Isolerad
by swenea
Summary: Han kan inte lämna rummet. Hennes rum. Och allt är Orderns fel. Instängd i ett litet utrymme med bara Smutsskallen som sällskap, måste någonting ge efter. Kanske hans förstånd. Kanske inte. "Sådär," spottade hon. "Nu är ditt blod smutsigt också!" DM/HG PostHBP Swedish translation of Bex-chan's story "Isolation"
1. Kapitel 1: Fristad

Sammanfattning: Efter HBP. Ron och Harry letar efter horrokruxer och Hermione är kvar på Hogwarts för att hjälpa Ordern göra det säkert för de andra eleverna. Draco tvingas av Snape att bo på Hogwarts för hans egen säkerhet, men han kan inte lämna rummet han placeras i; Grangers rum. Hermione är den enda som får den här informationen, så hon och Malfoy delar det lilla utrymmet, och Draco försöker undvika vansinne medan han blir alltmer isolerad med bara Smutsskallen som sällskap. Någonting måste ge efter...

Moget innehåll och teman, och stötande språk.

Disclaimer: All rights go to Bex-chan, the writer of this story. I have tried to stay as close to the original as possible, but as always when you translate from one language to another, there will be minor changes due to differences in expressions, sentence structure etc. However, the base of the story is unchanged.

Disclaimer: Alla rättigheter går till Bex-chan, författaren av den här berättelsen. Jag har försökt hålla mig så nära som möjligt till originalet, men som alltid när man översätter från ett språk till ett annat, blir det små skillnader på grund av olikheter i uttryck, meningsuppbyggnad o.s.v. Men, berättelsen är i grund och botten oförändrad.

* * *

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 1: Fristad

.

Människor sa ofta att i oroliga tider, lärde man sig att uppskatta det lilla. Poetiska och originella saker som solnedgångar, fågelsång och de varierande färgerna på nätta blommor.

Hermione kunde med säkerhet berätta för de människorna att allt det var skitsnack.

Skitsnack, skitsnack, skitsnack.

Solnedgångar var i stort sett likadana varje gång, skrikande fåglar var faktiskt väldigt irriterande och gav henne huvudvärk, och hon kunde inte bry sig mindre om färgskiftningar och toner på blommor. De skulle ändå dö allihop; vissnade till fula, skrynkliga former. Särskilt som vintern hade börjat kväva livet ur världen.

Eleverna på Hogwarts drunknade i melankoli. Allihop.

Eller rättare sagt, de som hade fått komma tillbaka.

Hon hade räknat ut att det var strax över en fjärdedel av det vanliga antalet elever, och alla var rädda; strykandes längs de ödsliga korridorerna med dystra miner och viskande röster. Men lektionerna hölls fortfarande, liksom Quidditch-matcherna och andra tillställningar, även om det var bländande uppenbart att eleverna hade förlorat viljan att tävla, umgås och till och med att lära.

McGonagall gjorde sitt bästa för att hålla allt konsekvent och välbekant, men det var lönlöst. Hogwarts var en låtsasskola nu; bara ett skal av uråldriga murar som människor en gång trott varit säkra. Men det var såklart skitsnack det också.

Den var den första oktober, vilket betydde att Hermione bara hade varit tillbaka på skolan i några veckor, men det kändes längre. Det betydde också att Dumbledore hade varit död i exakt fem månader. Nej, Hogwarts var definitivt inte säkert, och alla visste det. Dödsätarna hade brutit sig in i skolan, tack vare Draco _jävla_ Malfoy, och sen hade Snape mördat den mest briljanta mannen hon någonsin skulle få lära känna.

Voldemort var tillbaka. Tja, han hade varit _tillbaka_ i några år nu, men plågan av hans återkomst blev värre och mer hotfull för varje dag som gick. Hon var livrädd. Ja. Åt helvete med stereotyperna som följde med hennes Gryffindor-färger, ibland var det förnuftigt att vara rädd.

Det hjälpte inte heller att hennes två _så kallade_ bästa vänner hade lämnat henne ensam. Ja, Harry och Ron traskade runt i hela landet och letade efter horrokruxer. Utan henne. Hon visste inte hur tankegångarna hade gått i det beslutet men det hade varit Lupins förslag. Hon älskade sina vänner djupt, men om hon hade rätt hade Harry antagligen ett mentalt sammanbrott varje timme och Ron snubblade säkert över sina egna fötter.

Hon visste att det inte hade varit deras beslut, men hon kunde inte hjälpa att känna ilskan som hade grävt sig in i hennes hjärna. De hade åtminstone varandra.

Hon hade lämnats kvar här för att hjälpa McGonagall förvandla Hogwarts till en tillflyktsort. En säker plats. Det fanns några få andra Ordensmedlemmar här, som Seamus och Dean, och Ginny hjälpte de andra professorerna. Den yngsta Weaslyn var snäll och så, men hon kunde inte fylla tomrummet som pojkarna hade lämnat henne med. För det mesta kände sig Hermione helt ensam.

Hon hade såklart blivit tilldelad titeln Översteprefekt, kanske för att hon skulle kunna ha ett eget rum att hjälpa till med Orderns planer i. Eller för att hon skulle ha friheten att låsa in sig själv i biblioteket om nätterna med förhoppningarna om att kunna hjälpa till. Eller kanske det var för att hon var den berömda Harry Potters bästa vän, och förväntades vara en symbol för hopp hos de eländiga själarna som hemsökte Hogwarts. Vilket det än var, var hon glad att kunna hjälpa till, men hon hade hellre stannat med Ron och Harry.

Michael Corner var också Översteprefekt, men hon hade inte fått reda på varför just han blivit utvald. Antagligen var det bara för att han varit prefekt och medlem i Dumbledores armé, men hon tvivlade på att han gjorde speciellt mycket för att förbereda Ordern. Hon kunde fråga honom förstås eller försöka prata med någon av de andra eleverna, men den enda personen som hon faktiskt pratade med numera var McGonagall. Hon var för upptagen… för försjunken i sin desperation att hjälpa till.

Hennes Översteprefekt- sovsal kändes tom. Urholkad.

Nära Gryffindortornet, där fanns hennes sovrum, ett litet kök och vardagsrum, badrummet och ännu ett sovrum. Ett sovrum som Harry antagligen skulle ha bott i om han också valts till Översteprefekt. Corner hade sin egen sovsal nära Ravenclawtornet, och för det var hon tacksam. Om hon skulle vara arg och orolig över tillståndet i världen, ville hon inte att någon annan än Harry och Ron skulle veta om det.

Men, som hon noterat så många gånger, de var inte här. De skickade henne ett brev varannan vecka, försiktiga med att inte skicka fler ugglor ifall Voldemort skulle bli underrättad om deras horrokruxjakt.

Så, ja. Allt var dåligt. Riktigt dåligt.

Så dåligt att orden framför henne bara gled över hjärnan och undkom hennes uppmärksamhet. Det hade varit strax efter midnatt när hon hade hasat sig till biblioteket för att forska om horrokruxer igen, pådriven av hennes passionerade insomnia.

Klockan var minst två på morgonen nu. Platsen var uppenbarligen tom, och bara den svaga glöden av hennes _Lumos_ gav någon som helst indikation till liv i labyrinten av bokhyllor. Hon gnuggade sina trötta ögon och försökte fokusera på de suddiga bokstäverna och formerna, men det var svårt.

"Okej," mumlade hon för sig själv och följde meningen med pekfingret för att fokusera blicken. "Den första kända trollkarlen att skapa en horrokrux var Herpo den Otäcke, och de kan bara bli…"

 _Fan…_

Hon hade redan läst den meningen två gånger.

.

* * *

.

"Du är sinnessjuk," spottade han skarpt och stannade. "Jag vet inte vilken av dina galna trolldrycker du har hällt i dig, men det finns inte en chans att jag går tillbaka dit."

"Och jag antar att du har en bättre idé?" Snape vände sig långsamt om mot sin följeslagare och betraktade den unge mannen otåligt.

"Har du glömt vad vi gjorde där?" undrade han och reste sin hand som skakade av ilska för att peka på den svagt upplysta skolan. "Jag blir dödad omedelbart om jag så mycket som sätter en fot på det där stället!"

"Vi har inte tid för de här diskussionerna, Draco," den före detta professorn hånlog och tog tag i den yngre trollkarlens krage. "Jag avlade en ed att skydda dig och det här är den enda platsen där du kommer vara säker-"

"Försvinn från mig!" fräste han och försökte krångla sig ur greppet medan Snape marscherade mot Hogwarts. Han försökte gräva ner hälarna i marken och bända upp greppet om sina rock, men det var förgäves. "Din jävla blodförrädare!"

Snape saktade ner och justerade greppet om Dracos kläder för att kunna föra deras ansikten nära varandra. Hans ansikte visade ingenting, men Malfoy kände sig plötsligt varsam om den farliga blicken i trollkarlens ögon, men han ryggade inte tillbaka. Han var en blodförrädare. Punkt.

Snape och han själv hade hållit sig gömda de senaste månaderna efter… händelserna i astronomitornet. Draco var inte dum. Han visste att hans misslyckande skulle få konsekvenser, men han hade aldrig kunnat föreställa sig omfattningen av dem. Mörkrets herre ville se honom död.

Han hade inte talat med sina föräldrar sen händelsen, och han visste inte vad som hade hänt dem. Han hade knappt varit utanför det skjul på Shetlandsöarna som varit hans hem, det enda sällskapet bestående av den flottiga och kusliga mannen som just nu stirrade med tortyr i blicken på honom. Och han hade ett pris på sitt huvud. Båda sidorna ville ha honom död. Perfekt.

Och då hade Snape berättat för honom att han var spion; att han förrått de alla och var en av _dem_. Draco hade spytt upp de knappt smälta matresterna de lyckats rädda den dagen och spenderat resten av kvällen med att försöka fly från deras skotska gömställe.

Men vart skulle han ta vägen?

Om det inte varit för det faktum att Voldemort ville ha honom _Avadad_ snart som möjligt skulle han ha avslöjat den där hemligheten för egen vinning. Men han hade ingen plats hos dödsätarna längre, vilket gjorde honom rejält irriterad; tvingad att följa blodförrädaren som berättat att han inte längre kunde skydda honom.

Helvete.

Och nu hade han tagit honom till Hogwarts.

Han hade försökt ställa frågor om till vilken utsträckning Snape var inblandad i Ordern, men den jäveln hade karaktärsenligt gett honom minimalt med information. Draco hade undrat om inte galenskapen hade kommit ikapp den äldre mannen; att hela spionkonceptet var hysteriskt babbel från en vansinnig. Han hade trots allt mördat Dumbledore. Men varför hade han då tagit honom till Hogwarts om han inte hade haft något slags inflytande över McGonagall och Ordern?

Alla frågorna och oron bultade mot hans tinning och dunkade med ekande påminnelser i hans öron. Men han hade inga svar. Inga löften. Ingenting. Han var fast i en värkande limbo och undrade när allting hade blivit så komplicerat.

Fem månader i ett skrangligt skjul på en avlägsen Shetlandsö, med bara bräkandet av får att bryta tystnaden, hade lämnat honom mer än bara lite… spänd. Självklart hjälpte det inte att ha världens mäktigaste trollkarl jagandes efter ens lik.

Vilken skitvecka. Skitmånad. Skitår.

"Jag försöker skydda dig, Draco", snäste den lömske mannen och hårdnade sitt grepp om Dracos rock. "Det här är den enda platsen som du kommer vara säker-"

"Jag kommer inte vara säker här," morrade den blonde med äcklad min. "Jag är deras jävla fiende-"

"Du är en fiende till båda sidorna nu," påpekade Snape och fortsatte gå mot Hogwarts, släpandes på Malfoys arvinge. "Men den här sidan är minst trolig att döda dig. Professor McGonagall har redan gått med på detta."

"Dumma kossa," röt Draco och förtjänade en kvävande ryck. "Så jag ska anförtro min säkerhet till den där galna haggan?"

"Du har inget val."

Hans protester avbröts.

.

* * *

.

Hon huttrade.

Hösten hade smugit sig fram till slottet för fort och den öste sin kyla på hennes nacke. Hennes andedräkt lämnade munnen i glänsande moln och hon greppade tyget på sin tröja för att skydda sina fingrar.

Hermione hoppade till när hon hörde biblioteksdörren öppnas, följt av lunkande steg. Hon tog sin trollstav, avslutade tyst sin _Lumos-_ trollformel och lyssnade noga på de inkräktande dunsarna mot golvbrädorna. Hon andades så tyst som möjligt och lyckades resa sig från stolen helt ljudlöst. Hon kikade genom mellanrummen i bokhyllorna, sökande efter en skymt av något som inte var som vanligt. Skuggorna förenades till enda en massa av svart, så hon koncentrerade sig på ljuden. Vem det än var dröjde fortfarande vid dörren men rörde sig sakta längre in i biblioteket. Hennes hand spändes kring staven.

"Miss Granger?" ropade en välkänd röst och hon slappnade av i axlarna. "Är du här?"

" _Lumos,_ " suckade häxan, hennes fötter följde den vänliga rösten. "Här är jag Professor Snigelhorn."

"Åh, där är du," den nerviga mannen log när han fick syn på henne. "Vet du, vi har letat överallt efter dig. Du borde inte vara ute så här sent, även om du är Översteprefekt."

"Är allt som det ska?" undrade hon och ignorerade hans kommentar.

"Professor McGonagall vill prata med dig", svarade han enkelt och ledde henne ut ur biblioteket. "Hon är på sitt kontor."

"Är någonting på tok?" hennes ögonbryn rynkades bekymrat. Varför behövde McGonagall henne klockan två på morgonen?

"Jag vet inte riktigt vad som är på gång, Miss Granger," erkände han med en harmlös axelryckning. "Jag är säker på att allt är som det ska, annars skulle vi ha blivit informerade."

"Jag antar det," nickade hon frånvarande och stack ner händerna i fickorna. "Det verkar bara lite konstigt."

"I tider som dessa, Miss Granger," andades han, och hon kunde höra hur trött mannen var. De var alla _så_ trötta. "Är jag förvånad över att du fortfarande kan se saker som konstiga."

"Du har en poäng."

"Jag går med dig till kontoret," berättade han för henne med en röst som kraxade av utmattning. "Vill du att jag väntar utanför så att jag säkert kan ta dig till din sovsal?"

"Det är inte nödvändigt," avvisade hon honom med en lätt skakning på huvudet. "Mitt rum är bara en kort promenad från McGonagalls kontor. Dessutom ser du väldigt trött ut, Sir."

"Jag blev väckt ganska abrupt," erkände han och dolde en gäspning i sin ärm. "Men du satt och läst i biblioteket. Sover du som du ska, Miss Granger?"

"Bra nog," ljög hon.

"Får jag lov att rekommendera lite Drömlös Sömndryck," föreslog han och gav henne en menande blick. "Jag kan brygga lite åt dig imorgon?"

"Nej, tack," hon gav honom ett blekt leende. "Jag har lite mugglarsömnpiller som jag kan ta om jag verkligen behöver det, men jag mår bra Professorn. På riktigt."

"Om du säger det, Miss Granger," han mjuknade och stannade när de nådde dörren till passagen som skulle ta henne till McGonagalls kontor. "Då lämnar jag dig här."

"Tack, Professor Snigelhorn," nickade hon artigt och väntade tills trollkarlen hade försvunnit i korridoren innan hon mumlade lösenordet. "Randig katt."

.

* * *

.

Draco satt i en alldeles för stor fåtölj och gnisslade tänder och tuggade på sin tunga. De två professorerna käbblade framför honom och det hade tagit all hans självkontroll att inte skrika på dem. Om inte McGonagall defensivt hade greppat sin stav, hade han antagligen kastat en besvärjelse på dem, eller i alla fall uttalat några tystnadsbesvärjelser för att blockera deras raspiga röster.

"Jag gick med på att träffa dig, Severus," sa häxan skarpt. "Jag har inte lovat att han faktiskt skulle få stanna här."

"Det finns ingen annan plats," konstaterade Snape lugnt och vände sin blick mot Draco ett ögonblick. "Om Mörkrets herre hittar honom kommer han bli dödad, Minerva."

"Och du förväntar dig att jag ska försätta de andra eleverna i fara?" fräste hon, hennes skotska accent var stark och påminde Draco om sin hemska vistelse i norr. Alltid undangömd…

"Du försöker skydda eleverna," sa den buttra trollkarlen. "Han behöver beskyddas mer än någon annan-"

"Den pojken är anledningen till att den här platsen blev attackerad!" skrek hon och pekade anklagande på honom. "Den pojken-"

"Är ett barn," avbröt Snape och ignorerade den förnärmade grymtningen från den annars tysta tonåringen. "Han blev förledd, Minerva."

Dracos ögon sköt upp vid de orden och han betraktade den man som han en gång litat på med varsam skepsis. Det kändes underligt och förnedrande att bli försvarad av någon han nu avskydde.

"Han visste vad han höll på med," sa rektorn tyst, hennes försiktiga ton var tillbaka. "Och om han inte varit så dåraktig hade saker sett annorlunda ut-"

"Mörkrets herre skulle ändå varit ett hot," resonerade han lugnt, "Du vet att Albus-"

"Du skulle bara våga att muta mig med minnet av honom!" varnade hon medan hennes röst steg till en decibel som till och med plågade hennes egna öron. "Du skulle bara våga, Severus-"

"Du vet att jag har rätt," sa han med en subtil kraft. "Du vet mycket väl hur fast besluten han var om att inte Draco skulle följa… _den_ vägen."

Malfoys arvinge kände sin käke falla. De oundvikliga frågorna svämmade över hans hjärna för fort och han väste luften mellan sina tänder. Hade den gamla idioten haft ett intresse av honom? Hade han velat hålla honom borta från den mörka vägen? Och Snape visste om det? Bara fler hemligheter; fler skärvor i hans hjärna.

"Vad i helvete-"

"Jag varnade dig att hålla din mun stängd," sa Snape släpigt utan att ens bry sig om att snegla på honom. "Minerva, du vet att Albus hade låtit honom stanna-"

"Jaja", suckade hon och masserade sin panna med rynkiga fingrar. "Albus välvilja kan ses som hans undergång, bredvid hans vilja att se det goda i varje människa."

Snape utstötte ett ljud av överensstämmelse. "Det må hända," mumlade han tyst. "Jag håller på att få slut på tid. Han behöver en plats långt ifrån Mörkrets herre."

Den gamla häxan spände sina läppar och flyttade sin visa blick för att studera den yngsta i rummet. Draco försökte hålla kvar sin blick men kom på sig själv med att stirra ner i sitt knä, hans ögonlock var tunga av utmattning. Han hade inte lyckats få en enda hyfsad nattsömn sen natten den första juni, fyra dagar före hans sjuttonårsdag. Kalla det kylan som krupit in i sprickorna på deras gömställe eller den smärtsamma hunger han plågats av i fem månader, eller kanske de bräckliga kvarlevorna av hans samvete.

Sömn var en bortglömd lyx, precis som en riktig måltid. Och en säng. Och en dusch. Och värme…

"Nåväl," mumlade McGonagall till slut och höll sitt huvud lite högre när hon pratade. "Han får stanna. Men jag har mina villkor, Mr Malfoy, och om något av de bryts, kommer du få klara dig själv."

Draco tittade sakta upp för att betrakta kvinnan med en irriterad blick. Vem var hon att sätta upp en lista med regler? Som om hon gjorde honom någon slags tjänst. Han ville inte vara här. Han _behövde_ inte hennes jävla hjälp. Hon kunde stoppa upp det i…

"Din stav, Mr Malfoy," krävde hon lugnt och sträckte ut handen.

Han fnös. "Dra åt helvete," muttrade han kallt, men han kände något röra sig i sidan och han såg med sina vansinniga ögon hur hans stav lämnade fickan och landade i hennes hand.

"Du kommer inte få tillåtelse att delta i några lektioner med de andra eleverna," sa hon skarpt. "Jag skulle tro att anledningarna är ganska självklara. Du ska förbli osedd, och jag är säker på att du inte skulle bli välkomnad av de andra eleverna ändå."

Han himlade med ögonen. Han hatade människor som kände det nödvändigt att säga det uppenbara.

"Du ska _inte_ lämna rummet som du blir tilldelad," fortsatte hon raskt, hennes mun hopsnörpt av stress. "Om du tar ett steg utanför Hogwarts kommer du inte komma in igen. Någonsin."

Draco gned sin haka och tittade på Snape som betraktade honom med det vanliga otåliga stirrandet. Han ville be dem båda att dra åt helvete; att sköta sitt eget, men han visste att det här erbjudandet inte var valfritt. Han påminde sig själv _igen_ att han inte hade någonstans att ta vägen. Så det var det. Ännu en plats han inte kunde lämna. Ännu ett förstånds- tömmande fängelse. Merlin, hjälp honom att rädda sitt sinne.

"Kommer han stanna här?" frågade Snape, och avbröt tystnaden. "Med dig?"

"Jag har alldeles för mycket att göra för att agera förkläde, Severus," förklarade häxan korthuggen ton. "Jag har tänkt att någon annan ska se efter honom."

Snape rynkade pannan. "Snigelhorn?" gissade han. "En av professorerna?"

"Du vet själv att de inte skulle ha tid för det,"svarade hon med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Med tanke på omständigheterna, Severus, finns det bara en handfull människor som jag litar helt och fullt på, och om du vill att Mr Malfoys tillhåll ska förbli hemligt, kommer han att vara hos Miss Granger."

Dracos ögon fördubblades i storlek och hans mun blev torr. "Den jävla Smutsskallen-"

"Det skulle vara klokt att vårda ditt språk, Mr Malfoy," hotade hon med en skarp ton. "Jag tror jag har klargjort att ditt uppehälle här är villkorligt-"

"Tror du det är säkert att stoppa in mig i ett rum med henne?" ifrågasatte han med en tvivlande min. "Om det är någon annan än Mörkrets herre som vill se mig död, så är det Smutsskallen-"

"Du _ska_ inte använda det ordet mer," upprepade häxan med ett varnande finger. "Jag är säker på att Miss Granger kommer hantera den här… situationen moget."

Draco utstötte ett glädjelöst skratt och skakade på huvudet. "Du är ju helt rubbad."

"Ja tydligen," instämde hon. "Men om jag var du skulle jag inte uppmuntra mig att tänka om om det här beslutet."

Han blängde med smala ögon och vände sig mot Snape med ett uttryck som visade ren avsky. "Är det här uppfattning av skydd?" spottade han mellan sina blottade tänder. "Att överlämna mig till de här dårarna-"

"Nu är det nog," tystade han honom stilla medan han behöll sin nyfikna blick på McGonagall. "Är du säker på att Miss Granger är det klokaste alternativet, Minerva?"

"Hon är det enda alternativet," konstaterade hon bestämt. "Hon är den enda eleven som jag helt litar på."

"Men någon av professorerna skulle väl vara mer lämplig."

"Professorerna har nog att göra med att hålla ett öga på de andra eleverna," sa rektorn med en udd av otålighet. "Miss Granger är fullt kapabel och hon råkar även ha ett extra rum i sin sovsal-"

"Det här är ett skämt," morrade Draco och rynkade näsan av förakt. "Jag vägrar att bo med den där-"

"Jag kommer inte säga åt dig att hålla mun en gång till," hånlog Snape och tog ett långt kliv för att slå till honom i bakhuvudet.

"Du ska göra som du blir tillsagd, Mr Malfoy," varnade häxan stelt. "Du kommer bara få ett erbjudande från oss och sen får du klara dig själv."

Han kände en längtan efter att utmana häxan stiga i hans strupe, kittla hans halsmandlar, men han var _så_ utmattad. Hogwarts var så mycket varmare än skjulet och värmen var som ett lugnande medel. Plyschstolen absorberade honom, hur mycket han än försökte ignorera det. Lukten av mat dröjde kvar i luften också, och det gjorde förrädiska saker med hans tomma mage.

"Ska jag se din tystnad som att du accepterar vårt erbjudande?"

Erbjudande. Han frustade. Det var inte ett erbjudande hon gav honom, och alla i rummet visste om det. Det var ett ultimatum. Stanna hos fienden eller riskera att dö. Viljan att leva besegrade nätt och jämt hans stolthet. Okej då, låt dem mata honom och förse honom med ett uråldrigt tak över huvudet. Han föräldrar skulle leta efter honom. Hans far skulle övertala Mörkrets herre att ha överseende med hans… missöde. Kanske.

"Han accepterar," Snape talade för honom och gav sin före detta elev en sträng blick som utmanade honom att protestera.

"Så skall ske," suckade McGonagall med all fruktan av en demon-köpslådd själ. "Har du några ägodelar?"

Hans blick föll till sitt knä igen. Det enkla svaret var nej. Nej, han hade inte en enda jävla tillhörighet att kalla sin egen. Bara de slitna kläder som flertalet gånger blivit piskade och som han haft på sig sen den där natten, och en uppsättning klädnader som han fått av Snape. Han var avskalad från alla tecken på rikedom; de symboler som representerade hans ökända arv, och han hatade det.

"Nej," spottade han snabbt och stängde ögonen.

"Då ska jag se till att husalferna plockar fram något åt dig," sa hon utan att hennes röst blev mjukare. "Jag ska se till att de skickas till Miss Grangers rum någon gång imorgon."

"Och Miss Granger har gått med på det här arrangemanget?" frågade den äldre trollkarlen med skeptisk röst.

"Inte än."

Dracos gyllene ögonbryn sköt högt upp på hans panna. _Inte än_? Kvinnan grävde hans grav fortare än Voldemort.

.

* * *

.

Hon drog sina ångestbitna fingertoppar över de gamla tegelstenarna medan hon drog sina fötter nedför korridoren, hennes andra hand höll hårt i den glödande staven för att visa vägen. Hon hade klurat ut varför McGonagall tillkallat henne nu. Det fanns bara ett alternativ.

Dåliga nyheter.

Någon hade dött. Eller blivit skadad. Kanske hade Harry och Rons planer blivit upptäckta. Kanske var skolan under ännu ett hot. Eller så hade Voldemort hittar Orderns huvudkvarter.

Det fanns hundratals möjligheter, och alla var dåliga.

Hon sörjde sin optimism; önskade att den inte hade blivit stulen av astronomitornets mörka minne och avsaknaden av hennes bästa vänner. Hennes sorgsna tankar om den natten avbröts när McGonagalls förvridna röst letade sig fram i passagen, och just som ekot avtog, anslöt sig en annan röst till hennes. En manlig röst.

Hennes grepp om trollstaven hårdnade och hon skyndade på stegen, ljudet av hennes fotsteg lät högt bland akustiken. Hon kunde inte utskilja ord eller ens om det kanske var en tredje röst som vibrerade längs väggarna nu. Med ett ryck med staven och ett viskande av lösenordet igen smällde den tjocka dörren upp. Hennes ögon vidgades när hon tog in scenen.

Snape. Här. På Hogwarts.

Hon lade inte ens märke till Malfoy.

Tre huvuden rycktes mot henne, men hon såg bara ett. Han. Mannen som dödat den bästa mannen hon nånsin träffat. Hon kände lågor slå ut i sitt bröst.

" _Du_ ," andades hon, hennes ansiktsuttryck sträcktes ut av chock för ett ögonblick innan de ilskan drog rynkor i hennes ansikte. Hennes stavarm sträcktes ut med en upprörd knäpp i armbågen och hennes ögon blev farligt smala. " _Impedimenta_!"

Han blockerade hennes trollformel obesvärat, och det gjorde henne ännu argare. Häxans vrede bultade i hennes öronen och tystade McGonagalls begäran att hon skulle lugna sig. Hennes magi bultade i fingertopparna, redo för hämnd. Hon skött iväg en lamslagningsbesvärjelse, men den blev avledd precis som den förra attacken.

Draco studerade duellen i tystnad med sina beräknande ögon, undrande varför Snape deltog i den överhuvudtaget. En snabb _petrificus_ skulle sätta den fjäskiga Smutsskallen på plats. Hon hade inte lagt märke till honom; hade inte en enda gång slitit blicken från den andra trollkarlen. Han skulle ha satsat hela sin familjeförmögenhet på att hennes lilla raseriutbrott knappast skulle lugna henne om hon såg honom.

Snape betraktade flickan lugnt och sköt en tyst avväpningsbesvärjelse åt hennes håll och beslöt att det var bäst att avsluta det innan det gick överstyr. Han höjde ett imponerat ögonbryn när det inte fick någon effekt och vacklade när ännu en av hennes trollformler fick honom att snubbla till. Hon hade övat. När hade hon lärt sig tysta skyddsbesvärjelser?

"Nu är det nog!" McGonagall försökte blanda sig i, men Hermiones ögon rörde sig knapp mot kvinnan. "Miss Granger, lugna ner dig och låt mig förklara-"

Den unga häxan blinkade inte ens. "Confrin-"

Hennes stav flög ur hennes hand och hennes förvirrade och svikna blick förflyttades till rektorn. Hon kände förtrollade rep slingras runt henne för att förhindra henne att röra sig, och frustrerade tårar släntrade nerför kinderna. Den äldre häxan gav henne en ursäktande blick innan hon ryckte i sin trollstav igen, och Hermione kände sina fötter lämna golvet innan hon flög bakåt, in i en garderob.

Dörren stängdes efter henne med en tvär smäll, och hon förblev stilla i mörkret för ett ögonblick innan hon började kämpa med allt hon hade och skrek tills hennes hals kändes som om den var avskalad med blekmedel. Varför gjorde McGonagall så här? Hon hostade på en kränkt snyftning och svalde skriken som fastnat i luftröret.

Vad i helvete var det som pågick?

På andra sidan dörren sjönk Draco tillbaka ner i stolen och himlade med ögonen. Han tittade på de båda professorerna medan de delade en tvivlande blick och motstod impulsen att skaka på huvudet eller skratta åt deras dumhet. Hur kunde de bli förvånade över hennes reaktion? Han var verkligen omringad av idioter.

"Tja," kommenterade han med raspig men sarkastisk röst. "Det där gick ju bra."


	2. Kapitel 2: Knytnävsslag

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 2: Knytnävsslag

.

"Hon har förbättrats," kommenterade Snape och sneglade fundersamt på dörren.

"Du skulle bara veta," suckade McGonagall och rynkade pannan medan Hermiones protester bara blev mer högljudda, ringde genom kontoret och fick henne att grimasera. "Hon har övat mycket med Horace och mig."

"Jag kan se det," nickade han och sneglade på Draco. "Kanske kommer hon klara av honom."

"Hon är fullt kapabel," försäkrade rektorn honom. "Severus, anti-transfereringsbevakningen kommer igång igen snart, och jag tror det blir enklare att förklara det här för henne om inte du är här-"

"Jag har varit här för länge ändå," instämde han och tog några långa steg mot den unga trollkarlen som satt ihopkrupen på stolen. "Kom ihåg vad vi diskuterade, Draco-"

"Så du ska faktiskt lämna mig här?" frågade han väsande mellan tänderna. "Med de här människorna? Tack så hemskt mycket-"

"Försök komma ihåg att du är i fara," rådde hans gamla professor honom med tjock och nedlåtande röst. "Och _de här_ _människorna_ är de enda som är villiga att ge dig en plats-"

"Fårskallar," sa Draco avvisande, ryckte på axlarna och gav McGonagall en lång och uttråkad blick. "Förväntade du dig någon slags tacksamhet för det här?"

"Jag har inga förväntningar på dig alls, Mr Malfoy," berättade hon med genuin besvikelse. "Ditt konstanta misslyckande att göra någonting vettigt har krossat allt förtroende jag kanske hade för dig."

Hans kaxiga yttre darrade till vid hennes ord. Inte för att han brydde sig om ifall han gjort det gamla rynkiga fnasket upprört, han brydde sig inte ett skit. Nej, det var för att hon kallat honom misslyckad. Och sanningen sved. Under de senaste sju åren kunde han inte komma på någonting som han lyckats genomföra framgångsrikt. Inte en enda gång. Och hans senaste bakslag hade visat sig vara dödlig; dödlig nog att ge honom dödsönskan och en plats på det här skitstället på obestämd tid.

 _Misslyckande._

"Vill du att jag ska låtsas bry mig?" muttrade han avslappnat och tittade på Snape igen. "Jag trodde du skulle gå."

Den blonda morrade när han fick ännu en hård smäll i bakhuvudet. "Du borde lära dig kontrollera din tunga, Draco," bannade den gamle skarpt. "Jag ber om ursäkt för det här, Minerva."

"Det behövs inte," insisterade hon. "Jag kan ta hand om det nu. Du har mitt ord på att jag ska göra allt i min makt för att hålla honom säker. Du borde verkligen gå, Severus. Det blir ljust snart."

"Just det," mumlade han och gav häxan en surmulen nick. "Jag är inte säker på om jag kommer kunna kontakta er i den närmsta framtiden."

"Du vet var vi är om du behöver oss," sa hon med en mjuk röst, på gränsen till dyster. "Lycka till, Severus."

Draco utstötte en äcklad fnysning som dränktes i det höga knäppet av transferering. Han kände sin käke rycka till och kämpade emot glöden av oro i magen. Snape kanske visat sig vara en blodförrädare, men han hade i alla fall varit bunden av Den obrytbara eden att skydda honom, till skillnad från _dessa_ blodförrädare som förmodligen skulle kväva honom i sömnen. Ännu ett av Grangers skarpa yl hotade att spräcka hans trumhinnor och han vände sig mot McGonagall med ett matt och halvslutet stirrande.

"Det här blir kul," muttrade han torrt och lade armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Du ska inte säga någonting som kan göra det här svårare," befallde häxan med ett irriterat finger pekande åt hans håll. "Och du ska absolut inte använda det där hemska ordet."

"Du menar smutsskalle?" frågade han och drog ut på det nedsättande ordet. "Du verkar väldigt övertygad om det antagandet-"

"Jag varnar dig, Mr Malfoy," envisades hon. "Du gör bara saker svårare för dig själv om du fortsätter på det här viset-"

"Bara släpp det", grymtade han och gnuggade sina ögon. Smutsskallens tjut hade fått hans smärtsamma hjärtslag att bulta mot tinningen, och värmen lockade hans ögonlock att falla. Han ville verkligen sova. "Klockan är nästan tre på morgonen och jag skulle vilja vila-"

"Och jag är säker på att du skulle vilja göra det i en säng," sa hon långsamt och stirrade ner honom. "Jag vet att du inte har haft en säng på ett tag, Mr Malfoy-"

"Vart vill du komma?"

"Om du fortsätter göra det här svårare än det borde vara," började hon och tog ett par steg mot den skrikande garderoben. "Så kanske jag bestämmer mig för att inte låta dig sova i en säng, eller ta en dusch, eller du kanske vill-"

"Jag fattar," sa han med bister uppsyn. "Bara kom igång-"

"Det skulle inte skada om du lärde sig lite hyfs också," rådde hon honom och tog de sista stegen mot garderobsdörren.

Med ett lugnt andetag öppnade rektorn dörren och rynkade pannan när hon såg oredan. Hermiones kamp hade vält några av hyllorna och den yngre häxan hade fått flera blåmärken från fallande böcker. Hon stannade av i sin skadegörelse när hon upptäckte McGonagalls närvaro i dörrkarmen medan hennes bröst flämtade mot repen. Den grå häxan vinklade sin trollstav för att föra den svävande Hermione in på kontoret och suckade när hennes elev slutade försöka komma loss.

Draco motstod lusten att uttala de hånande orden som kittlade på hans tunga för den bekväma nattsömnens skull. Granger såg ut som om helvetet spottat ut henne; hennes kaotiska hår svärmade runt ansiktet som höstlöv och hennes rödsprängda ögon såg inte ut att ha sovit på en månad. Bra. Han var glad att hon led. Glad att någon annan gjorde det.

"Släpp loss mig från de här sakerna!" skrek hon med ögon svullna av tårar medan hon svävade några centimeter från golvet.

"Du måste lugna ner dig, Miss Granger-"

"Jag kommer inte lugna ner mig!" vägrade hon med skakig och skrämd röst. "Vad i helvete-"

"Jag lovar att jag ska förklara allting," försökte professorn lugna henne med. "Du måste lugna ner dig, Hermione. Snälla."

Hon tog sex långa andetag och svalde våndan som fastnat i halsen och Hermione landade på golvbrädorna med en svag duns. Hon strök med handflatorna över de råa linjer som repen lämnat kvar och tittade på den äldre kvinnan som om hon var en främling. Hon hostade bort ett förvirrat snyft och tog några försiktiga steg mot mitten av rummet, omedveten om att hon flyttat närmre Malfoy.

"Varför var Snape här?" frågade hon äntligen när hon bestämt sig för att tystnaden var för smärtsam.

"Innan jag berättar någonting," började McGonagall. "Så måste du förstå att du inte kan berätta det här för någon annan. Inte ens Mr Potter eller Mr Weasley."

Hermione lade över vikten på andra benet och rynkade läpparna medan hon analyserade situationen i huvudet. McGonagalls ord bådade inte gott hos henne, hon berättade allt för Harry och Ron och hennes professors underliga beteende de senaste minuterna hade gjort henne totalt förbryllad. Hennes gråbruna ögon sköt iväg, i behov av att fokusera på någonting annat, och det var då hon såg honom.

 _Honom._

Hon låste sin blick med hans iskalla blängande och hon kände något gå av i sin själ.

Hon kom inte ihåg att hon rusat mot honom, allt var för suddigt och gick för fort. När hon var tillräckligt nära drog hon sin knutna näve bakåt och körde in den i hans ansikte, hårt nog att sveda hennes knogar. Hon kände ett vilt morrande vibrera i sin hals, och drog tillbaka knytnäven ännu en gång med blodet rinnande nerför hans haka och över hennes fingrar, långt ifrån tillfredsställande nog. Hon ville hamra hans ansikte tills det var oigenkännligt, tills det slutade påminna henne om vad han hade gjort.

Men McGonagalls besvärjelse drog henne till den andra sidan av rummet. Och hon skrek igen.

Hon kämpade emot magin så mycket att hennes lemmar brände, men den ville inte ge med sig. "Vad i helvete gör den där _horungen_ -"

"Sluta!" skrek den andra häxan medan hon höll sin stav riktad mot Hermiones vridande kropp. Det var inga tårar den här gången; bara en vrede som sjöd så att flickan praktiskt taget glödde. "Hermione, du _måste_ lyssna-"

"Din ryggradslösa fitta!" snäste hon och ignorerade McGonagall medan hon tittade på Malfoy med blottade tänder. Han torkade bort blodet som letade sig ner över hans läpp med tummen med en min som var kyligare än hon kunde hantera. Han tittade på henne igen och hennes hat gjorde henne blind. Han var smalare än hon kunde minnas och han såg lite sliten ut, men allting annat var precis så som hon kom ihåg. Det krämfärgade håret, porslinshyn, regnmolnsögonen. Det var fruktansvärt och hon vrålade av ilska.

"Kontrollera dig själv," försökte McGonagall igen och steg in i Hermiones synfält. "Jag försöker förklara-"

"Hur kunde du?" väste Hermione mot den åldrande häxan med nya tårar i den eldiga blicken. "De dödade Dumbledore! Hur _fan_ kunde du göra så här mot-"

"Nu är det bra!" svarade hon med den vanliga strikta hugget. "Jag försöker förklara för dig-"

" _Inget_ du säger skulle-"

"Severus Snape är en spion för Ordern," sa hon korthugget, belåten när Hermione upptogs av chocken och utstötte en mjuk flämtning. "Han är på vår sida-"

"D-det är omöjligt," stammade brunetten och slutade kämpa emot för att stirra på sin professor med misstro. "Nej. Nej, det finns inte en chans-"

"Det är sant-"

"Du ljuger!" vräkte Hermione ur sig med kinder blossande som mogna, daggtäckta persikor. Hon vred på nacken för att titta på Malfoy igen, och hon kände galla svida bak på tungan. Hon mådde illa. "De dödade honom…D-de dödade Dumbledore-"

"Det är okej, Hermione," försökte McGonagall trösta flickan med, innan hon sneglade över axeln på den tysta trollkarlen som fortfarande satt på sin stol och försökte sköta om sitt jack i läppen. "Mr Malfoy, jag måste tala med Miss Granger i enrum."

"Bra för dig," gnällde han och ryckte till när det gjorde ont att röra munnen.

"Mr Malfoy," suckade hon och upptäckte plötsligt hur trött hon var. "Jag måste diskutera några saker privat-"

"Varför?" snäste han tillbaka snabbt. "Snape berättade för mig att han var spion, så jag vet allt detta-"

"Du vet inte allt," berättade häxan. "Och du har inte rätt till all information-"

"Tja, jag sitter bekvämt här-"

" _Tvinga_ mig inte att flytta på dig," varnade hon och gestikulerade mot en dörr på andra sidan rummet. "Det finns ett kök där inne. Ta för dig av maten så kallar jag på dig när vi är klara."

Ett elakt svar dröjde kvar bakom hans tänder men en krampryckning i hans mage påminde honom om att han inte ätit på de senaste 24 timmarna. Hans nyfikenhet var högljudd, men mullrandet av svält var högre. Han reste sig sakta upp och gav båda häxorna en uttråkad blick innan han gick mot köket, viskandes en lång rad av oförskämdheter.

McGonagall vände sig mot Hermione igen när de blivit ensamma och lutade tankfullt på huvudet. "Kommer du lyssna på vad jag har att säga om jag släpper besvärjelsen?"

"Är Snape verkligen en spion?" frågade hon med ynklig ton.

"Jag svär på mitt liv," sa hon tydligt. "Kommer du lyssna på mig?"

Med ett förvirrat och patetiskt snyft, nickade hon och återfick kontrollen över sina lemmar. Hon torkade bort beviset på sin svaghet med ärmen och tittade på häxan hon såg upp till med vilda och desperata ögon. "Snape," mumlade hon tveksamt. "Han kan inte vara en spion. Han dödade-"

"Albus lämnade ett av sina minnen till mig innan han dog," började rektorn med en något vacklande röst av känslor. "Och det var en diskussion mellan honom och Severus-"

"Men-"

"Albus visste om Draco Malfoys uppdrag," fortsatte hon. "Och han bad Severus avsluta…uppgiften, så att inte Malfoy skulle göra det. Han ville rädda honom-"

"Han är inte värd att rädda," sa Hermione med rynkad panna och tittade irriterat bort mot köksdörren. "Han är-"

"Du måste förstå att Mr Malfoy blev tvingad till sitt uppdrag, Hermione," försökte hon, men argumentet var svagt. Det var svårt att försvara någon som hade försatt så många liv i fara innan han ens fyllt sjutton år. "Albus visste att Severus gått med på att svära den Obrytbara eden för att skydda Draco så han bad Severus att göra det istället-"

"Vet Malfoy om detta?" frågade hon och spottade ut hans namn som om det vore gift.

"Jag tror inte det," McGonagall skakade på huvudet. "Han vet att Severus är en spion för Ordern, och det gör dig till den fjärde personen att ha den informationen. Ingen annan vet och jag har för avsikt att hålla det där-"

"Så varför var Snape här? Det måste vara farligt att komma hit?"  
Hon suckade. "Han har bett mig beskydda Mr Malfoy från och med nu-"

"Va?" röt Hermione och rynkade ögonbrynen av avsmak. "Varför i helvete skulle vi?"

"För om vi inte gör det," svarade hon varsamt, noga med att hennes elev skulle förstå vikten av hennes ord."Kommer Voldemort kanske hitta Mr Malfoy och döda honom."

"Det är ingen riktig förlust-"

"Och då skulle Eden döda Severus," fortsatte hon och ignorerade de hårda orden från flickan. "Dessutom, om Mr Malfoy lämnar den här platsen kan han avslöja Severus hemlighet och han kan bli dödad."

Hermione tvekade.

 _Snape är en spion. En av oss…_

"Och framförallt," McGonagall drog tillbaka henne till den hemska verkligheten. "Om vi inte skyddar Draco Malfoy från ont, då har Albus uppoffring varit för ingenting."

Den kvinnliga delen av den Gyllene trion kände något i sitt bröst falla. Inget av det här var vettigt, och ändå verkade allt falla på plats i hennes huvud. Hon kunde svära på Merlins grav att varje sekund av den här plågsamma natten tömde henne på energi. Det var bara för mycket: för mycket att ta in. Snape. En spion. Dumbledore hade vetat… Och då fick hon en oroande tanke.

"Varför kallade du hit mig?"

"För att han ska bo hos dig," sa McGonagall stadigt. "Du är min mest pålitliga elev och dina färdigheter som häxa är-"

"Hur kan du göra så mot mig?" jämrade hon sig och kliade sig i ansiktet av stress. "Jag hatar honom. Han är ond-"

"Jag vet att jag begär mycket," sa den andra häxan med äkta sympati. "Men det finns ingen annan jag kan lita på med det här. Du har ett extra rum-"

"Vi kommer döda varandra-"

"Nej, det kommer ni inte," bråkade hon och tog några steg mot häxan för att lägga en tröstande hand på hennes axel. "Jag behåller hans trollstav och jag kommer förtrolla ditt rum så att han inte kan lämna det och du har ett lösenord för ditt sovrum-"

"Det måste finnas någon annan," bönade Hermione. "Vem som helst. En av professorerna-"

"Du är den enda personen som jag tror kan klara av detta," andades McGonagall ledsamt. "De andra professorerna har redan för mycket att göra. Jag _behöver_ att du gör detta-"

"Hur länge?"

"Så länge som det krävs," svarade hon kryptiskt och gav flickan ännu en ursäktande min. "Jag är verkligen ledsen för det här, Miss Granger. Om det går riktigt illa ska jag göra mitt bästa för att vidta andra åtgärder men ärligt talat så tror jag att du klarar av det."

Hon ville protestera; berätta för McGonagall att hon skulle låta Malfoy ruttna i den grav han själv grävt. Hon ville poängtera att han förmodligen skulle döda henne i sömnen, eller att hon inte skulle kunna gå en dag utan att förhäxa den fittan tills han var en meningslös sörja, utsmetad på hennes vägg. Men bilder av Dumbledore flimrade i hennes hjärna.

 _Om vi inte skyddar Draco Malfoy från ont, då har Albus uppoffring varit för ingenting…_

"Okej," hörde hon sig själv mumla frånvarande. "Okej, j-jag ska försöka."

McGonagalls ansikte slappnade omedelbart av. "Tack," hon gav den unga häxan ett forcerat leende medan hon gav tillbaka hennes trollstav. "Jag vet att det kommer vara svårt för dig, och jag lovar att jag ska göra allt jag kan för att göra det lättare för dig."

Hermione suckade högt och ensamt. "Jag är trött," viskade hon, hennes kropp och sinne var överarbetade och krävde sömn.

"Jag tror att vi alla behöver vila," höll rektorn med. "Jag eskorterar er båda tillbaka till din sovsal och gör förtrollningarna."

"Okej," hon ryckte på axlarna, för utmattad för att bråka. "Låt oss få det överstökat."

McGonagall gav flickan en betryggande klapp på axeln innan hon gick mot köket och öppnade dörren. "Kom nu, Mr Malfoy," kallade hon och betraktade trollkarlen noga när han steg in på kontoret igen. Hans händer var arrogant nerkörda i fickorna medan han gav Hermione en bitter och intolerant blick.

"Kommit över ditt lilla bitch- utbrott?" hånade han medan han medvetet höll sig på avstånd.

Impulsen att skrika åt honom tills hans öron blödde översvämmade henne, men hon sköt det åt sidan. Någonting klickade inom henne och hon insåg att hon hade ett stort övertag över honom. Hon hade sin trollstav. Hon hade kontroll.

"Du har fortfarande blod på hakan," sa hon med utdragna, skarpa ord.

Han dolde sin irritation med en road fnysning medan han långsamt torkade munnen igen med baksidan av handen, hand blick var låst vid hennes. Han insåg då att hennes ögon inte var bruna, de var mer som guld. Hur motbjudande Gryffindor-aktigt. Så, den lilla Smutsskallen trodde att det var hon som bestämde? Hans flin blev lite bredare. Visst, låt henne tro det, då hade han i alla fall lite underhållning om han nu skulle vara inlåst i hennes rum.

"Är du inte glad att se mig, Granger?" eggade han henne. "Du ser lite spänd ut-"

"Och du ser ut som en liten skit," svarade hon medan hennes stormiga blick vandrade över hans trasiga kläder. "Jag varnar dig Malfoy. Reta _inte_ upp mig-"

"Annars vadå?" morrade han och drog sitt ansikte nära hennes. Hon stod stilla och grimaserade när hans andedräkt luktade av det blod hon tvingat fram med sin knytnäve.

"Du fattar inte, eller hur?" viskade hon med smala ögon. "Du har ingenting. Du _är_ ingenting. Och nu är du fast här; tvingad att ta emot vår hjälp som ett patetiskt barn."

Någonting flimrade i hans ögon; någonting mellan skam och trots. Den blicken antände en liten och nyckfull flamma i hennes mage som fick henne att känna sig mäktig; kaxig. Det varade inte länge, bara nog för att injicera lite mer djärvhet i hennes beslutsamhet.

"Jag hoppas att detta tar död på dig," viskade hon med rå ärlighet. "Jag hoppas att det sliter dig i stycken-"

"Dra åt helvete, Smuts-"

"Nu är det nog," avbröt McGonagall och han höjde ett ögonbryn när hon riktade sin stav mot honom. "Nu går vi, Mr Malfoy. Det är sent."

Hans ögon fladdrade mellan den gamla haggan och hennes stav. Han kunde ärligt säga att han aldrig planerade att försöka fly på väg till Grangers sovsal. Det skulle vara lönlöst med två beväpnade häxor som bevakade honom som om han var en överfull kittel; labil och farlig. Han himlade med ögonen och började följa Granger ut ur rummet med McGonagall bakom honom som höll sin stav riktad mot hans nacke.

Promenaden var tyst och de två häxorna sneglade konstant nervöst omkring sig för att försäkra sig om att korridorerna var tomma från vandrande själar. Det var de förstås, och ljudet av de tre uppsättningarna av fotsteg blandades med ekot av regn. Draco betraktade Grangers bakhuvud medan de gick, noterade de spända musklerna i hennes axlar och det för hårda greppet om sin stav. Hon viftade i alla fall inte med den i hans ansikte längre, till skillnad från en speciell rektor som fann det nödvändigt att stöta i hans ryggrad vartannat steg.

Den yngre häxan ökade takten lite för att dra ett par tunga draperier åt sidan som avslöjade ett porträtt av en flock lejon, spinnande och solande i det målade solljuset. Han hörde inte lösenordet som Granger muttrade, men det var antagligen inte meningen heller.

Hon försvann in och han störtade in efter henne, som om han redan ägde rummet. Han kastade en långsam och motbjudande blick runt vardagsrummet och Hermione studerade honom noga medan han drog av sig skorna och gick mot badrummet, knuffade sig förbi henne med mer kraft än nödvändigt. Hon skulle precis ropa efter honom men han bara smällde igen badrumsdörren med en skälvande smäll som fick henne att hoppa till.

"Idiot," väste hon och vred på huvudet för att ge McGonagall en trött blick. "Kommer det ta lång tid att sätta upp besvärjelserna? Jag skulle vilja gå och lägga mig."

"Bara några minuter," försäkrade professorn henne, vridande på handleden och med staven glidande över dörren.

Den komplicerade trollformeln lät mer som en vaggsång för Hermione, och hennes ögonlock kändes som stenar. Hon hörde duschen sättas på, och det rinnande vattnet nynnade tillsammans med McGonagalls ord. Hon var så utmattad, och natten hade skadat hennes sinne. Hon ville bara ligga ner i ett mörkt rum och acceptera drömmarna; mardrömmarna. Hon väcktes ur sin trans när rektorn rörde sig in i hennes synfält, hennes läppar rördes utan ett ord.

"Ursäkta?"

"Jag är färdig," svarade hon mjukt, hennes ansikte var bistert. "Jag måste påminna dig igen, Miss Granger, att det här måste stanna mellan oss."

"Jag vet," svarade hon.

Och hon visste verkligen. Hon hade blivit alltför bekant med hemligheter de senaste sex åren, och de flesta hade tagit ut sin rätt, men hon visste direkt att denna skulle hemsöka henne mest. Enbart av den anledningen att hon inte kunde berätta för Harry och Ron; den här skulle tänja på gränserna för hennes tolerans. Hon upprepade ordet _hemlighet_ i sitt huvud och upptäckte att det till och med lät hårt; som en orms väsande.

"Måste jag påminna dig om att hålla ett öga på din trollstav?"

"Det gör jag alltid," suckade brunetten och den andra kvinnan speglade hennes ängslan.

"Jag vet att det kommer vara svårt för dig," erkände McGonagall. "Men än har du inte gjort mig besviken, Hermione."

Hon såg den äldre häxan försvinna från rummet och hon kände sig plötsligt löjligt klaustrofobisk. Hon vred på huvudet för att titta på badrumsdörren och bet nervöst på sin läpp. Medan hon drog händerna genom sitt röriga hår släpade hon sig fram till sitt sovrum. Hon höll ett oroligt öga på badrumsdörren medan hon mumlade lösenordet, _Lutra lutra,_ och smög in.

Hon brydde sig inte om att ta av sig kläderna, bara kollapsade med ett ograciöst fall på sängen och gjorde en kokong av täcken och filtar. Hon sneglade ut genom fönstret och himlen var fortfarande svart, men vintern hade den effekten på färger och morgonstämningen. Den avlägsna sången från morgonpigga fåglar avslöjade det, och en snabb titt på klockan bekräftade att den nästan var fyra på morgonen.

Hon tackade Merlin att det var fredag och att hon inte hade några lektioner imorgon, men hon undrade om hon skulle tacka någonting eller någon efter händelserna inatt.

De sipprande dropparna från Malfoys tvätt hördes högt och tydligt i hennes rum och utgjorde en hånande påminnelse om hennes nya och ovälkomna rumskamrat. Hennes tinning bultade av början på en stressinducerad huvudvärk, och hon visste att trots hennes utmattning, skulle hon ha svårt att somna.

En halvtimme gick innan vattnet tystnade, och hon kunde höra Malfoys grova rörelser medan han rörde sig mot sitt rum. Hon stönade i kudden när även de ljuden letade sig in i hennes rum; glidande över badrumskaklet och läckande genom tunna väggar. Hon tog sin stav för att snabbt mumla en tystnadsbesvärjelse på sitt rum, och hoppades att den skulle vara kvar till morgonen.

.

* * *

.

Draco kammade igenom sitt fuktiga hår med fingrarna och fingrade på fållen på handduken. Han kunde inte beskriva hur bra det kändes att få ta en riktig dusch; att känna sig ren igen. Hans ögon flackade omkring i badrummet och han noterade Gryffindorfärgerna med ett äcklat knorrande som sjöd mot hans tunga. Och det var här han skulle bo; bland all gyllene och röd röra.

Han hörde ett avlägset ljud och insåg att det måste vara Granger som rörde sig i sömnen. Kunde han höra det? Perfekt.

Sängen var i alla fall bekväm.

Han gjorde sig av med handduken och valde att sova naken, ville inte att hans sjaskiga kläder skulle smutsa ner hans nytvättade hud, det skulle bara irritera honom. Hans ögon föll till Mörkrets märke som befläckade hans askgrå hud, och följde konturerna med fingertoppen; blängandes in i mörkret innan han föll ner i de inbjudande tygen och stirrade upp i taket.

Himlen hade fått en äcklig färg av indigo när han äntligen lyckades stjäla den där svårfångade slummern som han begärt i flera veckor.


	3. Kapitel 3: Dörrar

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 3: Dörrar

.

Hon vaknade för snabbt.

Hennes ögon slog upp och vidgades, nervöst rusande runt rummet. Hon drog in en kort flämtning och dolde ansiktet i händerna; blinkade bort sömnen och svalde ner det torra i halsen. Hon kände sig desorienterad och rörig, som om en smådjävul hoppat runt i hålrummen i hennes sinne och mixtrat med hennes tankar. Hon gnuggade bort den kalla svetten på pannan och satte sig upp, såg sig om i rummet och såg till att allt var som det skulle.

Hennes mardrömmar hade varit så verklighetstrogna nyligen.

Hon kunde inte bestämma sig för om den föregående natten varit hennes undermedvetna som spelade henne ett spratt eller om det hade varit på riktigt. Kanske hade det inte varit någon Snape. Ingen Malfoy. Ingen hemlighet. Kanske var hon fortfarande den enda invånaren i sin sovsal. Kanske. Hennes trötta blick föll till brännsåren från repen på armarna och utstötte en besviken suck. Hon ville så gärna att det skulle vara en dröm; var så villig att lura sig själv. Kalla det hjärnans försvarsmekanismer eller kalla det hopp. Fan, kalla det vad du vill; faktum var, att det inte varit en mardröm.

Det fick henne att må illa. Hon kunde faktiskt känna maginnehållet vrida sig medan hon funderade på hur nära _han_ var. Bara hennes lilla badrum mellan dem. Bara två väggar.

Hon sneglade på klockan och ville skrika när hon insåg att hon bara fått tre timmars sömn. Hermione hade trott att hon skulle lyckas få lite mer sömn, med tanke på hur utmattad hon varit. Men nej. Bevisligen var hennes insomnia här för att stanna. Kul.

Klockan var nästan nio på den redan usla morgonen, och hon kunde redan höra regndropparna knacka på hennes fönster. Hon visste att det var lönlöst att försöka sova mer, så hon gick sakta ur sängen, tog sin morgonrock och trollstav, och begav sig mot duschen. Så tyst som möjligt kikade hon varsamt utanför sovrummet, och såg Malfoys bortkastade och nötta skor.

Kvarlevorna av hennes optimism flög iväg med den sista förbannade observationen, och hon gled snabbt in i badrummet.

Hon drog av sig gårdagens kläder och muttrade en snabb trollformel för att sätta på duschen på hög värme. Häxan vände sig om för att se sig själv i spegeln, borstade bort lockarna från ansiktet och pillade på de skugglika halvmånarna under ögonen. Det fanns för mycket tortyr i hennes ansikte, och det var undanstoppat i vecken på hennes permanenta bistra uppsyn. Hon såg ut som en kalkerad version av sig själv; blekare och nästan genomskinlig. Som frostat glas.

Hon fokuserade på sina ögon och tackade Merlin när hon såg den vanliga glimten i dem, gnistan av eld och beslutsamhet som alltid dröjde kvar; som ännu inte krossats.

Hon var okej. Bara trött och undrade hur hon egentligen skulle kunna samexistera med Malfoy.

Spegeln började imma så hon vände sig bort från den oroande spegelbilden och utstötte ett nöjt stön när det ångande vattnet lugnade hennes figur. Hon stängde ögonen och masserade in tvål i huden, andades in vaniljdoften med ett lugnande andetag. Hon tvålade in armarna först, sen det välskapta bröstet och platta mage, och böjde sig sen ner för att stryka längs de långa benen.

Det här kändes bra. Så normalt, och hon vältrade sig i känslan. Hon kunde känna sina muskler slappna av och det kändes underbart, tillräckligt avslappnande att hon tillät sitt alltid överfulla sinne att inte tänka, om än bara för att skydda sig mot minnena från igår. Om bara för att glömma att någon hon avskydde delade hennes sovsal. En dödsätare.

Det tog lite mer tvål, men hon släppte allt och tillät sig själv att fly, för hon visste att det bara skulle bli svårare från och med nu.

Merlin, förlåt henne för att hon låtsades att det inte existerade i några minuter.

.

* * *

.

Draco lyfte ett tungt ögonlock när han hörde ett feminint stön leta sig in i rummet. Viskningarna om rinnande vatten hade börjat väcka honom för en stund sen, men det var de underliga suckarna och kattlika ljuden som väckte honom helt. Hans ögonbryn rynkades när han inte kände igen sin omgivning, och han lyfte huvudet för att misstänksamt se sig om i rummet.

Då kom han ihåg. Han kom ihåg att han var på Hogwarts. Kom ihåg att han delade sovsal med Smutsskallen. Fan.

Han gnisslade tänder och hans ögon vreds mot fönstret. Draco visste att det inte skulle fungera, men han försökte ändå; kastade sig ur sängen och försökte öppna det. Låset ville inte ge med sig. Han drog tillbaka sin knytnäve och slog den så hårt han kunde i glaset, men det sprack inte ens. Han morrade när en smal rännil av blod slingrade sig över hans knogar. Det gjorde ont, men han hade känt så mycket värre.

Ja, definitivt instängd. Definitivt hans nya fängelse.

Ännu ett kvinnligt spinnande letade sig fram genom luften och han sträckte sig instinktivt efter trollstaven för att få tyst på de irriterande ljuden. Men, han hade inte sin stav, hade han. Hade inte någonting. Inte ens en uppsättning rena kläder att ta på sig.

"För fan," muttrade han och gick tillbaka till sängen.

Han hade inte fått tillräckligt med vila; hans rörelser var tröga och hans syn suddig. Han hade fem månaders sömn att ta igen trots allt, och det hade varit så enkelt om det inte vore för hennes ihållande duschljud som förorenade atmosfären. Han tog kudden och täckte sina öron, men det dämpade henne bara.

Han hade en tung och rivande känsla av att hon gjorde det här varje morgon.

.

* * *

.

Hennes fantasi distraherade henne bara i ungefär femton minuter, innan verkligheten grep tag igen. Med ett nedslaget andetag, stängde hon av vattnet och lämnade duschen, och återvände till spegeln för att torka bort kondensen. Hon gav den nya spegelbilden ett svagt leende och bestämde sig för att den var märkbart bättre. Det varma vattnet hade framkallat en hälsosam rodnad på hennes hud och hon kände sig mer mänsklig. Mer närvarande.

Hon virade den fluffiga och praktiska morgonrocken runt sig och gav sin fuktiga och suddiga spegelbild ett sista ögonkast innan hon tog sin stav från handfatet och uttalade en snabb torkande besvärjelse på håret, och lämnade sen badrummet. Hennes hand hade just greppat dörrhandtaget när hon hörde en svag knackning på ytterdörren. Hon grimaserade lite men sansade sig och gick tvärs över vardagsrummet för att öppna, och ett genuint leende smyckade hennes ansikte när hon såg sin besökare.

"Hej Dobby," smilade hon och noterade den stora kofferten bakom honom.

"God morgon Miss," nickade han fogligt, alltid nervös den lilla själen. "Rektorn sa att Dobby skulle ta med sig denna till dig."

"Tack," sa hon och gissade att det antagligen var saker till Malfoy. "Kan du göra mig en tjänst, Dobby?"

"Ja Miss!" kvittrade husalfen glatt. "Vad vill Miss att Dobby ska göra?"

"Kan du kanske ordna fram extra mat till mig?" bad hon. "Och så kan jag komma och hämta den sen?"

"Dobby kan ta med den hit."

"Det behövs inte," sa hon med en klen viftning med handen. "Jag ska gå en liten promenad sen så jag hämtar den. Ärligt, det går bra."

"Ja Miss," mumlade han, uppenbarligen lite besviken. "Jag går nu. Måste hjälpa till att städa efter frukost."

Hon ville be honom stanna. Hon kände sig märkbart… säkrare med någon hon kände i närheten, men han var borta med en fingerknäpp. Hon räknade snabbt i huvudet och insåg att hon inte träffat sina vänner på fem dagar, eftersom hon spenderat all sin lediga tid i biblioteket för att göra vad hon kunde för Ordern. Hon sneglade bakom sig på Malfoys dörr och kom fram till att hon måste träffa dem snart.

De var ännu en dos av någonting normalt. Ännu en undanflykt.

Hermione drog rocken lite tätare om sig själv när en kylig fläkt svepte genom korridoren och invaderade hennes sovsal. Hon ryckte i sin trollstav för att föra in den svävande kistan i vardagsrummet och lät den dunsa ner med ett högt brak precis utanför Malfoys dörr. Hon övervägde att skrika åt honom att han nu hade några ägodelar, men kom med sitt sunda förnuft fram till att Hogwarts motto fanns till av en anledning. Det var verkligen bäst att låta sovande drakar vara, särskilt en fördomsfull, psykotisk drake som var inspärrad mot sin vilja.

Hon hoppade till när höstbrisen drog igen hennes dörr med en genomträngande smäll.

Och då kunde hon höra rörelser inifrån _hans_ rum, följt av upphetsade och maskulina muttrande som lät som gift; även om det bara var dämpat nonsens bakom dörren. Hon övervägde att springa in på sitt rum för att undvika krångel, men den envisa lejoninnan inom henne tillät det inte. Hon vinklade sina axlar trotsigt och smalnade sina ögon, förberedde för de oundvikliga skådespelen.

Hans dörr flög upp med ett uppretat ryck, hårt nog för att slå in i väggen, men hon kämpade emot instinkten att rycka till. Den frustrerade Slytherinen steg in i hennes synfält, hans långa kropp fyllde dörrkarmen, klumpigt klädd i sina byxor och oknäppta svarta skjorta. Men hon lade inte märke till det. Hon vägrade att låta sin ögon vandra längre ner än de undre ögonfransarna, visste att ögonkontakt var makt. Det var kontroll.

"Du går mig på nerverna!" vrålade han med krökt överläpp och kindben höga av irritation. "Kan du göra mer _jävla_ oväsen? Din-"

"Vill du att jag ska föra mer oväsen?" svarade hon och lutade huvudet oskyldigt åt sidan. Med ett vift med trollstaven fick hon alla dörrar i sovsalen att öppnas och sen smällas igen, hon vägrade att lyda instinkten att blinka vid de höga smällarna. "Bättre så, Malfoy?"

"Väldigt moget av dig, Granger," flinade han och hon kunde känna intensiteten av hans stirrande från andra sidan rummet. "Du tror att du är så jävla smart-"

"Jag tror att vi båda kan hålla med om att jag är så _jävla_ smart," inflikade hon, lite obekväm med svärordet men hon dolde det väl. "Som du så vältaligt uttryckte det-"

"SLUTA föra så mycket oväsen," morrade han med en röst full av varslande muller som hängde i luften mellan dem. " _Sluta_ smälla i saker, _sluta_ prata, _sluta_ röra dig-"

"Jag kan göra vad fan jag vill i _mitt_ rum," bråkade Hermione, tvekande när han gick runt kofferten och mot henne. Hon backade mot väggen och höjde sin stav, men han saktade inte ner på sina långa steg. "Kom inte nära mig!"

"Som om jag skulle röra dig," röt han och stannade först när toppen på hennes stav stack honom i bröstet. "Jag skulle hellre dö-"

"Varsågod," svarade hon snabbt. "Det skulle vara värt det-"

"Jag varnar dig, Granger," snäste han. "Jag vägrar stå ut med det här! Det är som att ha en dyspraxisk jätte i rummet!"

"Lär dig hantera det," fräste hon och tryckte hårdare med sin stav mot hans bröst, men hon kunde svära på att det bara tryckte henne närmre väggen. Hon drog snabbt morgonrocken lite tajtare om sig själv, men om han lagt märke till hennes klädsel visade han det inte. Tacka Merlin för det.

"Jag menar det, Granger," tittade han mörkt på henne. "Sluta upp med att föra oväsen eller sätt upp en tystnadsbesvärjelse på mitt rum-"

"Som om jag skulle slösa min magi för att tillgodose dig-"

"Håll då käften för fan!" skrek han och slog knytnäven i väggen bredvid hennes huvud. Slottets magi såg till att det blev utsatt för minimal skada, bara en svag buckla, men vibrationerna av träffen slingrade sig över hennes öra och väckte en ofrivillig rysning. "Jag behöver vila! Och jag kan inte få det om du inte stänger din smutsskallemun!"

Hon drog tillbaka sin lediga hand med avsikten att köra in den i hans krämiga ansikte, men kanske började hon bli för förutsägbar. Hennes arga ögon flyttades till de långa fingrarna som vred sig hårt om hennes handled och hon kände sitt blod bubbla som syra.

"Släpp mig-"

"Du har nått din slagkvot för nu," sa han tyst. För tyst. "Du måste vänta ytterligare fyra år-"

" _Släpp_ min arm," rådde hon honom med betoning på varje stavelse. "Jag svär att jag-"

"Att du vadå?" utmanade han, hårdnade sitt grepp och drev in hennes hand i väggen, precis bredvid bucklan som hans hand lämnat.

Hennes nästa drag var instinktivt och kvickt, och hennes stav var mot hans hals, spetsade utrymmet mellan hans adamsäpple och en ådra som krampade av ilska. Hennes ögon låstes trotsigt vid hans, utmanade honom att sporra henne mer. Hermione tvekade inte för en sekund att hon skulle förhäxa honom till Hogsmeade och tillbaka om han fortsatte reta hennes bräckliga humör, men hans stålgrå ögon skälvde knappt och greppet om hennes handled förblev fast.

"Sätt igång, Granger."

Det var hans självsäkerhet som skakade henne mest; som fick hennes magi att svämma över, ut ur hennes stav och bränna hans hud.

"Din jävla slyna!" skrek han och snubblade bakåt med händerna tryckta mot det färska brännmärket på halsen. "Du ska få betala för det där-"

"Jag har fått nog av dig," sa hon med staven fortfarande pekad mot den blonde. "Gå tillbaka till ditt rum och sov-"

"Försök inte styra över mig din äckliga-"

"Jag ska gå ut," förklarade Hermione stadigt, även om hennes ilska bad om att få tränga in i hennes ord. "Så du kommer få några timmar ostörd sömn. Jag föreslår att du gör det bästa av dem-"

"Försvinn då," grymtade han, och vände ryggen mot henne för att gå till sitt rum.

Ännu en dörr smällde igen, och hon tillät sig själv grimasera den här gången.

Hon behövde komma ut. Vardagsrummet var befläckat med nya och oinbjudna dofter, och hon kände sig som en jagad grävling som blev utrökt ur sitt gryt. Hon slet blicken från hans dörr och rusade in i sitt sovrum, klädde på sig så snabbt hon kunde. Färdigklädd i jeans och en bekväm tröja för att bekämpa kylan, lämnade hon snabbt Översteprefektsovsalen och gick mot biblioteket.

Promenaden var mycket längre än hon kom ihåg och eleverna som var glest utspridda i korridorerna betraktade henne. Hon kunde svära på det. Men de kunde inte veta om hennes vidriga gäst…eller hur? Deras dröjande blickar talade emot det och hon ökade takten på sina paranoida steg tills hon sprang med brännande lår och daskande fotsteg. Och då slog hon rakt in i en lång vägg av kött, som i alla fall var artig nog att fånga henne innan hon föll.

"Neville," flämtade hon och återfick balansen med hjälp av hans utsträckta armar. "Åh, tack gode Gud-"

"Hermione," andades han med tydlig oro. "Är du okej? Du-"

"Jag mår bra," skyndade hon och svepte undan en vilsen lock med darriga fingrar. "Förlåt mig, jag såg inte var jag-"

"Du är väldigt blek," kommenterade Neville. "Är du sjuk eller nåt?"

"Nej, inte sjuk," hon skakade på huvudet och gav honom ett falskt leende. "Jag har bara inte ätit frukost än."

"Vi har inte sett dig på evigheter," sa han och hon insåg plötsligt hur mycket han hade mognat. "Ginny och Luna sa att de saknade dig igår och-"

"Jag vet, jag har varit hemsk på sistone," suckade hon med nedslagen blick. "Förlåt, jag har bara försökt hjälpa Harry och Ron-"

"Du behöver en paus, Hermione," sa han. "Det är inte bra för dig, och du ser verkligen sjuk ut. Bara kom och ät middag med oss senare?"

Hon var för trött för att protestera. "Okej," mumlade hon och fick ett nöjt leende av sin vän. "Jag möter er i Stora salen senare."

Hon gled förbi honom utan att vänta på ett svar och fortsatte sin brådskande jakt mot biblioteket, rysande när ett hungrigt vrål av åska ekade i korridorerna. Men det gjorde inget; hon kunde se sitt mål nu. Hon slängde sig mot dörren och avnjöt en djup suck som lugnade hennes skakiga bröst.

Hennes ciderfärgade blick gled över de tomma stolarna och övergivna borden, instinktivt vetande att det stora utrymmet bara var hennes igen. Till och med Madam Pince hade börjat spendera mindre och mindre tid med sina värdefulla böcker och travar, och istället spendera det mesta av sin tid med de andra professorerna.

Sällskap kunde göra det med _vissa_ personer; distrahera från rädslan och sorgen.

Hon antog att de flesta fann det mer passande att umgås med nära och kära än studera inför nästa prov som kanske inte ens skulle bli av. Kanske hade även hon nonchalerat sin favorithobby om hon bara kunnat träffa några av sina nära och kära. Men det kunde hon inte…

Hermione gick rakt mot sitt vanliga bord längst bak i den avskilda avdelningen. Hennes bord var undangömt bland de sällan använda bokhyllorna, med en perfekt mängd avskildhet för henne att lägga bekymrande idéer åt sidan och simma bort med paragraferna. Det här var hennes fristad.

Förlorad i de förföriska bläckkyssta sidorna, kunde hon nästan glömma vad som helst.

Hon kallade på den senaste texten om horrokruxer med en _Accio_ och började läsa, bad om att Malfoys hånfulla ansikte skulle försvinna ur hennes sinne. I alla fall för en liten stund.

.

* * *

.

Draco drog in kofferten på sitt rum och ögnade snabbt igenom innehållet med en kritisk blick. Det kunde ha varit värre. Medan kläderna bestod av sådant som han aldrig skulle valt själv, fanns det i alla fall inga hemska spår av rött eller guld bland tygerna. Det fanns några par svarta byxor, några vita och svarta tröjor och tre eller fyra polotröjor, även de i svart och grått. I botten av kistan låg några enkla undertröjor och ett set med trollkarlsklädnader, tillsammans med ett par svarta skor, strumpor och extra underkläder.

Det var mer än han förväntat sig, men mindre än han hoppats på.

Med ett bittert grymtande började han organisera kläderna i garderoben på mugglarvis. Merlin, vad han saknade sin trollstav. McGonagall kunde lika gärna ha slitit av en lem, den jävla kossan.

Hans trollstav hade lyckats hålla honom upptagen när han varit fast i skjulet med Snape; oavsett om han bara tänjt på gränserna för sin trolldom och förvandlingskunskaper eller övat på nya besvärjelser, hade den alltid uppmanat tiden att gå lite fortare. Och nu hade den skrangliga gamla haggan konfiskerat det enda han kunde använda för att distrahera sig själv från de ihåliga timmarna av intighet.

Han bytte kläder och bara satt på sängen, Merlin vet hur länge, och försökte komma på någonting att göra.

Han var en idiot; han visste att hans inaktivitet och fångenskap skulle göra skada på honom. Han sömnmönster var redan förstört, och det var bara en fråga om tid innan hans sinne skulle börja krympa. Han hade läst otaliga historier om dåraktiga trollkarlar som låst in sig själva i garderober och till slut blivit galna efter att ha stirrat på samma fyra väggar utan sysselsättning.

Han behövde en distraktion; någonting som fick honom att fokusera och försåg honom med ett mål, oavsett hur obetydligt det verkade.

Draco gick in i huvudområdet i sovsalen, började gå mot det lilla köket och öppnade meningslöst alla skåpen. De var fulla av allt man förväntade sig i ett kök, men han hade ingen aning om hur de användes utan magi.

Han bestämde sig för två gröna äpplen och såg sig långsamt omkring, hans stormiga ögon stannade vid ett par hyllor som praktiskt taget bågnade under vikten av olika böcker. Han stirrade på dem under en lång minut, resonerade att böcker skulle vara det ideala att hålla honom sysselsatt.

Men nej. De var Smutsskallens. Han ville inte röra hennes saker om han inte måste.

Han fortsatte se sig om i rummet medan han gnagde på den mogna frukten, och började frånvarande att räkna.

.

* * *

.

Hon mötte inte sina vänner för lunch.

Det var ett medvetet beslut, ett beslut hon ångrade några timmar senare, men hon trodde att hon hade hittat något intressant. Hursomhelst, hon hade glömt att den franska och den latinska översättningen för ordet krux var två helt olika saker.

Hon gjorde ett snabbt besök i köken för att hämta den extra mat hon efterfrågat och för att hämta en enkel skinkmacka, men annars lämnade hon inte biblioteket. När dagen började lida mot sitt slut, märkte hon det knappt. Tid var en irrelevant röra bland de knarrande bokhyllorna, men när natten täckte himlen och hennes _Lumos_ började vackla tillsammans med hennes koncentration, bestämde hon sig för att det var bäst att gå tillbaka till sitt rum.

Ett sorgset ögonkast på klockan informerade henne om att det var midnatt, och det hade varit ännu en dag utan framgång. Hon skyllde sin oförmåga att helt och fullt kunna engagera sig i sin uppgift på ekona av bråket med Malfoy, men accepterade att hennes insomnia antagligen inte hjälpte heller.

Traskande med ömma lemmar tillbaks till sitt rum, tillät hon sig själv en lättad suck när hon fann rummet i mörker och utan ett spår av Slytherin-horungen som borde ha kvävts i en cell på Azkaban.

Hon mumlade en besvärjelse för att lysa upp rummet medan hon satte in maten i de rätta skåpen och bryggde en klumpig kopp te. Plötsligt kunde hon känna ögon på henne som gned arga flisor i nacken.

Med en uppskrämd flämtning vred hon runt och välte sin varma dryck, bara för att finna honom lutandes mot sin dörrkarm igen, stirrandes på henne med ny irritation. Han tittade noga på henne, som en territoriell varg som missat två måltider. Han hade väntat på hennes återkomst sen den oundvikliga tristessen antänt en idé om att starta ett bråk i samma stund som hon klev in genom dörren.

"Lite nervös, Granger," anmärkte han och lade armarna i kors. "Gör jag dig obekväm?"

"Du gör mig illamående," sa hon tvärt, hennes ord krusade med ärlighet.

"Tro mig när jag säger att känslan är besvarad," snäste han. "Du för oväsen igen-"

"Håll tyst och gå och lägg dig-"

"Sätt tystnadsbesvärjelser på mitt rum-"

"NEJ!" skrek häxan, hennes bröst blåstes upp av ett sjudande andetag. "Jag var väldigt tydlig med att jag INTE skulle slösa någon magi på dig!"

"Jo, det ska du," svarade han lugnt och tog några kliv för att cirkulera runt henne. "Jag borde inte behöva lyssna på dig-"

"Synd för dig," snäste hon och slog handflatorna mot bänken mellan dem. "Det här är MITT rum! _Jag_ borde inte behöva lyssna på _dig_ , eller ens se dig!"

" _Synd för dig_ ," ekade Draco med en otålig rynka i pannan. "Ta upp det med den gamla häxan och gör oss båda en tjänst-"

"Håll käften!" skrek hon och knep ihop ögonen av skakande ilska. "Bara håll dig undan från mig, Malfoy-"

"Och hur fan ska jag göra det?" skrek han tillbaka. "Om du inte har märkt det så kan jag inte lämna din äckliga lilla sovsal och det är inte precis det största rummet."

Hennes blick fladdrade av annalkande tårar, men hon kämpade emot dem innan han märkte något. "Stanna då bara på ditt rum-"

"Nej," avbröt han arrogant, placerade sina händer på bänken och sänkte sitt ansikte till hennes nivå. "Nej, det är för roande att se dig våndas, Smutsskalle-"

"Tror du verkligen att det där löjliga ordet stör mig längre?" frågade hon med rynkade ögonbryn. "Tror du att jag bryr mig om vad du tycker?"

"Jag tror att du bryr dig mycket om hur folk ser dig-"

"Du är inte _folk_!" röt hon och smällde handflatorna i ytan igen. "Du är bara… Du är bara-"

"Fortsätt, Granger," uppmuntrade han, hans röst bedrägligt inbjudande. "Hur känner du för mig egentligen? Jag är nyfiken."

Hon stannade upp och flåsade ett par varma andetag medan hennes blick flackade över hans skarpa och förväntansfulla ansikte. Han stengrå ögon var hårda som kvarts, kalla och oläsliga. De tvekade inte, bara väntade på ett svar. Ville han veta? Visst, det hade vridit sig under hennes hud längre än han kunnat ana och hon kunde stå ut med.

"Du är den mest bortskämda och själviska person jag någonsin träffat," sa hon tyst och artikulerade varje syrlig stavelse. "Du har inte gjort någonting annat i ditt liv än att mobba folk och du skulle inte veta vem som var en riktig vän om de så slog dig i ansiktet, för du är för upptagen med att se ner på människor för att bry dig ett skit-"

Han fnös. "Jag skulle tro att-"

"Jag är inte klar!" spottade hon och siktade sin stav på honom för säkerhets skull. "I åratal har du _precis_ lyckats undvika att bli som din far; ond-

"Du ska inte prata om min far!" skrek han, för arg för att ta hänsyn till staven vid hans bröst. "Du har ingen JÄVLA rätt-"

"Du ville ha min åsikt!" svarade hon skarpt. "Jag har alltid vetat att du var ett vidrigt litet kräk, men jag trodde aldrig att du skulle bli så _vrickad_ att du skulle bli en dödsätare! Harry visste! Försökte berätta för oss, men nej! Av någon dum anledning, trodde jag att du hade en liten dos hyfs inom dig, och jag hade så fel-"

"Första gången som-"

"Och du blev exakt det som alla förväntade sig," ignorerade hon honom, drog sig bort och tog några arga steg åt sidan. "En följare av Voldemort och en patetisk ursäkt till människa, för inte ens det kunde du göra rätt!"

Han morrade. Där var det, gnuggat i hans ansikte igen; hans misslyckande. "Är du färdig?"

Hon gav honom en häftig blick och han såg att det var en så mycket mer intensiv blick än hon någonsin vågat ge honom förr. Bra. Att få henne irriterad var så jävla roligt.

"Du är sjuk och ondskefull," väste hon och kände sin magi spraka mellan dem medan hon försökte ta kontroll över sina bubblande känslor. "Och det kommer du alltid vara, och jag tycker det är sorgligt. Vet du vad jag känner för dig? Medlidande. För att du kunde tillåta dig själv att bli vad du är."

Ännu ett gutturalt mullrande darrade i halsen. "Förutsägbar som alltid, Granger," sluddrade han. "Alltid övertygad om att det finns gott i alla-"

"Inte alla," tystade hon honom och hon lät nästan förtvivlad. "Inte i dig. Inte längre."

"Du har i alla fall lärt dig att inte ge dig själv falska förhoppningar," sa han med en uttråkad axelryckning och höjde ett ögonbryn när hon tog några fler steg bort från honom. "Vart ska du?"

"Till sängs," muttrade hon och gav honom ännu en guldkryddad blick. "Jag är färdig med detta-"

"Vänta nu," protesterade han och ställde sig i vägen för henne. "Det är min tur-"

"Jag trodde att jag var väldigt tydlig med," mumlade hon med spända läppar. "Att jag inte brydde mig om din åsikt om mig-"

"Jag brydde mig inte om din åsikt om mig," sa han långsamt och rätade på ryggen för att torna upp sig över henne.

"Men du frågade-"

"För att jag tyckte det var roande," avslöjade han och gottade sig i ett grymt flin. "Och jag hade rätt-"

"Jag vet hur du känner för mig," sa hon och gjorde sitt bästa för att verka nonchalant. "Smutsskalle hit och bokmal dit. Du är ganska förutsägbar själv, Malfoy-"

"Jag kanske överraskar dig."

Merlin förbanna henne för att hennes nyfikenhet svepte över hennes förnuft för den femtioelfte gången. "Visst," grymtade hon, tittade på honom vaksamt och hårdnade greppet om staven. "Hur känner du för mig, Malfoy?"

"Du äcklar mig," snäste han med plötslig fientlighet. "Det faktum att vi måste andas samma luft får mig att vilja kräkas. Du är vidrig; en härsken smörja över trollkarlsvärlden. Du förtjänar inte din magi-"

"Gammalt nonsens," hon tvingade sina ögon att himla. "Jag går och lägger mig. Flytta på dig, annars tvingar jag dig-"

"Jag har bara börjat," lovade han mörkt, och någonting vilt och bittert fladdrade bakom hans stenlika ögon. Hon flyttade sina fötter men vägrade titta bort. Behövde hålla ögonkontakt. Kontroll.

"Jag vill inte-"

"Du vet att du inte förtjänar din magi," fortsatte han, blottade sina elfenbensvita tänder i ett anklagande flin. "Och det är därför du jobbar så hårt, eller hur? Det är därför du spenderar all din tid med att studera-"

"Jag råkar gilla att läsa-"

"Men du känner behovet av att bevisa något," tystade Draco henne med en självsäker och nedlåtande ton. "För du vet att din magi inte rättmätigt din." Osäkerhet blandades med honung och han njöt av sitt segergrin. "För du vet att du är underlägsen."

Hennes läppar darrade. Hans leende blev bredare.

"Och det är därför det fortfarande smärtar dig när jag kallar dig smutsskalle," avslutade han med ljuvlig självbelåtenhet, knixande på huvudet med en stolt nick. Han kunde se att den där Gryffindor-envisheten kämpade med att kontrollera hennes tunga så han steg åt sidan och gick mot sitt sovrum, nöjd med att hon var omskakad. Det motbjudande mugglarynglet hade i alla fall lyckats förse honom med lite underhållning under hans blekgrå dag.

Hans fingrar hade precis vidrört mässingen på dörrhandtaget när han kände ett varmt tryck mot sin ryggrad som drev honom framåt. Han åkte med huvudet först in i den intilliggande väggen och utstötte ett stön av obehag medan han gled nerför den kalla ytan. Stöten surrade fortfarande över hans hud, men han visste att smärtan skulle ersätta den inom ett hjärtslag eller en antydan till ett andetag.

Han lyfte huvudet för att rusa mot Granger och smälla in _henne_ i en vägg, men han hann knappt se hennes suddiga skepnad innan den gälla smällen av en dörr gjorde honom döv. Smärtan dämpades efter några sekunder; bara en liten bula i huvudet och en värk i ryggen. Han reste sig snabbt upp och hans ögon skannade långsamt av rummet, hans vidgade pupiller fokuserade på bokhyllorna igen.

Ah, hans distraktion innan Smutsskallen återvänt.

Han hade alltid varit bra på siffror, och hade bestämt sig för att räkning var sättet han skulle behålla sitt förnuft med.

Granger hade etthundraen böcker i sitt vardagsrum; av vilka femtiosex var svarta, fyrtio röda, tre blåa, och två gröna. På bokryggarna fanns det totalt fyrahundrasextio ord, förutom författarens namn. Han hade dubbelkollat det och lagrat informationen i sitt huvud och Dracos blick började återigen vandra runt rummet; sökandes efter nästa räkneprojekt till imorgon. Han nästa förnuftsbevarande uppgift.

Men hans ögon föll automatiskt på hennes dörr, och han kände ilskan resa de små håren som täckte hans kropp och sjunka in i porerna. Underhållande eller inte, tjejen fick hans humör att röras upp. Han skulle hitta någonting annat att räkna till imorgon.

.

* * *

.

Hermione föll tillbaka mot dörren och mumlade snabbt en tystnadsbesvärjelse innan hon släppte lös en gurglande snyftning. Vid Merlin, hon hatade honom. Hatade honom! Hon smetade hårt ut de förrädiska tårarna och stapplade på skakiga ben mot sängen.

Hon förnekades ens ett ögonblick av sömn den natten, och häxans ilska mot den slemmiga Slytherinen retade henne tills fåglarna dök upp i den marinblå morgonen. Hon avskydde fåglarna.

Och det var dag ett.


	4. Kapitel 4: Poäng

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 4: Poäng

.

Han vaknade med ett ryck.

Han hade drömt om astronomitornet igen. Synerna, ljuden och lukten hade alla plågat honom hänsynslöst; så intensivt och livligt. Till och med hans undermedvetna ville håna honom med de förfärliga minnena; slickandes på hans hjärna medan han sov, så att scenen upprepade sig själv oavbrutet i hans huvud. De kom varje natt, vissa mer våldsamma än andra, men de var alla desamma. Mardrömmar. De plågade honom. Påminde honom.

Misslyckad.

Misslyckad.

Misslyckad.

Han stönade i den för mjuka kudden och rullade över, kisade bort en ihärdig solstråle. Höstsolen var varm och irriterande på hans ansikte, och han gillade det inte. Den var för gräll och vilseledande, lurade dumma idioter att det inte var iskallt ute. Han kunde redan känna kylan krypa över hans hud medan han drog undan täcket för att sätta ner fötterna på de bittra golvbräderna.

Han drog på sig klädnaden han fått för att stå emot en skälvning, och justerade den över sina kalsonger och linnet. Merlin förbjude att McGonagall kunde ge honom en _riktig_ pyjamas som kunde hjälpa till i kampen mot nedkylning. Han sneglade ut genom fönstret men allt han kunde se var takpannor, tegelstenar och himlen som var för skarp tillsammans med solen. Vad var meningen med ett fönster om det inte fanns någon utsikt? Korkade Gryffindor.

Han insåg hur tyst det var då, och tystnaden surrade i hans öron, det enda som lättade den var några fåglar i fjärran. Han höjde ett förbryllat ögonbryn, insåg att långt bak i huvudet sa något att han redan vaknat en gång idag. Om det ens fortfarande var idag.

Jo, han hade definitivt redan vaknat. Han kände viskningarna av hågkomst över sina nervändar. Det hade varit Smutsskallen som väckt honom igen, med hennes jävla duschar och klumpiga fotsteg. Han kom ihåg att han mumlat en lång rad svärord i madrassen medan han lyssnade på hennes ofina rörelser, och han hade varit fyra mer oanständigheter ifrån att marschera in där med farliga intentioner. Men då hade en dörr klickat igen och ljuden hade tystnat.

Hon hade gått. Tack som fan.

Så värmen vyssade honom till sömns igen. Tillbaka till mardrömmarna.

Han lämnade sängen och gick ut ur rummet i jakt på något att göra och något att äta. Han tog för sig av ett glas mjölk och lite flingor som Granger måste lämnat framme och påminde sig själv om att han måste lära sig laga mat utan trollstaven om han ville ha en varm måltid här. Att fråga Granger var såklart uteslutet.

Han hällde upp ännu en skål med frukost när hans ögon fastnade på klockan, och han utstötte en irriterad suck. Det var inte alls morgon; inte frukost. Den var nästan tre på eftermiddagen; det officiella tecknet på att ett normalt sömnmönster var förlorat med hans trollstav. Med hans stolthet.

Hans ögon gled till ytterdörren och även om han visste att det oundvikligen var lönlöst, satte han ner sin skål med flingor och bestämde sig för att testa. Samma sekund som hans fingrar snuddade vid handtaget sköt gnistor uppför hans arm, sprakande genom hans blodådror som eld.

"Fan," svor han och tittade på de röda märkena som krönte hans fingertoppar. Med ett resignerat andetag gick han tillbaka till det lilla köket och satte på kranen för att lindra sin bultande hud med kallt vatten.

Då föll hans blick på kökets kakelplattor. Och han började räkna.

Behövde göra någonting… Behövde hålla sig sysselsatt…

.

* * *

.

"Du är väldigt tyst," grimaserade Neville och gav henne en lång blick. "Är du okej, Hermione?"

Hennes mun formades på något sätt till ett alltför käckt leende. "Jag mår bra," försäkrade hon mjukt och strök händerna över den strategiskt placerade boken. "Jag har en talmagiuppsats som ska in och jag försöker bara tänka."

Tekniskt sett var det inte en lögn, men hon gjorde klart sin uppsats för fyra dagar sen. Hon hade förväntat sig några pinsamma tystnader mellan henne och hennes vänner när hon gått med på att äta middag med dem i Den stora salen, och hade avsiktligt tagit med någonting som hon kunde fokusera på. Vem skulle säga emot hennes behov av att plugga?

Seamus, Dean, Ginny och Luna hade varit synbart överraskade när hon kommit in i Den stora salen med Neville, men de hade alla försökt involvera henne ändå, utan resultat. Hon var tacksam för deras ansträngningar. Hon var verkligen det, men samtalet var redan ansträngt nog mellan de andra fyra Gryffindors och Ravenclaws utan hennes insats. Alla bara gled över samtalet om krig; om Voldemort, och det irriterade henne. Men hon behövde sällskap den morgonen; människor som hon förstod och som hon kunde kalla sina vänner. Det var trots allt inte någons fel att turbulenta tider kunde tära på relationer, och det kändes normalt att sitta med dem.

Så, hon hade bara nickat och gett dem enkla svar och klottrade ibland ner något på pappret för effektens skull.

"Ingen annan ödslar tid på sina uppsatser," mumlade Neville tyst och de andra avbröt inte sitt samtal om quidditch om de hörde honom. "Jag antar att alla ser det som ganska meningslöst just nu, men jag vet hur du är med dina studier så jag borde inte bli förvånad."

Hon tyckte verkligen om Neville och hans klumpiga uppriktighet. Han var så älskvärd att det fick hennes hjärta att brista ibland, och hon visste att hon inte skulle gått med på att träffa de andra om inte han varit där.

"Det hjälper att vara distraherad," föreslog hon med en trött axelryckning.

Han gav henne en lätt nick av förståelse innan Seamus nämnde hans namn och drog in honom i samtalet om… Fan, hon visste inte ens vad de pratade om. Hon låtsades gå tillbaka till sidorna fulla med tabeller, men hon fann sin blick vandra bort mot Slytherins bord.

Det var tomt, förstås.

Av de ungefär 250 eleverna som kommit tillbaka till Hogwarts bar endast trettiotvå den gröna slipsen. Alla gick det fjärde året och hade börjat äta och umgås med de andra elevhemmen i små grupper. Ingen av de ville bli associerad med stereotyperna som kom med deras elevhem och de hade gjort allt för att undvika association med ormemblemet. Så vitt hon visste, sov de inte ens i fängelsehålorna, och de hade tagit över de många extrasängar som var utspridda i olika sovsalar.

Det var sorgligt egentligen.

De var så desperata att undvika antaganden och dåliga intryck, även om enbart deras närvaro var bevis nog för att de inte delade Voldemorts åsikter. De var precis som alla andra; hoppades på säkerhet och att allt skulle ta slut.

Hon hatade Malfoy ännu lite till i den stunden, för att han var så ombytlig och anpassad till stereotyperna som kom med Salazars arv och hennes blick valsade uppför bordet och landade på den plats hon senast sett honom sitta.

Hon kom ihåg hur hemsk han sett ut under det sjätte året och bannade sig själv för att ha varit så naiv inför tecknen på vad som skulle ske. Hon kom ihåg vad hon sagt till Harry om honom, och hur hon närmast låtit bekymrad. Hur kunde hon ha varit så blind?

"Hermione," en mjuk feminin röst drog henne tillbaka till verkligheten och hon vände sitt ansikte mot Luna. "Är du okej? Du såg lite frånvarande ut."

Hon kämpade hårt mot att inte kisa åt den ironiska kommentaren. "Jag mår fint, Luna," suckade hon och gjorde en gest mot sin bok. "Har bara lite problem med att fokusera på det här. Jag tror att jag ska gå upp till biblioteket."

"Redan?" sa Ginny med rynkad panna och Hermione märkte att oron var äkta. "Du har knappt rört din mat."

Brunetten sneglade på sin halvätna söndagsmiddag. "Jag är inte så hungrig," sa hon, ryckte på axlarna och puttade undan sin tallrik. "Jag hade en ganska stor frukost."

Hon kunde se att de andra inte trodde på henne, och hon kunde inte klandra dem. Hon visste att hon gått ner lite i vikt sedan Harry och Ron lämnat henne, men det var inte så att hon svälte sig själv, eller ens åt mindre än vanligt; hon åt bara på onormala tider. Det var insomnian igen. Kanske hon borde tala med Snigelhorn om hans erbjudande att göra en Drömlös sömndryck.

"Vill du ha lite sällskap i biblioteket?" erbjöd Neville uppriktigt. "Jag antar att jag kan jobba på min uppsats om örtlära."

"Nej, det behövs inte," hon skakade på huvudet och reste sig från bordet. "Jag vet att du inte gillar biblioteket och du har inte ätit färdigt."

"Jag kanske tittar in senare istället," kompromissade han och genomborrade ännu en brysselkål med sin gaffel. "Det var kul att se dig ändå, Hermione."

"Det var det verkligen," nickade Ginny, ackompanjerad av hummanden från Seamus och Dean. "Kommer du och träffar oss imorgon också?"

 _Nej._

"Jag ska försöka," andades hon tyst och gav sina lejonvänner och den blonda örnen ett mjukt leende. "Det var kul att träffa er också."

Hon samlade ihop sina saker och vände sig om för att gå med en svag vinkning åt deras håll. Hon kunde redan höra deras dämpade röster röra sig genom Den stora salen medan hon gick, som diskuterade hur hemsk hon såg ut, utan tvekan. De skulle prata om de mörka fläckarna under hennes blodsprängda ögon och om hur hennes hus hade blivit en nyans blekare. Inget elakt eller ens lite svikande. Bara sanningen. Bara oroliga ord.

Kanske hade hon känt sig skyldig om hennes kropp kunde ta in fler negativa känslor.

Men det kunde den inte. Tankar om Malfoy hade praktiskt taget fyllt henne med kryddiga idéer, kombinerat med en hel del ensamhet och ett stänk av förtvivlan, hon hade helt enkelt inte plats.

Hoppet fanns fortfarande där dock; bara en skärva av optimism ungefär lika stor som hennes hjärta hade vägrat lämna henne. Hon klamrade sig desperat fast vid den ibland, bara för att förbanna den i nästa stund. Det var det som höll henne flytande och uppmuntrade hennes strävan att läsa allt om horrokruxer sent om kvällarna, och även det som höll igång hennes träning för Ordern med McGonagall.

Ja, det fanns där. Ibland försvann det bara…

Biblioteket levde för en gångs skull. Några från år tre satt runt ett bord och diskuterade en läxa i trolldryckskonst, vid ett annat bord satt en hel drös från år fyra. Madam Pince satt undangömd på sin vanliga plats också, med sin näbb djupt ner i en bok och hennes smala blick plirande över sidorna för att titta på eleverna. Hermione gav den buttra bibliotekarien en nick som inte besvarades, innan hon såg sig om med osäkra ögon.

Hon såg ännu en hop med elever bakom en bokhylla och bestämde sig för att biblioteket var för fullt för hennes smak. Hon behövde ensamhet. Hon gick mot den avskilda avdelningen och plockade ner två böcker hon behövde från hyllan och bestämde sig för att hon inte kunde stanna här om hon ville läsa i fred. Hon lade ner de tunga böckerna i sin väska och övervägde att gå ut, men vädret var inte särskilt lämpligt för läsning.

Hon ville bara gå tillbaka till sitt rum och rulla ihop sig på soffan med en kopp varm choklad och litteratur som sällskap.

Men _han_ var där.

Hon rynkade ögonbrynen av beslutsamhet. Hon tänkte inte bli förvisad från sitt eget rum på grund av den där horungen. Hon vägrade. Varför skulle hon ändra på sina rutiner bara på grund av Malfoy? Om den slemmiga tönten försökte bråka, kunde hon bara stänga in honom i hans sovrum. Hon lade en tyst döljande besvärjelse på böckerna medan hon lämnade biblioteket, hennes intelligens varnade henne att det inte var klokt att låta honom veta vad hon läste. Om det lilla svinet fick reda på det och på något sätt lyckades rymma, skulle han utan tvekan hoppa tillbaka till Voldemort och förvänta sig en klapp på axeln för att ha kullkastat Harry och Rons planer.

Hennes steg tillbaka till sovsalen var djärva och målmedvetna, och fyllde henne med adrenalin för att förbereda henne för konfrontationen. Hon mumlade lösenordet för ytterdörren, _ad lucem,_ sköt upp dörren hårdare än nödvändigt och hennes ögon fann honom omedelbart. Vad hon än förväntat sig se honom göra, så var det inte detta.

Han satt uppflugen på bänken som separerade vardagsrummet och köket med händerna stödda mot sidorna. Hans axlar var avslappnade och hans huvud lutade lätt åt sidan medan han frånvarande knackade lätt med fingret mot mahognyn. Han hade inte lagt märke till henne, inte ens efter att hon stängt dörren med ett lätt ryck och tagit några steg in i rummet.

Hon sträckte på halsen för att kunna se den högra sidan av hans ansikte och upptäckte att han hade sin vanliga bistra uppsyn som förmörkade hans ansiktsdrag. Hon undrade hur hans upprörda min kunde vara så permanent, men insåg att hennes mungipor knapp hade höjts på flera veckor. Hans min var inte nödvändigtvis arg dock, snarare koncentrerad.

Hermione kikade lite närmre, som om han var en ovanlig och farlig fågel som hon råkat stöta på. Hon följde hans orubbliga blick till ingenting annat än de vita kakelplattorna. Hennes läppar särades i en irriterad och förvirrad min.

 _Vad i.._

"Vad fan håller du på med?" frågade hon skarpt, såg hur han ryckte till och vände huvudet mot henne. Ah, där var ilskan. Uppenbarligen hade hon stört honom på något sätt och han var vansinnig. Hennes bärnstensögon fladdrade mot kakelplattorna igen för att se om hon missat något, men det fanns inte ens en fläck på den elfenbensvita keramiken.

"För fan, Granger!" röt han och hoppade ner från träbänken med en böljande rörelse. "Nu tappade jag räkningen, din dumma-"

"Räkningen?" upprepade hon och lade instinktivt en hand på staven i fickan. Han kom inte nära som hon förväntat sig; bara flyttade över vikten på det andra benet och tittade på henne otåligt ungefär fyra meter bort. Han kändes ändå för nära. "Vad höll du-"

"Vad fan gör du här?" snäste han snabbt.

"Jag _bor_ här," väste hon, gick förbi soffan och satte ner sin tunga väska. "Och jag har saker att jobba på, så lämna mig ifred-"

"Och vart vill du att jag ska ta vägen?" svarade han och lade armarna i kors över bröstet. Han rullade med axlarna som om han förberedde sig för bråk, och hon kunde se hans muskler rytmiskt skifta under den gråa polotröjan.

"Jag kunde verkligen inte bry mig mindre," svarade hon skarpt. "Gå till ditt rum-"

"Varför skulle jag?" morrade Draco och stirrade på henne med en beräknande min. "Du kan komma och gå som du vill, så _du_ borde gå någon annanstans-"

"Det här är mitt rum, Malfoy!" skrek hon och knöt nävarna trotsigt. "Du är bara här för att Ordern tycker synd om dig!"

Han morrade. "Jag är här för att ni jävla idioter inte kan låta bli att lägga sig i!" skrek han. "Alltid lägger ni näsan i blöt och tror att ni hjälper-"

"Vi hjälper ju dig!"

"Jag vill inte HA er jävla hjälp!" skrek Draco, hans ton var hög och ekade i sovsalens antika akustik. "Jag ville ALDRIG ha er hjälp-"

"Men du fick den," avbröt hon lugnt och kunde inte dölja högfärdigheten i sin röst. "Så sluta klaga som den bortskämda ungen du är och-"

"Dra åt helvete-"

"Jag väntar på att du ska _dra åt helvete_ ," svarade häxan. "Jag måste jobba-"

"Varför går du inte in på ditt rum?" frågade han spydigt och tog ett stort kliv mot henne. "Eller ännu bättre, stick till Tornet med resten av dina kukvänner-"

"För jag ska inte behöva-"

"Varför ska ni Gryffindors alltid göra saker mer komplicerade?" ifrågasatte han, helt allvarligt. "Ni letar alltid efter problem och det är så jävla korkat, och så undrar ni varför folk alltid vill döda er-"

"Jag kan förstå att _du_ har svårt att förstå," sa Hermione långsamt och lyfte på hakan. "Att vi är modiga nog att stå upp för det vi-"

"Var inte så nedlåtande, Granger," han himlade med ögonen. "Mod, kyss mig i röven. Du och de där hjälplösa idioterna korsade gränsen för dumhet för länge sen-"

"Du skulle bara våga kalla mig dum," snäste hon och lyfte handen från fickan för att peka ett varnande finger mot honom. "Jag är inte-"

"Nåväl," mumlade han och såg på henne ett ögonblick. "Du kanske har ett par hjärnceller, men den föräldralösa och fattiglappen är helt jävla värdelösa-"

"Kalla dem inte-"

"Och det säger mycket om din usla lilla grupp," fortsatte han och tog ännu ett steg mot henne. "När det är Smutsskallen som är hjärnan!"

Mugglarinstikten som rann i hennes blodådror sa åt henne att sträcka sig efter muggen på bordet och kasta den mot honom. Och hon kastade den hårt, antagligen hårdare än hon någonsin kastat något i sitt liv. Men han undvek den. Skitstövel. Hon såg den krossas mot väggen bakom honom. Vackert vitt porslin regnade ner tillsammans med några träflisor. Hon riktade sina eldigt gyllene ögon mot honom igen, vibrerade av översvämmande vrede när hon såg den roade minen i hans ansikte.

"Jag säger det inte igen, Malfoy," spottade hon och försökte tygla de stormiga impulserna att förhäxa honom här och nu. "Gå till ditt rum och låt mig arbeta ifred-"

"Träffade jag en nerv där, Granger?" sa han släpigt och självbelåtet. "Var det smutsskallen eller min kommentar om fittvillingarna?"

"Sluta kalla dem-"

"Varför går du inte och irriterar dem med din närvaro?" frågade han med en nonchalant gest.

"Håll tyst, Malfoy!"

"Nej, jag är helt jävla seriös," insisterade han, en aning fascinerad när han såg hennes läppar skälva. "Varför i helvete stör du inte Potter och Weasley istället för mig-"

"För att de är inte här!" vräkte Hermione ur sig och visste att det antagligen inte var det klokaste att berätta för honom. Hon såg direkt hans flin bli bredare och förargades ännu lite till över att pojkarna lämnat henne här. Med honom. "De är inte här," upprepade hon med en lugnare röst och tvingade sig att behålla vettet.

"Var är-"

"Som om jag skulle berätta det för dig," gläfste hon. "Bara lämna mig, Malfoy, innan jag-"

"Det här är fantastiskt," småskrattade han och slickade sig om läpparna som om han faktiskt kunde smaka på hennes frustration. Tydligen var det utsökt. "Det här förklarar verkligen en hel del."

Hon rynkade ögonbrynen. "Vad snackar du om?"

"Varför ditt ansikte ser ut som ett daskat arsle hela tiden," sa han enkelt och närmade sig igen med en vinnande mallighet. "Varför du ser ut som att du är redo att skära upp handlederna-"

För långt. "Var inte löjlig-"

"Den Gyllene trion separerad," fortsatte han roat, mest för sig själv. "Det måste göra ont, Granger. Att veta att de enda människorna som faktiskt _står ut_ med dig har stuckit-

"Jag har i alla fall vänner-"

"Men de är inte här, eller hur?" påminde han henne med ett klick med tungan. "Det måste vara förjävligt att inte kunna lägga benet över Weasley längre."

Hon fräste och drog in sin förödmjukelse med ett snabbt andetag. Ron var… Ron var hennes vän. Inget mer. Hon hade hoppats på mer och offrat sin oskuld åt honom innan han försvunnit med Harry. Det hade varit… obekvämt, och han hade inte hanterat det särskilt väl, och det hade gjort det smärtsamt tydligt att ett förhållande med honom inte kom på fråga för henne, även om några av de där irriterande romantiska känslorna klängde sig fast. Kanske efter att allt drama kring kriget lugnat ner sig…

"Ron och mig har inte du att göra med," muttrade hon bestämt och insåg att hon antagligen varit tyst för länge. "Sluta var en sån-"

"Kanske föredrar du Potter då?" anklagade han med en äcklad fnysning. "Merlin, ni tre är patetiska."

Hon ville göra ett nytt försök med muggen. Men nej. Hon ville ha ett övertag som inte grundade sig i hennes förmågor som häxa.

Han var närmre nu, och hon märkte i korthet att han luktade fruktträdgård och sömn. Hans handlingar var för graciösa och flytande, som om han planerat allt detta noggrant, med hennes förödmjukelse som mål. Hennes fingrar spändes av begäret att viras runt staven, men hon ville hantera honom utan magi om hon kunde. Hon kunde inte lika gärna förbanna honom varje gång de bråkade; även om det var en löjligt lockande möjlighet. Hon var en smart tjej och kvick med tungan; hon kunde hantera honom. Hon kunde det.

Hon behövde en ny inställning, så hon lade händerna på höfterna och försökte härma hans kaxighet. Visst, han visste vad som fick henne att vackla, men hon visste om hans svagheter också…

"Det måste vara svårt för dig, Malfoy," sa hon mjukt, nöjd när han höjde ett ögonbryn av nyfikenhet. "Att se de du anser vara underlägsna göra så mycket bättre ifrån sig än du-"

"Vad försöker du-"

"Harry med sin Quidditch," listade hon stolt upp och drog tillbaka staven för att leka med den med sina flinka fingrar. "Jag med mina betyg-"

"Menar du att jag är avundsjuk, Granger?" frågade han skarpt med en röst som mullrade långt bak i halsen. "För jag skulle hellre-"

"Det skulle verkligen förklara en hel del," resonerade hon avslappnat, som om hon diskuterade en läxa med en vän. Hon knackade iskallt staven mot sin handflata; ingenting kränkande, bara en liten gest som visade att hon hade magin på sin sida. "Allt hat börjar någonstans. Jag menar, vi har lyckats åstadkomma en hel del de senaste sex åren-"

"Jävla bra jobbat-"

"Och så vitt jag kommer ihåg," fortsatte hon och ignorerade den sarkastiska väsningen med lätthet. "Så har du fortfarande inte gjort något särskilt… intressant med ditt liv, Malfoy-"

"Håll tyst, Granger-"

"Och allt som du har _försökt_ göra," drev hon på, oförmögen att stoppa sig själv nu när den nära förestående segern värmde hennes ben. "Du har alltid misslyckats totalt-"

" _Håll din_ -"

"Jag kommer ihåg i år två," fortsatte hon och gnuggade sin haka på ett nästan fundersamt sätt. "När du ramlade av din kvast och förlorade matchen mot Harry. Var inte din far där då?"

Han morrade och försökte ta tag i henne, men när hon snärtade med staven mot honom, tvekade han. "Jag varnade dig att inte prata om min far-"

"Och jag slår vad om att han inte var speciellt nöjd när han fick veta att dina betyg låg under en smutsskalles," sa hon och noterade att hans blick hårdnade när hon använde den kränkande termen på sig själv.

"Prata inte om min far," upprepade han med låg röst.

Men hon tvekade när hon märkte att det inte var särskilt hotande; mer irriterat och kanske lite…sårat? Det var oroande.

"Prata inte om mina vänner då," mumlade hon till slut och såg hans käke spännas när en outtalad överenskommelse passerade mellan dem. Han såg lite mer mänsklig ut då, och hon ville slå till honom igen. "Ska du lämna mig ifred, eller måste jag sätta in dig på ditt rum själv?"

Han morrade, men till hennes förvåning backade han några steg ifrån henne. Hans regnmolnsblick lämnade inte henne dock, bara högg henne som om han ville smälta henne med bara viljan.

"När jag kommer ut från denna skithålan," började han med ett mörkt mummel, precis innan han nådde sin dörr. "Och jag får tillbaka min stav, kommer jag direkt för dig, Granger."

"Det tror jag säkert," nickade hon med tränad likgiltighet.

Hans ögon svepte över henne med en snabb rörelse med de tjärsvarta pupillerna. Och sen, nästan suddigt, var han ute ur hennes åsyn, med bara den förväntade höga smällen av dörren som stack i hennes öron. Hon stirrade på den med lätt vidgade ögon och tuggade på sin underläpp med ett stolt leende som drog i mungiporna.

Hon hade gjort det. Hon hade fått honom att gå utan att använda magi. Hermione föll bakåt i soffan och kände ett stolt fnitter bubbla upp i strupen. Hon hade vunnit över honom, trots hennes tidigare bekymmer när hon bestämt sig för att föra in pojkarna i grälet. Hon hade fått det sista ordet. Hon hade fått som hon ville.

Hon insåg det inte själv, men för första gången sedan hon vinkat av Harry och Ron, log hon utan ansträngning. Och det hade varit för nästan fyra veckor sedan.

.

* * *

.

 _Bitch…_

När han var tillbaka i det trånga utrymmet kunde han svära på att de fyra väggarna flyttats lite. Rummet kändes definitivt mindre, vilket orsakade ett tunt lager svalt svett att bryta ut över hans panna. Han hade varit farligt nära att attackera igen i vardagsrummet och börja skrika på henne, men vad hade det åstadkommit? Det enda hon skulle göra var att missbruka sin magi, och han skulle sluta där han var nu, men antagligen ha ont också, bara för att göra hans dag lite dystrare.

Han täckte ansiktet med händerna och drog sina skrapande fingrar genom håret.

Han hade aldrig känt sig så förnedrad under sina sjutton år. När hade hans liv urartat så mycket att han hamnat här. Övervakad som en jävla unge av muggelynglet. Försökte att inte bli som de där oförståndiga galningarna som mumlade nonsens för sig själva när väggarna hade kommit för nära.

Men, det kunde ha varit värre, grubblade han. Det kunde ha varit Vesslan. Det skulle definitivt ha slutat i blodspillan vid det här laget. Hans ögon riktades mot nattduksbordet och han öppnade lådan, bara för att hitta en övergiven fjäderpenna och en gryffindorslips.

Kanske kunde han använda den för att hänga sig själv när han till slut blivit sinnessjuk på det här stället. När väggarna…

Han nafsade åt sig pennan och smekte med fingrarna uppför de silkeslena fjädrarna. Han sneglade tillbaka på lådan för att se om det fanns något bläck eller pergament, men det gjorde det inte. Så, han lutade sig tillbaka mot sängen och förde spetsen till sänggaveln av mahogny. Han skar i det mörka träet och karvade ut ett M och ett G, och skiljde de åt med en fin linje mellan dem.

M för Malfoy. G för Granger.

Han skulle ha skrivit M för Mudblood (smutsskalle) om det inte varit för att hans efternamn började på samma bokstav.

Okej, han erkände att hon hade vunnit det här grälet, men han hade definitivt vunnit det igår. Det verkade bara logiskt att hålla räkningen, och det var något annat som kunde föda hans vana att räkna. Han krafsade ner en linje under varje bokstav för att indikera deras respektive poäng och avlade ett tyst löfte om att hon inte skulle få fler märken under resten av hans vistelse.

Sen flyttades hans blick tillbaka till golvet, och han började räkna. Först brädorna, sedan sprickorna emellan dem.


	5. Kapitel 5: Doft

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 5: Doft

.

Varje dag kom hon tillbaks till sovsalen, och han var där. Redo att genomborra hennes hjärna med förolämpningar och klagomål, och det hade börjat suga musten ur henne. Hon gick på sina lektioner och återvände till Översteprefektsovsalen för att göra klart sina läxor, hon visste att biblioteket skulle vara för fullt tills ungefär klockan åtta på kvällen, och han var _alltid_ där. Bara väntade; hans tunga var fuktig och redo att sporra henne in i gräl som kunde vara i minuter eller timmar, beroende på hur envisa de båda var.

Det var alltid de samma hånfulla orden.

Smutsig.

Bitch.

Smutsskalle.

 _Smutsskalle…_

Ibland gjorde de ont, och ibland inte så mycket. Hon utvecklade långsamt en immunitet mot dem, men då och då slängde han någonting nytt mot henne, och det skakade om henne totalt. Men å andra sidan, fick hon tillbaka lika mycket som hon gav. De var ganska jämspelta, tyckte hon, men efter en vecka av pulserande huvudvärk och hans röst dundrande i sina öron, hade hon fått nog.

På den åttonde dagen av hans vistelse- en fredag- under hennes talmagilektion, hade Hermione en uppenbarelse, och den kom i hennes mors röst.

 _Inget retar en mobbare mer än om du inte reagerar. Eller ännu bättre, var snäll mot dem._

Hon hade aldrig riktigt varit uppmärksam på de där dumma små råden som hennes föräldrar gav, som vanligen inte gjorde någon nytta, men det här kunde hon använda. Malfoy hetsade henne uppenbarligen för att han var uttråkad, och om hon vägrade kännas vid honom, eller bara spelade snäll, det skulle reta gallfeber på honom. Och om han blev för irriterad, kunde hon bara stänga in honom på hans rum tills han lugnade ner sig.

Hon hade aldrig värderat sin trollstav så högt förut.

Bara två lektioner till och hon skulle vara färdig för dagen. Och han skulle vara där. Väntandes. Och hon skulle ignorera honom. Hur mycket han än försökte egga henne, skulle hon inte reagera.

Hon _skulle_ inte reagera så som han ville.

Bara trolldryckskonst och örtlära kvar, sen kunde hon testa sin lilla teori på den äckliga jäveln.

.

* * *

.

Det fanns fyrahundrafem kakelplattor mellan köket och badrummet. Alla vita, och femtiosex hade sprickor i dem. Det hade tagit honom tre dagar att bekräfta det, på grund av Grangers jävla avbrytande och hans behov av att dubbelkolla.

Han hade gått tillbaka till golvplankorna då. Det fanns nittiosju sammanlagt, trettioåtta i hans rum och sen hade han lagt ihop alla de andra rummen i sovsalen också. Förutom Grangers rum, såklart. Han hade försökt ta sig in för två dagar sedan och hade fått samma brännande känsla som från ytterdörren.

Brända fingertoppar. Perfekt.

Han hade vaknat klockan två idag efter en stormig natt. Fler mardrömmar, och de höll på att bli mycket värre. Hans ögon hade direkt gått till sänggaveln för att studera sitt konstverk, precis som de hade gjort varje morgon innan dess. För tillfället hade han sex märken och Granger hade fem. Enligt hans minne, och en påminnelse om att de hade bråkat mer än en gång vissa dagar, gissade han att det nu var fredag.

Han hade kommit hit på en fredag så det betydde att detta var den åttonde dagen i helvetet.

Han kunde i alla fall hålla koll på tiden. Typ…

Det skulle vara mer praktiskt att markera dagarna på sänggaveln istället för poäng. Men skit samma. Han höll på att vinna, så det skulle förbli som det var.

Han lämnade sängen, klädde på sig, och påbörjade en jakt efter något att göra. Att räkna. Bara tills Granger kom tillbaka och de kunde ha sitt vanliga kvicka gräl.

 _Granger…_

Hennes doft fanns överallt; förmörkade atmosfären som en sommarsmog. Den där teträdstvålen som hon använde, en antydan till sommarregn, och det som han till slut fastställt var körsbär. Söt med lite kryddighet. Inte helt obehaglig; bara jävla kvävande när han var tvungen att andas in det hela dagen, varje dag. Hennes arom hade till och med läckt in i hans rum, och var nu permanent inkilad någonstans mellan hans bihålor och frontallob.

Han kunde inte komma bort från den. Från henne. Och det drog in vansinnet i hans hjärna bara lite snabbare.

Han gick in i vardagsrummet, tog sin vanliga tallrik flingor med ett äpple och letade efter något att räkna… Men det fanns ingenting.

Så han stirrade helt enkelt på klockan, och såg minuterna ticka förbi tills hon kom hem tjugo i fyra, som alltid. Som ett urverk. Hennes nätta figur gled in i rummet och han gav efter för ett grymt grin.

Låt spelet börja.

"God eftermiddag Smutsskalle," hälsade han henne med överdriven självsäkerhet och störde sig inte på när hon inte reagerade. Det tog ett tag att trigga igång henne till den nivån som han njöt av. "Och hur tyckte vår favoritbokmal att lektionerna var idag?"

"Bra, tack," svarade hon slätt och tog sin vanliga plats i soffan.

Han tvekade. Va, ingen 'dra åt helvete, Malfoy' idag?

"Jag ställde en fråga-"

"Och jag gav dig ett svar," svarade hon lugnt. För lugnt.

"Det var inte bra nog," kritiserade han och gick närmre henne.

Hon ryckte på axlarna. Bara ryckte på axlarna och tog fram lite pergament för att börja på sin läxa. Den tysta behandlingen, en utmaning. Okej, han kunde spela med. Hon skulle reagera så småningom. Hon _måste_. Han hade väntat på gnistan i hennes ögon och de skarpa bemötandena i över en timme. Han ville ha dem. Frodades i dem, faktiskt.

"Vad fan är det här?" spottade han och slet pergamentet ur hennes fingrar och såg kritiskt på det. "Du skriver till och med som en missbildad mugglare. Kan inte smutsskallar klara en riktig handstil?"

Hon tittade fortfarande inte på honom, bara plockade upp en bok från sin väska istället och började läsa. Han kastade iväg hennes läxa och morrade åt henne.

"Du lurar inte mig, Granger," sa han långsamt medan han stod mitt framför henne med korsade armar. "Jag vet vad du håller på med."

"Jag läser," sa hon tyst, hennes kanelfärgade ögon rörde sig över de bläckiga sidorna.

"Du vet att du vill skrika på mig, Granger," sa han släpigt, övertygad om att han måste reta hennes impuls att attackera honom med antingen naglar eller förolämpningar. "Eller måste jag ta upp fittan som inte vill dö och hans orangea husdjur?"

Hans steniga blick vände sig till hennes fylliga läppar och väntade på den vanliga ryckningen. När man var isolerad i ett rum med bara en person att fördriva tiden med och observera, började man lägga märke till tecknen, och Granger var ett ganska fascinerande exemplar att läsa av. Allt som krävdes var en snabb förolämpning om hennes två 'speciella' vänner, och hennes läppar ryckte _alltid_ till. Sen skulle hennes pupiller vidgas och hennes kinder skulle blossa irriterat röda innan de kvicka svaren började ramla ur henne mun.

Men det kom ingen ryckning idag. Nej, hennes blomsterfärgade mun rörde sig inte alls. Hon hade brutit sig loss från sin rutin. Rutinen som han nästan memorerat. Hur vågade hon.

Han tog tag i boken också, och slängde iväg den med ett hårt kast.

"Se på mig för fan, Granger!" krävde han arrogant, en viskning ifrån att stampa med foten. "Nu!"

Hon höjde långsamt sin honungsblick mot honom, men den var helt tom. Till och med uttråkad. Att ignorera honom var faktiskt lättare än hon förväntat sig, men då hade hon också haft gott om tid att öva på att stänga ute Harry och Rons konversationer om Quidditch. Hon spenderade den här stunden med att studera hans ansiktsdrag medan han gormade om hur smutsigt hennes blod var; noterade hans porslinsliknande hud. Konstigt dock. Vanligtvis passade det honom, men hon kunde svära på att den nästan höll på att bli grå.

"… inte bli ignorerad av dig!" fortsatte han, men hon var inte riktigt uppmärksam. "Granger, jag är för fan…"

Hon förde sin blick uppför hans ansikte och lade märke till hur tom han såg ut. Dock inte sömnberövad. Mer svag med glasartade ögon och energibrist. Hon andades in och han var nära nog att hon kunde känna lukten av honom.

Äpplen och sömn. Alltid äpplen och sömn.

En tanke bildades i hennes hjärna och hennes läppar särades av intresse. Hon ställde sig upp på bara ett ögonblick och gick mot det lilla köket.

"Var fan ska du?" hörde hon honom svagt. "Jag SA var fan är du på väg?"

Han var ett avlägset surrande bakom henne medan hon började slita upp alla skåp och undersöka innehållet, medan hon samtidigt försökte komma ihåg vad hon ätit de senaste dagarna. Merlin, hur kunde hon inte ha lagt märke till det här tidigare?

"Hallå!" ropade han och marscherade fram till henne. "Smuts-bitch! Jag frågade dig-"

"Vad har du ätit?" frågade Hermione skarpt och vände runt, bara för att finna honom lite för nära för hennes gillande.

Han blinkade av förvirring. "Vad i-"

"Vad har du ätit?" upprepade hon, hårdare den här gången. "Så vitt jag kan se, har du inte rört någon av maten förutom några äpplen och mjölk-"

"Vad fan spelar det för roll?"

"Är det allt du ätit?" frågade hon och insåg att hon var bestört av någon anledning. "Äpplen och mjölk?"

Han täckte för sina ögon för att dölja sin förvirring och rynkade pannan åt hennes udda beteende. Varför var hon så stött av hans ätvanor? "Och flingor,"mumlade han, osäker på vad han annars skulle säga men med ett behov av att försvara sig själv.

"Är det allt?" sa hon med rynkad panna och släppte en sorgsen suck som han avskydde. "Malfoy, du kan inte leva på en sådan diet-"

"Varför skulle-"

"Du håller på att bli anemisk," fortsatte hon, och han tog plötsligt ett steg bakåt, som om han just kom ihåg att hennes smutsiga blod kunde vara smittande. "Och du håller förmodligen på att utveckla proteinbrist-"

"Har den här tråkiga lektionen om anatomi en poäng?" snäste han otåligt och låtsades undersöka sina naglar.

"Du måste äta mer," sa Hermione och märkte att det fanns en enerverande ton av oro i hennes röst igen. Förbanna välgörargenen i hennes system. "Varför har du inte-"

Hon spårade ur när det slog henne, och hon analyserade honom medan hans ansiktsdrag drogs ihop i en varning att inte uttala kommentaren som vilade på hennes tunga. Men, Gryffindors mod och allt det andra gjorde att hon var en envis häxa.

"Du vet inte hur man lagar mat utan magi," gissade hon med runda ögon och en lite tystare röst. "Eller hur?"

"Dra åt helvete, Granger."

Det betydde ja. Efter åtta dagar med honom hade hon redan en lite inbyggd Malfoyöversättare i sin hjärna. Det kom nya tillägg varje dag, men 'dra åt helvete, Granger' var definitivt kod för 'ja, och jag tänker inte erkänna det'.

"Varför sa du ingenting?" ifrågasatte häxan försiktigt och lutade huvudet till sidan på ett sätt som gjorde att Draco ville slita av det. "Jag kunde ha-"

"Kunde ha vadå, Granger?" snäste han och tog ett steg framåt så att han var i hennes rymd igen. "Gett mig den där dumma ömkande blicken som du ger mig nu? Hållit den över mitt huvud-"

"Jag skulle inte ha-"

"Jag vill inte ha din hjälp," sa han med ett grymt viskande. "Bara lämna det-"

"Jag kan inte," mumlade hon med en smått ursäktande ton. "Du måste äta-"

"Det skulle passa dig om jag ruttnade bort i ett hörn!" morrade Draco och tornade upp sig över henne så att hans fruktiga andedräkt gled över hennes kindben. "Varför bryr du dig ett skit om-"

"Jag gör bara det!" fräste hon och kompenserade för sin längd med volym. "Det är bara så jag är-"

"Jävla Gryffindors," knorrade han, drog sig snabbt bort från henne och lämnade henne med bara en äcklad blick. Hon tittade på honom noga medan han försvann bakom sin dörr, och oktoberkylan kom plötsligt ikapp henne.

.

* * *

.

Inne på sitt rum och borta från hennes _jävla_ oro, gled han nerför dörren och lät sitt ansikte falla ner i sina svettiga handflator. Det här var definitivt ett nytt bottenläge; sympatiserad av _henne_. Och det hade varit annorlunda idag, det hade varit en störning i rutinen som han och hon snubblat in i av misstag. Väggarna drog sig lite närmre igen.

Han brydde sig inte ens om att ställa sig upp för att placera ett märke på sänggaveln. Såvitt han visste, hade ingen av dem vunnit den här debatten.

Han satt kvar i den där besegrade positionen i en timme eller fyra, lyssnade på Grangers rörelser och andades in hennes oundvikliga doft. Han hörde ytterdörren stängas, förmodligen med hennes utgång, och han ställde sig skakigt upp, plötsligt medvetande om hur slött hans muskler presterade. Han gick tillbaka in i vardagsrummet och någonting annat fyllde luften.

Mat. Och det luktade helt jävla underbart.

Han tittade misstänksamt på den rykande grytan på bänken. Hon hade uppenbarligen lämnat den åt honom och hans stolthet försökte krossa kurrandet i hans mage. Men _Merlin_ , det luktade fantastiskt, och frestelsen var för stark.

Det fanns tillräckligt för tre personer och han åt alltihop. Den var perfekt.

Och sen kände hans sig desorienterad. Det hade varit för många förändringar idag och det höll på att ta död på honom. De hade inte tanklöst skrikit åt varandra som de brukade göra, och sen var det hela matgrejen…

 _Hon psykar dig._

Och det fanns ingenting kvar att räkna! Fan, fan, fan!

Han behövde distrahera sig själv annars skulle han falla. Hans ögon vändes mot hennes böcker och han bestämde sig för att det var det enda alternativet. Helvete, han hade ätit mat som en Smutsskalle lagat, hur mycket mer infekterad kunde han bli om han läste en av hennes böcker?

Draco valde en enkel bok om trolldrycker som han antagligen läst förr, och började läsa.

.

* * *

.

"Bra, Miss Granger!" prisade McGonagall och sköt ännu en trollformel mot den unga häxan. "Håll upp skölden!"

Hermione kunde känna svetten bryta ut över sin panna och slingra sig nerför ryggraden. Bicepsen i hennes stavarm värkte som bara den, men hon höll sin försvarsposition. Det här var definitivt den längsta tid som hon lyckats hålla en skyddsformel och den började vackla, till hennes frustration.

 _Bara lite till…_

Rektorn ropade ut ännu en trollformel, och den penetrerade hennes skydd. Den brände hennes arm och hon smällde i golvet med en besviken grymtning. Hon väntade bara ett ögonblick för att hämta andan innan hon var på fötter igen. "Igen," flämtade hon och hukade sig ner i position.

"Det räcker för idag," sa Minerva och sänkte sin stav. "Det börjar bli sent-"

"Det är lördag imorgon," protesterade hon. "Kom igen, bara en till-"

"Du måste lära dig att sluta i tid, Miss Granger," rådde den grå kvinnan. "Hursomhelst, så har jag några frågor jag vill ställa dig."

"Om vadå?"

"Mr Malfoy," svarade hon, som om det var uppenbart. "Jag trodde att du skulle ha mycket att säga om honom, men du har inte nämnt honom en gång. Är allt som det ska? Jag hade förväntat mig att du skulle be mig ta bort honom vid det här laget."

"Jag tror jag hanterar det bättre än jag trodde," förklarade Hermione med en trött axelryckning. "Jag antar att sex år av att stå ut med hans mun har gjort mig väl förberedd."

"Jag visste att du inte skulle göra mig besviken," professorn gav henne ett sällsynt, nöjt leende. "Så han har skött sig?"

Hermione kunde inte hjälpa att fnysa. "Jag tror det är att ta i lite för mycket," sa hon. "Men jag ser honom knappt mellan mina studier och min träning med dig. Vi bråkar mycket, men det är inget jag inte hört förut och jag kan hantera det."

Den äldre kvinnan betraktade henne några sekunder. "Och har bråken någon gång blivit våldsamma?"

"Han har försökt ta tag i mig några gånger," kom hon ihåg med smala ögon. "Men jag har min stav så jag kan hantera det."

"Bra," nickade den äldre häxan och sträckte ut sin hand. "Ge mig din stav, Miss Granger. Jag kom på en trollformel som kan vara till hjälp. Det är ungefär som en mugglaravstötande formel som bränner handen på den som försöker röra den."

"Men Malfoy är ingen mugglare?"

"Jag vet," sa McGonagall med rynkad panna medan hon utförde den tysta trollformeln, och Hermione såg sin stav glöda grönt för en stund. "Men han har inte sin stav så det fungerar lika bra. Jag måste förnya trollformeln var nionde eller tionde dag."

"Tack," mumlade hon när hon återfick sin stav.

"Och hur är det med Mr Malfoys beteende?" fortsatte rektorn. "Har han betett sig konstigt?"

Hermiones fuktiga ögonbryn rynkades av eftertanke. "Jag… jag vet inte riktigt," mumlade hon till slut. "Som jag sa så ser jag honom inte så…

"Jag skulle vilja att du är lite mer uppmärksam på honom från och med nu," sa professorn med sin vanliga kliniska röst.

Brunetten bleknade. "Varför skulle jag-"

"Den pojken har varit instängd i ett skjul i nästan fem månader," förklarade McGonagall långsamt. "Och nu har han tvingats till ett litet rum. Fångenskap kan göra mycket skada på ett sinne, Miss Granger, och jag kan tänka mig att han har varit ganska… bekymrad som det är-"

"Men det är hans eget problem-"

"Jag tvivlar på att en instabil Draco Malfoy skulle vara fördelaktig för dig," sa häxan vist och gestikulerade åt Hermione att följa henne till dörren. "Och det kan göra dig gott att komma ihåg att han tvingades in i sitt uppdrag när du har hand om honom."

Den unga häxan tuggade fundersamt på sin läpp. Hon visste att det inte varit Malfoys idé att döda Dumbledore, och att han hotats med döden om han skulle misslyckas. Harry hade berättat det för henne, något motvilligt efter att hon frågat honom vad han hört den natten, men det hade aldrig dämpat hennes hat mot Slytherinen. Att sörja Albus och förbereda sig för krig hade kommit i vägen för att förstå det… Att försöka förstå honom…

Hon insåg då att trots säkerheten i Voldemorts vrede, hade han ändå inte lyckats mörda Dumbledore, och det fick henne att nyktra till. Han hade inte gjort det, trots att han var livshotad om han misslyckades.

Hon skakade på huvudet och flåsade när McGonagall ledde henne nerför korridoren mot utgången, och hennes envisa andedräkt fladdrade nerför passagen.

Nej. Det var irrelevant. Så han var inte en mördare; det gjorde inte hans andra vidriga egenskaper bättre. Han var fortfarande en elak mobbare och i allra högsta grad ond.

 _Men…_

Hursomhelst, någonting ryckte i hennes huvud. Någonting som liknade nyfikenhet, och hon undrade om det var därför hon lämnat en varm måltid åt honom. Hon hade inte riktigt kommit fram till var den vänliga gärningen kommit ifrån än.

"Professorn," började hon motvilligt medan de gick. "Varför tror du att han inte gjorde det?"

Hermione kunde inte komma ihåg någon gång som rektorn sett tveksam eller osäker ut, men nu gjorde hon det. "Jag tror att bara Mr Malfoy vet det," sa hon till slut när de nådde dörren och stannade. "Och kanske är orsaken inte så viktig."

"Vad menar du?"

"Kanske är det enda som betyder något att han inte gjorde det," sa McGonagall, hennes accent var rik på en visdom och ålder som Hermione alltid fann upplysande. "Och jag rekommenderar att du fokuserar på det under hans vistelse."

Tänderna i hennes underläpp högg lite hårdare. "Okej," instämde hon. "Jag ska göra mitt bästa."

"Och det är allt jag begär," sa den åldrande häxan. "Vill du att jag följer dig till sin sovsal?"

"Jag klarar mig," avvisade hon och tog några steg för att lämna rektorn bakom sig. "Godnatt, professorn."

Hon tog god tid på sig att gå tillbaka till sitt rum, funderade på hur hon skulle kunna hålla ett öga på Malfoy när allt hon ville var att låsa hans dörr och aldrig se honom igen… Typ… Hennes tankar tidigare om Dumbledore fick henne att ifrågasätta om nivån på hennes avsky för honom var rättfärdigad. Hon skulle bli tvungen att fundera på det.

Hermione hade halvt förväntat sig att Malfoy skulle vänta på henne; redo att hälla grytan med stuvning över hennes huvud för att ha förolämpat honom på det sättet. Hon visste att han skulle se det som en förolämpning mot hans renblodiga stolthet, men killen behövde äta. Punkt slut.

Om hon fick ett stuvningsvållat brännmärke för sin naiva vänlighet så fick det väl bli så.

Men han var inte där.

Och grytan var tom.

 _Han åt faktiskt det…?_

Ännu ett ofrivilligt leende orsakat av Malfoy befläckade hennes läppar, och hon kände nyfikenheten blomstra i hennes bröst. Kanske var styrkan i hennes hat mot honom inte rättfärdigad. Men kanske var han bara _så_ hungrig, och hon var alltid för snabb med att se det goda i människor.

.

* * *

.

 _Helvete…_

Han vaknade med salta droppar utströdda i ansiktet, och han hade verkligen inte en aning om ifall det var svett eller tårar.

 _Jävla mardrömmar._

Helgen hade passerat ganska snabbt med fler ångande måltider från Smutsskallen och tråkiga genomgångar av två böcker. Bara nittionio kvar. Han hade bara lämnat sitt rum för att använda badrummet och för att hämta mat. Om han inte träffade på Granger, kunde han låtsas att det inte var hon som lämnade maten.

Han kunde låtsas att han inte accepterade hennes vänliga handlingar.

För bara tanken på det fick honom att vilja dänga huvudet i väggen tills han svimmade. Eller kanske spy, men han kunde inte slösa på vätskan. Särskilt som han vaknade svettig varje dag.

Han visste inte vad som var värst; att hon tog sig tid och ansträngning att laga maten, eller det faktum att hon alltid såg till att den var varm för honom, med vad han antog var någon sorts värmande trollformel. Varför inte bara låta den kallna? Varför slösa sin magi på att se till att han tyckte om sin måltid? Det var så jävla förnedrande.

Det var måndag, och hon stod i duschen igen, vilket betydde att han vaknat alldeles för tidigt om hon inte ens gått till sina lektioner än. Det lugnande trummandet av vatten dansade in i hans rum som en fuktig dröm. Han ville desperat inte återvända till mardrömmarna. De var våldsamma nu, och han hade börjat reagera fysiskt. De gjorde ont; pulserade i hans tinningar i flera timmar efteråt, och han kunde inte stoppa rysningarna som skakade hans kropp heller.

De höll på att knäcka honom…

Ett av hennes lyckliga duschstönanden letade sig in i hans rum, och han kunde svära på att hans huvudvärk lättade något. Han slickade sig om läpparna och väntade på nästa, bara för att kolla.

Ännu ett feminint spinnande en stund senare.

Ja, det fördunklade definitivt hans hjärna och jagade bort bultandet i hans skalle. Han ville ifrågasätta det, men vågade inte.

Istället, fann han sig själv med att lämna sängen, ryckte med täcket bakom sig för att kämpa mot höstmorgonen. Han packade in sig själv i det tjocka tyget och satte sig tillrätta mot väggen som separerade hans rum från badrummet. Han skulle hata sig själv för det senare, men vid Merlins grav, han var villig att göra _vad som helst_ för att få bort de smärtsamma efterskalven av sina mardrömmar.

Med ett besegrat stönande, lutade han örat mot väggen och lät sig värmas av hennes våta och gutturala ljud. Ett särskilt härligt kattliknande ljud sände en rysning uppför hans ryggrad, och han hade inte varit så avslappnad sen natten i astronomitornet.

Vattnet och häxan vyssade honom till sömns igen, och trots att han visste att ljuden var behagliga för hans öron och sinne, hade han aldrig hatat sig själv så mycket.

.

* * *

.

När Draco vaknade igen, bedömde han tiden utifrån vinkeln på den molnomfamnade solen. Han gissade att det var tidig eftermiddag så han drog på sig de vanliga svarta byxorna och en svart tröja, och insåg att hans samling kläder skulle behöva tvättas snart. Perfekt. Ännu en tjänst från henne.

Den där Gryffindorslipsen runt hans hals blev bara mer frestande för varje timslånga minut som passerade. Om han menade inte för modeorsaker. Som om han kunde bära rött och jävla gyllene.

Han vandrade in i vardagsrummet för att hitta en gryta väntandes på den vanliga platsen vid spisen, och ännu en skärva av hans stolthet smet iväg när han öppnade lådan för att ta en gaffel. Han måste ha öppnat fel låda för han fann sig själv med att stirra på tre små medicinflaskor med klar vätska och några genomskinliga cylindriska tuber med en nål i änden.

 _Vad fan?_

Han tittade varsamt på det okända föremålet i några ögonblick innan han kom fram till att det måste vara någon konstig mugglarsak.

Han sneglade på klockan då, och jämrade sig när han insåg att han missbedömt tiden. Just som tanken borrat sig in i hans hjärna, öppnades ytterdörren och Granger snubblade in i rummet, uppenbarligen hade hon problem med sin väska.

 _Hon ser annorlunda ut…_

Och det gjorde hon verkligen. Han hade ingen aning om vad det var, men något hade definitivt förändrats.

Hon var den enda personen han sett på tio dagar och han kunde erkänna att han lärt känna hennes ansiktsuttryck ganska väl, men något var definitivt annorlunda. Hon hade inte lagt märke till hans närvaro än så han letade med sina kvicksilverögon över hennes ansikte för att hitta förändringen.

Samma blombladsrosa läppar.

Samma sirapsgyllene ögon.

Samma solfärgade hud.

Samma stänk av fräknar som knappt var där över näsryggen.

Definitivt samma katastrofala ugglebo till hår.

Hon krånglade fortfarande med sin väska när hon stängde dörren bakom sig, och efter några sekunder tillskrev han hennes förändring till att han inte sett henne på två dagar. Att isolera sig själv i sovrummet hade antagligen inte hjälpt hans hjärna, och det var högst troligt att den försökte lura honom. Skulle inte vara första gången.

Hon lyfte på huvudet med ett ryck, och han fann sig själv fast i en sån där irriterande stirrtävling som han vägrat delta i som barn.

Ja, definitivt samma gyllene ögon.

Det tog sex hjärtslag innan hon ändrade ansiktsuttryck till en trött bister uppsyn och vände sig bort från honom för att hasa in i rummet.

"Jag är inte på humör för bråk idag, Malfoy," mumlade hon och kollapsade ograciöst på soffan. "Så om du-"

"Dra åt helvete, Granger," avbröt han och märkte att han röst var lite rostig efter två dagar i tystnad. "Jag har bättre saker att göra än att slösa min tid på dig."

Hon hade fräckheten att skrocka. "Jaså, verkligen?" hånade hon. "Och vad skulle det vara? Gömma dig på ditt rum-"

"Gömma mig från dig?" snäste Draco kallt och glömde sin mat för ett ögonblick. "Få mig inte att skratta, Granger. Jag skulle hellre stanna på mitt rum än riskera att se ditt ansikte-"

"Och vad exakt är det du gör på ditt rum, Malfoy?" frågade hon och försökte dölja sin nyfikenhet med en hånfull ton. "Jag har märkt att några av mina böcker saknas."

 _Fan…_

Han hade inte velat att hon skulle inse att han tagit böckerna. Nu hade hon fler saker att reta honom med, och hans stolthet skulle ta emot ännu fler slag.

"Har du problem med att jag läser, Granger?" utmanade han med en nonchalant ton, bestämde sig för att det var lönlöst att förneka det när han var den enda misstänkta.

Hermione stannade upp för att se på honom i några sekunder, och erkände att hon egentligen inte brydde sig om ifall han läste hennes böcker eller inte. Så länge hon inte behövde dem, gjorde det henne inget. Frestelsen att vara småsint och börja ännu ett bråk dröjde sig kvar i bakhuvudet, men vad skulle det åstadkomma egentligen?

"Nej, det gör inget," muttrade hon tillslut och missade fladdret av chock som sträckte sig över hans bleka ansiktsdrag. "Jag hade bara velat att du frågat först."

Han visste inte vad hans skulle svara på det. Bara tanken på att faktiskt fråga henne om någonting var bara motbjudande, och gjorde krossande saker i hans mage. Nej, inte en chans i detta livet eller nästa. Om hon ville stoltsera runt och insistera på att laga mat åt honom och annat, så var det hennes beslut, men att uttala en önskan från _henne_ var något som hans fostran och stolthet inte skulle tillåta.

"Du kanske har tränat den rödhåriga bitchen och odödliga föräldralöse väl," väste han grymt, men man kunde märka att det vanliga bettet fallerade lite. "Men jag kan försäkra dig att jag inte kommer _be_ dig om någonting."

Hon suckade enkelt åt honom. "Det gör inget," sa hon. "Det hade jag inte förväntat mig. Hur är min matlagning?"

Han hade inte förväntat sig det, och hans ögonbryn sköt upp högt i pannan. "Är den okej?"

Ett litet gutturalt mullrande skälvde i hans mun, och behovet att svara var en ovälkommen sticka i hans bröst. "Den är… godtagbar," erbjöd han snabbt och ångrade det omedelbart. Speciellt när ett litet leende syntes på henne mun. Det var det första han sett sen han blivit tvingad till att bo med henne, och den var en förlamande syn. Det passade henne dock.

"Bra," nickade hon och behovet att byta ämne förde tillbaka hans huvudvärk.

"Granger," började han varsamt och sneglade ner på lådan med de udda mugglarsakerna han upptäckt tidigare. "Vad är de där sakerna i lådan?"

"Vilka saker?" frågade hon och reste sig upp för att närma sig Malfoy. Hon insåg att det var antagligen det närmaste hon varit honom utan att någon av dem skrek i den andres ansikte, och hon kände sig lite obekväm när hon råkade snudda vid honom. Hon skakade av sig känslan, och drog upp lådan som han gjort en gest mot med en förstående min. "Åh, de här? De är mina allergisprutor."

"Allergisprutor?" frågade han och tog ett steg bort från henne. För nära Smutsskallen…

"Jag är allergisk mot bistick," förklarade hon tyst och höll upp en av de förberedda sprutorna för att demonstrera. "Om jag blir stucken, måste jag injicera mig själv med detta. Det finns epinefrin här i och jag måste sticka nålen i sidan-"

"Finns det inte en trollformel eller något mot det?"

"Det finns det kanske," sa hon med en axelryckning. "Men jag är van vid det här sättet."

Hans skeptiska blick växlade mellan henne och nålen. "Det är jävligt äckligt," vräkte han ur sig tillslut, tryckte sig förbi henne och tog sin gryta och en gaffel medan han gick mot sitt rum. "Dumma mugglare."

Hon himlade med ögonen åt hans fördomsfulla kommentar, men var i hemlighet lättad åt att de på något sätt lyckats hålla sig från ett eldigt gräl. Det var definitivt första gången sen han flyttat in. Kanske höll det på att bli bättre.

.

* * *

.

Följande morgon vaknade Draco för tidigt, och än en gång vilade han mot väggen med sitt öra mot den.

Han hade inte ens försökt stå emot det ljuvliga mumlet av hennes morgonrutin den här gången. Det var ju inte så att hon, eller någon annan för den delen, kunde se honom lyssna på hennes lugnande kör av badstönanden. Det var bara för lockande… För rogivande.

Det mest effektiva motgiftet mot hans mardrömstunga huvudvärkar. Hennes ständigt närvarande doft var fortfarande fast i hans näsborrar också… men det var inte så hemskt heller. Nästan som en av de där örtläkemedlen som de där örtlärarna tjatade om.

Och han kunde svära på att, just innan ljuden förde honom tillbaka till sömns, retirerade väggarna. Kanske bara en centimeter eller två… men rummet kändes definitivt större.


	6. Kapitel 6: Kakelplattor

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 6: Kakelplattor

.

Det var torsdag. Eller kanske fredag. Draco var inte säker.

Tid förvandlades långsamt till en irrelevant och mumlande massa av bortglömda timmar och tvivelaktiga dagar, och Grangers oregelbundna mönster hjälpte knappast. Han hade ingen aning om vart hon tog vägen om kvällarna, men han var villig att slå vad om att det antingen var till biblioteket eller till Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Var annars skulle hon gå? Översteprefekt-privilegier åt sidan, tvivlade han på att hon var dum nog att mållöst traska runt på omgivningarna utan mening eller syfte.

Vart hon än vandrade, återvände hon alltid innan klockan tre på morgonen, och han hade slutat försöka sova sig igenom det. Hennes rörelser väckte honom alltid, så han hade gett upp och helt enkelt börjat vänta på att hon skulle komma hem innan han ens försökte somna.

Han väcktes dock fortfarande av hennes duschar.

Han hade försökt kämpa emot den här morgonen, han visste att hans handlingar var helt galna och något störande, men hans huvudvärk hade blivit värre och värre. Ljuden var som en drog, och en väldigt effektiv sådan. Bara några få av hennes blöta ljud, och smärtan i hans tinning drog sig undan.

Han hade givit vika för begäret till slut, och det var där morgonen fann honom; nedsjunken på sin vanliga plats medan han offrade sin värdighet för sin badrumsstönande fixering. Merlin skulle veta att han hade försökt, men han kunde inte hjälpa det.

Han var en missbrukare, och han avskydde det.

Han reste sig snabbt när han hörde duschen stängas av, plötsligt på humör att skrika på Smutsskallen tills hon antingen grät eller torterade honom med sin stav. Granger var det enda i det här fängelset som var temperamentsfullt; som kunde ändras och andas och pulsera. Hon hade fortsatt spela hövlig de senaste dagarna, och han saknade när blodet rusade till hans huvud och fingertoppar. Han längtade efter glöden som väckte hans kvicka humör, trånade efter att se henne blossa och fundera ut ett kraftfullt svar. Han _behövde_ veta om han fortfarande kunde göra Salazar stolt och få Smuts-bitchen att våndas.

Han förstod sig på den irriterade Granger. Hon var normal. Han började bli för van vid dusch-Granger och hennes morgonsånger.

Han drog på sig en svart tröja och gled ut ur sitt rum så tyst han bara kunde, stannade vid badrumsdörren och tittade på handtaget alltför spänt. Han kunde höra hennes bara fötter tassa runt på kakelgolvet och han försökte komma på ett ämne för deras bråk.

 _Fan, jag improviserar._

Mässingshandtaget skramlade till och han kände hur spänningen började reta hans sinnen, adrenalin kittlade hans mage med ett löfte om en bra kamp. Dörren öppnades och han rusade in innan hon kunde gå ut, stängde in henne med mening. Chocken var vild över hennes ansikte medan hon snubblade bort från honom, gled över den fuktiga keramiken och tappade balansen. Det var instinktivt som han sträckte sig fram för att försöka stödja henne. Bara en reflex. Inget mer. Men hans egen hållning äventyrades, och i ett hjärtslag låg de utsträckta över badrumsgolvet i en grund pöl med vatten, slirade åt olika håll; han slog huvudet i dörrkarmen och hon stannade precis framför badkaret.

"Vad gör du, Malfoy?" flämtade Hermione och försökte hämta andan. "Du skrämde livet ur mig-"

"För helvete," mumlade han och drog in luft mellan tänderna medan han rörde vid bakhuvudet. "Din klumpiga bitch-"

"Du tog tag i mig!" protesterade hon och såg till att hon var ordentligt täckt av sin fluffiga morgonrock. "Vad i Merlins namn-"

"Du väckte mig!" ljög han och ryckte till när han upptäckte att blod färgade han fingertoppar. "Jävlar, Granger. Lite hoppig?"

"Jag brukar inte bli attackerad när jag går ut ur duschen," flåsade hon argt och försökte luta sig bakåt mot hälarna utan framgång. "Vad är ditt problem?"

 _Du…_

Han blev plötsligt medveten om hennes doft här inne; fräsch och tjock i den dröjande ångan. Han kunde inte låta bli att ta ett djupt andetag, hoppades att det skulle se ut som att han försökte kontrollera sin ilska. Men _fan_ , den var berusande. Den virade sig runt hans tunga och han kunde faktiskt smaka henne, men körsbärssmaken påminde honom om vem den tillhörde.

Han morrade. "Jag har inget problem-"

"Vafan tog du tag i mig för då?" frågade hon hett. "Merlin, du är en sån idiot-"

"Det här är ditt fel!" bråkade han, men han undrade hur hotfull han kunde vara, hopskrynklad och fuktig på hennes badrumsgolv. "Det var du som föll-"

"För att du skrämde mig!" upprepade hon och gav efter för sin barnsliga sida och kupade handen för att stänka vatten på honom. På något sätt lyckades hon träffa hans ansikte, och hon kunde inte hjälpa att småskratta när en droppe föll från hans böjda ögonbryn.

"Ni Gryffindors är så mogna," sa han släpigt med perfekt sarkasm. "Det är verkligen patetiskt-"

"Äh, håll tyst," muttrade hon och ställde sig upp, inte helt utan svårigheter. På skakiga ben, blängde hon strängt på honom och försökte lämna rummet, men en uppsättning långa fingrar ryckte hennes vrist. Hon föll hårt mot golvet igen och landade i en klumpig position som fick hennes svanskota att värka.

Hon grimaserade av smärta och höll händerna mot ryggen, och öppnade ögonen bara för att se Malfoys självbelåtna flin. "Och det där är moget?" väste hon och stammade på ännu ett jämmer.

"Jag bryr mig inte ett skit," fnös han, men hans arroganta uttryck smälte när hon kastade mer vatten i hans ansikte.

Hon flinade tillbaka mot honom då, för förlorad i den overkliga situationen för att motstå det. Hermione kunde inte minnas exakt hur det _nästan_ barnsliga vattenkriget hade börjat, men hon kunde föreställa sig att det var ett bisarrt spektakel att se på. Draco rynkade ögonbrynen medan han absorberade Grangers roade flin, och medan den nya bågen på hennes läppar passade henne, var det ganska förlamande. Det var som om hon snubblat över en av hans hemligheter och bara väntade på det rätta tillfället att kasta den i hans ansikte. Han tvingade sitt ansikte tillbaka till den vanliga bistra minen, och bestämde sig för att han hade låtit detta pågå för länge.

"Sluta vara en sån-"

"Du blöder," avbröt hon, och han rynkade ögonbrynen ännu mer när hon gled lite närmre honom. "Där, vid ditt öra-"

"Och?" sa han prompt och studerade hennes rörelser medan hon fortsatte att hasa mot honom. "Vad fan gör du-"

"Låt mig bara titta," muttrade hon och tog ett sista ovärdigt tumlande för att sätta sig på knä bredvid honom. Hennes andedräkt var varm mot hans öra och han försökte rycka sig bort. "Sitt still," krävde hon fast och sträckte sin hand ner i rockfickan för att ta fram sin stav. "Låt mig bara läka detta. Jag vill inte att du blöder ner hela min sovsal."

Han stelnade men höll sig stilla medan han kände stickande magi lindra det lilla såret; eller kanske var det hennes andedräkt igen, han hade ingen aning. Hursomhelst, känslan var behaglig och det kändes som en evighet hade gått sen han känt den lugnande smekningen av magi mot sin hud. Men då hade det var _så_ mycket längre sen som han känt en sån sak som hennes fingrar mot sin nacke; nätta och helt oskyldiga. Han ögonlock sänktes lite och han andades in igen för att stjäla mer av den där bedövande aromen. Allt som krävdes var ett av hennes duschljud, och hans sinnen skulle inte klara av det mer.

"Sådär," suckade Hermione och drog sig bort för att inspektera sitt verk. "Det var bättre. Känns det okej?"

Hans Slytherin-instinkt översvämmade hans hjärna som en försvarsmekanism, varnade honom att hon var alltför nära. Hon gjorde det igen; fifflade med hans huvud med vänliga gester, och han vägrade tro att hon inte hade ett bakomliggande motiv. Ingen kunde vara så ren i det nuvarande klimatet; och det är inte paranoia när man är på fiendens territorium.

"Försvinn från mig," snäste han och puttade bort henne. "Jag sa åt dig att inte röra mig-"

"Men jag läkte ju bara-"

"Jag _sa_ rör mig inte för fan!" skrek han och reste sig så fort att han huvud snurrade.

Han slängde en glödande blick i hennes riktning, redo att spotta ur sig det han planerat att säga innan, men hans röst fastnade. Hennes morgonrock hade glidit långt uppför hennes lår när han knuffat henne, och den hade även slokat för att avslöja en krämvit axel med stänk av fräknar som var ljuvligt lika riven choklad. Hennes genomdränkta lockar låg slickade mot hennes hals och kanterna på hennes ansikte som utsträckt kola, och varje centimeter av hennes blottade hud skiftade lätt i en rosa ton. Hon var helt annorlunda i efterglansen av sin dusch; mer livlig och ändå löjligt oskyldig i sin för stora rock. Det var…lockande.

"Helvete," mumlade han för sig själv, vände sig om och klev ut ur badrummet och lämnade en mycket förvirrad häxa bakom sig.

Hermione blinkade medan resterna av hans skugga övergav henne på det kalla golvet, lämnade hennes hjärna att sjuda över vad som precis hänt. Malfoys beteende hade blivit mindre och mindre aggressivt för varje dag som gick, ett bevis på att en moders råd ibland lönade sig. Att bete sig hövligt hade helt klart varit den rätta vägen. Nu var han bara retlig och bitter, men hon kunde inte bestämma sig för om han bara förlorat viljan att bråka eller om han anpassade sig till sin obekväma situation. Anpassade sig till henne.

Hon hoppades att det var det senare.

.

* * *

.

Hermione fann sig själv med att kväva ett skratt när en bild av den evigt så graciösa Malfoy halkade över golvet svepte över hennes sinne. Hon respekterade Professor Flitwick, men hade bemästrat _Engorgio_ \- besvärjelsen några månader tidigare, så hennes koncentration hade naturligtvis börjat sväva iväg. Morgonen hade fått henne att inse att hennes blonda gäst inte ens var nära nog så hotfull som han varit från början, och hon kunde inte hjälpa att tycka att förvandlingen var lite spännande.

Han var fortfarande en idiot av episka proportioner, men hans humör hade lugnats. Det var knappt märkbart men det var där; fastetsat i hans bleka ansiktsdrag och mjukade upp hans hållning. Ilskan och glöden som alltid var så närvarande när han skrikit åt henne hade falnat, och hon kände på sig att han bara började bråka med henne nu av ren princip eller rutin. Men, det kanske bara var hennes inre optimism, men hon kunde inte hjälpa att tänka att hans småleende tidigare var ett gott tecken.

"Du ser lite mer avslappnad ut idag," sa Neville och fick henne att hoppa till. "Goda nyheter?"

"Nej," hon skakade på huvudet och kände sig lite skyldig. "Jag hade bara en god natts sömn, men Harry borde skicka en uggla till mig snart. Jag meddelar dig när han gör det."

"Tack," log han och försökte än en gång att förstora statyetten han blivit tilldelad.

Hon såg på honom med avlägsen ömhet medan minuterna tickade förbi. Det var den sista lektionen för dagen, och pratet om Harry och Ron hade väckt hennes beslutsamhet att sticka näsan i en bok för att hjälpa dem. När Flitwick lät dem gå, gav hon Neville en snabb nick innan hon störtade mot dörren, redo att börja läsa. Men ett välkänt ansikte i korridoren fick henne att stanna upp, och hon kände fruktan gripa tag i hennes bröst medan hon tog in rektorns förfärliga min.

"Miss Granger-"

"Pojkarna," vräkte hon ur sig, hennes ögon vidgades. "Är Harry och Ron-"

"Mr Potter och Mr Weasley mår bra," försäkrade professorn, och den yngre häxan släppte ut ett skakigt andetag. "Dock, har jag dåliga nyheter."

Hermione märkte att kvinnans ansikte var oroväckande likt det hon haft på Dumbledores begravning, och hon makade sig nervöst närmre, blockerade alla ljud av elever som återgick till sina sovsalar. "Vad är det?" frågade hon tyst. "Är alla okej?"

"Jag tror det är bäst att vi diskuterar det här på mitt kontor."

.

* * *

.

Han satt på köksbänken igen, trummade med pekfingret tillsammans med klockslagen.

Minuthanden hade just slagit tre minuter över sex, och Draco såg misstänksamt på klockan. Manicken måste ha gått fel, men det var nästan omöjligt för magiska klockor, ändå var det faktum att Granger var sen ännu mer ofattbart. Han hade ätit färdigt grönsaksbuljongen för långt över en timme sedan, och väntat på hennes återvändande medan han planerade att rätta till sitt misstag från morgonen.

Han kunde fortfarande inte förstå hur han agerat, som ett idiotiskt barn som funnit nöje i regnpölar. Var det konstigt att hon börjat slappna av i hans närvaro när han betedde sig så dåraktigt? Det måste rättas till. Han visste hur Gryffindors var med deras fetish för vänskap, och misstänkte att det bara skulle uppmuntra Granger till att bli mer hövlig mot honom. Hon var en smutsskalle, och fängslad eller inte, han var överlägsen. Hon måste komma ihåg det.

Hon måste komma ihåg att hon var under honom. Bildligt talat, såklart.

Det hade i alla fall varit planen, men hon var över en timme sen. Om han kunde komma på en bra egenskap med Granger, bortsett från hennes irriterande intellekt, så var det hennes förmåga att alltid vara punktlig. Han hatade människor som var sena och oorganiserade.

Så var fan var hon?

Sovsalen började kännas…kuslig i hennes frånvaro, och han undrade igen om det här var paranoia. Luften kändes fuktig och han kunde svära på att hennes arom börjat tona bort. Av anledningar han vägrade föra på tal, gillade han inte den idén. Han funderade på att ta en dusch för att jaga bort den plötsliga ångesten när dörren äntligen klickade upp.

"Var fan har du varit?" begärde han få veta och hoppade ner från bänken som en attackerande varg. Hon tittade inte ens på honom. "Hallå, Granger! Jag pratar med dig!"

Fortfarande ingenting. Ett irriterat morrande rörde sig bakom hans halsmandlar medan han fortskred mot henne, och han höjde ett ögonbryn när han lade märke till hennes besegrade, nersjunkna axlarna. Vinkeln på hennes kropp och hennes sirapsfärgade lockar dolde det mesta av hennes ansikte, och han försökte manövrera sig själv för att ta en bättre titt, och insåg då att häxan skakade. Han saktade undermedvetet ner på stegen när han hörde ett hest andetag undkomma hennes mun; inte riktigt en snyftning, men nära.

Han stannade några få steg ifrån henne, lamslagen när han såg ljuset fånga två små droppar falla från hennes slöja av lockar. Han hade inte förväntat sig det här.

Han blinkade och bannade tyst sig själv. Här var han igen; stapplande som en hjälplös idiot. Han kom ihåg en tid då en gråtande Smutsskalle Granger skulle få honom att känna inget annat än njutning, han ville återuppleva det. Han _behövde_ återuppleva det för att inte förlora sig själv.

"Jag ställde en fråga, Granger," fortsatte han skarpt och rynkade pannan när hon ryckte till av hans röst. "Varför i helvete är du sen-"

"Det är inte rätt tid nu," mumlade Hermione och höll sitt ansikte dolt. "Bara-"

"Jag bryr mig inte om tiden inte är passande för sig," fortsatte Draco snabbt och blockerade henne när hon försökte gå förbi honom. "Jag ställde en fråga-"

"Malfoy, sluta," sa hon och vände sig bort från honom innan han kunde se hennes ansikte. "Låt mig gå förbi-"

"Varför tårarna, Granger?" frågade han och bestämde sig för att hån kanske skulle kunna framkalla en tillfredsställande reaktion. "Knullar Weasley Brown igen?"

"Låt mig vara," gurglade hon, hennes röst var tung av instängda snyftningar. " _Snälla_ , Malfoy, bara lämna mig-"

"Nej," hånlog han, även om hennes _snälla_ hade varit lite obehagligt. "Varför gråter du? Du ser helt jävla ynklig ut-"

"Malfoy-"

"Svara mig!"

"NEJ!" skrek hon och lyfte huvudet tvärt. "Lämna mig ifred!"

Hans läppar ryckte medan han studerade hennes ansikte; hennes kinder var nersmetade av tårar, och hennes ögon var blodsprängda. Hennes läckande blick var frånvarande och bönfallande, och hans koncentration föll till hennes darrande läppar; lätt särade för att avslöja en linje av märken på underläppen som hon måste ha tuggat på. Det var konstigt att se henne så här. Hon var känd för att vara den sansade medlemmen i den Fittiga trion, men hon var plötsligt så ömtålig. Sårbar.

Han skulle ha njutit av det. Det borde fått honom att känna sig segerrik och försett honom med en vacker möjlighet och inspiration att förlöjliga henne. Men det gjorde det inte. Istället, tyckte han att allt var ganska… oroande.

Hon utnyttjade hans förvirring och svepte förbi honom, uppenbarligen i ett försök att låsa in sig själv på sitt rum för att sörja färdigt i fred. Men han var inte villig att släppa det. Han hade ingen aning om det var för att fortsätta sitt mållösa pikande eller för att föda hans nyfikenhet, men de var definitivt inte färdiga.

"Jag är inte färdig med dig!" skrek Draco och marscherade förbi henne för att blockera hennes dörr. "Jag sa att jag inte var-"

"Men _jag_ är färdig!" slungade hon tillbaka mot honom och satte ett kvävt gråt i halsen. "Varför i helvete kan du inte bara lämna mig ifred?"

"Jag tycker om att se dig tigga," sa han tyst. Mörkt. "Svara på min fråga-"

"Jag säger det inte igen, Malfoy," varnade hon, även om hennes nuvarande tillstånd inte gav hotet den vanliga flamman. "Flytta på dig, annars tvingar jag dig-"

"Varsågod," utmanade han och grep tag i hennes handled innan hon hann komma åt sin ficka. "Du är inte så stöddig utan din stav va-"

"S-släpp mig," sluddrade hon och försökt utan resultat att nå fickan med den andra handen. "Du kan inte använda min stav ändå. D-den är förtrollad att-"

"Jag gissade det," tystade han henne och vred hennes arm i en besvärlig vinkel och fick henne att gnälla. "Berätta nu! Varför i helvete gråter du?"

Han hade glömt hennes andra arm. Ett dumt misstag egentligen med tanke på historiken mellan hans ansikte och hennes knytnäve. Hon spann snabbt runt sin nätta figur och lyckades träffa hans käke; inte speciellt hårt, men tillräckligt för att få honom att stappla bakåt och släppa henne. Med en svepning av sin klädnad, var hennes stav ute och sköt en förtrollning som fick honom att flyga bakåt och landa i badrummet med ett högt smack ekande mellan kakelplattorna. Han tappade andan och hans revben värkte från smällen, men han lyfte långsamt på sitt snurriga huvud för att se på henne.

Hans askgrå ögon slog upp och fick se henne stå och vänta i dörrkarmen; hennes ilska doldes bara något av hennes dimmiga tårar. Häxans kropp skakade mer våldsamt nu, hennes muskler spändes, och hennes oregelbundna andetag lämnade munnen i högljudda skurar. Han var desorienterad från hennes förtrollning, och han skyllde det på den slumpmässiga tanken som korsade hans sinne; hon hade aldrig sett mer levande ut.

"Jag sa åt dig att lämna mig ifred!" skrek hon och han kunde se att hon lät sina känslor skölja över henne. "Ditt slemmiga svin!"

Han visste att han pressat henne för hårt, det var så bländande uppenbart i hennes rasande ställning och i den okontrollerbara glöden i hennes blick. Hon var bara en retsam kommentar ifrån att brista, och varje instinkt skrek åt honom att vara uppmärksam på den förebådande vinkeln på hennes stav. Men hans inre Slytherin påminde honom om hans patetiska och skrattretande beteende mot Granger de senaste dagarna, och den vanliga förolämpningen snubblade så lätt ur hans mun.

"Äckliga jävla Smutsskalle."

Någonting brast inom henne. Han såg det faktiskt; flimrandet av någonting mörkt i hennes ögon, nästan vilt. Han försökt flytta på sig men ännu en våg av illamående från Grangers attack sköljde över hans hjärna, och han kisade med ögonen för att försöka fokusera på henne.

"Smutsskalle," upprepade hon med ett hest mummel och höjde staven något.

Han spottade ut ett förvånat grymtande när hon körde ner spetsen på sin stav i handflatan, och drog den över huden för att skapa en tunn röd springa. Hon klev in i badrummet, närmade sig honom och visade upp sitt färska sår. Han såg med morbid fascination hur ett band av blod gled nerför henne långfinger, och två rubinröda pärlor regnade ner för att träffa det elfenbensvita golvet vid hans fötter.

"Tycker du att det här är smutsigt?" frågade Hermione med en skälvande ton och satte sig på huk för att vara på hans nivå. "Tycker du att mitt blod är smutsigt?"

"Granger-"

"TYCKER DU DET?" vrålade hon och lutade sig fram för att ta tag i hans hand.

"Vad fan gör du?" frågade han och accepterade att han började få panik som svar på hennes underliga rörelser. "Granger, vad fan?"

Hon drog snabbt ett liknande snitt över hans hand, och en kombination av hans chock och fortfarande slöa reflexer tillät honom inte att ingripa när hon smällde ihop deras handflator med en blöt klapp.

"Sådär," spottade Hermione och höll deras vridna och klibbiga handslag i ett fast grepp medan hon pratade. "Nu är ditt blod smutsigt också!"

Styrka vällde in i hans muskler med välkommen hetta, och det gick direkt till hans armar, drog hans läckande hand ur hennes grepp och slängde iväg henne från honom. Hon gnisslade över golvet, likadant som hon gjort i morse, men han var för upptagen med att stirra på sitt rödfärgade skinn för att notera ironin.

Det värsta var att han inte kunde skilja hennes blod från sitt eget. Det var samma nyans… och han hade ingen aning vad det betydde.

Hans vida och upprörda blick vändes långsamt mot Hermione och såg att hon stirrade på honom, hennes uttryck var förfärat och överväldigat. Den olycksbådande eggen som tidigare präglat hennes ansiktsdrag var borta, och hennes vanliga oskyldighet var på sin plats igen. Båda andades tungt och ljuden studsade mellan dem medan han försökte ta kontrollen över sina sinnen. Det var för många känslor som simmade under hans hud; ilska, förödmjukelse, förvirring…men det var för mycket att ta in. Så han satt helt enkelt där, fastfrusen med deras ögon sammankopplade och hävande bröst.

Scenen påminde stark om deras underliga morgon, men skillnaderna var så betydelsefulla. Det fanns inga lekfulla flin eller barnsliga plaskanden, bara dem och blodet. Han kunde känna den metalliska doften invadera hans näsborrar, och han saknade plötsligt Grangers naturliga smak.

"Herregud," flämtade hon, hennes rörelser var ryckiga medan hon stödde sig på sina knän. "Herregud, Malfoy, jag är så ledsen-"

"Kom inte nära mig," morrade han och pressade hårt sin rygg på väggen medan hon kröp mot honom. "Rör mig inte för fan! Din galna bitch-"

"Jag k-kan inte fatta att jag gjorde det där," stammade hon sorgset medan nya tårar glänste på hennes kinder och läppar. "Här, låt mig se-"

"Vad har du gjort?" mumlade han och sneglade ner på sitt sår för ett ögonblick innan han snabbt drog sig upp på fötter. "VAD FAN HAR DU GJORT?"

"Jag vet inte!" kved Hermione ljudligt och drog ihop sig när han rusade förbi henne. "Vart ska du?"

"Komma bort från dig!" snäste han medan han klampade ut ur rummet och pausade utanför dörren för att blänga på henne en sista gång. "Kom inte nära mig-"

"Malfoy, snälla!" vräkte hon ur sig, men han var redan försvunnen. "Låt mig förklara!"

Allt hon fick var det bittra klicket av en igensmälld dörr. Hennes kropp skakade våldsamt, nästan krampade medan hon hostade upp sina gråt. Hon kröp ihop till en liten boll medan hennes jämmer och ångestfyllda gnyenden knappt dämpades när hon begravde huvudet bakom armarna. Hon släppte ut allt; grät tills hennes mage fysiskt brände. Och sen lite till.

På andra sidan väggen, satte Draco sig till rätta på sin säng och lyssnade spänt på hennes sorg. _Merlin_ , som han saknade hennes lugnande dusch-suckar. Han studerade sin röriga hand med en bister min, letade igen efter ett tecken på att deras blod var olika. Men det fanns ingenting; samma färg, samma textur… bara samma.

 _Jag borde inte ha sporrat henne_ …

Han stängde sina ögon, undrade varför han plötsligt kände sig skyldig. Han borde ha vrålat av ilska och planerat för att åsamka henne smärta i utbyte mot vad hon gjort, men allt han kunde göra var att fråga sig vad som fått henne att brista. Han ville avsky henne; störta in där igen och vältra sig i hennes smärta.

Men det gjorde han inte.

Han hatade henne inte.

.

* * *

.

Hermione hade ingen aning om hur lång tid det tog innan hennes gråt avtog, men hon kunde med lätthet anta att det hade gått minst tre timmar. Alla av Hogwarts bakgrundsljud hade tonat bort och hennes sovsal var definitivt mörkare. Hennes ögon föll till hennes vanligtvis så rena kakelplattor, hon grimaserade medan hon studerade de talande röda fläckarna spridda runt henne. De karmosinröda fingeravtrycken fångade hennes uppmärksamhet för en stund, påminde henne om vallmoblad i snön. De var Dracos fingeravtryck.

Hon skulle antagligen aldrig veta varför, men hon ville desperat be honom om ursäkt och försöka rationalisera sina handlingar. Hon var så arg på sig själv för att ha tagit ut allt över honom, för att ha tappat greppet. Hon borde vara den vettiga av sina vänner, en förnuftets röst, och se vad hon hade gjort.

Hennes svullna ögon vändes för att inspektera såret som gick från ringfingret till tummen, och hon märkte att blodet redan hade börjat koagulera. Hon insåg då att inte någon gång hade hennes självförvållade skärsår gjort ont, och hon kunde inte hjälpa att undra om Malfoys gjorde det. Hon högg sina tänder i underläppen, tvingade sin hand att vara stilla medan hon läkte skadan.

Några viskade besvärjelser senare, och badrummet såg helt normalt ut, förutom den trasiga häxan i mitten. Hon stod stilla i några stulna minuter, försökte desperat samla de utspridda resterna av sin värdighet och mod.

Hon behövde se honom. Hon behövde förklara.

Hon använde handfatet som stöd och drog upp sig själv från golvet och lämnade klumpigt de kalla kakelplattorna på vingliga ben och med ett styng av smärta i bröstet. Hon svalde den nervösa klumpen i halsen medan hon vände sig mot hans dörr, höjde långsamt handen för att knacka mjukt med knogarna mot träet.

"Malfoy," ropade hon. "Kan jag få komma in?"

"Jag sa åt dig att inte komma nära mig," kom det barska svaret, men hon hade förväntat sig det, och hon vägrade bli avskräckt.

" _Alohomora_ ," mumlade hon och tog ett djupt andetag innan hon sköt upp dörren. Hon makade sig nervöst in i rummet, hennes fuktiga blick fann honom sittandes upprätt på sin säng och så mycket lugnare än hon förväntat sig. "Malfoy-"

"Jag trodde jag var tydlig med att jag inte vill ha dig här," avbröt han jämnt, farligt lågt och slätt.

"Jag vet," mumlade Hermione och tog några steg mot honom. "Men jag måste förklara-"

"Försvinn," krävde han och tittade inte ens på henne. "Jag vill inte ha dig nära mig-"

"Draco, snälla," bad hon och kastade sin stolthet åt sidan. Hon hade klantat sig och han hade all rätt att få veta varför. "Mitt b-blod kommer inte att stanna i dig… Ditt system kommer redan ha-"

"Jag är fullt medveten om hur min anatomi fungerar, Granger," sa han släpigt och hon såg hans käke spännas. "Gå."

Bara Merlin visste varför hon bestämde sig för att det skulle vara till hennes fördel att krypa upp i hans säng, men någon del av henne hade tyckts tänka att om hon var närmre, skulle han vara mer trolig att lyssna. Han kastade till slut sin stålgrå blick i hennes riktning, men det fanns fortfarande inget tecken på det förakt hon förberett sig för. Han tittade bara på henne som om han aldrig sett henne förr, och av någon anledning störde det henne.

Draco visste inte hur han skulle bete sig i henne närvaro. Varje cell i hans grumliga hjärna sa åt honom att ta tag i henne och dumpa henne utanför hans rum, och upprepa det tills hon fattade, men hans förvirring hade på något sätt slagit hans ilska, och han behövde veta varför hon gjort det. Han visste tillräckligt mycket om biologi för att veta att hennes mugglarblod inte skulle smitta honom, men det var inte problemet. Det var hon. Han kunde svära på att han kände _henne_ i sitt system; dansande i hans blodådror och påverkade hans sinne. _Det_ var problemet.

"Jag är så ledsen, Draco," sluddrade hon och återfick hans uppmärksamhet. "Det är jag verkligen. Jag är bara… Jag är så ledsen."

Det var två saker som fick honom att rycka till; det första var hennes användning av hans förnamn, och det andra var att hon praktiskt taget vällde ur sig sin ursäkt. Han skannade snabbt av hennes ansikte, och fann bara en uppriktighet som var besynnerligt uppfriskande jämfört med hennes tidigare känslor. Känslorna som hade lett dem hit.

"J-jag fick veta att Professor Burbage blev dödad idag," avslöjade hon försiktigt, och han kunde se att hon kämpade emot en ny omgång tårar bakom hennes mandelformade ögon. "Av Voldemort."

Han blinkade. Hennes utbrott verkade logiskt nu, men han hade inte hört det namnet sen Snape övergett honom här. Han insåg då för första gången att han inte kunde se henne som en fiende; det verkade bara inte logiskt när samma… varelse ville se de båda döda. Nej, inte fiender, men definitivt inte allierade. Bara någonting mittemellan.

"Hon var en vän," fortsatte Hermione med ett lätt snörvlande. "Och när du-du sa de där sakerna så… Jag tog ut det över dig och det var inte rättvist."

Draco förblev tyst eftersom han inte visste vad han annars skulle göra. Lockelsen att skrika åt henne för att ha varit så korkad fanns där, men den kom inte ända fram. De där störande skuldkänslorna ville bara inte ge med sig, och en irriterande liten röst i hans huvud sa åt honom att han aldrig skulle ha hånat henne. Sen när blev Granger en faktor i hans bräckliga samvete? Om han var tvungen att gissa, skulle han satsa på tiden runt när hon började lämna honom måltider.

"Jag är så ledsen," sa hon igen medan en ensam och envis tår gled förbi hennes ögonfransar. "Jag lovar att jag aldrig ska göra _någonting_ liknande igen."

Han betraktade henne, kände hennes ärlighet skölja över honom som ett lugnande medel. Han tog ett djup andetag och ignorerade impulsen att sucka när hennes doft slog sig ner i hans sinnen igen. Den var lite saltaktig med influensen av hennes tårar, men fortfarande onekligen hennes. Han ville inte skrika åt henne… det kändes inte rätt när hon fortfarande såg så sårbar ut. Han skulle överanalysera det beslutet senare, men han kunde bara inte göra det just nu.

"Snälla säg någonting," bönföll Hermione och lutade sig lite närmre. "Vad som helst."

Han tuggade på insidan av sin mun och höjde ett ögonbryn. "Om du någonsin gör någonting liknande igen," började han, uttalade varje stavelse skarpt. "Kommer du ångra det."

Detaljerna var inte nödvändiga, han såg att hon visste att han menade det.

"Okej," nickade hon stelt.

"Jag kommer inte att vara här inne för evigt, Granger," sa han. "Och jag kommer minnas allt du gör. Är jag tydlig nog?"

"Ja," viskade Hermione och såg mer lättad ut än han föredrog. "Jag är verkligen ledsen-"

"Jag fattar," avbröt Draco henne och himlade med ögonen. "Lämna mig nu ifred."

Hon rörde sig inte. "Gör det ont?" frågade hon och gjorde en försynt gest mot hans skadade handflata.

"Nej."

"Låt mig tvätta det," begärde hon och sträckte ut sin arm för att erbjuda sin egen hand. "Det tar bara några sekunder-"

"Jag kan tvätta det själv-"

"Snälla," avbröt hon honom, och fick en frustrerad suck från den bleke trollkarlen. "Det är bäst om jag läker det och-"

"Fan, okej då," morrade han, kastade sin hand i hennes och resonerade att det skulle få henne att gå fortare. "Skynda dig för fan, Granger."

Hermione slickade sig ängsligt om läpparna innan hon vinklade sin stav och lät den glida över såret hon orsakat. Det skulle ta några minuter, insåg hon, och tystnaden var för tung för henne. Hon höjde sina ögon för att se på honom, men hans skarpa blick fick dem att vandra till den ganska stora högen med böcker på hans nattduksbord.

"Har du läst så många redan?" undrade hon och höjde ett ögonbryn av intresse.

"Jag bara skummar igenom dem," avslöjade han med ett motvilligt grymtande. "Jag har läst dem förr."

"Jag är inte förvånad," sa hon, hennes röst lät fortfarande illa till mods och spetsad med nerver. "Det är våra läroböcker-"

"Från våra tidigare år," avslutade han åt henne. "Ja, jag har märkt det."

"Så varför läser du dem?"

"Det finns knappast ett brett urval av aktiviteter," blängde Draco på henne, och insåg plötsligt att han praktiskt taget höll hand med Granger på sin säng. Han behövde få bort henne. Nu. "Skynda dig för helvete."

"Nästan klar," muttrade hon och strök spetsen på sin stav över de sista blodfläckarna. "Sådär, är det okej?"

Han slet snabbt sin hand ur hennes nätta fingrar och kontrollerade sin hand innan han nickade mot dörren. "Dra då, Granger."

Hennes honungsblick drev bort mot hans berg med böcker igen, och hon särade på läpparna för att säga något. Vad det än var, hade hennes Gryffindormod tydligen torkat ut för kvällen, och hon lämnade klumpigt han säng och hasade ut ur hans rum. Bara när hans dörr var säkert stängd tillät han sig själv att andas ut, massera näsryggen och spela upp de underliga händelserna från de senaste timmarna i sitt huvud.

Om det fanns ett säkert tecken på att det här stället började påverka hans sundhet, hade det varit idag.

Han tittade ner och drog lätt med fingrarna över sitt nyläkta skinn, hittade inget bevis på att hon någonsin slitit upp hans kött.

Han var säker på att han kunde känna henne dock; rusande genom hans blodsystem, och han skyllde på de osynliga flammorna av hennes essens för hans oförmåga att somna innan gryningen. När han vaknade någon gång tidigt på eftermiddagen nästa dag, gjorde han som han alltid gjorde; klädde på sig i de vanliga kläderna och gick in i köket för att se vad Granger lämnat åt honom idag.

Köttfärspaj. En av hans favoriter.

Och bredvid den rykande formen fanns en besynnerlig hög med böcker, ingen av vilken han sett förut.


	7. Kapitel 7: Människa

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 7: Människa

.

Hermione hade inte sett honom på tre dagar.

Hon hade inte hört det minsta ljud från hans rum, och hade det inte varit för det faktum att hennes tillagade måltider alltid försvunnit när hon kom tillbaka från biblioteket, hade hon kanske undrat om han var i hennes sovsal överhuvudtaget. Häxan hade övervägt att ta sig in i hans rum igen för att häva ur sig ännu en rad ursäkter, men hon gissade att det skulle vara ett steg i fel riktning. Han ville uppenbarligen ha avskildhet, och hon var skyldig honom det efter vad hon gjort.

Hon var fortfarande så förkrossad av sina handlingar.

Hon hade aldrig, _aldrig_ gjort något så fruktansvärt i sitt liv; så fel. Hon hade låst in sig på sitt rum inte mindre än fyra gånger och brutit ihop i ohämmad gråt och vaggat sin skakande kropp. Charity Burbages död fördunklade fortfarande hennes sinne, men hon fann alltid sig själv med att stirra ner i sin handflata i de brutna stunderna, letandes efter ett ärr eller märke.

Hon gnuggade sin panna medan hennes fingrar vände ännu ett blad. De hårda vindarna som skrek utanför slottet hade fått henne att fly till vardagsrummet, sökandes efter tröst i en av sina böcker. Vinden var hennes svaghet. Hon kunde glatt sitta igenom ett färgglatt åskväder, eller lyssna på takten av ett trummande regn, men när vinden lät som en kvävd människa, blev hon livrädd.

Hon hade försökt med tystnadsbesvärjelser, precis som hon gjort tidigare år på Hogwarts, men de sviktade alltid när hennes koncentration svaldes av annalkande sömn. De blåsiga vrålen fick henne att vakna, och hon var tillbaka på ruta ett.

Hermione hade snabbt övergett idén om att få någon sömn för nära fönstret och var nu ihopkrupen på soffan i det fönsterlösa vardagsrummet; och läste Lord Byrons dikter, en av hennes guilty pleasures. Hon drog filten lite närmre sig själv medan hon gick vidare till _She Walks in Beauty_ , stal en snabb blick på klockan och grimaserade när hon insåg att den var halv tre.

Och den _jävla_ vinden gav inget tecken på att lugna sig inom den närmsta tiden.

Hon drog in ett högljutt andetag när ett litet klick bröt tystnaden, och hennes sirapsfärgade blick gled bort för att finna Malfoy som långsamt lämnade sitt rum. Han såg irriterad ut när han sneglade på henne, och utstötte en uppretad suck medan han gick mot köket, uppenbarligen valde han att ignorera henne totalt.

Hon tänkte efter två gånger innan hon talade, men orden skyndade ut utan att hon hann tänka på det en gång till. "Väckte jag dig?" viskade hon, osäker på om han hört henne eller om han helt enkelt valde att inte kännas vid frågan. Merlin visste varför hon tyckte det var en bra idé att fråga igen. "Väckte jag-"

"Nej," morrade han medan han hällde upp ett glas vatten och höll ryggen mot henne.

"Så varför är du-"

"Jag var törstig," sa han medan han vände runt för att gå tillbaks till sitt rum.

"Malfoy, vänta," sa Hermione snabbt, sträckte på ryggen och undrade vad hon egentligen tänkt säga. Hon hade ingen aning om varför han stannat strax utanför sin dörr, men hon vågade inte ifrågasätta det, ifall han skulle komma ihåg sitt konstanta behov av att komma bort från henne. "Kan jag ställa en fråga?"

Han suckade som om hon avbröt hans obefintliga schema. "Gör det fort."

Hon tvekade och slickade sina tänder. "Är du fortfarande arg för… tja… häromdagen-"

"När du skar upp min jävla hand?" klargjorde han med en oberörd ton och vände sig mot henne. "Spelar det någon roll?"

Hermione såg med sina sirapsfärgade ögon hur han höjde glaset mot sin mun och fukten gjorde hans läppar blanka. "Jag antar att det gör det," avslöjade hon blygt och flyttade sin uppmärksamhet till sitt knä.

Misstro och chock fick honom nästan att sätta sin dricka i halsen, men han sansade sig själv. "Varför?" snäste han bittert. "Vad gör det för skillnad?"

"Jag vet inte riktigt," mumlade hon och reste sig försiktigt ur soffan.

Dracos käke spändes medan filten föll till golvet, blottade henne i en enkel T-shirt och säckiga pyjamasbyxor. Han fann sig själv med att hålla andan medan hon började röra sig, men hon gick istället till köket, och han undrade kort vad han egentligen hade gjort om hon gått i hans riktning. I det svaga flimrandet av levande ljus, såg hon annorlunda ut; mer fridfull och något surrealistisk. Det var mörkret som lekte med hans syn och uppfattning som fick honom att dröja kvar, och han studerade henne noga medan hon plockade ner två muggar från ett skåp.

"Varm choklad är bättre innan man ska sova," sa hon mjukt och använde sin stav för att koka lite vatten. "Vill du ha en?"

Han svarade inte. Hon hade uppenbarligen bestämt sig för att göra en åt honom ändå, och lukten av kakao blandades utsökt med Grangers naturliga doft. Han drog i ärmarna på sin tröja medan hon gjorde klart dryckerna, och när de var färdiga bar hon dem båda till sofforna och placerade dem på soffbordet. Han höjde ett ögonbryn när hon virade in sig själv i filten igen och slappnade av i soffan; hans försiktiga blick skiftade mellan henne och den rykande muggen som var menad åt honom.

"Ska du inte sätta dig?" frågade hon och han hörde att hon tvingade sin röst att låta nonchalant.

"Jag dricker den på mitt rum," sa han med en låg grymtning och tog några kliv mot henne.

"Jag hade-" började hon stelt. "Tja, jag hade hoppats på att du kanske kunde svara på min fråga… och kanske sitta med mig en stund?"

 _Det_ överrumplade honom. Av alla saker hon kunde ha sagt, han kunde ha spelat bort sitt arv på att de orden aldrig skulle lämna hennes läppar i hans sällskap. Det var definitivt en fängslande utveckling för deras kassa situation, och han kunde inte hjälpa att tänka på vart detta skulle leda.

"Varför i helvete tror du det?" sa han släpigt medan han vilade handflatorna mot soffan motsatt hennes. "Och jag måste inte svara på din fråga."

"Nej, det måste du inte," höll hon med. "Det var bara en förfrågan-"

"En dum förfrågan."

Hon rynkade ögonbrynen och lyfte huvudet för att se varsamt på honom. "Strunt i det då-"

"Nej," avbröt han. "Jag är nyfiken på att veta varför du ens skulle fråga mig att göra dig sällskap-"

"Du svarade inte på min fråga," påminde hon skarpt och sträckte ut handen för att stryka längs muggens kant. "Så varför ska jag svara på din?"

Draco hade ingen anledning, men det gjorde inget för en vinds ylande bröt tystnaden. Han såg det då; en glimt av rädsla som rusade genom hennes nötbruna ögon. Han kunde inte minnas någon gång då hon sett rädd ut. Osäker kanske, och ibland varsam, men aldrig rädd. Till och med hennes galna upptåg i badrummet hade bara färgat hennes uttryck med skam och chock. Den här lilla tidiga morgonsammandrabbningen höll på att bli en riktig liten gruva av överraskningar.

"Vad är det, Granger?" frågade han hånfullt med ett flin på läpparna. "Säg inte att en av de orädda Gryffindors är rädd för en liten storm."

Han förväntade sig trotsighet och irritation, men hon drog enkelt filten lite närmare sig själv. "Inte stormar," mumlade hon efter ett ögonblick. "Jag bara… Jag gillar inte ljudet av vinden."

Han ansiktsuttryck skrynklades av förvirring. Erkände hon faktiskt sin rädsla? Att medge sina fobier gjordes helt enkelt inte i hans kretsar, och skulle särskilt inte nämnas framför en fiende. Att visa någon form av svaghet var bara rentav korkat, och ändå hade hon gjort det så lätt.

Förtroendefulla och naiva idiot.

Men hon var plötsligt mer verklig… mer mänsklig, och det fick honom att nyktra till som om en vinterstorm blåst över honom. Hon var en personlighet och mindre… Nej, hon var definitivt en smutsskalle fortfarande… Men hon var en smutsskalle med karaktär… Typ. Möjligtvis.

Han observerade henne med mer uppmärksamhet än vad som kanske var passande medan hennes axlar slappnade av när vinden dog ut. Tillbaka var den rationella Granger med till synes inga problem med väderförhållanden, men det fanns där bakom hennes bärnstensblick. Hon lyfte sin varma choklad från bordet och förde den till sina rosiga läppar, formade sin mun till en liten ring för att blåsa bort ångan. Det borde inte ha hållit kvar hans uppmärksamhet. Men det gjorde det.

"Din dryck blir kall," mumlade hon och såg tyst på honom medan hon smuttade på sin egen.

Han andades in skarpt innan han klättrade över soffryggen och kollapsade bland kuddarna, såg otåligt på henne. "Hur kan du vara rädd för vinden?"

"Det är inte så mycket vinden i sig," svarade hon slätt. "Jag gillar bara inte ljudet."

"Det är bara dumt," hånskrattade han.

"Alla är rädda för något," resonerade hon försiktigt. "Är inte du? Det ligger i människans natur."

Han såg bistert på henne som om förslaget var urlöjligt, men han kunde inte hjälpa att grubbla på hennes ord. Idén om att göra sin familj besviken, eller mer specifikt sin far dök upp i hans huvud, men han gissade att hon menade någonting mer specifikt och kliniskt. Antingen hade han helt enkelt ingen, eller så valde han undermedvetet att ignorera den. Ändå, hatade han henne för att hon fick honom att tänka.

"Nej," fastställde han enkelt och lutade sig fram för att ta muggen.

"Kanske har du inte upptäckt din än," sa Hermione med en enkel obrydd axelryckning. "Ska du svara på min fråga? Om häromdagen? När jag… du vet."

Hans ögon smalnade. "Jag tvivlar på att det är möjligt för mig att hata dig mer än jag redan gör," berättade Draco lugnt med ryckande läppar. Hon såg lite bekymrad ut av hans ord, och behovet att säga något annat surrade runt hans tunga. Han knep ihop ögonen och bannade sig själv för det han kastade ur sig härnäst. "Se det som avklarat, Granger."

En fascinerande mix av lättnad och förvåning stal Hermiones ansikte. "Verkligen?"

"Det skulle vara gynnsamt för dig att inte nämna det," sa han rakt och hade för längesedan bestämt sig för att det var bäst att stoppa undan minnet av incidenten långt bortom. "Såvida du inte vill att jag ska ta upp det-"

"Nej," skakade hon på huvudet snabbt. "Nej, jag vill helst glömma det."

Han gav henne en lätt nick och svalde en lugnande klunk av den varma chokladen, och Hermione motstod viljan att säga _tack_ för att han gått med på att glömma det. Om hon mindes korrekt, hade hon bett om förlåtelse och sagt _snälla_ fler gånger än hon borde den där hemska dagen. Om hon började spy ur sig ord om tacksamhet till arslet skulle det vara ett steg för mycket.

Men som han var nu; sittandes på andra sidan soffbordet och lugnare än hon kunde minnas att han någonsin varit, fick det hennes instinkt att avsky honom att vackla. Hon hade alltid trott, och bevittnat, hur en persons personlighet kunde påverka hur folk uppfattade sitt utseende. Om någon var ful på insidan, skulle hennes hjärna övertyga henne om att hennes fulhet reflekterades på utsidan. Nu, med sitt hat för Malfoy något buckligt av det underliga lugnet som bosatt sig mellan dem, accepterade hon att han var en ganska tilldragande trollkarl.

Det dunkla ljuset fångade hans ansiktsdrag väl, och det orangea ljuset valsade framför hans silvriga irisar. Vinklarna och linjerna i hans ansikte var skarpa och definierade, som om varje detalj skrek efter uppmärksamhet, men det fick hans ögon att dansa och hon gillade det. Hon kunde se att han var för blek, nästan som om han skapats av is, men hon insåg att han antagligen inte känt en solstråle på Merlin visste hur länge.

"Har du läst böckerna?" frågade hon försiktigt när hon kom fram till att tystnaden närmat sig obehaglig. "De jag lämnade på bänken?"

Hon kunde se hans tveksamhet till att svara henne. "Ja" erkände han varsamt.

"Vilken läser du nu?" fortsatte hon.

"Varför vill du veta det?"

"Jag är bara nyfiken," sa hon ärligt med en axelryckning och önskade att hans misstänksamhet mot henne skulle stillas.

Draco andades ut ljudligt. " _Titus Andronicus_."

"Bra pjäs-"

"Den är okej," rättade han henne snabbt och höll varsamt muggen mellan sina handflator. "Vissa delar är slarviga."

"Jag håller med om det," nickade hon tankfullt. "Den var en av Shakespeares tidigaste pjäser."

"Du gav mig många av hans böcker," mumlade han långsamt och gav henne en hård blick. "Jag antar att han är en mugglarförfattare."

Hennes ögon vidgades. Hon hade förväntat sig inget annat är bländande raseri när hennes lilla experiment uppdagades, men han verkade bara irriterad av det. "Visste du att jag gav dig mugglarböcker?

"Det är ganska uppenbart, Granger," himlade han med ögonen. "Jag kände inte igen någon av författarna och det verkade vara något som du kunde göra."

"Och du läste dem ändå?" fortsatte hon med en tvivlande ton. "Varför?"

Hans bistra blick hårdnade lite. Om sanningen skulle fram, hade han inte rört hennes mugglarlitteratur på två dagar, bara tittat på dem med genuin avsky. Men tristessen var för stark och för förståndsdränerande, och han hade gett upp på den tredje dagen, efter att ha kommit fram till att det skulle bli antingen läsning eller ett mentalt sammanbrott. Han hade för avsikt att böckerna skulle föda hans avsky för mugglare, förse honom med bevis på att de verkligen var okultiverade och ociviliserade varelser som kämpade med att skriva ett hyfsat stycke.

Men…

Men det var faktiskt okej… Bra nog för att han skulle fortsätta vända blad och omedvetet bli imponerad. Det var så enerverande och motbjudande, och det fick honom att ifrågasätta…saker. Bara för en stund, men han hade det. Nej, han hade aldrig trott på den där propagandaskiten om att mugglare var vilda, men han hade varit övertygad på någon nivå att de skulle vara mindre kunniga i konstarterna, men den här Shake-någonting killen var…adekvat. Han kunde inte berätta det för Granger dock.

"Det finns inget annat att läsa," morrade han och insåg att han tagit för lång tid på sig att svara.

Hermione suckade och såg på honom bakom sina ögonfransar medan hon smuttade på drycken. Hennes hjärta bultade av hennes nyfikna natur, och hon ville veta hur långt hon kunde testa det här. "Och vad tycker du om pjäsen hittills?"

Han fnös. "Den är våldsam," sa han som om det var uppenbart, vilket hon gissade att det var. "Vilket är…underhållande, men det bevisar hur barbariska mugglare är."

"Barbariska?" upprepade Hermione och tyglade viljan att skrika åt honom. "Hur då?"

"Det är ju bara meningslös blodspillan-"

"Till skillnad från alla trollkarlskrigen?" poängterade hon snabbt. "Våld finns bland alla raser och arter, Malfoy, och speciellt i människan. Magiska eller inte-"

"Killen dödade sin egen son," anmärkte Draco och sträckte på huvudet åt sidan som om det hade varit det vinnande slaget. "Det är ett tecken på hur ociviliserade mugglare är."

Hermione hoppade inte till. "Men Voldemort dödade sin familj."

Den blondes högfärdiga min vacklade, och han hatade att hon bevittnat det. "Det är annorlunda," mumlade han defensivt. "Det var-"

"Och Crouch dödade sin far-"

"Det är annorlunda!" upprepade han hårt, men han visste att argumentet var svagt.

Granger såg varken självbelåten eller arrogant ut när hon höjde huvudet för att möta hans irriterade blick, utan fuktade enkelt sina läppar med en snabb snärt med tungan. "På vilket sätt är det annorlunda, Malfoy?"

Han sökte genom sin hjärna, letade efter ett tillfredsställande argument som skulle sätta tillbaka henne på sin plats. Han kände sig irriterad och störd, men också en gnutta respekt för Granger slingrade sig in i hans medvetande, och det gjorde honom bara ännu argare. Detta skulle definitivt ge henne ett märke på hans sänggavel. Fan.

"Det är bara det," muttrade han, och tog ännu en slurk av hennes ganska perfekta varma choklad.

.

* * *

.

Stelheten i nacken var den första ledtråden för att han inte hade sovit i en säng.

Vad än hans huvud vilade mot så var det för hårt för att vara en kudde, och när hans ögon långsamt öppnades, fokuserade han på ett annat tak än han var van vid. Draco vände klumpigt på sig och insåg att han låg på en av sofforna, stödd på armstödet. Det var fortfarande ganska mörkt, men det fanns inga fönster i det här rummet, och en snabb titt på klockan sa att den var nästan sju på morgonen.

Han stönade och gnuggade sig i ansiktet, och satte sig långsamt upp medan hans rygg klickade som glödande kol. Hans sömnsuddiga blick fokuserade på hans omgivning medan han försökte komma ihåg hur och när han somnat på soffan, och hans vintergrå ögon gled över till andra sidan soffbordet.

Han stelnade till.

Hon var invirad från topp till tå i sin filt, hennes klumpiga lockar utspridda över kudden som kaffevirvlar. Med sina ögon slutna och ansiktet så avslappnat, såg hon ut som bekvämlighet och lugn förkroppsligad. Borta var de stressade musklerna som alltid spändes under Grangers hud, och han kunde inte komma ihåg någon som sett så överröst av sömn ut. Hennes slummer-långsamma andetag surrade i hans öron och väckte honom ur sin trans, lämnade Draco att tyst banna sig själv för att ha låtit morgonen göra hans hjärna luddig.

Han slet ögonen ifrån henne, fann sig själv med att studera henne odruckna och kalla mugg varm choklad. Och hennes stav. Den bara låg där, hånade honom.

Han drog sig bort från soffan och slingrade sig runt bordet så tyst han kunde, samtidigt som han visste att det antagligen inte skulle leda någon vart. Hon hade sagt själv att den var förtrollad att stöta bort honom, men det kunde lika lätt vara en välplacerad bluff. Han hasade närmre hennes stav, hukade sig till en position precis framför den sovande häxan.

Hennes andedräkt gled över den känsliga huden på hans hals, och han kämpade emot rysningen som lätt berörde hans ryggrad. Han sträckte sig fram, och allt av hans hopp om en chans att rymma dog när varnande magi surrade mot hans fingertoppar innan han ens kunde röra den. Han hade förväntat sig det. Med ett besegrat grymtande, lutade han sig bakåt på hasorna; med Grangers drömmande suckar viskande över de tunna hårstråna på hans skinn.

Han blundade…tog vara på känslan…doften av henne så här nära…nära nog att röra…

Och som i en armé av flammor, slängdes han tillbaka in i verkligheten. Han ryggade våldsamt ifrån henne, som om hon var täckt av gift, förbannade sig själv till Salazars grav och tillbaka.

Hon kravlade sig igenom hans system och in i hans huvud, stökade till hans sinnen. Det var inte hennes smutsiga blod, det var någonting djupare; någonting som grävde i hans ben och dränkte hans celler. Det var hon. Granger. Hennes substans, hennes oskyldighet; som bara rusade igenom honom och kastade skärvor på hans förstånd. Äcklad av sina handlingar, flydde han hennes sällskap på något skakiga ben; bad om att avstånd skulle rena honom från henne.

Hermione väcktes tvärt av den arga smällen i hans dörr.

Synd egentligen; det hade varit den bästa sömnen hon haft på flera veckor. Även om den bara varat i några timmar.

.

* * *

.

Vinden var lugn de följande fyra dagarna, och han lyckades undvika henne medan han övertygade sig själv om att hon ruttnade bort under hans hud. På fredagen, exakt en vecka efter deras blodiga badrumsincident, hade väggarna börjat röra sig inåt igen. Ett behov av att interagera med en annan människa gjorde sig hemmastatt i hans porer och, såklart, var Granger det enda alternativet. Han behövde höra en annan människas hjärtslag för hans egna höll på att bli för högljudda i hans ensamhet.

Av alla de sjuka saker som plågade hans hjärna, var _behovet_ av någon annans närvaro definitivt det som talade om för honom att han höll på att bli galen. Han ville ha ett bråk, eller bara någonting som påminde honom om att det fanns liv på andra sidan sovrumsdörren. Han rationaliserade det med att det var helt beroende på omständigheterna…Om det fanns någon, och han menade _vem som helst_ , annan än hon som kunde jaga bort hans demoner, skulle det här inte behövas.

Vem som helst, förutom Weasley. Renblodig eller inte, om bitchen McGonagall hade stoppat in honom i ett rum med den där orangea tumören på trollkarlssamhället, skulle det bli en slakt inom en timme.

Den mentala bilden muntrade upp honom lite.

Han kunde höra henne stöka i köket, skramlande med diverse redskap och orsakade mer oväsen än vad som förmodligen var nödvändigt. Han drog med handen genom sitt isblonda hår och släppte ut ett trött andetag, han lämnade sitt fyrkantiga fängelse till sovrum för att hitta Granger som krånglade med några kastruller och grönsaker.

Hermione kände hans närvaro innan hon såg honom, och hon snurrade runt för att ge honom en nyfiken blick. "Låt mig gissa," sa hon jämnt. "Jag förde för mycket oväsen igen?"

"Ja, klagade han och tog några steg mot henne. "Vad fan gör du, Granger?"

"Jag bara fixar lite mat till imorgon," förklarade hon med en klen axelryckning. "Jag borde antagligen ha frågat dig innan, men är du allergisk mot något?"

"Nej," han skakade på huvudet och hoppade upp och satte sig på köksbänken. "Bara mot dig."

Han hade tänkt att kommentaren skulle låta kall och rapp, men den saknade det där spydiga bettet som hade tagit år att fullkomna. Istället lät det mer… retfullt? Granger verkade tycka den var harmlös, att döma av hennes roade fnysning och rynkade läppar. Han övervägde att kalla henne Smutsskalle bara för vanlighetens skulle, men något i hans ganska skeva sinne sa åt honom att låta bli, och hon talade innan han hann ifrågasätta det.

"Har du läst klart _Titus_?" frågade hon, uppenbarligen lite osäker på hur hon skulle bete sig runt honom. De hade åtminstone det gemensamt.

Han fnös. "Ha lite förtroende, Granger," mumlade Draco, vilade armbågarna mot sina knän och tittade på hennes rygg. "Jag var nästan klar häromdagen. Självklart har jag läst ut den."

"Okej, nickade hon och använde sin stav för att göra klart maten. "Och vad tyckte du om slutet?"

"För forcerat," sa han enkelt med kritisk och brysk ton. "Det var ett ganska amatörmässigt avslut."

Hon hummade medan hon vände sig om mot honom och lade armarna i kors. "Det var för fort. Har du tänkt läsa en annan?"

Han var redan halvvägs igenom en annan av hennes mugglarböcker. Han hade bestämt sig för att röra sig bort från den där Shake- vad det nu var-killen, säker på att han skulle hitta en lika okunnig bland hennes andra erbjudna mugglartexter. Han hade bestämt sig för en med ett kusligt omslag av en mugglare som hette Wilkie Collins, och hade mer eller mindre varit absorberad sen första kapitlet, till hans inre avsky.

" _Kvinnan i vitt_ ," sa han med ett forcerat andetag och noterade att hennes flin vidgades något.

"En av mina favoriter," sa hon. "Och hur-"

"Bli inte så jävla entusiastiskt," varnade han henne med en låg ton. "Nivån är lägre än det som är skrivet av trollkarlar och häxor."

Hennes leende falnade och hon vände ryggen mot honom för att bli klar med vad som såg ut som förberedelser för en gryta. "Tycker du verkligen att renblodiga är överlägsna mugglarfödda, Malfoy?"

Han höjde ett ögonbryn åt det. Hans steniga blick rörde sig över hennes axlar och ryggrad, sökte efter en ledtråd till varför hon ställt en sådan dum fråga. "Det vet du att jag gör, Granger," svarade han stolt, men det fanns ett underligt bultande i hans bröst när han pratade. "Ställ inte sådana skitfrågor när det är meningen att du ska ha en hjärna där inne."

En nästan besviken suck lämnade hennes mun. "Kan jag få lämna ett förslag då, snälla?" mumlade hon mjukt, och fingrade på fållen på sin för stora, röda tröja.

Där var hennes jävla _snälla_ igen; ovälkommet och bara ännu en påminnelse om hur patetiskt ren hon var. Någonstans i hans bakhuvud dröjde ett minne om att han hade tänkt bråka med henne, men här var han _igen_ ; konverserade med henne på ett sätt som borde fått honom att spy. Men han kände sig åtminstone något mer normal. Mer mänsklig. Precis som hennes duschsuckar, så var dessa… _nästan_ hövliga ögonblick lindrande för hans huvudvärkar.

"Du kan föreslå hur mycket du vill," sa han nonchalant med en axelryckning, och slösade sin bistra blick på hennes rygg. "Men sannolikheten att jag går med på något av det är självklart så gott som lika med noll."

Hon vände sig om igen och hennes ansiktsuttryck var lugnt och fridfullt, men han kunde se virrvarret av tankar bakom hennes ögon. Hon var verkligen så intressant att se på i stunder som dessa; som ett kryptiskt pussel utan pris. Allt som rörde sig i hennes hjärta var så villigt att visas i hennes höstfärgade ögon, någonting som han bara inte kunde förstå sig på. Det skulle vara klokt av henne att dölja så mycket som möjligt; speciellt för någon hon avskydde. Någon som honom.

"Efter att du läst klart boken," sa hon långsamt. "Skulle jag vilja att du läser Martin Luther Kings självbiografi."

Han ögonbryn sänktes med varsamhet. "Varför?"

"Jag tror att du kommer finna några av koncepten intressanta," sa Hermione och lät sin blick glida över honom från topp till tå. "Det är bara ett förslag."

Med det, vandrade hon ur hans synfält och försvann in på sitt rum, och lämnade Draco nyfiken på hennes slumpmässiga förfrågan. Han skulle inte läsa den, såklart, bara utav trots.

.

* * *

.

Hermione hade inte tid att grubbla över konversationen med Malfoy, eftersom hon hälsades av en väldigt bekant uggla som pickade obevekligt på hennes fönsterruta. Hon skyndade sig dit på oroliga fötter, slängde upp haspen för att låta den vackra fågeln komma in.

"Hedwig," kuttrade hon tillgivet medan Harrys trogna husdjur släppte brevet i hennes hand och tryckte näbben mot hennes knogar. "Hälsa pojkarna från mig."

Den snövita ugglan väntade aldrig på ett svar eftersom det var för riskfyllt att slösa på den värdefulla tiden, men Hermione kände sig alltid nedslagen när hon snabbt återvände i skyn. Hon skulle ha gett allt för att få skriva ett svar, men de hade kommit överens om att det skulle vara för farligt att utväxla mer pergament än nödvändigt. Om hon någon gång hittade något som kunde vara användbart för pojkarna, skulle hon bli tvungen att skicka vidare det till McGonagall, och hon skulle hitta ett sätt att leverera det till Harry och Ron. Dessa regler var strikta, och hon följde naturligtvis dem; om än motvilligt.

Merlin, hon saknade dem…

Brevet kändes strävt i hennes hand, och trots att hon inte ville något hellre än slita upp det där och då, kunde hon inte. Hon hade lovat Ginny i början av terminen att de skulle läsa alla meddelanden tillsammans. Om det fanns någon som hanterade det något sämre än Hermione, så var det Weasley-systern. Det _var_ hennes pojkvän och bror trots allt, flickan hade all rätt att känna sig vilse.

Hermione drog på sig sin klädnad och stoppade försiktigt brevet och sin stav i fickan innan hon lämnade sitt rum. En hastig granskning av köket och vardagsrummet informerade henne om att Draco måste ha dragit sig tillbaka till sitt rum för resten av kvällen, så hon lämnade snabbt sin sovsal, och begav sig mot Gryffindortornet.

Tio minuter senare och hon satt i Ginnys säng med den rödhåriga vid sin sida, nervöst fingrande på sina eldiga testar. Den enda andra invånaren i rummet, Parvati Patil, var passande nog frånvarande, kanske bodde hon hos Dean Thomas efter deras senaste försök till förhållande. Avskildheten var välkomnad av de båda häxorna eftersom breven brukade framkalla känslofyllda reaktioner, och bara några få utvalda visste att hennes två bästa vänner höll kontakten.

"Redo?" suckade Hermione och väntade inte på svar innan hon rev bort kuvertet och vek upp pergamentet, hennes ögon skummade över den korta paragrafen.

 _Flickor,_

 _Allt är bra. Inte mycket att rapportera._

 _Jobbar på något, men det kan vara ingenting._

 _Som alltid, oroa er inte._

 _Saknar och älskar er båda._

 _H &R_

Som alltid, var det kort och koncist, och saknade detaljer ifall det skulle bli stoppat. Orden var nerkrafsade i Harrys handstil den här gången, och Hermione såg Ginny stryka sina fingrar över de rättframma meningarna med tårar som redan pärlade sig bakom hennes ögonfransar. Hon kände sina egna ögon bränna av oundviklig längtan, och det var inte på grund av det som var nerklottrat över pergamentet. Det var på grund av det som _inte_ fanns i pergamentet.

Pojkarna skulle aldrig prata så, och bristen på personlighet bakom orden var det hon saknade mest. Att bara få läsa ett av Rons tråkiga skämt eller få en tröstande rad från Harry skulle varit saligt. Fan, hon skulle säkert skrikit av glädje om de skrivit något om Quidditch. Hon ville bara ha sina pojkar tillbaka…

"Kan du stanna i natt?" vräkte Ginny ur sig över en snyftning. "P-Parvati är inte här, och jag vill inte vara ensam."

Hermione gav sin vän en sorgsen nick och drog henne till sig i en hård kram. "Självklart stannar jag."

.

* * *

.

 _Var fan är hon?_

Precis om Draco noterat så många gånger förr, var Granger en tjej av vanor; höll sig till sina strikta rutiner med inte en enda avvikelse. Han hade hört henne lämna rummet inte långt efter deras möte i köket, precis som vilken dag som helst; lämnade honom att hitta på något själv för resten av kvällen. Han hade läst lite mer i mugglarboken och tagit en snabb dusch innan han förberett sig för att gå till sängs, väntande på Grangers återkomst.

Och där var avvikelsen.

Han visste från sin isolation att det vanliga kvittrandet av fåglar vanligtvis började runt fem på morgonen, och hon brukade komma hem vid tre. Med en förvirrad blick på fönstret, lämnade han sängen och gick in i vardagsrummet, kontrollerade klockan för att finna att den var exakt tio även fem, och Granger hade definitivt inte kommit hem.

 _Hem…?_

Han kunde tänka på det senare. Just nu, var allt han kände en tung och kompakt vikt pulsera i hans bröst, och det jagade bort alla andra tankar han kunde haft. Det kändes som panik…Ja, det var panik. Frågor täppte snabbt igen hans hjärna, smärtsamt hamrande mot hans tinning.

 _Var var hon?_

 _Om något hände henne, skulle han bli fast här?_

 _Bortglömd?_

 _Ensam?_

 _Vad skulle det göra åt hans sinne?_

 _Vad skulle han göra utan hennes doft eller duschar…?_

Han behövde komma ut.

Aldrig i livet att han stannade här; lämnad att ruttna som en bonde utan värde. Han marscherade snabbt mot ytterdörren, ignorerade det välkända och oberäkneliga surret mot sin handflata, som varnade honom att inte ta tag i handtaget. Men han gjorde det ändå.

Hans knytnäve grep tag över mässingen, och smärtan var omedelbar. Den brände hans hand och sände gnistor uppför hans arm; svedde hans kött från insidan och brände över benen. Hans instinkter skrek åt honom att släppa, men hans ängslan var för stor. Han gnisslade tänder i ett försök att ignorera smärtan och försökte trycka neråt, men då sköt elden nerför hans ryggrad som flammande rispor. Hans rygg böjdes bakåt och han vrålade av plågor; men fortfarande, vägrade han släppa.

Han kände sig själv bli svagare; de våldsamma flammorna brände bort hans energi och fick hans muskler att krampa. Han visste att han skakade av spasmer med okontrollerade ryckningar, och ännu ett plågat skrik rev i hans hals. Med ännu ett klent försök att rymma, lade han all sin kraft i att öppna dörren.

Hettan sköt rakt uppför hans ryggrad och attackerade hans huvud, fladdrade i nacken innan allt blev stilla. Han kände inte ens när han kraschade till golvet; darrade vilt och vred sig medan anfallet skakade varje centimeter av honom med farliga ryckningar. Och sen var han medvetslös.


	8. Kapitel 8: Beröring

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 8: Beröring

.

Hermione hade inte fått en blund.

Ginny hade blivit otröstlig ganska fort, och Hermione hade helt enkelt vaggat henne fram och tillbaka, strykandes över hennes hår tills den rödhåriga blivit för utmattad för att hålla sig vid metvetande. Hon visste att Molly tröstade sin dotter på ett liknande sätt, och hon hade spenderat majoriteten av natten med att tänka på sina egna föräldrar och hur mycket hon saknade dem. Hennes trötta hjärna hade naturligt fört hennes tankar till Harry och Ron, och till slut, Malfoy.

Till sitt försvar, så var det omöjligt att inte tänka på sin kalla gäst när han alltid var där, men han hade inte varit så jobbig att tänka på den senaste tiden. Trots hans arrogans, fördomar och resten av hans komplicerade recept med brister, var Malfoy definitivt mer uthärdlig än han tidigare varit. Hon hade till och med funnit sig själv med att- av misstag, förstås- gå till biblioteket senare än vanligt för att spendera mer tid i hans närvaro. Det var bara i studerande syfte såklart; McGonagall _hade_ bett henne hålla ett öga på honom, och hon tyckte det var fascinerande på något sätt att bevittna de subtila förändringarna.

Dessutom, kändes det bra att ha en konsekvent manlig närvaro igen, även om den var forcerad, och mannen i fråga var en liten skit.

Ändå, att se honom anpassa sig till sin omgivning, och till henne, var så spännande, och hon hade i hemlighet utmanat sig själv att influera honom så mycket hon kunde. Hermione var nästan säker på att om, och det var ett stort _om_ , hon kunde bryta hans fördomar, skulle han inte vara så hemsk att bo med.

Men å andra sidan, antagligen inte. Hennes Gryffindor-optimism kunde vara problematisk ibland, men hon skulle försöka ändå; om bara för att sudda ut ordet _Smutsskalle_ från hans vokabulär.

Hennes sömnbrist höll helt klart på att krångla med hennes hjärna, och en blick på klockan sa att den redan var halv sex på morgonen. Hon kontrollerade att Ginny var utslagen innan hon försiktigt flyttade henne till sidan, sträckte ut sin arm och torkade bort några drömmande tårar med fållen på sin ärm från den yngre häxans ansikte. Hermione gick tyst bort till sin väns skrivbord och skrev en snabb lapp, ursäktade att hon gick och förklarade att hon behövde vila.

Med en sista sorgsen blick på den söta rödhåriga, smög hon tyst från sitt före detta livsutrymme och vandrade nerför de ödsliga korridorerna tillbaka till sin sovsal. Det var bara ett kort avstånd, men hennes steg var långsamma och tankfulla medan hon noterade, än en gång, hur dött Hogwarts verkade. Ja, gångarna var fortfarande dystra av vintermorgonen, och det var för tidigt för någon att vara uppe på en lördag, men hon hade alltid älskat att Hogwarts kändes så levande och varmt. Nu, såg varje tegelsten mörkare ut och varje rum var kallare, och hela slottet hade en atmosfär som liknade den på en kyrkogård.

Det var en skrämmande liknelse… En som konstant påminde henne om hur dystert allt var. Det skulle vara den första november på måndag, ännu en månad sen Dumbledores död. Ett halvår, och det fick fortfarande hennes hjärta att krympa.

Med en bekymrad suck, mumlade hon sitt lösenord för lejonflocken, men dörren öppnades inte hela vägen. Hon rynkade ögonbrynen och puttade på den, och kände ett motstånd på andra sidan. Hon gled in sidleds och snubblade direkt över någonting; någonting köttigt som fick henne att falla till golvet med en chockad flämtning. Med ett frustrerat andetag, strök hon håret ur ansiktet och sneglade över axeln, med vidgade ögon när hon såg vad, eller vem, som blockerat hennes väg.

"Åh Gud," viskade hon, vände runt på knäna och kröp bort till honom. "Malfoy? Draco!"

Han såg död ut. Så enkelt var det.

Hans hud hade fått en spöklikt grå ton och hans läppar var som kylda blå fläckar över hans ansikte. Med hans ögon stängda, och med ett ansiktsuttryck som såg förebådande fridfullt ut, kände Hermione hur intensiv oro och fruktan täppte till hennes hals. Med skakiga rörelser och panikklumpiga händer, fumlade hon med hans handled, grimaserade när hon insåg att hans handflata var en svullen röra av blod och bränt kött.

Det högljudda och våldsamma dunkandet i hennes bröstkorg lugnades när hon kände Dracos stadiga puls mot sina fingertoppar. Hon släppte ut ett skakigt andetag och njöt av känslan av hans hjärtslag för en sekund, tillät sin terror att avta. Det tog bara ännu en blick på hans förstörda hand och hans position vid dörren för henne att komma fram till vad som hänt.

Han hade försökt rymma.

 _Malfoy, din jävla idiot…_

Hon knäböjde vid hans sida, och tvingade sig själv att samla sig; förvånad när hon insåg att hennes kinder var fuktiga. Hade hon gråtit? Tja… panik kunde ha den effekten på människor, och hon kunde tänka på det senare efter att hon bankat skiten ur honom för att ha varit så dum.

" _Wingardium leviosa_ ," sa Hermione tyst medan hon ställde sig upp och drog tillbaka sin stav, manövrerade den medvetslösa trollkarlen till en av sofforna.

Hon hukade bredvid honom med sin stav över hans bröst, redo att väcka honom, men hon tvekade.

Hennes rådjursögon gled långsamt upp till hans ansikte, och hon insåg att hon aldrig fått chansen att se honom så här. Han såg så normal ut då, som om han bara sov. Det fanns inga spår av den ilska och tumult som alltid verkade närvarande i hans ansikte; ingen antydan till hur brutet hans liv var. Han verkade avslappnad, och hon var helt trollbunden av honom. Hon sträckte ut en nyfiken hand för att stryka hans snöblonda lugg åt sidan, och hennes fingertoppar rördes av sig själv från och med då; svepte över hans ögonbryn och uppför hans käkben med undersökande och lätta fingrar.

Någonting kilades fast i henne bröst när hon studerade honom närmre, och hon fann sig själv med att tänka att det var så synd. Han var snygg och smart, men hans uppväxt hade förstört honom, och det var så ledsamt… Ett sånt slöseri…

En del av färgen återvände till hans ansikte medan hon snuddade vid hans hud, och hon kunde inte låta bli att låta tummen glida över hans underläpp. Han var…varmare än hon väntat sig…

Hon slet tillbaka sin hand och stirrade på den med en förfärad blick. Det var det är sömnlösheten gjorde med henne; gjorde hennes hjärna mosig och uppmuntrade henne att göra dumma och opassande saker. Hon skakade på huvudet och bannade sig själv, placerade staven över hans bröst igen och förberedde sig för Malfoys oundvikliga humör när han vaknade och fann henne lutandes över honom.

" _Enervate!_ "

Draco sköt upp med en högljudd flämtning, hans ögon slog upp som breda och stormiga pölar, och hans bröst hävdes ivrigt. Han lade inte ens märke till häxan vid hans sida när han stirrade rakt framför sig, blinkade vilt och försökte återfå fattningen.

"Malfoy!" skrek Hermione hans namn, och placerade en hand på hans arm. "Draco, lugna ner dig. Det är okej."

Hans frenetiska blick vändes mot henne, och hon kunde ha suckat när hon såg honom slappna av och hans andning saktade ner till en vanlig takt. Hon skulle just prata igen när han snabbt sträckte ut sin skadade hand, och hon lyckades motstå lusten att rygga tillbaka i förvåning. Det hände för snabbt för att förstås, men hans klibbiga hand vilade plötsligt mot hennes kind, intimt gjorde den hennes hud hal av hans blod. Hennes läppar särades av chock medan hon försökte förstå gesten, och han skakade så våldsamt att skälvningarna vibrerade mot hennes ansikte.

Och sen, som om ingenting hänt, föll hans hand, och han stirrade enkelt på henne med en uttryckslös min. Hermione vaknade ur ännu en trans, och undersökte hans skakande kropp nervöst, lyssnade på hans skallrande tänder medan rysningarna blev allt värre.

"Malfoy," andades hon så lugnt hon kunde. "Din kropp behöver återhämta sig, okej?" Han försökte inte ens svara över det rytmiska klappandet av hans tänder, utan fortsatte bara se på henne med alldeles tomma ögon. "Jag ska hämta lite Drömlös sömndryck, okej? Jag är tillbaka om en stund."

Hon skyndade bort till sitt sovrum utan att vänta på svar och slängde upp kistan vid fotändan på hennes säng för att leta så fort hon kunde efter en flaska med lila vätska. Med den nödvändiga trolldrycken i näven, tog hon en filt från sin säng och rusade tillbaka till honom, och fann att hans kropp skakade oroväckande mycket. Hon släppte filten och stapplade till hans sida, desperat drog hon bort korken och förde flaskan till hans läppar.

"D-Draco," mumlade hon över sin oro. "Kan du vara stilla så jag kan ge dig det här?"

Inget svar. Bara mer skakningar…

Hon stannade upp i bara en sekund, rörde sin hand mot hans ansikte igen, formade handen runt hans kind och använde sin tumme för att tvinga isär hans läppar. "Det är okej," muttrade hon avlägset, omedveten om hur ömt hon behandlade honom. Hon ignorerade smärtan när hon tryckte in tummen mellan hans vibrerande tänder så att hon kunde hälla drycken i hans hals.

När den lilla glasflaskan var tom, kastade hon den över axeln och satte handflatan över hans läppar, frånvarande smekte hon fingertopparna över hans ansikte medan hon väntade på att han skulle svälja. Inte mindre än tjugo sekunder senare och han blev helt slapp, även om han fortfarande skakade något. Hon lade filten över honom och såg till att han var helt täckt innan hon kollapsade på golvet med en lättad suck.

Merlin, hon hade varit livrädd…livrädd för hans skull… Men hon hade gjort allt hon kunnat.

Hon sneglade på honom bara för att försäkra sig om att han sov säkert, reste sig upp och kände bokstavligen hur utmattningen sköljde över henne som en iskall våg. Hon drog sina protesterande lemmar mot badrummet, hukade sig över handfatet och försökte samla sina tankar, men en blick på sin spegelbild fick henne att tappa andan.

Där var det. Det karmosinröda handavtrycket; djärvt och underligt vackert över hennes kind som ett territoriellt märke som fortfarande kändes lyckligt varmt. Hon stirrade på det i en lång minut innan hon satte på kranen och tvättade bort hans blod med ett konstigt fladdrande i bröstet. Med en sista titt på sin spegelbild, hasade hon in på sitt rum började klä av sig. Hon tog skyndande på sig en T-shirt och sina pyjamasbyxor, och stoppade in staven i en ficka vid låret.

Hon kunde ha gråtit över hur bekväm hennes säng såg ut. Så, bara Godric visste varför hon valde att ta ännu en av sina filtar och gå tillbaka in i vardagsrummet.

Hon lade sig till rätta och kramade sin kropp under täcket, hennes blick, med tunga ögonlock, fokuserade enbart på den sovande trollkarlen tvärsöver soffbordet i den motsatta soffan. Återigen, såg han så annorlunda ut, men hon hade en känsla av att det inte hade något att göra med hans lugna ansiktsuttryck den här gången.

Det här skulle förändra saker, men hon hade ingen aning om hur.

.

* * *

.

Hermione vaknade först till ljudet av vandrande elever utanför sin sovsal.

Hon tittade på klockan och såg att det nästan var mitt på dagen, vilket betydde att hon mirakulöst nog hade fått fem timmars sömn; en av hennes längsta på evigheter. Det betydde också att Malfoy skulle vakna snart om hon mätt upp trolldrycken korrekt, och hennes sömniga blick gled över till honom.

Hela incidenten verkade vara som en vittrande viskning över hennes sinne, någonstans mellan verklighet och en bortglömd dröm. Hon kunde ha tittat på honom i minuter eller timmar när tecken på liv långsamt började influera hans kropp; bara små ryckningar och en väckande suck innan hans ögon öppnades med fladdrande blinkningar.

Hon önskade halvt att han inte skulle märka henne, för hon visste att det skulle leda till en av de pinsammaste stunderna i hennes liv. Just som hon övervägde att stänga ögonen och låtsas sova, vände han på huvudet, och deras ögon låstes vid varandra.

Hon hade förväntat sig inget annat än ilska och förlägenhet, men hon såg endast irritation och en antydan till skam snurra runt i hans regnmolnsögon. Tystnaden verkade spraka mellan dem medan deras ögonkontakt vägrade splittras, och Hermiones röst fann henne innan hon hann hindra den.

"Hur känner du dig?"

Han tittade bort då, och hon förväntade sig ärligt talat inte att han skulle svara. "Som skit," muttrade han, med lite hes röst.

Häxan observerade honom spänt medan han satte sig upp med lite svårigheter och en motvillig grimas, fortfarande med sin skadade hand under filten. Han böjde på sina knän och knep ihop ögonen, böjde på huvudet och masserade sin tinning med magra fingrar. Hon bet i sin underläpp och bannade tyst sig själv för att hon lämnade sin soffa, samlade filten över sina axlar och närmade sig honom.

 _Vad fan håller du på med…?_

Hon _kunde_ ha satt sig på golvet bredvid hans soffa. Det skulle definitivt ha varit en mer rationell idé än att nervöst sätta sig i soffan vid hans fötter. Om han skrikit på henne då, hade hon inte klandrat honom, för hon hade ingen aning om varför heller. Men Draco rörde sig knappt. Det här var en av de mest bisarra situationerna hon kunde minnas att hon någonsin hamnat i, och med de senaste sex åren i åtanke, sade det mycket.

"Vad tänkte du på?" hävde hon ur sig innan hon kunde släcka behovet, och rynkade pannan när han fortfarande inte lyfte på huvudet. "Vet du hur farliga skyddsbesvärjelserna är? Du kunde ha dött, Malfoy-"

"Du kom inte tillbaka," avbröt han med ett lågt mummel.

 _Vad i…_

"Va?" andades Hermione och försökte studera varje detalj i hans ansikte för att få en ledtråd. "Vad menar-"

"Du kom inte tillbaka," upprepade han och sneglade äntligen på henne under sina ögonfransar. "Igår."

"Jag…jag förstår inte-"

"Ingen annan vet att jag är här," tystade han henne, hans ord spända och tysta. "Om någonting händer dig är jag totalt körd-"

"McGonagall vet att du är här," poängterade Hermione. Hennes röst var mjuk och tålmodig, som om hon tröstade honom, och Draco var för förvirrad för att bli äcklad av det. Trots hans försök att ignorera det, var det något med Grangers närhet som stillade resterna av hans stormiga själ, och för ögonblicket, ville han inte att hon skulle gå. Inte än.

Hur kunde han ha glömt McGonagall? Det var den urgamla kossans fel att han var instängd här från första början.

"Och om något skulle hända henne?" frågade han skarpt. "Skulle jag bara ruttna bort härinne tills nån från år tre lade märke till lukten?"

"Draco," flämtade hon och ryckte till vid hans bittra ord. "Om någonting hände McGonagall, skulle besvärjelserna sluta fungera och du skulle kunna lämna stället."

Han blinkade.

Helvete, han hade inte ens tänkt på det, och nu kände han sig som en jävla idiot för sitt dramatiska flyktförsök. Han slet blicken från henne och hatade sig själv för att han hamnat i ett sådant tillstånd. Om han trott att det mest nedvärderande som kunde hända honom var att Potter kommit på honom i badrummet förra året, hade han haft fel.

Men…

Men hon var annorlunda än Potter. Den där odödliga skiten hade snokat runt och försökt ingripa, som han alltid gjorde, medan hon såg genuint bekymrad ut för honom. Bara tanken borde ha äcklat honom, och hans fingrar kliade av instinkten att knuffa henne så långt bort som möjligt, men han gjorde det inte. Istället, finkammade han hennes hjärtformade ansikte efter någon antydan till bluff eller bedrägeri, men häxan glödde praktiskt taget av uppriktighet.

"Varför hjälpte du mig?" frågade han och smalnade sina ögon till misstänkta springor.

"För att du behövde det," sa Hermione med en axelryckning, som om det var ingenting. "Besvärjelserna är starka och farliga, och du kunde ha-"

"Du hatar mig," väste han, kanske mer till sig själv än till henne. "Vi _avskyr_ varandra, Granger. Varför i helvete skulle du-"

"Jag tror inte…Jag tror inte att jag egentligen…hatar dig," stammade hon blygt, och Draco slog igen munnen med ett högljutt knäpp. "Hata är ett starkt ord. Jag skulle inte önska något dödligt över dig-"

"Skulle du inte?" morrade han cyniskt.

"Nej det skulle jag inte," bekräftade hon med sin vanliga ton. "Och jag hoppas att du inte önskar det över mig heller."

Draco fnös, men hon skulle varit döv om hon inte kunde höra saknaden av övertygelse. Ett minne från Quidditch världscupen invaderade hans sinne, och han kom ihåg hur han varnat Potter att få bort henne från kaoset. Det hade varit en slumpmässig impuls som han ifrågasatt i veckor efteråt, men det gick inte att komma undan från att han tänkt på hennes säkerhet, och han hade fortfarande ingen aning varför.

"Låt mig se din hand," Grangers röst förde honom tillbaka till den nuvarande obehagliga situationen. "Den såg ganska hemsk ut imorse-"

"Det är ingen fara med den-"

"Jo, det är det," avbröt hon honom med en sträng blick, och sträckte ut sin hand. "Jag kommer bara använda en _Petrify_ på dig om du är besvärlig. Vill du inte hellre att vi har det avklarat?"

Draco blängde på henne och klickade med tungan. "Du kommer inte att tala om det här för en själ, Granger."

"Jag hade inte kunnat även om jag velat, Malfoy," påminde hon honom. "Allt som händer i det här rummet stannar mellan oss."

Någonting i brunettens kommentar fick hans hals att bli helt uttorkad, och han svalde strävt innan han motvilligt avslöjade sin hand. När han lade den i hennes hans, grimaserade han när han upptäckte att det var mycket värre än han väntat sig. Det fanns ett djupt sår tvärsöver mitten, levrad med halvtorrt blod medan det fortfarande blödde på vissa ställen. Hans hud var uppfläkt som groteska blomblad, och tunna röda linjer förgrenade sig från den stora rispan och spred sig över resten av hans hand som rötter; sträckte sig utför hans fingrar och handled.

Draco kunde känna rester av magi sprakande under sin hud, och det vätskande såret brände som av tortyr. Hans rökgrå ögon vändes mot Granger, halvt förväntade han sig att hon skulle klökas, men hon gnagde bara lätt på sin läpp. Hennes nötbruna ögon beräknade skadan, och han iakttog henne medan hjulen snurrade i hennes hjärna med för mycket uppmärksamhet. Han lade märke till, återigen, att de höll händer, med lukten av blod dröjande i luften mellan dem, precis som första gången på hans säng efter badrumsincidenten.

"Det här kommer ta några minuter," mumlade hon, drog fram sin stav och började sitt arbete på hans sår. "Gör det ont?"

"Nej," ljög han med sammanbitna tänder, och såg på den gyllene glöden på toppen av hennes stav. "Bara skynda dig, Granger."

Hon fuktade sina läppar med ett snabbt svep med tungan medan hon läkte röran, började vid hans fingertoppar och jobbade sig ner mot det öppna såret. Han ignorerade den brännande känslan som sprakade i hans nerver, och fokuserade istället på de mjuka beröringarna och upptäckte att de var den perfekta distraktionen. De satt i en tystnad som underligt nog gränsade till bekväm, och han var för förlorad i den lugnande utövningen för att göra någonting när hon drog upp hans tröjärm.

Grangers plötsliga inandning bröt hans trans, och hans huvud böjdes snabbt för att finna hennes bärnstensögon runda och chockade. Han ville smälta bort i det ögonblicket; desintegrera till ingenting. Han följde hennes stirrande blick till sin arm, och visste mycket väl vad som hade skakat henne. Hans Mörkrets märke.

 _Nej, nej, nej…_

Han ville inte att hon skulle se det… Det kändes bara inte rätt. Hon var för ren för det, som om hon på något sätt skulle befläckas om hon såg det. Må Salazar slå ner honom, han ville det inte; han ville inte ens ha henne i närheten av det. Han försökte dra tillbaka sin arm, men hennes grepp om honom hårdnade, höll honom på plats.

Hermione studerade spänt det otäcka märket, insåg att hon aldrig varit så här nära Mörkrets märke förr. Hon hade läst otaliga texter om Voldemort och hans signatur-trollformler; speciellt om _Morsmordre_ och det bläckliknande emblemet som Dödsätarna bar, men det var någonting fel med märket på Malfoys skinn. Huden som omgav dödskallen och ormen var fortfarande upphöjd och röd av irritation, men Dumbledore hade varit död i nästan sex månader, vilket betydde att svullnaden borde ha försvunnit vid det här laget. Om inte…

"Vänta," viskade hon frånvarande medan hon lutade sig lite närmre, omedveten om att hennes andedräkt rörde sig över hans underarm och fick honom att rysa. Draco observerade henne varsamt medan en ganska påfallande blixt av förståelse dansade i hennes ögon, och han höll andan när hon särade på läpparna. "Du var inte villig."

Han hostade faktiskt av förvirring. "Va?"

"Du var inte villig," upprepade hon, och lyfte på hakan för att ge honom en lång blick. "Inte helt i alla fall."

"Vad fan snackar du-"

"Din kropp stötte bort det för att du inte ville ha det," förklarade hon och gestikulerade mot det inflammerade skinnet runt den tatueringslika symbolen. "Det här borde ha lugnat sig nu om du hade varit helt undergiven."

Draco hade ingen aning om hur han skulle svara på det, för den irriterande häxan hade, än en gång, rätt. Han hade haft så mycket tvivel i sig under ceremonin, och han hade ångrat den natten bittert ända sedan dess. Han hade varit alldeles för påverkad av ett hänsynslöst begär att hämnas sin fars fängsling, men i samma stund som han satt sin fot på _Borgin och Burke_ , hade han bekräftat den uppgörelse som lämnat honom med det här äckliga ärret. Och vad hade han fått ut av det? Ingenting annat än plågade nätter, ett sammanbrott i prefekternas badrum, och hans sex månader långa helvete av att gömma sig.

Han visste allt det; hade för länge sedan accepterat att det var ett ödesdigert misstag som lett till de mest förnedrande och hemska stunderna i hans liv, men han ville inte att hon skulle veta det.

"Vad fan vet du om det?" utmanade han med ett nedlåtande flin, ryckte bort sin arm från henne och täckte märket med ärmen igen. "Låt mig gissa; en av dina älskade böcker, Granger? Du borde veta bättre än att tro på allt du läser-"

"Jag vet att det inte var ditt val, Malfoy," sa hon med en lugn ton som bara gjorde honom ännu argare. "Och jag hade inte behövt se ditt Märke för att lista ut det-"

"Skona mig från ditt filosofiska skitsnack, Granger," spottade han, men han kunde inte hjälpa det när hans ansiktsuttryck vreds till en smärtsam grimas när ett plötsligt anfall av illamående slog honom.

"Är du okej?" frågade Hermione snabbt och sträckte sig fram. "Här, låt mig-"

"Bara låt mig vara!" morrade han och försökte resa sig från soffan, men suddigheten i hans huvud tillät det inte. "För fan-"

"Det är magin," suckade hon och hasade lite närmre honom över kuddarna. Kanske för nära. "Låt mig hela färdigt dig-"

"Jag skulle inte tro det-"

"Jag ska inte röra Märket," erbjöd hon med en ödmjuk axelryckning. "Jag svär. Jag ska inte ens nämna det. Som jag sa, det som händer här stannar mellan oss."

Hade det inte varit för stickandet som fortfarande simmade under hans hud, skulle en fantastisk förolämpning tumla ur hans mun vid det här laget. Istället, överlämnade han sin arm till henne igen, noga med att hålla en fast min så att hon inte skulle tro att han var bekväm med det. Hennes fingrar var på honom igen; lugnade honom med små smekningar som verkade dröja sig kvar över hans fina hårstrån som elektricitet. Hon höll sitt löfte och hade en likgiltig min medan hon sköt upp hans ärm igen, noga med att hålla sin stav och sina ögon borta från den svarta fläcken.

Den läpptuggande häxan gjorde allt för att ignorera Mörkrets märke, men kunde svära på att hon kände _det_ stirra på henne; dömde hennes mugglarhärkomst och henne lojalitet till Fenixen. Hon halvslöt sina ögon och tog ett djupt andetag, och fångade en bris av Malfoys doft. Den var annorlunda nu, inte längre cidersöt från hans äppeldiet, utan maskulin och raffinerad. Det fanns en hint av den där lukten av nya böcker som hon alltid tyckt varit tilldragande, och ett stänk av hennes mintiga tvål, som smälte samman perfekt med hans jordiga, manliga kryddighet. Den var god…

"Okej," mumlade Hermione något andlöst, sänkte sin stav och släppte hans arm. "Jag tror det var det."

"Bra," andades han, och tyckte att hans arm kändes ganska kall utan hennes beröring.

"Hur känner du dig?" frågade hon, och strök bort en hårlock bakom örat. "Ingen yrsel eller-"

"Nej," ljög han bittert och stärkte sig själv med de torftiga kvarlevorna av sin värdighet för att lämna soffan. Han lade all sin kraft i att göra sina rörelser så flytande som möjligt, och var nästan säker inne på sitt rum när Grangers röst kallade på honom. Merlin förbjude att hon kunde lämna honom ifred.

"Malfoy," kallade hon med en nervöst raspande röst. "Kan jag… Kan jag fråga dig någonting innan du går?"

Han förbannade sin nyfikenhet till andra sidan och tillbaka medan han lutade axeln mot väggen och gav henne en eldig blick. "Gör det fort, Granger."

"Tja," mumlade hon med uppenbart förbehåll. "Kommer du ihåg när du kom hit första gången och du frågade mig hur jag kände för dig? Och jag sa-"

"Du gormade om hur mycket du avskydde mig," avslutade han otåligt och himlade med ögonen. "Ja, och?"

"Men jag…jag sa precis att jag inte hatade dig," fortsatte Hermione och skruvade nervöst på sig. "Att hata var ett starkt ord-"

"För fan," morrade han genom spända tänder. "Den här meningslösa minnesövningen borde ha en poäng. _Få ut det_ , Granger!"

"Hur känner _du_ för mig nu?" frågade hon med ett stackato, oförmögen att se på honom. "Jag menar… hatar du mig fortfarande?"

Hans ögon var en stormig blandning av irritation och förvirring som fick henne att känna sig lite mer idiotisk. Frågan verkade ringa i hans öron och röra upp minnen av hans besatthet av hennes duschar, och de nästan hövliga samtal de snubblat in den senaste tiden. Hatade han henne? Ja, bara inte på samma sätt. Han hatade henne nu för att hon förvirrade honom och störde hans förbestämda uppfattningar om henne. Han hatade henne för att hon på något sätt blivit på gränsen till tolerabel, men han hatade henne mest för att hon fick honom att tänka; fick honom att ifrågasätta sig själv.

"Hatar jag dig?" upprepade han med en perfekt nedlåtande morrning. "Mer och mer för varje dag."

Han väntade inte på att bevittna hennes reaktion utan rusade in på sitt rum, och hann precis fram till sin säng innan han kollapsade med muskler som fortfarande kämpade. Han förde handen till ögonen och inspekterade den, märkte återigen att Granger hade utfört ett perfekt arbete med att fixa såret. Hans hud var felfri och elfenbensvit igen; men han kunde svära på att han fortfarande kände ett onaturligt surrande över sin handled och handflata.

Det var inte som det krypande stickandet från McGonagalls skyddsbesvärjelser, utan mer… mer som de behagliga kvarlevorna av Grangers lugnande fingrar…

Det var en löjlig och farlig idé, och han knöt sina nävar och drämde dem i madrassen med ett upprört grymtande.

Han hade haft fel; det var _det här_ som han hatade mest med henne. Hon förgiftade honom som ett lycksaligt virus, infekterade honom centimeter för centimeter; sinne för sinne. Han gick igenom tecknen i sitt huvud, gjorde en lista på hennes intrång på hans sinnen. Först hade det varit lukten, tätt följt av hennes duschljud. Och sen hade hans ögon bekräftat att hon inte var det muggel-yngel hon borde varit. Och nu, kunde han känna henne; hennes beröring över hans hud och hennes essens som fortfarande valsade i hans blodkärl från dagen på badrumsgolvet.

Det var fyra; lukt, hörsel, syn och känsel. Vilket var det femte?

Ah, just det. Smak.


	9. Kapitel 9: Gift

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 9: Gift

.

Draco tummade på bokryggen och undersökte omslaget kritiskt, sökte efter ledtrådar till varför Granger så gärna ville att han skulle läsa den.

Den verkade oskyldig; omslaget föreställde en stillbild, ett muggelfotografi i svart, vitt och alla grå skuggor däremellan. I huvudfokus stod en till synes välutbildad, mörkhyad man- uppenbarligen en mugglare med tanke på hans klädsel- med ett uttryck som verkade tärt av visdom och erfarenhet. Han tittade på baksidan och fick veta att den tekniskt sett inte var en biografi, snarare en samling av den här King-snubbens skrifter och brev, samlade av en annan man som hette Carson. Det fanns ingen riktig förklaring till vad boken innehöll, vilket irriterade honom, men han var löjligt fascinerad av Grangers intresse i texten.

Med en envis pust, kastade han den åt sidan och begravde ansiktet i händerna, grävde in naglarna i skalpen och undrade när allt det här skulle få ett slut. Han hörde Granger lämna sitt rum och gå mot badrummet för sin dusch, precis som hon gjorde varje morgon. Han gav efter för sin egen störande rutin, och han lämnade sängen för att sjunka ner vid väggen, vred på huvudet så att hans öra skulle pirra av vibrationerna av hennes oundvikliga ljud.

En stund senare, med de musikaliska hummanden av pulserande vatten som ackompanjerade henne, började Granger föda hans ohälsosamma besatthet. Bara svaga flämtningar och morgonraspiga kurranden till att börja med, och sen en stegring till hennes crescendo av stön som alltid drog honom tillbaka till det här stället. Han drog in ett lugnande andetag medan hans huvudvärk avtog till hennes ljud, och tillät sig själv vaggas in i ett dåsigt tillstånd.

Som han alltid gjorde.

Men…

Men någonting rörde sig inom honom; en varm liten ryckning strax nedanför hans navel som sände snabbt och ivrigt blod mellan hans lår. Han kände till känslan väl, men det var ett tag sedan; att planera en mans död tenderade att ta över ens sinne och stjäla alla tankar på frigörande, och sex månader av att gömma sig hade knappast hjälpt.

Fortfarande lite förlorad i Grangers stönanden, rörde sig hans hand instinktivt och frånvarande till den växande utbuktningen mellan hans höfter. Hans fingrar lyckades knappt göra en behaglig smekning innan hans ögon sköt upp och han ryckte handen åt sidan med fasa skriven över sitt ansikte. Han slet bort sin kropp ifrån väggen med ett ovärdigt ryck och smällde händerna över öronen. Han skakade av självförakt medan han desperat försökte trycka ut henne ur sina sinnen, knep ihop ögonen och gnisslade tänder.

Som en darrande hög vid fotändan på sin säng, rörde han sig inte; _vågade_ inte röra sig, förrän klicket av ytterdörren letade sig in genom hans fingrar och sa åt honom att hon gått till sina lektioner. Han öppnade sina åskstormsögon och hans armar föll från huvudet medan hans bröst hävdes av motvilja och panik.

 _Vad i HELVETE var det där?_

Hans panna var blank av en dimma av svett, och hans hals var raspig och torr från hans förödmjukade flämtande. Han kände sig smutsig; besudlad av sättet hans kropp reagerat på den där _jävla_ bitchen. Merlins grav, vad var fel på honom? Hade hans psyke blivit så visset i den här Granger-angripna cellen att han faktiskt kunde reagera på ett så sjukt sätt.

 _NEJ!_

Nej.

Nej, det betydde ingenting. Inte ett jävla skit.

Det hade varit långa månader sedan han fått någon fysisk tillfredsställelse, och det var utan att räkna den handfull gånger han runkat i det skotska skjulet när Snape gått för att hämta proviant. Det var bara normalt att hans basala instinkter trädde i funktion när han levde så nära en kvinna.

Smutsskalle eller inte.

Det var oundvikligt, men han kunde kontrollera det. Han måste.

Han lyfte huvudet och fann Kings biografi nära sina fötter. Med ett högt sväljande för att få bort det sandiga i sin hals, tog han boken med fortfarande skakiga fingrar och vände upp den första sidan. Distraktion var nödvändigt.

.

* * *

.

"Läser?" ekade McGonagall med ett tankfullt uttryck. "Ja, jag antar att det skulle vara det ideala sättet för Mr Malfoy att hålla sig sysselsatt."

"Jag har gett honom några av mina mugglarböcker," erkände Hermione. "Jag…Jag tänkte att jag kanske kunde förändra hans syn på mugglare-"

"Jag beundrar din envishet, Miss Granger," suckade hon och lutade sig bak i sin stol. "Men jag skulle råda dig att inte bli för medryckt av den idén. Mr Malfoy verkar ganska säker på sin sak-"

"Jag vet det," inflikade brunetten. "Men jag tror inte att han är så hemsk som han verkar. Han är intelligent, och jag tror att om jag bara kunde vattna det där fröet av tvivel, kanske han tar sitt förnuft till fånga."

Rektorn rynkade på läpparna och knackade lätt med sitt finger mot hakan. "Din åsikt om Mr Malfoy har förändrats," sa hon långsamt; ett konstaterande, inte en fråga.

"Tja," började Hermione stelt. "Jag tror bara att jag förstår honom lite bättre, och jag tror att han anpassar sig väl till mig. Jag är ganska säker på att hans uppfattning om mig har förändrats den senaste månaden, så jag kanske kan övertyga honom om att hans fördomar inte har något underlag."

McGonagall såg varsamt på den yngre häxan. "Om du måste," andades hon tveksamt. "Så skulle jag rekommendera att du inte får för höga förhoppningar och att du bara är försiktig. Men jag litar på ditt omdöme, Hermione."

"Tack," nickade hon med ett litet leende. "Det betyder mycket, professorn."

"Och hur har han varit i övrigt?" frågade den äldre häxan. "Några konstiga beteenden, eller utbrott av något slag?

Hermiones hjärna plågades omedelbart av blinkande minnen från lördagen, när hon kom hem för att hitta honom utslagen på golvet. Hon hade försäkrat honom att hans flygförsök skulle stanna mellan dem; Merlin, hon hade praktiskt taget lovat honom. Vid närmare eftertanke, hade det varit ett förhastat beslut, och medan hennes lojalitet mot McGonagall var resolut och gränslös, kunde hon inte bryta ett löfte.

Malfoy eller inte.

"Nej," skakade hon på huvudet, och ignorerade skuldkänslorna. "Nej, han spenderar bara den mesta tiden på sitt rum."

"Okej," sa professorn med en lätt skeptisk ton. "Men håll mig informerad om hans beteende. Och hur mår du, Miss Granger?"

"Jag mår fint," svarade hon automatiskt, lutade huvudet åt sidan och gav McGonagall en nyfiken blick. "Varför frågar du?"

"Jag bara kontrollerar att du mår bra," sa hon i en jämn ton. "Jag förstår att det är svårt just nu och jag ville bara försäkra mig om att du är okej."

Hermione ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vet att jag har det lättare än många andra," svarade hon ärligt och slickade sig om läpparna. "Jag är verkligen okej, professorn."

"Om du säger det så," muttrade McGonagall, uppenbarligen oroad. "Men jag vill att du ska veta att du kan diskutera vad du vill med mig närsomhelst."

Den unga Gryffindorn forcerade ett leende. "Tack."

"En sak till," fortsatte den grå häxan. "Jag behöver ta en tur till Hogsmeade i helgen och du och Mr MacMillan är välkomna att följa med för att fixa några saker. Du kanske ska fråga dina vänner om de behöver något."

"Okej," sa hon och reste sig från stolen. "Vi ses på lördag, professorn."

.

* * *

.

Det var sent och vinden var vild igen; ylade genom det övergivna biblioteket som bönerna av döende män.

Hermione rös och ökade magin i sin _Lumos-_ besvärjelse, kröp ihop lite mer för att kämpa emot kylan. Hennes andedräkt lämnade hennes läppar i spöklika dimmor medan hon försökte koncentrera sig på de textfyllda sidorna, tvingade sina ögon att hålla sig öppna. Det var meningslöst; vinden var för djärv och hennes kropp för utmattad för att stanna här.

Hon hade inte återvänt till sin sovsal efter lektionens som hon brukade, eftersom Neville nästan bönat om att hon skulle hjälpa honom med en uppgift i förvandlingskonst, och hon hade inte sett någon mening i att gå därifrån när han var färdig. Hennes uniform hade blivit skrynklig och myskdoftande efter hennes för långa dag, och hon hade knappt fått i sig en ost-och-gurkmacka efter mötet med Mcgonagall vid lunch. Hon var utsvulten, stel och frustrerad över att kvällen förnekat henne några framsteg. Precis som alla andra kvällar.

Ännu ett gällt jämmer av vädret skakade om hennes nerver och hon smällde igen boken med en eländig suck. Ljuden skrek runtom henne och hon packade skyndsamt ihop sina saker, medan hon kastade oroliga blickar på de omgivande skuggorna. Med snabba och tysta fotsteg, skyndade hon nerför de tomma och hotfulla korridorerna med sitt hjärta bultande mot bröstet. Hon fångade svaga skymtningar av sig själv i fönster och var övertygad om att hon kunde _känna_ en främlings fotsteg bakom sig, och började röra sig i full sprint.

" _Ad Lucem!_ " väste hon åt de gäspande lejonen, plöjde sig in i rummet och stängde ögonen medan hon sjönk till golvet och försökte sansa sig.

"Vad i helvete är det för fel på dig?"

Hermione ryggade undan ifrån rösten, hennes ögon var vida och hennes hand vilade mot bröstet för att lugna sin skrämsel. "Helvete, Malfoy!" bannade hon honom över sina flåsande och väsande andetag. "Vad gör du?"

Han såg på henne med ormlika, beräknande ögon, och hans tidigare planer att ignorera henne till varje pris, som bestämts efter hans…problem under morgonen, försvann. Det var för frestande att reta upp henne när hon såg så hoppig och sårbar ut, och han njöt av hennes oförutsägbarhet. En månad i hennes närvaro och han tyckte fortfarande att hon var omöjlig att läsa av, och trots skälvningen under hans mage som påminde honom om att det kunde vara ett riskfyllt beslut, fann han sig själv med att vilja se vart detta kunde leda.

Han tröstade sig lite med att se Granger tilltufsad i sin uniform; med kjolen konservativt nedanför knäna, till skillnad från många av de andra flickorna som visade lite mer ben, och skjortknapparna ordentligt knäppta. Flickan skulle inte veta hur man klädde sig provokativt om hennes liv hängde på det, och det förledde honom att tro att morgonen var ingenting annat än en anatomisk glitch.

Det skulle väl inte skada att leka lite med den lilla Gryffin-slynan, om så bara för att bli av med tristessen?

"Vad gör _du_ på golvet?" kontrade han kallt från köket. "Och varför är du så jävla hoppig?"

Hon svalde lite av sin panik när ännu en vindstöt lät för mänsklig. "Jag… jag är inte hoppig-"

"Åh, såklart," hånlog han grymt, analyserade kunnigt hennes ansiktsuttryck och märkte alla de avslöjande tecknen. "Jag glömde bort ditt problem med vinden-"

"Håll tyst, Malfoy," fräste hon, ställde sig upp och sträckte på sig för att återfå lite värdighet. "Varför måste du alltid ligga på lur-"

"Jag ligger inte på lur," argumenterade Draco lugnt, lutade sig mot köksbänken och lade armarna i kors. "Jag står bara här-"

"Men… varför?" frågade hon klumpigt och slängde sin väska vid sofforna. "Du brukar inte vara vaken när jag kommer hem-"

"Fel igen, Granger," avbröt han. "Jag är _alltid_ vaken när du kommer hem. Jag brukar bara vara på mitt rum."

Hon såg förbryllad och irriterad ut, och hans självbelåtna flin breddades något. "Är du alltid vaken?"

"Att försöka sova i ditt klumpiga oljud är omöjligt, Granger," sa han rakt. "Som jag sa förut, det är som att bo med en dyspraxisk jätte-"

"Jag är _inte_ klumpig! Jag är-"

"Högljudd och irriterande," avslutade han med en uttråkad ton. "Och jävligt jobbig-"

"Vänta," mumlade Hermione tyst. "Då… har du också svårt att sova?"

 _Fan._

Draco insåg sitt misstag för sent. "Jag sover bra," sa han, och gav henne en spetsig blick. "Även om era Gryffindorsängar är löjligt obekväma."

Brunetten stannade upp och lutade sitt huvud; hennes honungsögon dansade varsamt uppifrån och ner över hans kropp. "Så… vad gör du i köket?"

"Jag försökte göra dricka," han himlade med ögonen, och gjorde en gest mot kitteln. "Men din jävla mugglarskit är trasig-"

"Den är inte trasig," muttrade hon avlägset och lade över vikten på andra benet. "Jag ska byta om och sen gör jag lite-"

"Jag vill inte att _du_ ska göra det åt mig-"

"Åh, var inte så barnslig," sa hon med rynkad panna, men hennes min vacklade när vinden vrålade igen. Hon bet i sin underläpp av oro medan hon vägde sin stolthet mot sin rädsla och plötsliga ensamhet. "Kolla, jag behöver ställa några frågor ändå, så-"

"Frågor?" ekade Draco. "Varför skulle jag svara på några-"

"Malfoy, sluta," spottade hon med en irriterad pust. "Jag försöker inte lura dig eller nåt-"

"Visst-"

"Frågorna jag har är om din vistelse och hur jag kan göra det mer… bekvämt för dig," förklarade hon, och gick mot sitt rum. "Så, sluta vara så-"

"Du har tio minuter," varnade han, lämnade köket och kollapsade tungt i soffan han sovit på häromnatten. "Skynda dig, Granger."

Det tog Hermione mindre än två minuter att byta om till en pösig T-shirt och sina lösa byxor, och hon tog även sin filt, för hon visste att den bölande natten skulle förvisa henne till vardagsrummet igen. Draco knackade otåligt med foten mot soffbordets ben medan hon förberedde två koppar rykande varm choklad, och Hermione gnagde på sin tunga för att stoppa de huggande orden på spetsen.

"Okej," andades häxan, satte ner deras muggar och slappnade av i den motsatta soffan. "Jag ska till Hogsmeade i helgen och jag tänkte att du kanske vill att jag ska fixa några saker åt dig-"

"Jag behöver inte dig för att fixa saker åt mig!" spottade han och reste sig från soffan med rasande rörelser. "Hur många gånger måste jag säga det, Granger? Är du döv? Jag behöver _ingenting_ från dig-"

"Jag visste att du skulle reagera så," sa hon, hennes röst strikt och kontrollerad som om detta bara var ett affärsmöte. "Kolla, det är inte mina pengar; det är Hogwarts pengar, och eftersom din far var en av Guvernörerna, är det tekniskt sett din familjs pengar."

Det var inte sant. Hermione skulle betala för allt han ville ha, förutsatt att det var inom henne prisklass. Hon hade förväntat sig att han skulle se hennes erbjudande som en förolämpning mot hans stolthet, och hade hittat på en liten lögn för att övertala honom. Hon var inte säker på varför, men hon ville att han skulle ha några bekvämligheter att kalla sina egna; kanske för att möjligtvis lugna hans humör, eller kanske var det någonting annat som hon inte kunde sätta fingret på.

Den söta Gryffindoren kunde inte hjälpa att se på honom annorlunda sen han flyktförsök, och sättet som han kupat hennes kind med sin blodiga handflata. Hon hade aldrig övervägt möjligheten att Malfoy kunde vara försiktig med någonting han gjorde, och hans klibbiga smekning hade totalt kullkastat henne; gjort henne mer medveten om hans behov och känslor. Att se Mörkrets märke borde ha skrämt henne och återantänt hennes ilska mot honom, men det hade det inte. Istället, fann hon McGonagalls röst simmande i sitt huvud.

 _Det kan göra dig gott att komma ihåg att han tvingades in i sitt uppdrag när du har hand om honom._

Hermione sa åt sig själv att hon hon inte brydde sig, inte helt i alla fall, men hon hade gått från hat, till likgiltighet till någonting annat. Hon visste bara inte vad. Hon såg på honom med en lugn blick medan han varsamt satte sig ner igen och lutade hakan mot knogarna.

"Och du erbjuder dig att fixa de här sakerna åt mig?" frågade han skeptiskt. "Varför?"

"Enbart av själviska orsaker," flinade hon. "Om du har några lyxartiklar, kanske du blir trevligare."

Draco fnös. "Det kommer krävas mer än lite leksaker för att jag ska vara trevlig mot dig, Granger," sa han fast, och såg på henne med halvöppna ögon. "Förutom den där osannolika idén, förväntar du dig inget i gengäld?"

"Jag vet att du inte skulle gå med på någonting jag bad om ändå," sa hon med en axelryckning. "Och du har ingenting jag vill ha."

Han kände sin käke spännas. "Visst," raspade han. "Jag börjar bli ganska trött på de där röda lakanen, så fixa några gröna. Och det där jävla schampot du har-"

"Vänta lite," sa Hermione och sträckte sig efter sin väska. "Jag skriver ner det."

Medan hon tog upp sitt pergament och sin fjäderpenna, åkte en av hennes allergisprutor ur väskan och rullade över golvet för att knacka på Dracos fötter. Den bleke trollkarlen plockade upp den med sina smala fingrar och analyserade den noggrant, vred på den och höjde ett ögonbryn åt illustrationerna på det cylindriska objektet.

"Vadå, kan mugglare inte läsa nu eller?" hånade han. "Borde ha gissat-"

"Det är riktningsbilder," svarade brunetten argt. "Om jag får en allergisk attack och någon hittar den, förklarar bilderna hur de ska ge mig sprutan."

"Varför gör du det inte bara själv?"

"Om jag når ett visst stadium kanske jag inte kan," förklarade hon. "Det är en försiktighetsåtgärd-"

"Och om du inte får sprutan?" frågade han, gav häxan en försiktig blick och insåg att han var för intresserad av hennes svar. "Vad händer då?"

"Jag kan dö," konstaterade hon, och Draco gillade inte hur nonchalant hennes kommentar lät. "Kasta bara hit den, Malfoy. Låt oss fortsätta med listan."

Draco tittade bort från henne med en oroande känsla av fladdrande i sin mage, och hans grå, isiga ögon gick tillbaka till den underliga saken i hans händer. Han såg på bilderna en sista gång innan han kastade den till henne och slickade tankfullt sina tänder, och knäppte händerna.

"Så du är rädd för vinden, och ett futtigt bi kan döda dig," upprepade han med sin hesa röst. "Jag trodde att ni Gryffindors skulle vara oförstörbara, eller gäller det bara för den där irriterande, ärrade idioten du hänger med?"

"Jag är en människa," viskade hon tyst och mötte hans trumpna blick målmedvetet. "Jag har brister, precis som alla andra."

Draco rynkade pannan och släppte sina ovälkomna tankar. "Jaja," morrade han. "Hursomhelst, vill jag ha gröna sängkläder och några nya duschprylar. Den där billiga skiten du använder har börjat riva bort min hud."

"Ge mig inte falska förhoppningar," mumlade hon sarkastiskt, och förtjänade en skarp blick medan hon krafsade ner hans önskningar. "Någonting annat?"

"Några askar av Bertie Botts bönor," svarade han. "Och lite Tandtråds-strängmint (toothflossing stringmints)."

"Ingenting annat till ditt rum?"

"Jag tvivlar på att det finns något i Hogsmeade som kan göra mitt rum mindre tragiskt," muttrade han cyniskt. "Sängkläderna får duga."

"Okej. Något annat?"

Slytherinprinsen pausade och sträckte på huvudet medan han tänkte. "Om _Böcker och skrifter_ har något nytt, fixa något att läsa åt mig. Din mugglarskit har börjat ge mig migrän."

Hon smalnade sina ögon. "Jag trodde du sa att det inte var så farligt-"

"Jag läser hellre anständig trollkarlslitteratur," sa han och rynkade pannan. "Den där boken du sa åt mig att läsa är bara för jävla bisarr."

"Läser du Martin Luther Kings bok?" frågade hon, hennes rådjursögon stora av intresse. "Vad tycker du om den?"

"Jag antog att du skulle vilja att jag läste den i ett meningslöst försök att hjärntvätta mig till att tycka om mugglare," väste han av avsmak, hasplade ur sig orden med en giftig blick. "Men din dumma lilla plan misslyckades för allt den gjorde var att bevisa hur jävla äckliga mugglare faktiskt är."

Det tog all hennes kraft att inte kasta sig över bordet och slå till honom. "Okej," andades hon, uppenbarligen ansträngt. "Varför säger du så?"

"För enligt den där boken, förslavade mugglare svarta mugglare och behandlade dem som skit," spottade han, tydligen mycket arg av föreställningen. "Såvida jag inte har missuppfattat boken?"

"Nej," suckade Hermione. "Det är rätt."

Draco flinade åt henne. Det var ett orimligt och främmande koncept som omedelbart fångat hans äcklade uppmärksamhet, och någonting som han aldrig sett som ett problem i något samhälle. Diskriminering av hudfärg var okänt i trollkarlshistorien, och tanken fick bara hans förakt för mugglare att öka ännu lite till. Blaise, kanske den enda av hans vänner som han respekterade, var mörkhyad, och idén att han skulle behandlas illa på grund av sin hudton förargade honom, och slog helt enkelt fast hur barbariska och underlägsna mugglare var.

"Jävla idioter," mullrade han och drog bak läppen medan han såg på henne. "Och du försvarar de där avskummen?"

Häxan andades in ännu ett lugnande andetag och kom fram till att hon skulle behöva välja sina ord väldigt noga om hon ville att detta skulle bli till hennes fördel. "Det var en skamlig period som mugglare ångrar-"

"Skamlig är en underdrift," sa Draco och knackade med foten av irritation. "Jag trodde att du var den smarta-"

"Jag har aldrig sagt att jag tyckt det var rätt," försvarade hon sig snabbt. "Jag sa bara att det hände och-"

"Det är ett jävla skämt," snäste han, hans andetag något upprymda av hans vrede. "Jag kan inte fatta att du står på samma sida som en art som segregerar enligt hudfärg. Det är bara _hud_. Det är inte någonting man kan kontrollera."

 _Där var det…_

Hermione svalde det nervösa, raspiga i halsen och breddade sina axlar. "Ja," sa hon så stadigt hon kunde. "Det är orättvist att döma en person utifrån något de inte kan kontrollera, är det inte?"

Draco sköt upp huvudet och ville andas in orden i sin mun igen. Ämnet på deras vilda diskussion hade omedelbart nått ett känsligt område; hennes blod.

Vecken från hans tidigare vredesutbrott försvann från hans snöiga ansikte, lämnade vida silverögon och något särade läppar. Hans ljusa ögonbryn drog samman med illa dold förvirring och någonting som liknade oro tog över varje muskel i hans seniga gestalt. Han var spänd och stel, men när Hermione tog en närmre titt, kunde hon se de små, flyktiga vibrationerna i hans knutna hand, och hon stillade sina andetag. Tystnaden var fuktig, och Hermione vågade inte röra sig när en dånande vind bröt den på mitten.

"Din sluga bitch," mumlade Draco tyst, hans ansiktsuttryck blankt. "Du gjorde det med vilje-"

"Jag gav dig helt enkelt lite historia och fakta," sa hon med missvisande lugn. "Du kom fram till dina egna slutsatser-"

"Det är annorlunda, Granger!" avbröt han orubbligt och drämde knytnäven i bordet med en hög smäll. "Omständigheterna är helt jävla olika!"

"Omständigheterna är alltid olika," sa hon långsamt, ignorerade tvånget att rygga undan från honom. "Men… men poängen och problemet är alltid detsamma-"

"Dra åt helvete," morrade han. "Om du tror att det här har förändrat mina åsikter om mugglare så har du jävligt fel, Granger!"

"Det är upp till dig," sa hon med en axelryckning och forcerad nonchalans, men hon kunde se tvivlet bakom silverfläckarna i hans stormiga blick, och det var det hon ville ha. "Är det något annat du vill att jag ska fixa i Hogsmeade?"

Draco slappnade av i sin mun och lutade sig bak i soffan, medan han varsamt behöll uppmärksamheten på hennes oskyldiga uttryck. "Vet du, du är en manipulativ kossa, Granger," sa han lent.

Trots tyngden av deras tidigare ord, kunde Hermione inte stoppa det feminina fnittret som letade sig fram över hennes läppar. "Och det kommer från en Slytherin." anmärkte hon. "Jag är frestad att ta det som en komplimang från dig, Malfoy."

"Gör inte det," sa han med märkbart lugnare ton men fortfarande spänd. "Och behöver jag påminna dig om att det är Slytherins elevhem som får ta emot de flesta negativa fördomarna? Så du kan hoppa av från din höga häst, Granger, för du dömer också."

Den ljusbrunhåriga häxan blinkade av ohämmad förvåning. "Jag…jag antar att du har rätt," erkände hon motvilligt. "Men olyckligtvis, stämmer du överens med stereotypen-"

"Men det beslutet tog du innan du ens träffat mig," argumenterade han. "Och du gjorde samma antagande om alla de andra från Slytherin."

Hermione slickade sig om läpparna och tog ett djupt andetag. "Okej," började hon långsamt. "Då ber jag om ursäkt för att ha dragit förhastade slutsatser." Hon pausade för att se på honom med en nästan sorgsen blick. "Det är synd att du levde upp till dem."

Draco slet blicken från henne och stirrade på sina sammanflätade fingrar, och kände ännu ett fladdrande i sitt bröst; väckt av någonting som _hon_ hade sagt eller gjort. Hans kropp och hjärna fortsatte att reagera på henne med ovälkomna ryckningar och förnimmelser, och han undrade kort om det bara var psykosomatiskt. Antingen läckte verkligen hans förstånd ut genom öronen, eller så var Granger mindre…irriterande.

Han hade ingen aning om vilket alternativ han föredrog.

.

* * *

.

Det var en olyckshändelse.

Draco hade inte tänkt somna på soffan igen; vyssad in i en för perfekt sömn av hennes musikaliska andetag. Han hade vaknat med en opassande stelhet mellan sina ben och ett sjukt begär att stjäla en beröring medan hon sov.

Kanske smaka…

Hennes doft var starkare på morgonen och underbart myskartad, och den bäddade in sig i hans bihålor. Den påminde honom om sommaren utanför; sommaren som han missat när han suttit instängd i Skottland, och han åtrådde den. Henne. Med tyst tacksamhet till Merlin att han vaknat först, skyndade han bort mot sitt rum för att ta hand om sin benhårda erektion, oförmögen att motstå en lätt strykning med skakiga fingrar över hennes kaotiska hår.

Hennes läppar hade aldrig sett så frestande ut som de gjorde i den stunden; lite torra från sömnen med en inbjudan för honom att fukta dem. Men han gav inte efter för den avskyvärda lockelsen, och han slet sig snabbt bort, tyst bannade han sig själv ända bort till sitt rum.

Han kollapsade i ett ensamt hörn i rummet och begravde ansiktet i händerna, lät självföraktet bränna honom från insidan och ut med bultande hetta. Han visste inte vem han hatade mest just då; henne eller sig själv.

Och det värsta var; hennes lilla trick igår hade lämnat frågor i hans hjärna som tuggade på honom även i sömnen. Granger… förändrade saker, plockade bort tankar som döende blomblad och rörde upp andra för sin egen underhållning.

Vad fan gjorde hon med honom?

.

* * *

.

Hermione blev inte förvånad när hon vaknade på morgonen och kände sig underbart utvilad och varm, om än lite desorienterad. Med inget minne av att ha somnat, undrade hon när Malfoy egentligen gått därifrån, men en snabb titt på klockan sa henne att hon var sen i sin morgonrutin och att hon inte hade tid att grubbla på det. Hon struntade i duschen och bestämde sig för att utföra en _Scourgify_ för att fuska sig till lite fräschhet, innan hon skyndade sig till örtlära. Hennes lektioner gick långsamt, och hon spenderade sin lunchtid i biblioteket i sällskap av en skinkmacka och sina studier om horrokruxer.

Ännu några timmar bland de knarrande hyllorna och gångarna efter sina lektioner, och hon bestämde sig för att gå tillbaka till sin sovsal. Tankar på Malfoy invaderade henne medan hon slingrade sig igenom de tomma korridorerna, drog upp minnen av deras tunga samtal igår kväll. Det var en av de mest intensiva diskussionerna hon någonsin haft, och trots att hon var säker på att hon lyckats nå fram till honom på något plan, kändes det som en ihålig seger. Han hade sett förvirrad och vilsen ut, och det hade inte passat hans vackra drag eller hållning alls.

För fokuserad på sin blonda gäst, lade Hermione inte märke till oupphörliga surrandet runt sitt huvud, inte heller lade hon märke till den röda fläcken på handryggen förrän hon sträckte sig efter dörrhandtaget.

Hon hade blivit stucken.

"Skit," viskade hon, rusade in i sovsalen och begravde handen i sin väska.

Hon kunde känna det nu; giftet rusade uppåt och bubblade i hennes hals, utlöste anafylaxin. Hennes luftvägar började sluta sig och hindrade hennes andning, och hon spottade och hostade medan hon frenetiskt letade igenom innehållet i sin väska. Hennes huvud började bulta och svälla, och hon kände sina knän böjas av flyktig energi medan hon kämpade med att suga in mer syre.

"Malfoy!" väste hon desperat, sjönk klumpigt ner på golvet och drog sin väska med sig, spred ut sina ägodelar över golvbrädorna. " _Draco_!"

Där försvann resterna av hennes kvävda röst, medan kanterna på hennes synfält började suddas ut och hennes omgivning började sloka. Avlägset, hörde hon en dörr öppnas, och en lång skugga dröjde i utkanten av hennes synfält, men den var för förvrängd för att den skulle verka vettig.

Det var så Draco fann henne; farligt ryckandes med instabila höjningar av hennes bröst och en skräckslaget bred blick. Sunt förnuft kickade igång och övertygade honom om att det här var en reaktion på hennes allergi, men han förblev fastfrusen på stället en lång stund.

Han kunde ärligt säga att han övervägde att vända sig om och lämna henne att dö; att stänga in sig på rummet tills den irriterande lilla smutsskallen kvävts på sitt sista hjärtslag. Kanske skulle allt sluta då; hennes långsamma angrepp på hans sinnen och nedbrytningen av hans hjärna. Kanske om hon var utplånad och försvunnen ur hans tillvaro, kunde han få tillbaka sin självuppfattning, eller kanske skulle han bara bli galen lite fortare.

Han rörde sig innan han hann hindra sig själv, kastade sig fram för att landa på sina knän och svepa händerna över hennes utspridda saker. Hans ögon sköt runt efter den illustrerade tuben, och hittade den till slut instoppad mellan sidorna på en bok. Han snurrade runt på knäskålarna, vände sig mot den falnande häxan och höll upp sprutan mot henne.

"Granger," snäste Draco hårt. "Säg vad jag ska göra." Han fick inget svar, inte ens en glimt av igenkännande i hennes gyllene blick. "Fan."

Han fumlade med cylindern, undersökte de små bilderna och försökte krossa sin oro i ett försök att förstå dem. Efter en fjärde inspektion och en gurglande flämtning från sin kvinnliga följeslagare, samlade han sina nerver och hasade närmre Hermione. Han tvekade en sekund innan han lutade sig över henne och öppnade hennes klädnad, hans fingrar skakade lätt medan han började slita upp hennes knappar. Han sköt upp tyget runt hennes revben och tittade på sprutan en sista gång innan han stack den i sidan på henne, strax ovanför höften, och tryckte tummen mot änden.

Hans motvilligt, panikartade puls dundrade i hans skalle medan han väntade för att se om hans försök lyckats. Med sin andra hand stödd mot hennes bara midja, kände han omedelbart hur hennes andningsmönster började förändras. Han höll sin hand knuten runt sprutan och hans handflata platt mot hennes silkeslena hud, hans ögon vandrade spänt över hennes omtöcknade ansikte.

Draco lade märke till varje detalj av hennes fascinerande ansikte medan de slingrande sekunderna och minuterna tickade bort; från den rosiga färgen som återvände till hennes kinder och medvetenheten som sipprade in i hennes ögon igen. Han var nära nog att hans snabba andetag ryckte i de lösa hårstråna runt henne ansikte, och han kunde inte hjälpa sucken när ett kvidande undkom hennes läppar och tryckte sig in i hans mun.

Det smakade som socker och sol.

Han svalde ner det medan han blinkade några gånger, och han halvt förväntade sig att hon skulle knuffa bort honom och skälla på honom för att vara för nära. Men han borde ha vetat bättre än att förutse vad Granger gjorde, och istället fann han hennes händer mjukt vilande på vardera sida om hans ansikte, med tummarna strykandes mot hans kindben. Hon såg upp på honom med utsökta, blanka ögon, och han vågade inte röra sig för att bryta kontakten.

"Tack," viskade hon trött, och han fick ännu en munfull av henne mot sin tunga.

Han hade ingen aning om det var sant, men han kunde svära vid Salazars grav att hon lutade sig fram först.


	10. Kapitel 10: Smak

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 10: Smak

.

Det var ingenting.

Knappt en någonting.

Men det var en vacker ingenting.

Bara en liten krock av andetag och stängda ögon när Dracos överläpp föll mellan Hermiones båda, och hans tunga gled lätt över hennes underläpp. Bara en liten förbindelse av kött och smak som varade i två klick på klockans snabbaste visare, innan verklighet och grymhet bröt sig in.

Vilda, grå ögon flög upp, och Draco kastade sig bort, slet sitt ansikte ifrån hennes händer som om han bränt sig; kravlade sig bort från _henne_ med frenetiska rörelser. Han bröst hävdes med förvirring och chock som brände hans ben och bultade på hans skalle. Han kunde höra henne flämta också, och hans ögon vändes mot den blottade huden på hennes mage medan den där jävla lustfyllda ryckningen vid hans skrev slog till igen.

Allting kom långsamt tillbaks till honom; åsyner, ljud, allting bortom _henne_. Han sneglade ner och blängde på den tomma allergisprutan i sitt grepp, och han hade inte ens märkt att han ryckt den ur henne medan han drog sig bakåt. Han kastade bort den av avsky, skyllde på den för att ha dragit in honom i den här situationen. Den här vidriga och upprörande situationen.

Hur kunde han ha tillåtit det här att hända?

Hur kunde Granger ha tillåtit det här att hända?

Och varför i HELVETE rörde hon inte sig eller pratade?

Allt som bröt tystnaden mellan dem var deras flyktiga och förvirrade andetag. Han kunde fortfarande känna smaken av henne i sin mun; hans överläpp var fuktig av deras nästan-där sug. Han drog hastigt baksidan av sin arm mot munnen, upprepade det flera gånger tills friktionen fick den att bränna.

Med en sista förfärad blick på Granger, som fortfarande låg frusen på golvet, drog han sig upp och snubblade in på sitt rum, och lämnade bara den skarpa smällen av sin dörr bakom sig för henne att minnas.

Han hade lätt kunnat offra hela Malfoy-förmögenheten för att sätta en till vägg emellan dem, men det dög. Han kunde i alla fall inte se henne nu, men hans tunga och näsa surrade fortfarande av hennes essens och doft, och han visste inte om han ville smälta av salighet eller blockera sina näsborrar och slita ut sin tunga för att bli av med henne.

Han vibrerade av ilska och förödmjukelse; med ansiktet täckt av sina händer flimrade envisa glimtar av hennes mjuka läppar och bara hud bakom hans ögonlock. Ett morrande mullrade i hans hals och retade hans halsmandlar medan han försökte knuffa bilderna långt bak i huvudet, men de vägrade röra sig; ville inte lämna honom ifred. Merlin, han hatade henne. Hatade sig själv. Hatade varje _jävla_ detalj i händelserna som lett fram till den här förödmjukande och förnedrande incidenten.

Draco visste då att han blivit galen. Lustigt nog; hade han aldrig känt sig mer verklig.

Och hon hade smakat farligt utsökt.

 _Fan…_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Hermione ryckte till av smällen av dörren och drog in ett skakigt andetag. Hon ville sjunka igenom golvbrädorna, eller be McGonagall om en snurr på Tidvändaren för att sudda bort incidenten från dess existens. Det värsta var att hon inte hade en aning om vem som påbörjat deras…sak; deras halvkyss.

 _Åh Gud_ …

Hon kunde inte låta bli att slicka sig om läpparna och njuta av det överblivna av hans smak; någonting nära citrus och maskulinitet, med ett stänk av pepparmint. Hon kunde känna de varma resterna av hans handavtryck mot sin mage, och hon var säker på att hon fortfarande kunde känna hans vikt lutandes över henne. Malfoy hade återfått sin hälsosamma form sen hon började laga mat åt honom, och han hade känts säker och syndig så nära.

Sen kvällen av Bill och Fleurs bröllop, när hon och Ron förlorat sina oskulder till varandra i en klumpig röra, hade hon inte åtnjutit något manligt sällskap som kunde tänkas vara suggestivt. Allt hon kom ihåg från den kvällen var svettklumpiga trevanden och ett genant avsked innan han och Harry försvunnit för att påbörja horrokrux-jakten, och hon hade lämnats kvar med en tredjedel av sitt hjärta och för många frågor.

Och innan Ron?

Några intressanta kyssar med Viktor, och några beklagliga pussar med Cormac. Bra…

Hon visste att hon inte var den mest feminina tjejen på Hogwarts, och hon skulle behöva undergå en fullständig lobotomi innan hon ens kom nära att vara ett självsäkert och promiskuöst fnask, men hon hade fortfarande behov och åtrå. Hon älskade den där behagliga känslan av intim närhet och, Godric förbanna henne, Draco hade känts som ett drömlikt täcke av lycksaliga lugnande medel som bedövat hennes hjärna på ett underbart sätt. Det hade varit instinktivt och impulsivt; en påminnelse om att hon fortfarande kände någonting annat än förtvivlan.

Men nu…

Nu kände hon sig som om hon förrått alla hon höll kär, inklusive sig själv. För att vara den förmodligen smartaste häxan i den här tidsåldern, hade hon just gjort det _dummast_ möjliga. Hon behövde lite luft; behövde samla sina tankar, och det var nog bäst att hon gick till sjukhusdelen för att försäkra sig om att hennes allergireaktion var helt behandlad.

Det fanns ett blänk av svett över hennes panna och ovanför hennes mun medan hon försiktigt drog sig upp i sittande position, stönade när hennes svaga lemmar protesterade. Hon darrade, det kunde ha varit från antingen hennes allergiattack eller Dracos läppar; hon hade ingen aning. Hennes fingrar flög till hennes blus och hon knäppte frenetiskt knapparna igen, fann att de fortfarande var varma från hans beröring.

Hon kämpade emot en rysning, tog sin stav och krånglade sig bort till sin dörr, tackade bortglömda gudar att hennes rum inte var alltför långt bort från sjukhusflygeln. Hon snubblade med svårigheter igenom de ödsliga korridorerna, slingrade sig runt hörnorna och hade en andra chock den eftermiddagen när hon fann sjukhusavdelning full av aktivitet. Hon stannade i dörröppningen och hennes ögon dansade över det röriga rummet, hennes förvirrade blick föll omedelbart på hennes blonda vän, uppflugen på en av sängarna.

"Luna," ropade hon och undvek två tredjeklassare medan hon närmade sig Ravenclawen. "Vad är det som händer?"

"En av örtlärans bikupor kollapsade," svarade hon i sin vanliga uttråkade ton. "Många har blivit stuckna, fast jag tror att Dennis Creevey faktiskt har ett fall av tychfil-förgiftning."

Hermione blinkade inte ens åt den udda kommentaren. "Är alla okej?"

"Jag tror det," nickade Luna och gjorde en gest mot ett utslag på sin underarm. "Madam Pomfrey blev precis klar med Laura Madley och jag tror att jag är nästa."

"Och hur många är efter dig?"

"De där borta," mumlade hon och pekade på en grupp av inte mindre än femton elever. "Jag gissar att bina kom i slottet på grund av kylan. Varför är du här?"

"Jag blev stucken."

 _Och sen kysst…_

"Är inte du allergisk mot bistick Hermione?" den andra häxan avbröt hennes tanke.

"Jo, jag skulle just-"

"Dina läppar ser lite annorlunda ut," kommenterade den blonda lugnt, och Gryffindors prinsessa kände sitt blod rusa till sina kinder. "Och dina ögon ser lite blanka ut."

Hon svalde hårt. "Det är bara-"

"Åh, Miss Granger!" avbröt en ny röst, och Hermione tittade upp för att finna en ganska nervös McGonagall på väg mot sig. "Där är du. Mr Longbottom sa att du skulle vara i biblioteket, den fåniga pojken. Har du blivit stucken? Är du okej?"

"J-jag tror det," stammade brunetten. "Jag menar…ja, jag blev stucken, men jag-"

"Okej," avbröt rektorn och visade Hermione att följa med henne. "Kom här, jag ska dubbelkolla dig nu. Vi kan inte vara nog försiktiga med din allergi."

"Jag letar upp dig efteråt, Luna," viskade hon till sin vän medan hon följde efter den äldre häxan. "Professor, jag behöver-"

"Sätt dig på sängen, Miss Granger," bad McGonagall och drog för draperiet för att isolera dem. "Nå, var blev du stucken?"

"Här," svarade hon och visade den andra häxan den svullna huden mellan sina knogar och handleden. "Men jag-"

"Och du lyckades ge dig själv allergisprutan i tid?"

"Nej, jag-"

"Jag måste hämta Poppy så-"

" _Professorn_ ," viskade Hermione strängt, medan hon höll sin röst så låg som möjligt. "Draco gav mig sprutan."

Rektorns ögonbryn sköt högt upp på hennes rynkiga panna, och Hermione hörde henne göra en snabb tystnadsbesvärjelse innan hon vände sig mot henne igen. "Mr Malfoy?" klargjorde hon skeptiskt. "Är du säker?"

"Ja," suckade hon och skruvade på sig av obehag. "Han…han hjälpte mig."

Ögonbrynen åkte ännu lite högre upp. "Tja," andades McGonagall. "Jag måste säga att jag är ganska förvånad-"

"Det kanske är ett gott tecken," sa Hermione med skyndsam men osäker optimism. "Kanske har jag nått fram till honom-"

"Miss Granger," avbröt hon och rynkade pannan lite. "Jag varnade dig att inte hoppas för mycket på det här… lilla projektet du har-"

"Men jag-"

"Det är möjligt att Mr Malfoy inte ville bli beskylld för något som hände dig," fortsatte hon med tjock logik, och den yngre häxans ansikte skrynklades av tvivel. "Hursomhelst, du mår i alla fall bra. Låt mig bara se på din hand."

Hermione gjorde frånvarande som hon blev tillbedd; hennes tankar förde bort henne medan McGonagall inspekterade sticket. Hon kunde komma ihåg lite av sin anafylaktiska chock mellan de fladdrande nivåerna av medvetenhet och paniken som bultat i hennes huvud, så hon visste inte exakt hur Malfoy hittat henne eller detaljerna kring när han injicerade henne. Allt som hamrade i hennes hjärna var han och det som hade hänt efteråt…

 _Godric. Godric. Godric…Har jag verkligen varit så utsvulten för sällskap?_

Hon kunde erkänna att hennes vilja att förändra och sudda ut hans fördomar hade blivit något av en besatthet, men Dumbledore hade sett något i Draco som kunde försonas, och hon såg också det nu. Hennes ensamhet hjälpte inte precis deras besvärliga situation, och hon hade en känsla av det hade bidragit till hennes fascination för de små förändringarna hon noterat hos honom den senaste tiden. De där förändringarna var mycket små men hon var fixerad vid dem; fixerad vid honom.

Hon kunde inte hjälpa det. Hon kunde inte hjälpa att hon kysst honom tillbaka…

Hon hade tillåtit sig själv styras av en hisnande situation, och det skulle _aldrig_ hända igen. Någonsin. Hon var fortfarande fast besluten om att bryta hans hjärntvättade tankesätt, men hon behövde hålla sin hjärna i schack och komma ihåg sig själv. Malfoy var fortfarande _Malfoy_ , och hon behövde hålla ett förnuftigt avstånd till honom, även om hans läppar känts som…

… _som vattenfuktiga fjädrar…_

Hon kunde aldrig ha gissat att han kändes så mjuk.

Hermione blinkade när hon insåg att McGonagalls mun rörde sig. "V-vad?" stammade hon och gav sin professor en ursäktande blick. "Förlåt, jag hörde dig inte riktigt."

"Jag sa att trots Mr Malfoys tvivelaktiga orsaker för att hjälpa dig," sa rektorn och koncentrerade sig på den yngre häxans skadade hand. "Hoppas jag att du tackade honom på ett lämpligt sätt."

Hermione lyckades knappt med en långsam nick innan hon vände bort blicken, bestämde sig tyst för att hennes tacksamhet mot den hätska Slytherinen hade varit _långt_ ifrån lämplig. "Ja, professorn."

"Jag har nyheter som kanske kan muntra upp dig," sa hon med ett ovanligt leende, och de blev allt ovanligare nuförtiden. "Jag fick ett brev från Nymphadora-"

"Tonks?" frågade hon och lyfte huvudet av intresse. "Är hon okej?"

"Hon mår bra så vitt jag vet," försäkrade professorn. "Hon kommer på besök i några dagar för att diskutera säkerhetsåtgärder för Hogwarts-"

"Kommer jag få träffa henne? Snälla låt mig träffa henne, prof-"

"Lugna ner dig," suckade McGonagall. "Hon vill ligga lågt, så hon kommer bo på Tre Kvastar, och jag kan med glädje ge dig tillåtelse att bo med henne i ett par nätter-"

"Åh, tack," log Hermione, lättad för den här distraktionen på en annars besvärlig dag. "Tack så mycket, professorn. När kommer hon?"

"Nästa torsdag och hon åker härifrån på lördag," förklarade hon och blev klar med Hermiones hand. "Jag förväntar mig att du ska närvara på dina lektioner, men jag tvivlar på att du hade missat dem ändå."

"Självklart inte, professorn."

"Då har jag inga problem med det," sa rektorn. "Och jag tror det kan…göra dig gott att träffa henne. Du har sett mycket mer bekymrad ut på sistone-"

"Vänta," sa den yngre häxan med rynkad panna medan Draco slingrade sig in i hennes huvud igen. _Läppar_. "Malfoy då?"

"Vad är det med honom?" svarade honom lugnt. "Du sa själv att han spenderar den mesta tiden på sitt rum. Om inte annat, är jag säker på att han kommer bli nöjd av att få lite egentid, och jag rekommenderar att du gör det bästa av den här lilla rasten från honom. Jag vet att du måste tycka det är svårt att bo med honom."

 _Du har ingen aning, professorn…från och med idag, blev det just så mycket svårare…_

"Jag antar det," viskade brunetten, och insåg att hon hade ännu en hemlighet, och den här var möjligen ännu värre. "Ska vi fortfarande till Hogsmeade i helgen?"

"Självklart," nickade McGonagall. "Jag kan tänka mig att många av dina vänner har bett dig ta med dig saker tillbaka."

 _Jag frågade bara Malfoy_ …

"Nej," mumlade hon och stängde ögonen för att gömma sin skuld. "Bara en."

.

* * *

.

"Tycker du inte att det är sorgligt?"

Hermione höjde ett ögonbryn åt sin ljushåriga vän. "Vad tycker jag är sorgligt?"

"Att alla de där bina kommer dö," sa Luna tyst och justerade sin position i biblioteksstolen. "Tjugotvå personer blev stuckna, så det blir minst tjugotvå bin."

Hon gav sin vän ett svagt men ömt leende och tackade inombords den söta blondinen för att ha erbjudit henne en distraktion på någon nivå. Biblioteket var kallt och tomt förutom två femteklassare som satt undangömda i ett annat hörn, och vinterkvällen hade börjat kasta ett marinblått mörker över det myskartade stället. Omgiven av förtrollande böcker och Lunas oskyldiga närvaro, märkte Hermione att hennes stormiga tankar om Malfoy hade lugnats lite, fast hon visste att det bara var tillfälligt.

"Oroa dig inte, Luna, det är bara en myt," sa Hermione varmt. "Bara honungsbinas honor dör efter att de stuckit, och Hogwarts har bara humlor."

"Åh, det är goda nyheter," mumlade hon, lyfte på huvudet och tittade med sina slöa ögon på den andra flickans ansiktsdrag. "Dina läppar ser fortfarande annorlunda ut, Hermione."

"Nej det gör de inte," försvarade den nötbrunögda häxan. "De är bra-"

"Men din hand är läkt," fortsatte hon frånvarande. "Kanske har du reagerat på någonting annat lite starkare."

Det var grejen med Ravenclaws änglalika älskling; trots att hennes ton fortsatte vara mild, muttrade hon ofta till synes oskyldiga kommentarer som lämnade en antingen upplyst eller paranoid. Det var definitivt det senare i det här fallet.

"Jag kan inte komma på någonting," svarade Hermione stelt. "Spelar det någon roll?"

"Bara om det stör dig," sa hon med en axelryckning och vände blad i sin bok. "Vill du stanna i Ravenclawtornet inatt? Jag vet att du inte gillar att vara ensam när det är blåsigt."

Det var ett frestande förslag. Hon hade med flit skjutit på att återvända till sin sovsal; till _honom_ , och här var den perfekta chansen att förlänga den separationen. Det var här som hennes Gryffindormod blev ett hinder; envist sa det åt henne att det var fegt att undvika sitt eget hem. Hennes förnuft hoppade också in och påminde henne om att hon skulle behöva konfrontera situationen så småningom, och ju längre hon undvek det, desto mer skulle hon tappa ansiktet.

"Nej, det är okej," suckade hon motvilligt. "Jag tycker det är svårt att sova i en annan säng."

"Okej," höll Luna med uttryckslöst och packade långsamt ihop sina saker. "Om du ångrar dig, tror jag säkert att du kan lösa gåtan."

"Tack. Vill du att jag följer dig tillbaka?"

"Jag föredrar att gå ensam," svarade hon, reste sig från sin stol och gav Gryffindoren en lång blick. "Jag vet inte vad som har gjort att dina läppar ser annorlunda ut, men det passar dig, Hermione."

Den äldre häxan kunde inte låta bli att rycka till. "Du inbillar dig," svarade hon med forcerad nonchalans, oförmögen att inte känna en spillra av otålighet mot flickan medan hon vände sig om för att gå. Paranoian var tillbaka dock. "Godnatt, Luna."

"Godnatt," svarade hon över axeln medan hon försvann bland gångarna.

Hermione rynkade läpparna och kunde svära på att hon kände en viskning av Malfoys fruktiga smak på tungan medan hon gjorde det. _Kära Merlin_ , det var svårt. Knappt-där-incidenten hade förvandlat henne till en fumlig fåne med farliga tankar som var för snabba och vilda att egentligen greppa. Det värsta var, att hon inte hade en aning om ifall hon skulle välja att utrota det från sitt minne, eller om all förvirring var värt den behagliga kittlande känslan inuti hennes mun. Kunde det ens räknas som en kyss?

"Äh, skit samma," viskade hon för sig själv, tog sina saker och några extra texter om mörk magi och horrokruxer innan hon lämnade biblioteket.

Novembervindarna skulle nästan helt säkert tvinga henne att sova på soffan igen, och hon tvivlade starkt på att Malfoy skulle göra henne sällskap den här gången. Hon var inte säker på hur hon kände för det. Medan hon var ganska nöjd med att ha så mycket avstånd till honom som möjligt, hade de två nätterna då hon sovit nära Draco varit hennes längsta och mest avslappnande vilor sedan Harry och Ron lämnat henne. Hon sade åt sig själv att det helt enkelt var för att sällskap gav någon form av trygghet, men det var något hypnotiskt över hans andetag i natten…

Hon stannade upp när hon kom fram till sitt rum, och insåg att hon skakade något och att hennes hjärta skramlade högljutt i hennes bröstkorg. Hon andades in tills det brände och släppte ut luften så långsamt som möjligt, snärtade nervöst med naglarna och åt praktiskt taget på sin underläpp.

"Godric, ge mig styrka," mumlade hon och gav de nyfikna lejonen sitt lösenord. " _Ad Lucem_."

Med vibrerande fingrar och ett förlorat hjärtslag, knuffade hon upp dörren och fann rummet i totalt mörker. Hon skannade varsamt av virrvarret av skuggor och fann endast bekanta former och konturer, hon banade väg mot det lilla köket och kom fram till att en varm choklad skulle stilla några av hennes nerver. Hon antog att Malfoy var på sitt rum och att han skulle stanna där för resten av kvällen, och rullade sina axlar och tillät sig själv slappna av. Tyst tändandes några av ljusen, bara för att skapa en trevlig glöd innan hon skulle sova medan hon gjorde den rykande drycken, var häxan totalt omedveten om de ormliknande ögonen som bevakade hennes varje rörelse.

Draco observerade henne från soffan, saknade mörkret som dolt honom innan Granger fört in lite ljus i rummet. Typiskt. Hon hade inte lagt märke till honom, vilket var konstigt eftersom han kunde svära på att hon sett rakt på honom när hon hasat förbi dörren, men då hade det kanske varit mörkare än han trott.

Han försäkrade sig om att hans andetag var tysta och jämna, och stirrade öppet på hennes rygg; började vid hennes röriga massa av hår, och gled nerför hennes ryggrad för att avsluta vid den feminina utbuktningen av hennes höfter precis synliga under hennes klädnad. Han hade tänkt störa henne nu, kanske skrämma henne och hota henne för eget nöje och för att bevisa att hans tidigare misstag inte betytt något. Det hade varit planen, men återigen svalnade den medan en avlägsen dimma glaserade hans blick medan han studerade den frustrerande häxan.

Hon lutade huvudet och gned långsamt sin nacke innan hon lät sin klädnad glida av och kastade den i hörnet. Han kunde inte låta bli att fokusera på de knappt synliga bh-banden under hennes vita skjorta, och han kunde precis urskilja att de var ljusblå. Enkelt och rofyllt; typiskt Granger, men den där spasmen mellan hans höfter ryckte till igen. Han lämnade sin plats försiktigt; slingrade sig förbi möblerna och skuggorna med ljudlösa fotsteg medan han makade sig lite närmre henne.

Kanske om han kunde komma nära henne, kunde han andas in tillräckligt av hennes doft för att imitera hennes smak…

Han insåg plötsligt den farliga tanken, och påminde sig själv om hur motbjudande hon var med sitt underlägsna blod. En bild av den där mugglarboken hon insisterat på att han skulle läsa blixtrade över hans ögonlock, men han knuffade bort den och planterade ett hånfullt leende på sitt ansikte, bara för att reflektera hur mycket han verkligen avskydde henne.

Och han gjorde det. Ärligt, han gjorde det. Verkligen.

Och hon behövde veta det.

Han gled in i köket, nära nog för att han skulle kunna röra henne, och den oskyldiga lilla häxan var omedveten tills han skrapade med foten mot golvet.

Hermione vred runt så fort att hon slog sin mugg åt sidan, och sände den krossande och hällande till golvet med ett högt kras. Hennes hår var piskat över hennes ansikte; fångat mellan särade och fuktiga läppar medan hennes ögon blossade av stormig förvåning. Hon flämtade frenetiskt medan hon snubblade bakåt, och hans hand sköt ut för att ta tag i hennes handled.

"Draco," flämtade hon, försökte dra sig undan och skydda sitt ansikte. "Vad gör du-"

Men hon blev avbruten när han grep tag i hennes andra hand och placerade dem bestämt vid hennes sidor; och backade henne tills hon var fångad mellan honom och köksbänken. Hon kände panik bubbla i sitt bröst; inte för att hon trodde att han skulle skada henne, utan för att han var för nära. Hennes ängsliga andning drog in hans drogande och maskulina lukt, och hon fann sin kropp svärmande av hetta medan deras närhet värkte under hennes hud.

Hon såg med stora ögon när han verkade tveka och dra sig bort lite, svajande med små men förföriska rörelser. Luften satt fast i hennes hals medan han tornade upp sig över henne med sitt ansikte fast i en bister uppsyn och ett morrande i sin strupe.

"Jag vill klargöra några saker," snäste han rakt, och hon hoppade till av hans röst. "Jag hjälpte inte dig för att jag bryr mig ett skit om ditt liv-"

"Jag-"

" _Håll käften_ ," väste han grymt, och hårdnade greppet om hennes handleder. "Jag är dödligt allvarlig, Granger. Jag vet hur ditt patetiska lilla huvud fungerar, och jag säger till dig nu att det inte betydde ett jävla dugg!"

"Så varför hjälpte du mig?" frågade hon så obesvärat hon kunde, tvingade sitt ansikte till en kontrollerad mask. "Varför bry dig-"

"För att jag behövde det!" skrek han. "Om du dött hade jag-"

"Fått skulden," avslutade hon med en besviken ton."Förutom att du inte skulle det. Du har ingen magi, Malfoy. Tror du på riktigt att de skulle skylla ett bistick på dig-"

"Jag tror att du och din _kära_ Order skulle göra allt för att bli av med mig-"

"Du har fel," bet hon tillbaka snabbt. "De skulle inte-"

"Jag bryr mig inte!" spottade han och sänkte sitt huvud lite närmre. "Jag säger dig här och nu att jag inte bryr mig ett jävla skit om ifall du lever eller dör."

Det borde inte ha sårat henne, men det gjorde det. Hon kände något i sitt bröst krympa och skrumpna som brinnande pergament, men hon gjorde allt för att det inte skulle synas.

"Du hjälpte mig, och jag hjälpte dig," fortsatte Draco skarpt. "Vi är kvitt, så bara låt det vara och låt oss återgå till att hata varandra."

"Då är vi tillbaka där vi började," suckade hon och hatade udden av sorgsenhet i sin viskning.

Draco blinkade åt hennes udda kommentar medan en tung och fuktig tystnad lade sig mellan dem. Hennes små pustar av luft svepte över huden i hans ansikte, och det tog varje styng av hans självkontroll att inte snegla ner på henne mun. Hon kändes så charmigt sårbar och nätt mot honom, och han skyllde det återigen på det här klaustrofobiska helvetet och resterna av hennes blod som fortfarande valsade i hans ådror. Han behövde avbryta den här diskussionen med henne; han kunde känna hur den där oupphörliga och ovälkomna hungern efter en slick av henne började förmörka hans förstånd igen. Han behövde komma bort från henne…

"Vi är färdiga här," morrade han, släppte hennes handleder och stegade mot sitt rum. "Och som jag sa, Granger; låt inte din överarbetande hjärna leta efter dolda meningar i det här."

Hermione kände kylan svepa sig runt henne snabbt när han gick iväg, och någonting gnagde i hennes huvud medan hon såg de förfinade musklerna över hans axlar spännas. Hon var inte nöjd med hur han avslutat deras diskussion, och det där Gryffindor-modet kombinerat med hennes egen nyfikenhet var en farlig blandning i tider som dessa. Frågan hoppade förbi hennes tänder innan hon hann stoppa den.

"Och det som hände efter att du hjälpt mig?"

Hon visste att hennes röst vacklade, men hon brydde sig inte då han stannade tvärt innan han nådde sin dörr. Luften i rummet blev omedelbart tjockare och olustig, och hennes ljusbruna ögon var fastklistrade på honom medan han långsamt vred runt för att ge henne häftig blick som fick henne att tappa andan. Han såg ut att vara någonstans mellan rasande och störd, och hon fann sig själv återigen med att lägga märke till hans fina och irriterande slående drag. Han var verkligen så…

"Ingenting hände," morrade Draco långsamt, tog några steg mot henne och pekade ett ursinnigt skakande finger mot henne. "Hör du mig, Granger?" _Ingenting_ jävla hände-"

"Då måste jag komma ihåg saker annorlunda," sköt hon tillbaka och lyfte hakan trotsigt. "För jag minns-"

"Håll käften-"

"Att du och jag-"

" _Gör det inte_ ," röt han, nära nog nu för hans sinnen att återigen bli övermannade av henne. "Ingenting hände! Och ingenting kommer någonsin att hända! Så, bara håll din äckliga Smuts-"

"Smutsskalle-mun?" avslutade hon jämnt, lutade huvudet djärvt åt sidan och lade armarna i kors. "Jag vet att jag har träffat en nerv med dina fördomar mot mugglare, Malfoy, så du kan använda det där löjliga ordet hur mycket du vill, för jag _vet_ att du har börjat tvivla på dig själv-"

"Du är så jävla korkad!" kontrade han, men det fanns en antydan till tveksamhet där som han hoppas att hon inte skulle höra. "Jag _avskyr_ dig och din sort, och du och din _Smutsskalle-mun_ har bara bevisat för mig hur vidriga ni är-"

"Tja, du _kysste_ den här smutsskallens mun!"

"NEJ, DET GJORDE JAG INTE!"

Det blossande och upprörda paret stannade upp när deras näsor snuddade mjukt vid varandra; gyllene och silvriga ögon flög förvirrat runt. Hermione vågade inte röra sig när hans ljuvliga små andetag föll in i hennes mun igen, och det där varma bultandet i hennes bröst återvände. Draco såg förfärad och kanske lite… rädd ut medan tystnaden sträckte sig runt dem, medan han gjorde allt han kunde för att kväva den nästan instinktiva viljan att stjäla ännu en smak.

Han stängde ögonen.

Ja; han hade definitivt blivit galen.

Prisa Salazar för den lilla gnistan i hans hjärna som kastade in honom i verkligheten igen, och påminde honom om vem och vad hon var.

 _Smutsskalle. Smutsskalle. Smutsskalle._

Han slet sig bort för snabbt och snubblade till på klumpiga fötter, och gav henne en blick av ren förakt och förvirring medan hans huvud snurrade. Granger såg lite för… _inbjudande_ ut då; med munnen lätt särad och en rosig rodnad på sina kinder och på huden över hennes nyckelben. För mänsklig. För normal. _Fan_ , han behövde komma till sitt rum.

"Ingenting hände," upprepade han mellan panikartade hävningar av hans bröst. "Förstår du, Granger? Och om du någonsin behöver hjälp igen, _svär_ jag vid mitt namn som en Malfoy att jag ska se dig lida och njuta av varje sekund."

Hans mörka och stadiga ord högg i henne som iskalla pilar. "Draco, jag-"

"Håll dig bara borta från mig," hotade han med en låg viskning, och drog sig tillbaka mot sitt rum. "Håll dig _för fan_ borta från mig!

Och Hermione lämnades ensam, skuldmedvetet undrande om hon skulle ha låtit honom kyssa henne igen.

På andra sidan dörren, sjönk Draco ner på knä och vaggade sitt smärtande huvud i sina händer, förbannade henne till Merlins grav och tillbaka för att ha förminskat honom till den här patetiska ursäkten till trollkarl. Utan magi och med ett förnuft i ömtåligt tillstånd, bestämde han att det här var den lägsta punkten i hans liv, och det värsta var, att bara _hon_ verkade lindra ovädret i hans hjärna.

Med den förvirrande tanken dimmande i sitt sinne och med ännu en migrän på väg, skulle han ha övergivit de sista bräckliga spillrorna av sin stolthet för ännu en smak av henne; om så bara för att jaga bort demonerna som skulle göra hans sömn omöjlig.

 _Vad fan gör hon med mig?_

Och varför hade han en känsla av att det bara skulle bli värre från och med nu?


	11. Kapitel 11: Tvivel

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 11: Tvivel

.

 _Helvete._

Det här var svårt.

Så svårt…

Efter den längsta natten i hans liv, under vilken han inte fått en sekunds sömn, låg han i morgonsolen som läckte in genom fönstret. Han kände sig suddig idag; fortfarande förvirrad och irriterad över incidenten med Granger, och trött av insomnia. I ett slumpmässigt ögonblick av spontanitet, hade han tagit av sig alla kläder för att se om den kalla luften eller de varma strålarna kunde få honom att känna sig mer levande; mer verklig, men han kände sig som ett spöke.

En tunn varelse på randen av verklighet, men inte riktigt där.

Det måste ha närmat sig sällskapliga timmar för han kunde höra att Granger började röra på sig, och en plågad min stal hans ansikte. Det var det här han bävat inför och ändå väntat på hela natten; hans favoritdel av sin nedvärderande rutin. Ett skirt blänk av svett bröt ut över hans nakna hud medan han lyssnade på hur hon rörde sig in i badrummet, och när han trodde att han fångat ett stänk av hennes smak i sin mun, ryckte den där känsliga punkten under hans mage till. I- _jävla_ -gen.

Det var så svårt…

Han försökte skjuta bort det, men hans huvud var för grumligt för att verkligen kunna motstå dragningen i hans kropp. Han hörde, vad han antog var, hennes kläder som landade på golvet, och han svalde hårt. Han stängde sina sömnberövade ögon, och hans fantasi gav honom färgglada och farliga bilder av henne. Han dukade under för dem snabbt; för trött för att riktigt göra motstånd och för fängslad av fantasierna för att ignorera dem.

Han var hård…

Han hade gett efter för många sexuella fantasier, men den här var annorlunda; enkel och utan onödig överdrift. I hans huvud, var Granger exakt så som hon skulle vara, med hennes röriga lockar över hennes axlar och ett tankfullt uttryck över hennes bekanta ansiktsdrag. Hennes kropp… tja, han hade ingen aning om bilden matchade subjektet, men han kunde gissa att han var nära medan hans undermedvetna började ta bort klädesplagg. Han hörde duschen sättas på, och han tog ett skakigt andetag medan hans hand rörde sig längre ner.

Han var för långt gången för att bry sig om Slytherinrösten i sin skalle och inse vad han höll på med; och alla viskningar av tvivel sparkades åt sidan när de första badrumsspinnandena nådde hans öron. Han höll sina ögon fast stängda och fokuserade på fantasi-Grangers läppar, och grep tag i den stålhårda längden nedanför hans navel.

 _Merlins själ_ …

Draco behövde det här. Han behövde det verkligen.

I hans huvud, var Granger i duschen nu, och han spände sin näve och började pumpa bort sin anspändhet. Veckor och månader utan den här frigörelsen sade honom att han inte skulle hålla länge, men han brydde sig inte. Han brydde sig inte ett skit om att hans huvud var fullt av förbjudna tankar om henne, eller att hans rum var, som alltid, tilltäppt av hennes beroendeframkallande doft. Det spelade ingen roll att häxan var katalysatorn till hans lustfyllda spänning just nu, inte heller spelade det någon roll att hans fantasi-Granger lät sin hand glida ner mellan sina lår för att ackompanjera hennes nästa stönande.

Bilden sände honom över gränsen, och en hes suck-nästan-vrål dundrade ut ur hans hals medan den heta vätskan stänkte över hans mage. Hans ögon blinkade och fantasi-Granger sjönk bort från hans sinne, och lämnade honom tillfredsställd och flåsande som en arktisk räv som fångat sitt byte eller en maka. Han hjärta trummade mot hans bröstkorg medan han försökte sansa sig; och blinkade bort några pärlor av svett som satt gömda mellan hans ögonfransar.

Lyckoruset varade inte länge, men det gjorde det aldrig ändå.

Och det som lämnades kvar var en självförakt som var fysiskt smärtsam. Han torkade bort resterna av sin orgasm med ett par kalsonger och vände på sig; ihoprullad till en besegrad halv fosterställning. Han kunde känna kylan gripa tag i hans hud nu, men han täckte inte sig själv med täcket. Det fanns ingen ursäkt för vad han precis gjort, och kylan förde tillbaka verkligheten lite snabbare.

Det värsta var, att han inte visste om han skulle dunka huvudet i väggen tills hans fantasi föll ut ur öronen, eller ta en runda till.

Han täckte inte sitt huvud med en kudde för att stänga henne ute. Han borde ha gjort det, men han gjorde det inte. Istället, lät han duschljuden bedöva hans hjärna och distrahera honom från verkligheten.

Han hade precis onanerat till Hermione Granger.

Smutsskallen.

"Fan."

Han vände på sig och tog tag i det som låg närmst, mugglarboken av King-snubben. Han vred på det i sina händer och analyserade omslaget för den hundrade gången, mindes diskussionen om fördomar och fällan som han gått rakt in i. Förbanna henne till Dödssjalen och tillbaka, men det _hade_ fått honom att tänka, om så bara för ett ögonblick.

Han hade undrat hur han skulle se på henne om det inte vore för hennes smutsiga arv, och nu gjorde han det igen.

 _Dubbelfan_ …

.

* * *

.

Neville hade praktiskt taget släpat henne till middagen i Den stora salen, ignorerat hennes protester och insisterat på att det skulle muntra upp henne om hon spenderade lite tid med sina vänner. Tydligen stod bedrövelsen av hennes tillbakablickar av Malfoys läppar uppenbart skriven över hennes ansikte, eftersom Neville vanligtvis lämnade henne och hennes melankoli ifred. Han hade kommenterat att hon såg värre ut idag, och hon hade till slut gått med på att ansluta sig till honom och de andra, och resonerade att några slöa skämt kanske kunde distrahera henne från den fula sanningen.

Och en ful sanning var det; brutet vacker på ett underligt sätt dock. Som Draco.

 _Hur kunde jag kyssa honom?_

Hon satt i utkanten av den lilla samlingen, och gjorde färdigt ett stycke på en uppgift som kunde ha väntat till senare. Hon lyfte huvudet och sneglade på gruppen, förde sin avlägsna blick över Ginny, Lavender, Dean, Seamus och Neville vid sin sida, och rynkade pannan när hon insåg att någon saknades.

"Neville," mumlade hon tyst, höll sin röst låg för att undvika att avbryta de andras samtal. "Var är Luna?"

"Vi märkte det också," sa han. "Hon försvinner vid lunch ibland, och jag tror inte att hon är kvar här på helgerna heller, du vet. En från år fem sa att hon såg henne lämna ägorna förra lördagen."

"Vart går hon?"

"Jag vet inte," sa han med en axelryckning. "Ingen av oss vet egentligen. Hon måste ha tillåtelse av McGonagall dock."

"Vad konstigt," suckade hon, och vände sig bort när en av pojkarna sade något som fångade hennes uppmärksamhet. "Vad sade du, Seamus?"

"Jag pratade om ryktena som rör sig här," svarade han med en viskning, lutade sig fram så att bara de sex skulle höra. "Många tror att Voldemort kommer infiltrera Ministeriet snart."

Hermione höjde ett skeptiskt ögonbryn. "Rykten är ibland bara det, Seamus. Jag skulle inte bry mig för mycket-"

"Det kan vara sant dock," insisterade han. "Och om de får kontroll över Ministeriet, får de kontroll över Hogwarts, och vi kommer vara körda allihop."

"Med betoning på _om_ ," sa hon lugnt. "Om McGonagall trodde att Hogwarts var i fara, skulle hon ha hittat en annan plats för oss vid det här laget-"

"Vem vet att hon inte tänker på det?" sa han snabbt. "Och vart skulle vi ta vägen? Min mamma sa att det hade kunnat hända-"

"Och din mamma trodde också på den där smörjan de skrev om Harry i _Prophet_ ," påminde Hermione honom, och reste sig upp. "Det går runt många rykten för tillfället. Låt oss bara håll oss till det vi vet."

"Vart ska du, Hermione?" frågade Ginny, och såg lite besviken ut medan brunetten samlade sina saker. "Du har inte ätit upp din mat."

"Jag är inte så hungrig," erbjöd hon svagt, och gav sin vän en ursäktande blick. "Och jag måste träffa McGonagall."

"Tja," fortsatte den rödhåriga. "Om du vill, kan du komma till Tornet ikväll? Eller så kan jag hälsa på dig-"

"Nej," argumenterade Hermione för snabbt, och grimaserade åt ivern i sin röst. "Nej, min sovsal är en enda röra. Jag ska försöka komma till dig senare."

Hon gav de andra Gryffindorerna en artig nick innan hon vände sig bort och lämnade Den stora salen, och beräknade att hon hade gott och väl en halvtimme att träffa rektorn på innan hennes lektion började. Hon gick med långa och kvicka kliv till McGonagalls kontor och muttrade lösenordet för att släppa in sig själv, då hon visste att den äldre häxan brukade vara här under lunchtimmen.

"Miss Granger," hälsade den äldre häxan bakom sitt skrivbord. "Det var oväntat. Är allt som det ska? Du ser lite nedstämd ut idag."

 _Malfoy_ …

Hermione tvekade och satte sig på stolen mittemot; och rynkade läpparna tankfullt. "Jag är inte säker," mumlade hon. "Jag antar att jag har några frågor som jag måste ställa till dig."

"Nåväl," nickade McGonagall, lutade sig bak och gav sin elev sin fulla uppmärksamhet. "Vad besvärar dig?"

"Tja," började hon klumpigt, undrade var hon skulle börja. "Seamus nämnde att det pratades om att Voldemort infiltrerade Ministeriet, och jag undrade om det fanns någon sanning i det?"

Häxan spände sin mun och andades ut ett långt och trött andetag. "Det har pratats om det sedan Dumbledore dog," erkände hon försiktigt. "Men, inte många detaljer är kända. Allt jag kan säga är att det finns en möjlighet."

Hermione kände någonting i sitt bröst sjunka. "Och om det gör det?"

"Då måste vi evakuera många av eleverna," medgav hon med en sorgsen ton. "Särskilt mugglarfödda som du själv-"

"Åh Gud-"

"Försök att inte oroa dig så mycket över det," rådde McGonagall varmt. "Så vitt vi kan se, håller Ministeriet emot Dödsätarna alldeles utmärkt, och vi har försiktighetsåtgärder om det värsta skulle hända."

Hermione lade armarna runt sig själv; plötsligt kände hon sig väldigt kall och ensam. En del av henne hade alltid misstänkt att Ministeriet kunde vara påverkat av Voldemort, men det var lätt att tappa taget om allt som hände utanför Hogwarts när hon var begraven i sina böcker eller involverad i förvirrande kyssar med någon hon inte borde.

"Jag har inte mycket tur med att klura ut vad de andra horrokruxerna är," viskade hon med högljudd besvikelse. "Jag har försökt se om jag kan hitta en länk mellan dagboken och ringen och något annat objekt som verkar vettigt. Och vi vet att medaljongen är en men vi vet bara inte var den riktiga är och-"

"Miss Granger," insköt rektorn. "Jag är väl medveten om att du gör ditt bästa, precis som Mr Potter och Mr Weasley. Jag är säker på att det löser sig till slut. Du får inte bli för stressad-"

"Det kommer bli krig snart-"

"Tekniskt sett har vi varit i krig i flera månader, Miss Granger-"

"Den sista fronten då," klargjorde Hermione med frustration och ängslan. "Jag känner att det är på väg, och jag vet inte om vi kommer hitta alla horrokruxer i tid-"

"Vi gör alla vårt bästa för att förbereda oss," avbröt hon igen, och gav den unga häxan en trumpen min. "Hermione, det finns en gräns för hur mycket vi kan göra. Kom ihåg att du är människa, raring. Du sköter dig utmärkt och jag kan inte önska mer av dig. Snälla försök att inte bli så stressad. Det kommer inte hjälpa."

Den nötbrunögda häxan släppte ut en eländig suck men gav efter för McGonagalls logik och lugnande ord. Det var inte första gången hon haft en pseudo-panikattack i rektorns närvaro de senaste månaderna, och det skulle antagligen inte bli den sista. De flesta Ordermedlemmarna och några av de andra eleverna hade blivit utsatta för mini-sammanbrott på senaste tiden; det var bara naturligt med tanke på det nuvarande klimatet, och Hermione var tacksam för att hennes professor alltid kunde lugna hennes flyktiga tankar. Även om det bara var tillfälligt.

"Känner du dig bättre nu, Miss Granger?" frågade McGonagall. "Eller har du en till fråga?"

"Jag har tusen frågor," andades hon och stannade upp en stund för att tänka innan en tanke fladdrade i hennes sinne när hon mindes vad Neville berättat för henne. "Faktiskt, så finns det något jag är lite nyfiken på."

"Fortsätt."

"Neville nämnde att Luna har lämnat Hogwarts på helgerna," förklarade hon och rynkade pannan när rektorn undvek hennes blick. "Kan du berätta varför?"

"Ledsen, men det kan jag inte," sa McGonagall efter en fundersam paus. "Jag kan bekräfta att Miss Lovegood lämnar området på helgerna ibland, men hon berättade orsaken för mig i förtroende, och jag försäkrade henne att jag inte skulle berätta för någon annan."

"Är hon okej?" frågade Hermione. "Hon är inte i knipa eller något?"

"Hon mår fint," svarade häxan. "Jag kan försäkra dig att hon är helt säker."

"Så varför-"

"Det är personligt," avslutade McGonagall bryskt. "Om du vill veta mer, får du fråga henne själv."

.

* * *

.

Hogwarts elever var slumpmässigt utspridda i biblioteket, intryckta mellan gångarna och hyllorna, och hopkurade lite närmre än vanligt för att kämpa emot kylan. Himlen var redan vintermörk klockan sju, och Madam Pince hade tänt några extra ljus och uttalat en ganska svag värmande trollformel för att tillmötesgå de ungefär fyrtio ombonade eleverna.

Hermione satt själv i det mörka hörnet nära den avskilda avdelningen; förlorad i en ensam bubbla som tystade de omgivande ljuden. Hon försökte fokusera på de nerklottrade sidorna framför sig, men hon kunde inte sluta tänka på Malfoy och det som hänt.

 _Hur kunde jag göra det?_

Varje distraheringsmetod hon försökt sig på hade misslyckats och lämnat henne med kliande läppar och mer förvirring. Hon ville veta varför och hur det hänt, men hon kunde knappats föreslå en diskussion om det med sin Slytherin-rumskompis. Vad som gjorde det ännu värre var att det kändes som att alla stirrade på henne, grävde sig in i hennes huvud och stal hennes stygga hemlighet och tyst hatade henne för det.

Paranoia är en sådan parasit

Men det var inte ens det värsta. Hur mycket hon än försökte stöta bort den absurda idén, kunde hon inte hjälpa att tänka att hon blivit berövad på något sätt. Det hade inte varit en _riktig_ kyss, och det kändes som att hon gått miste om något typ av avslut eller…klimax.

Det var som om hon farit till helvetet och inte upplevt de slickande lågorna.

Hon borde inte ha velat, men hon ville verkligen, verkligen det. Hennes nyfikenhet tog över henne och hon ville ha mer. Hon ville…

"Hermione."

Hon började med en hård flämtning och gav källan till avbrottet en skarp blick. "Merlins grav, Michael," mumlade hon. "Du skrämde livet ur mig."

"Ledsen," småskrattade han avspänt på ett sätt som fick henne att tro att han inte alls var ledsen. "Jag bara undrade om du gjort klart listan av uppgifter till prefekterna?"

"Åh," andades hon frånvarande och rotade i sin väska efter den efterfrågade listan. "Ja…visst. Här."

Michael Corner tog emot arket och ögnade igenom det innan han vände sig om igen för att ge henne en bekymrad blick. "Är du okej, Hermione?" frågade översteprefekten. "Du verkar lite frånvarande."

"Jag mår bra," sa hon med en axelryckning och böjde ner huvudet för att dölja sin osäkerhet. "Är det något problem med listan?"

"Nej, det ser bra ut," svarade han. "Jag tänkte bara att du kanske ville ha lite sällskap."

"Jag ska gå om en lite stund," svarade Hermione, och försökte vara så artig hon kunde, trots hennes dåliga humör. "Förlåt, jag är ganska trött."

Hon gjorde en mental anteckning att be Michael om ursäkt för sitt sura beteende vid ett senare tillfälle. Hon tyckte vanligtvis om en lättsam konversation med Ravenclawen, som mognat avsevärt det senaste året, särskilt efter att han gjort slut med Cho. I början, hade Hermione varit extremt varsam när hon jobbade med honom, efter att hon hört föga smickrande kommentarer från Ginny, men han var trevlig, om än något tävlingsinriktad ibland.

"Det gör inget," sa han svagt och harklade sig. "Vi måste organisera ett möte för att diskutera Juldansen snart-"

"Är det verkligen nödvändigt?" stönade hon och smällde igen sin bok. "Det finns viktigare saker vi borde tänka på än någon dum bal-"

"Jag tror bara att McGonagall försöker hålla humöret uppe," påminde Michael henne. "Kom igen, Hermione. Det skadar inte att ha lite kul vid jul. Folk här behöver muntras upp."

"Jag antar det," suckade hon skeptiskt, packade ner sina saker i väskan och ställde sig upp. "Vi kan diskutera i Hogsmeade i helgen. Är det okej?"

"Det blir bra," nickade han. "Vill du att jag följer dig till ditt rum?"

"Nej, var inte fånig," avvisade hon med en handrörelse. "Jag tror att Terry och Anthony försöker kalla tillbaka dig ändå. Vi ses på lördag."

Hermione vände sig om innan han kunde svara och stegade mot utgången, och höll sin blick låg för att ignorera de andra elevernas blickar. Hon kunde svära på att de sneglade misstänksamt på henne igen, och hon skyndade bort med ett tungt hjärta. Trots hennes vilja att undvika sovsalen- eller närmare bestämt, den blonda Slytherinen som dröjde där inne- ledde hennes steg dit ändå. Hon darrade av ängslan medan hon viskade lösenordet och gled in; hennes nervösa nötbruna ögon skannade kritiskt av varje centimeter av hennes bostad.

Som alltid, gav rummet inga tecken på hans närvaro, och hon drog snabbt slutsatsen att han var på sitt rum. Med en lättad suck av att en konfrontation kunde skjutas upp till senare, skyndade hon till sitt rum med avsikten att gömma sig till morgonen, likgiltig inför att det kunde ses som fegt.

Hon stannade tvärt när tre stadiga knackningar slog mot ytterdörren, och hon utstötte ett skrämt gnäll. Merlin, hon var på helspänn…

"Vem är det?" ropade hon med lätt skakig röst.

"Det är Michael."

Hon grimaserade åt hans insisterande och slängde en varsam blick mot Malfoys rum, och undrade om det var klokt att ha en besökare när det var meningen att han skulle förbli osedd. "Vad vill du?" frågade hon högt, och höll sina ögon fixerade på Dracos dörr. "Jag är lite upptagen."

"Du lämnade kvar en av dina böcker," förklarade översteprefekten. "Är du okej?"

Hon grimaserade och gick långsamt mot hans röst, och kastade en sista blick över axeln innan hon öppnade dörren; bara tillräckligt för att stödja huvudet mot dörrkarmen och hålla sina kropp dold.

"Jag skulle just ta en dusch," ljög hon när han gav henne en förbryllad blick. "Jag har min morgonrock på mig."

"Förlåt," flinade han förläget och höll upp boken åt henne. "Är det säkert att du är okej, Hermione? Du har verkat lite konstig idag."

Hon lyckades tvinga sin mun till ett obekvämt leende medan hon tog boken från hans fingrar och kastade den så att den landade på hennes bord. "Jag är bara väldigt trött," sa hon, stängde dörren lite och hoppades att han skulle fatta vinken. "Jag tror att jag ska lägga mig tidigt, men tack för att du tog hit boken."

"Är du säker?" envisades han och hon kämpade emot att bli irriterad på honom.

"Jag är säker," sa hon rakt. "Godnatt."

"Godnatt, då. Vi ses på lördag."

Hermione släppte ut ett tärt andetag och vilade pannan tungt mot dörren, och lät de underligt högljudda bultningarna i bröstet lugna sig. Hon visste att Michaels avsikt hade varit helt oskyldig och att hennes reaktion hade varit för defensiv, men det kändes som att alla försökte trycka in henne i ett hörn idag och dyka in i hennes tankar; hennes hemligheter, och hon ville inte att en själ skulle veta vad hon gjort.

"Vem fan var det?"

Hennes huvud vreds runt så snabbt att hon nästan tappade balansen, och hennes bröst kändes redo att slitas upp när hennes hjärta återupptog sitt vilda bultande. Hon backade undermedvetet tills hennes rygg var pressad mot dörren, och hon placerade en hand över sitt hävande bröst; med blicken fixerad på _honom_ där han lutade sig mot dörrkarmen med ett stormigt uttryck. Hans ansikte var förvridet till en fascinerande blandning av förakt och förargelse, och någonting annat som hon inte riktigt kunde identifiera men som fick hennes andetag att fastna i halsen.

"Varför måste du göra så?" flämtade hon arg när hon funnit sin röst. "Tycker du om att skrämma skiten ur-"

"Jag frågade vem det var," spottade han mellan hoppressade tänder, och hon märkte då hur spända hans muskler var. "Och det är bäst att du ger mig ett rimligt jävla svar, Granger."

Hon ryckte till när han tryckte sig bort från väggen och rörde sig mot henne, med långsamma och beräknande rörelse som påminde henne om en varg. Hon hade lagt märke till att Malfoy hade en utmärkande grace och elegans som hon inte kunde hjälpa att beundra och avundas; som om varje steg var avsiktlig och planerad att vara skrämmande, eller till och med förförande. Hon borde ha tyckt att det var förvirrande eller obehagligt men, _Godric förlåt henne_ , hon kunde inte låta bli att bli nyfiken.

"Är du döv, Grang-"

"Det var bara Michael Corner," mumlade hon, skakade av sig sin klädnad och gick mot sofforna. "Han går i vårt år och-"

"Jag vet vem han är," sa han, hans ton var fortfarande låg och mörk. "Tråkig Ravenclaw. Kass quidditchspelare. Hans enda gottgörande drag är att han är renblodig. Vad ville han?"

"Han lämnade tillbaka min bok," förklarade hon oroligt medan han fortsatte närma sig henne; med armarna arrogant korsade över sitt bröst. "Varför frågar-"

"Och varför skulle den där sorgliga idioten tro att du ska träffa honom på lördag?"

Hon höjde ett ögonbryn. "Tjuvlyssnade du?"

"Bara SVARA på den jävla frågan!" krävde han skarpt, och smällde handflatorna mot den andra soffan. "Varför skulle du träffa honom?"

"Varför är det din ensak?"

Han knäppte sin käke och skakade på huvudet, som om han kom på sig själv innan han gjorde något dumdristigt. Hans stormmolnsögon fladdrade mellan henne och golvet medan han tuggade på sin tunga och verkade samla några lugnande andetag. Hon studerade honom noggrant och fuktade sina läppar med en snärt med tungan, och väntade nervöst på hans svar.

"Det är min ensak när han bjuder in sig själv här," svarade han försiktigt. "Om han såg mig, kan han gå och sprida den informationen till vem som helst-"

"Han såg dig inte-"

"Och om du planerar att ligga runt då-"

"HUR VÅGAR DU!" skrek Hermione, reste sig upp och marscherade mot honom. "Du har INGEN rätt att tilltala mig på det där sättet-"

"Jag kan tilltala dig hur jag vill," svarade han lugnt och sträckte på halsen för att torna sig över henne. "Om du inte berättar för mig, drar jag mina egna slutsatser-"

"Det här är löjligt!" väste hon. "Jag sa åt dig att jag ska till Hogsmeade i helgen och-"

"Och du går med _den_?" morrade han, som om bara tanken äcklade honom och lämnade en sur smak på hans tunga. "Så du ligger verkligen med den där motbjudande högen med-"

"Åh, för _Godrics_ skull, Malfoy!" skrek hon, omedveten om hur nära de var i sin frustration. "Michael och jag är de enda som ska dit för att vi är översteprefekter!"

Hans mun stängdes med en hörbar klapp, och det kändes som att han klädde av henne med sin blick medan hans ögon sköt runt över hennes ansikte. Hon insåg hur nära de var då; tillräckligt nära att hans andetag rörde om några av hårstråna vid hennes panna, men hon rörde sig inte trots att alla hennes instinkter sa åt henne att göra det.

 _Kommer du ihåg vad som hände förra gången ni var så här nära…?_

Om han stördes av deras närhet, gav han inte efter för det, och hon kunde svära på att något som liknade lättnad sköljde över hans bleka ansiktsdrag. Han lutade huvudet något och sänkte axlarna, och rummet tycktes fyllas av elektricitet medan hans ilska skingrades.

"Du menar inte att det där värdelösa kukhuvudet är översteprefekt?" sa han skeptiskt. "Vilket jävla skämt-"

"Han är faktiskt riktigt duktig," hävdade hon och noterade att hans överläpp ryckte medan hon talade. "Är vi färdiga här, Dra…Malfoy?"

Han rynkade pannan åt hennes misstag, och häxan försökte dölja sitt förlägna rodnande utan resultat. Hon vände sig om för att gå, men hans kalla grepp vred sig runt hennes handled innan hon kunde få lite avstånd mellan dem.

 _Bara knuffa bort honom… För nära…_

"Vad nu?" frågade hon, och vägrade se på honom. "Jag har besvarat dina frågor och jag står ut med tillräckligt mycket av din-"

"Jag är inte klar," muttrade han och grep hårdare om henne arm. "Jag har en till fråga."

Hon fnös. "Jag ser ingen anledning till att jag skulle-"

"Varför lagade du mat åt mig imorse?" skyndade han med uppenbar ängslan.

Hermione blinkade för sig själv och vred långsamt på nacken för att ge honom en förvirrad blick. "Vad-vad menar du?" mumlade hon. "Jag lagar alltid mat till dig på morgonen-"

"Jag trodde att efter vårt bråk igår," sa han motvilligt. "Skulle du inte-"

"Vi bråkar varje dag, Malfoy-"

"Igår var det annorlunda."

Rummet kändes som ett vakuum, och Hermione kunde svära på att hon faktiskt kände luften dras ur hennes lungor. Dracos ögon såg mjukare ut då; som mjölkig rök, och hon var helt fixerad vid dem. Efter hans förargade gormande och rent ut sagt förnekande av deras halvkyss igår, hade hans ord totalt överraskat henne. De visste båda vad han refererade till när han sa _annorlunda_ , och det sprakade mellan som som farliga flammor; för heta att röra men för starka att ignorera.

 _Kyssen_ …

"Jag vill inte att du går hungrig på grund av…det," bröt hon tystnaden stelt. "Det skulle bara vara grymt-"

"Det skulle vara normalt," argumenterade han och hon såg med besvikelse hur hans uttryck återvände till den bittra och skarpa uppsynen hon kände så väl. "Och jag är säker på att du vill tillrättavisa mig med någon tråkig Gryffindormoral om _vänlighet_ eller något sånt skit men jag kunde verkligen inte bry mig ett skit-"

"Du ställde frågan till mig," protesterade hon, frigjorde sin handled från hans grepp och gick bort från honom. "Jag går och lägger mig. Godnatt Malfoy."

Draco knöt näven medan Granger försvann in på sitt rum, och undrade vad i helvete som fått honom att bete sig så patetiskt. Det var förnedrande och oacceptabelt, och han skyllde det helhjärtat på henne. Från första stunden då hon infekterat honom med sitt smutsiga blod och överröst honom med sin doft, hade allt försämrats, särskilt hans sinne. Nu, utsattes han för plågande fantasier om henne, och lockad av _nästan_ kyssar som lämnade honom att känna sig både äcklad och ändå…utsvulten.

Det krossade hans hjärna till rubbade små fragment som fick honom att ifrågasätta sig själv, och hur långt han var villig att gå innan hans opassande begär efter hennes smak blev tillfredsställt.

Ilskan han känt när den där jävla Ravenclawen dykt upp hade varit grym och explosiv, och han hade fysiskt skakat, men han hade ingen aning om varför.

 _Det är inte avundsjuka_ …

Bara ilska. Possessiv ilska, kanske.

Hans lyxartiklar och njutningsmedel var begränsade i det här fängelset, och henne smak och doft hade på något sätt blivit några av de…behoven, och han skulle inte dela dem med _någon_ utanför den dörren. Medan hans smak av henne hade varit kortvarig, var den hans nu, även om han aldrig ville ha den igen för hans värdighets skull. Och han ville inte röra henne igen. Verkligen, han ville inte, men om Michael jävla Corner trodde att han hade rätt till en slick av Granger, trodde han fel.

Han förstod inte sina farliga känslor för henne, inte heller tyckte han om dem, men de var mäktiga och nästan instinktiva, och omöjliga att ignorera.

Han stormade tillbaka till sitt rum och bad tyst till Salazar att han skulle bli av med den här…besattheten med Smutsskallen snart. Det var nedvärderande och sinnes-sugande, och han var rädd att han skulle agera på det.

 _Jag ska inte agera på det_ …

.

* * *

.

Vinden skrek som torterade småbarn inatt, och Hermione var övertygad om att hennes klocka ljög.

Om den verkligen var tre på morgonen, hade hon stirrat tomt upp i taket i fyra timmar och det var bara inte hälsosamt. Hon hade isolerat sig på sitt rum och stenhårt vägrat lämna det, roat sig själv med att göra klart alla uppsatser som skulle in från nu fram till jul. Det hade varat i tre timmar, och sedan dess hade hon desperat försökt sova, men allt var förgäves.

Och det var inte vinden inatt…

Hur mycket hon än försökte utplåna Malfoy ur sitt sinne, kunde hon inte; om det så vore envisa tillbakablickar av deras pseudo-kyss eller bara vanligt grubbel om hans beteende. Hon fann sig själv fascinerad av honom lika mycket som hon försökte avvisa det, och hon hade märkt att han avstått från att kalla henne Smutsskalle ett tag. En månad i hans närvaro hade påverkat henne och hon fann sig själv mer beslutsam att ta itu med hans fördomar än någonsin, även om hon inte kunde hjälpa att undra om det nu var av själviska orsaker.

Hon ville att han skulle se annorlunda på henne, och hon var ganska säker på att han började göra det.

Åtminstone hoppades hon att han gjorde det.

Hon satte sig upp och gnuggade ansiktet med händerna, och undrade om hennes intresse för honom verkligen var passande eller hälsosamt. Antagligen inte.

En rysning jagade uppför hennes ryggrad och hon tog sin stav för att förnya den värmande besvärjelsen när en tanke stal hennes uppmärksamhet. Hon hade tre filtar och magi för att kämpa emot novemberkylan, men vad hade Draco? Han hade bara fått en filt…

 _Tänk om han fryser?_

Hon insåg då att hon brydde sig, när hon egentligen inte borde. Hon visste att det låg i hennes natur, men det här var någonting annat; en genuin oro för hans bekvämlighet som fick henne att ifrågasätta när hon egentligen börjat _bry sig_.

Hon lämnade sin säng och svepte morgonrocken om sig, och försökte bestämma sig för vad exakt hon skulle göra. Möjligheterna var enkla; antingen välja att ignorera det och låta den stöddiga idioten hantera det själv, eller ge efter för sitt begär att förse honom med någonting varmt.

"Vad i helvete håller jag på med?" viskade hon för sig själv medan hon smög lätt ur sitt rum.

Med minst två minuter av tvekan utanför hans dörr, svalde hon sina nerver och vinklade sin stav i dess riktning.

" _Alohomora_."


	12. Kapitel 12: Sömn

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 12: Sömn

.

 _Käre Godric, vad håller jag på med?_

Hermione grimaserade när dörren knarrade upp lite för högt. Hon drev in lite magi i en dimmig _Lumos_ -besvärjelse; bara tillräckligt för att urskilja ljusbruna former och konturer. Luften verkade bli kallare medan hon nervöst hasade längre in, och hon buntade ihop tyget på morgonrocken vid bröstet när hennes ögon stannade vid sängen.

Hon stannade upp. Hon kunde höra dem nu; sömnsluddriga protester och förhöjda andetag.

Draco hade en mardröm, och medan hon stirrade lite hårdare, fångade glöden från hennes stav ett silvrigt blänk av svett över hans panna. Hans ansiktsuttryck var hopskrynklat och plågat, och sårbarheten hon såg då var fullständigt hänförande. Han såg…vacker ut, och det fick hennes bröst att bränna. Hon blinkade bort sin trans när han vred sig under täcket och släppte ut en bedrövad grymtning.

 _Skärp dig, Hermione…_

Hon fortsatte försiktigt mot honom, och tittade med en fascination hon inte kunde dölja. Det var någonting med hans fäktande och skruvande som sände underbara små kittlingar till hennes fingertoppar som fick henne att vilja röra honom, men hon stod emot.

Han måste varit kall. Hon kunde se att han bara hade ett linne på sig för att dölja överkroppen, men det var svårt att se om han darrade eller skälvde på grund av de oundvikliga och obehagliga bilderna som snurrade runt i hans huvud. Hon rynkade tveksamt pannan, tog av sig sin morgonrock och förvandlade den till en tjock filt. Hon makade sig ängsligt närmre för att lägga den över honom och råkade röra vid hans frostiga hud. Hon stelnade när han ryckte till vid hennes beröring och ett sömnsluddrigt mumlande passerade hans torra läppar.

" _Jag måste döda dig…annars, kommer de döda mig._ "

Hermione drog efter andan och hennes ögon flög upp till hans ansikte för att finna det förvridet av vånda. Han såg ut att bli torterad, och hon kände sin mage vridas av oro och omtanke som inte borde ha varit där. Hon lutade sig fram och studerade honom närmre, och glömde kylan för en stund.

"Draco," viskade hon innan hon hann ifrågasätta sig själv. "Draco, det är jag. Vakna."

Om någonting, blev hans gutturala morranden värre, och hon lyfte försiktigt sin hand för att lägga den på hans fuktiga panna. I samma stund som hennes hud nuddade hans, flög rökiga och vilda ögon upp. Hermione hann knappt utstöta ett uppskrämt gnäll när han tog tag i henne handled och drog ner henne; vände på dem så att hon blev fångad under honom och han satt gränsle över henne höfter. Han flämtade tungt av förvirring och efterdyningarna av hans mardröm, och han tornade sig över henne med blottade tänder, nära nog för hans hår att kittla hennes ögonbryn.

"Draco," andades häxan, orädd för den något rubbade blicken i hans ögon. "Lugna ner dig. Det är jag."

Hans ansiktsdrag mjuknade knappt, men hon kände greppet om sin handled ge efter, och hon lyfte snabbt sina händer till hans ansikte. Hennes handflator vilade på vardera sida om hans ansikte medan hon smekte med tummarna över hans kalla kinder. Han slet sig inte bort som hon förväntat sig, men han såg också helt borta ut; trött och berusad av utmattning, men fortfarande skakig.

"Det är okej," lugnade hon mjukt med strykande fingrar. "Det är okej."

Han ögonlock gled längre ner så att hans ögon blev tunna och nästan dolda, och hans andetag blev lugnare mot hennes ansikte. Han hade slutat skaka, men hon behöll händerna mot hans kinder, försökte få honom att vakna upp helt. Han vacklade lite av obalans innan hans avlägsna blick gled tillbaka till hennes. Hans ögon var oklara och frånvarande när han långsamt sänkte sig ner, och Hermione kunde motvilligt erkänna att hon inte ens övervägde att protestera när hans mun fångade hennes.

Medan deras första halvkyss hade varit lätt och tvivelaktig, kändes den här förbindelsen tung och fast. Det fanns desperation mellan deras munnar, och Hermione kunde inte hjälpa att ge upp mer när han slickade hennes underläpp. Hon svarade med små men djärva sugningar, och deras våta ljud blandades i tjugo dunkningar av hennes hjärta innan de pausade. Han lät sin panna falla mot hennes och behöll deras läppar nästan rörandes medan Hermione kämpade hårt med att ignorera dånet av frågor som försökte spränga ur hennes öron och bröst.

Hon öppnade långsamt ögonen och fann att Draco fortfarande såg halvsovande ut men saligt lugn. Hon njöt av resterna av hans pepparmintsmak och försökte vara så stilla hon kunde.

"Granger…" mumlade han sömnigt, som om han inte var säker på att det var hon.

Hon vågade inte röra sig medan han långsamt befriade sig från henne och lade sig till rätta på sidan. Hon såg spänt på honom, sökte efter någon indikation på att han var förfärad eller ens medveten om vad de precis gjort. Han slöt ögonen och samlade filtarna runt sig igen, och Hermione rörde sig för att lämna rummet, men ett sömnigt mumlande fick henne att vackla.

"Stanna."

Hon blinkade och vände sig för att se på honom, undrade om hon hört hans vädjan fel, men han såg helt utslagen ut. Hade hon inbillat sig? Helvete, hade hon inbillat sig alltihop? Hon ville stanna…

Mot sitt goda omdöme, kröp hon ner under täckena, och försökte ignorera rösten i bakhuvudet som sa henne att det här dumdristiga beslutet skulle slå henne i ansiktet imorgon. Hon behöll ett gott avstånd mellan dem, hopplöst resonerande att det skulle göra saker bättre. Hon lade sig till rätta och lade en snabb värmande besvärjelse medan hennes egen utmattning började verka.

Hennes ögon dröjde vid hans ansikte medan hennes ögonlock fladdrade, och precis innan hon dukade under för sina egna farliga drömmar, förde hon sina fingrar till sina trummande läppar och släppte ut en ljuv suck.

.

* * *

.

Draco var vagt medveten om morgonfåglarna medan han började bryta sig loss från sömnen. Någon skärva av hans undermedvetna sa honom att detta var den första morgonen då regn inte smattrat mot hans fönster, men det var den udda texturen på kudden på fick hans ögon att till slut slå upp.

 _Vad i_ …

Hans kind vilade mot Grangers lockar, och då mindes han drömmen han haft inatt. Det hade varit en välkommen förändring mot hans vanliga mardrömmar om mördade trollkarlar och torn; en kyss med Gryffindors prinsessa. Det var bara ett suddigt minne utan detaljer, som de flesta drömmar var, för det hade bara varit en dröm. Bara en dröm.

Underligt dock; hans läppar kändes lite känsliga den här morgonen.

Han lyfte sin förvillade blick till sin sängkamrat och bestämde sig i hemlighet för att hennes nätta och charmiga ansiktsdrag lätt var det bästa han vaknat upp till under de långa månaderna då han varit gömd. Hon såg jävligt lockande ut, nästan overklig; bara ett andetag bort med trassliga hårtestar som omgav hennes avslappnade ansikte. Hans trötta ögon föll till hennes svagt svullna mun och han undrade…

 _Var inte en sån jävla idiot._

Om han trott att hans rum varit tungt av hennes doft förut, drunknade han praktiskt taget i den nu, och det var underbart. Han övervägde om han skulle röra henne eller inte; undrade om hans fantasier hade blivit en fullfjädrad hallucination, men hennes bärnstensögon fladdrade långsamt upp innan han hann göra något. De stirrade bara på varandra i en lång minut; hon såg smått generad ut och han blängde misstänksamt.

"Vad gör du här, Granger?" bröt han tystnaden, och tog kontroll över sina ansiktsdrag. Han såg på henne med glasartade ögon medan nerver verkade spraka i hennes hjärna och hon drog in ett skakigt andetag. "Granger-"

"Jag…" började hon tyst. "Jag tänkte att du kanske frös."

Han rynkade pannan åt hennes svar. "Vad-"

"Jag tog med en extra filt," förklarade hon med vacklande röst. "Och…och du bad mig stanna."

Han fnös, men en dimmig tillbakablick splittrade hans koncentration. Den där irriterande lilla drömmen han haft verkade plötsligt snarare vara ett minne. Han sköt den skrämmande tanken åt sidan och var på väg att argumentera att han aldrig skulle ha bett henne stanna, men hennes nästa mumlade bekännelse fick hans hjärna att stängas av.

"Jag…jag ville stanna."

Hans svarta is-ögon vidgades något och han skannade av hennes ansiktsdrag innan en lustfylld impuls som han inte kunde förneka fyllde honom. Han tog tag i henne med starka händer och kysste henne hårt, rullade runt så att hans kropp låg ovanpå hennes och insåg att positionen kändes underbart välkänd. Hennes händer lekte med hans nacke medan han hällde sig själv i hennes mun; all hans frustration och ilska föll förbi henne läppar medan han frossade i hennes smak. Hon mötte honom med samma perfekta eftergivenhet som lockade hans händer att förlora sig i hennes hår.

En feminin suck kittlade långt bak i hans hals och han tryckte sig hårdare mot henne, njöt av hennes kroppsvärme och känslan av henne under sig. Hon gnydde, och ljudet påminde honom om de beroendeframkallande duscharna hon tog som sände hans blod söderut. Men fladdrandet under hans mage kändes för verkligt nu; för livligt, och det sände honom kraschande tillbaka till den frostiga verkligheten.

Han ryckte sig bort från henne med ett ursinnigt morrande och satte sig på sängkanten, framåtlutad med arga vibrationer krypandes uppför hans ryggrad. Han kände varje muskel över sina axlar och nerför armarna medan han knöt händerna och vilade huvudet mot sina knogar. Det här var en ny nivå av förnedring och självförakt; möjligtvis höjdpunkten på den här sjuka lilla dragkampen mellan honom och henne. Han hoppades verkligen att det var höjdpunkten… Möjligtvis…

Han hörde och kände henne röra sig i sängen, och han ville att hon skulle gå innan hans humör kom ikapp honom. Han kunde känna ilskan, mot henne och sig själv, sjudande bakom sina ögon som flyktig glödande kol som växte till flammor. Han kunde känna att hon var ur sängen, så varför i helvete hörde han henne inte gå därifrån?

"Draco-"

"Bara gå," raspade han ur sig kallt, och höll sitt huvud böjt. "Lämna mig ifred-"

"Men jag-"

"JAG SA ÅT DIG ATT GÅ!" Han ställde sig plötsligt upp och vred runt för att konfrontera henne med ett allvarligt förakt graverat i sitt ansikte. "NU-"

"NEJ!" skrek hon tillbaka och sträckte defensivt på ryggen. "Jag vill prata om det här-"

"Det finns inget att diskutera!" argumenterade han. "Ingenting hände-"

"Du är så patetisk!" anklagade häxan med ett darrande finger pekande mot honom. "Varför måste du förneka att det här är verkligt-"

"FÖR ATT DET FAN INTE ÄR VERKLIGT!" vrålade han med övertygelse. "Ingenting som händer i det här fängelset är verkligt-"

"Vad pratar du-"

"Allt är falskt!" fortsatte han. "Det här arrangemanget sabbar min hjärna! Jag skulle ALDRIG sänka mig till att röra dig om det inte vore för den här hjärntvättande skiten som jag tvingas leva i-"

"Omständigheterna är irrelevanta-"

"Skitsnack!"

"Du har fortfarande kontroll över dina handlingar!" sköt hon argt. "Och ju snarare du accepterar det-"

"Och hur är det med dina handlingar, Granger?" frågade han i en olycksbådande ton. "Hur passar det in i din för-smutsskalle-skit att sova med en Dödsätare?"

Hennes bistra uppsyn intensifierades. "Jag skyller på dåligt omdöme och ett ögonblick av vansinne-"

"Då skyller jag dig och den gamla bitchen för _mitt_ vansinne!" skrek han och stannade upp en stund för att misstänksamt smalna sin blick. "Är det här någon sjuk liten plan du har, Granger? Gör du och den där skrumpna haggan det här med mening?"

"Vad i helvete pratar du-"

"Jag pratar om dig och McGonagall!" gormade han med ett långsamt morrande. "Har ni någon kass plan? Förför Dödsätaren och få information om Voldemort med lite effektivt horande-"

"Fan ta dig-"

"Jag är säker på att det var planen," väste han bittert. "Knulla mig, och sen utpressa mig för lite avslöjande sängprat-"

"Du är bara löjlig!" flåsade hon otåligt.

Han tvekade och blottade sina tänder. "Ja, det är jävligt löjligt," morrade han. "Jag är säker på att till och med McGonagall har märkt att du har samma erotisk dragningskraft som ett skit-insmort troll!"

Han såg det sårade blixtra till i hennes ögon, och ångrade nästan kommentaren.

"Det finns ingen plan," sa hon efter en sorgsen tystnad. "Du kan tro vad du vill, men allt jag någonsin velat är att du ska inse att mugglarfödda är människor. Att _jag_ är en person."

Han stod still och tvingade sitt ansikte att inte mjukna av osäkerhet. Han visste inte hur det var med andra mugglarfödda, inte heller brydde han sig riktigt; allt han visste var hon. Och hon var definitivt en person; en karaktär med egenskaper och känslor som han inte alltid förstod, men som han inte kunde hjälpa att bli fascinerad av. Hon var en person som vände runt på förutfattade meningar i hans skalle och fick honom att ifrågasätta vad som blivit fostrat in i hans märg. Hon var en person med en kyss som dröjde sig kvar och brände…

"Jag går nu," mumlade hon, vred runt och gick mot dörren. "Men jag vill att du ska tänka på det här, Draco. Om jag var renblodig med exakt samma personlighet, skulle du då vara så snabb med att vifta bort det som hände imorse?"

Innan en grälande anmärkning rullat av hans Granger-smakande tunga, slet hon upp dörren och smällde igen den efter sig, lämnade honom förvirrad och kall. Hennes fråga rullade i hans skalle, tillsammans med hans tankar om King-boken och allting annat som han börjat ifrågasätta sedan han landat i det här ofrånkomliga hålet.

Skulle han vara så snabb med att ignorera deras kyss om hon var renblodig?

 _Nej. Fan nej_.

.

* * *

.

Säkert undangömd på sitt rum igen, satte Hermione ett envist snyftande i halsen trots sina bästa försök att inte göra det. Det var inte så mycket hans förolämpande anmärkningar som pressade tårar förbi hennes ögonfransar, utan snarare hennes reaktion på dem. Hon borde inte ha brytt sig om hans åsikt om henne; borde vara mer än van vid hans bitande ord men, _vid Godrics grav_ , det hade gjort ont. Hon kunde svära på att hon kände små sticksår i sitt bröst, och hon hatade honom för att ha förstört ett ögonblick som känts…tja…bra. Lyckligt till och med…

Hon antog att hon borde vara tacksam för det egentligen; åtminstone en av dem hade haft vett nog att bryta kontakten.

Men varför var han tvungen att vara en sådan jävla skitstövel om det? Varför var han tvungen att göra det så svårt? Och varför i helvete hade det hänt från första början?

 _Varför gör jag det här?_

Det var helt enkelt en olyckshändelse…fast kunde incidenter fortfarande anses vara _olyckshändelser_ när de upprepades? Kanske inte.

Hon strök bort sina tårar med darrande fingertoppar och snyftade bort de kliande fjädrarna i halsen. En snabb titt på klockan sa henne att den knappt var sex på morgonen; för tidigt för lektioner, men hon behövde komma ut ur det här rummet. Hon klädde sig så snabbt hon kunde i bekväma kläder och sin klädnad, och sprintade ut ur sovsalen, försökte att inte snegla tillbaka på Dracos sovrumsdörr. Hon rusade nerför de ihåliga och mörka korridorerna tills hon störtade ut ur slottet och in i den kalla gryningen.

Den var hänförande; en underbar himmel av rosigt grått och marinblå toner som borde ha fått henne att tappa andan, men hennes sinne var för distraherat för att lägga märke till det. Hon uttalade en snabb värmande besvärjelse när hon märkte hur tjock hennes andedräkt var, och vandrade över de tysta markerna tills hon hittade ett brutet träd som var isigt av frost.

Hon kollapsade bland dess rötter och lutade sig tungt mot stammen medan hennes tårar började läcka nerför hennes kinder igen. Hon kunde gråta öppet här utan att oroa sig för nyfikna blickar, men hon kände sig som en dåre.

Hon behövde inse fakta, även om det var totalt förkrossande och fel. Om hon blev så här påverkad av Dracos hårda avfärdande imorse, kände hon uppenbarligen någonting för honom; vare sig det var medlidande eller någonting annat. Hon kunde inte minnas att hon känt sig så avvisad sedan Rons kortvariga förhållande med Lavender, men hon ignorerade de farliga bibetydelserna som följde med den tanken. Kanske var hon helt enkelt så bekymrad för att Draco var den enda personen hon spenderat en ansenlig mängd tid med sedan Harry och Ron farit. Kanske.

Hon hade gradvis slutat vara på sin vakt runt honom, och det hade kommit tillbaka för att krossa henne.

Kanske hade det varit dumdristigt av henne att komma in i en nästan bekväm rutin med Draco och antagit att hans attityd mot henne skulle förändras, men hon hade hoppats…

Hon hade hoppats att de kunde bli någonting…annat…

"Hermione."

Hon var för dränerad för att bli skrämd, och hon böjde långsamt huvudet för att ge den välkända rösten en förvirrad blick. "Luna," suckade hon medan den unga blondinen närmade sig henne. "Vad gör du här?"

"Himlen är vacker," sa hon tyst och knäböjde mittemot Hermione. "Det är också den bästa tiden på dagen att se Ceffyler. Varför är du uppe så tidigt?"

"Jag behövde lite luft," suckade hon trött och gnuggade kvickt bort några rester av sina tårar. "Vad är-"

"Dina läppar ser konstiga ut igen," sköt Luna lugnt in. "Ännu ett bistick?"

"Vad? Ja. Jag menar nej," stammade Hermione klumpigt och försökte återfå lite sans. "Nej, det har inget att göra med bin. Jag tror att det är en reaktion på någonting annat."

"Vad skulle det vara?"

"Jag är inte säker än," sa hon med en axelryckning och lyfte nyfikna fingrar för att se om hennes läppar kändes annorlunda. "Uppenbarligen, är det dåligt för mig."

"Jag tycker att det passar dig," smålog Luna för sig själv med ögonen fixerade på naturens ljusshow i öst. "Ser ut som att du har en starkare reaktion den här gången dock."

"Vad menar du?"

"Dina kinder är rosiga den här gången," berättade hon uttryckslöst för den äldre häxan. "Och dina ögon ser lite glasartade ut-"

"Det är förmodligen bara kylan," försvarade Hermione svagt.

"Nej," skakade Ravenclawen på huvudet. "Det är någonting annat. Du ser väldigt söt ut dock, Hermione."

Hon gav sin vän ett svagt leende. "Tack," mumlade hon.

"Jag hörde att du ska in till Hogsmeade på lördag," sa Luna långsamt, och Hermione såg de första gyllene strålarna av morgonen dansa över sin väns ansikte. "Med Michael?"

"Ja," nickade hon. "Vill du ha någonting?"

"Kan du köpa några lakritsstavar på Godisbaronen åt mig?"

Hermione rynkade pannan. "Jag trodde inte att du gillade dem?"

"Det gör jag inte heller."

Brunetten lade huvudet på sidan och såg långsamt på sin kamrat, och noterade att Luna själv såg lite annorlunda ut. Medan den söta blondinens ögon var slående, men normalt sett frånvarande, verkade de på senaste tiden hålla den där gnistan av en flicka med en hemlighet. En bra hemlighet.

"Kan jag fråga dig en sak, Luna?"

Ravenclaws ängel vred långsamt på huvudet för att ge Hermione sin fulla uppmärksamhet. "Självklart," svarade hon. "Jag ska försöka svara."  
"Några av de andra har märkt att du inte är här på helgerna och några andra dagar," som hon försiktigt. "Vart tar du vägen?"

Om Luna var förvirrad, visade hon det inte. "Jag trodde inte att folk skulle märka min frånvaro."

"Åh Luna," grimaserade Hermione. "Du vet att vi bryr oss mycket om dig. Självklart skulle vi-"

"Jag menade det inte så," avbröt hon medan en svag ryckning lekte med hennes mun. "Människor verkar inte lägga märke till andras beteende så mycket i krigstider. Det är bara normalt. Jag är faktiskt ganska rörd att någon har insett det."

"Så vart går du?" envisades hon. "Om du har problem kan vi hjälpa dig."

Luna släppte ut en mjuk fnissning och Hermione höjde på ögonbrynen. "Jag mår fint, sa den yngre häxan. "Jag mår väldigt bra faktiskt, men jag är rädd att jag inte kan berätta vart jag går."

"Varför inte?"

"Det skulle inte vara säkert för den andra involverade parten," mumlade Luna, och hennes uttryck blev fundersamt och nästan oroligt för en sekund. "Jag är ledsen. Det skulle vara för riskfyllt att berätta för andra, och det är inte bara min hemlighet att berätta."

Medan Hermione förstod Lunas resonemang och rationaliserade att hon inte hade någon rätt att kräva att få veta hemligheter när hon gömde en Dödsätare i sin sovsal, var det något i henne väns röst som gjorde henne nyfiken.

"Du bryr dig om den andra personen?" frågade Hermione tveksamt. "Det måste du om du är villig att ta de här riskerna för den."

"Tar vi inte alla risker nuförtiden?"

"Jag är bara orolig för dig," fortsatte hon med en sorgsen ton. "Det här kriget-"

"Ibland, kan krig föra med sig bra saker," sa Luna medan hon ställde sig upp. "De kan lära folk att hålla fast vid det som känns rätt, även om det medför risker."

Hermione stirrade på sin vän medan hon gick mot slottet, och kastade runt Lunas avslutande ord i sin skalle. Som alltid, hade blondinen lämnat henne med en känsla någonstans mellan förbryllad och upplyst, och undrade om Luna befallt en av sina inbillade varelser att spionera på henne i natten. Hon vände på huvudet för att ge den halvt uppstigna solen en uppskattande blick och drog sina lemmar närmre sig själv medan hon kurade under den vittrande eken.

Hon behövde koncentrera sig på sin uppgift för Ordern och kasta de hoppfulla tankarna om Draco åt sidan. Det var opassande och totalt naivt, oavsett hur lockade det var att analysera det i sitt huvud.

Men det var för svårt att ignorera det.

Hon var sen till sin första lektion efter att en envis dagdröm lyckats dimma hennes sinne, och hon förbannade sin hjärna för att ha låtit honom glida in. Igen.

.

* * *

.

I två dagar lyckades han undvika henne genom att stanna på sitt rum, förutom för badrumsturer och för att hämta den varma maten som hon fortsatte lämna åt honom. Han gissade att hon också försökte hålla sig undan från honom, och det skulle varit okej, om inte han hade börjat tappa greppet om verkligheten.

Det var inte klaustrofobin den här gången heller.

Nej, han kunde känna förändringen i sitt blod och sina ben. Det begärde; kanske bara mänsklig interaktion, eller kanske specifikt henne. Det bultade i hans ådror och fick hans muskler att krampa av ohälsosamma ryckningar. Han hade blivit kallsvettig, skakat tills hans ryggrad känt som att den skulle brytas, och nästan spytt. Det kändes som ett tillbakadragande, men kanske hade det kalla vädret bara kommit ikapp honom.

Den enda medicinen verkade vara en desperat runkning till ljudet av hennes duschar, men det varade bara i trettio minuter av hans dagslånga helvete.

Han hade varit vaken i några timmar nu, och väntade på hennes vanliga spinnande att lugna spänningen i hans kropp. Om han var tvungen att gissa utifrån solens placering, närmade det sig eftermiddag, vilket betydde att ännu en helg sipprat in i hans vistelse med henne.

Han mindes då att Granger berättat för honom att hon skulle till Hogsmeade med den där Ravenclaw-idioten, och han kände ilska fladdra under hans kött. Han bröst kändes redo att kollapsa från vikten av hans plötsliga och kraftiga ursinne, och när han äntligen hörde henne förflytta sig till badrummet, kunde han inte jaga bort sina instabila tankar för att njuta av henne som han bruka göra.

Istället, hamrade misstänksamma och ovälkomna bilder i hans huvud på hur hon gjorde sig fin och förberedde sig för att träffa det där skämtet till trollkarl. Idén överdrev sig själv och han gnisslade tänder, medan våg efter våg av avsmak gungade honom. Hans naglar genomborrade hans handflator medan han knöt nävarna, och han vågade inte röra sig innan hon återvänt till sitt sovrum i tio minuter innan han hörde ytterdörren stängas efter henne.

Han var på fötter i ett hjärtslag med sjudande andetag rykande ur hans mun och pupillsvärtade ögon. Han började med garderoben och skrivbordet, kastade dem så att de låg på sidan och sparkade dem tills träflisor dekorerade golvet och möblerna var bucklade bortom igenkänning. Han jobbade på sängkläderna efter det, slet isär dem till en söndertrasad massa av tyg och fjädrar som inte gjorde någonting för att lugna hans humör.

Med ett sista vrål av avunddriven ilska, tog han stolen och kastade den mot fönstret, bara för att se den explodera i ett regn av flisor. Han ögnade bittert det förtrollade och oskadade fönstret medan han sjönk till golvet bland de utspridda resterna av sitt utbrott, och lutade sig mot fotändan på sängen. Han stannade där i flera timmar, kämpade med grymma fantasier om hur Granger njöt av tiden med Corner.

I sin ensamma hög på golvet, kom han fram till en slutsats som skakade hans inre. Antingen hade Granger fel, och han hade all rätt att avsky mugglare och smutsskallar för deras underlägsenhet, eller om Granger hade rätt, som hon så ofta hade, då hade han varit en hjärntvättad idiot…

Hennes ord från deras bråk efter kyssen bultade i hans hjärna.

 _Allt jag någonsin velat är att du ska inse att mugglarfödda är människor. Att jag är en person…_

 _Du har fortfarande kontroll över dina handlingar…_

 _Jag ville stanna…_

Tänk om hon hade rätt?

Tänk om allt varit förgäves?

Tänk om han, och hela hans familj, hade fel?

Då…då kanske det var okej för honom att vilja röra henne, men varför i helvete skulle hon tillåta det?

 _Om_ hon hade rätt.

Han hade ingen aning om vad han skulle tro på längre.

Han förblev stilla i timme efter timme. Tankarna svärmade i hans huvud för högljutt för att han skulle inse att hon kommit tillbaka, att hon knackade på hans dörr, eller ens att hon ropade hans namn.

Det var så Hermione hittade honom medan dagen övergick till kväll; nedsjunken i en besegrad position, omgiven av ett självförvållat kaos. Hennes vida blick skannade av ödeläggelsen med förvirring innan hennes ögon drogs till Draco i mitten av rummet, och hon kände en knut i sitt bröst. Hon kunde se att han darrade, men han gjorde inga försök att värma sig själv, och hans ögon var kusligt avlägsna och ofokuserade. Hans sårbara och förvrängda figur påminde henne direkt om natten då hon hittat honom mitt i en mardröm, och nu hade det lett till två förbjudna kyssar.

Oron kom så naturligt för henne medan hon släppte sin väska och rusade till hans sida, sjönk ner på knä och höll hans ansikte mellan sina frostiga händer. En blixt av igenkännande och liv blixtrade i hans gråa blick och hon suckade av lättnad medan hennes tummar instinktivt strök hans bleka ansikte.

"Draco," viskade hon nära hans läppar. "Se på mig, Draco. Vad är det?"

Han svalde ljudligt och stängde ögonen. "Hur länge har jag varit här, Granger?"

Hermione blinkade av förvirring men adderade snabbt datumen i sitt huvud. "Strax över fem veckor," sa hon efter en stund. "Trettiosju dagar, tror jag."

"Det känns längre," mumlade han.

"Varför förstörde du ditt rum?" frågade hon tyst och tog tillbaka en av sina händer för att ta upp sin stav från fickan. "Draco-"

"Jag vet inte," vräkte han ur sig, och hon kände hur han slappnade av lite mer i hennes handflata. "Jag vet inte."

"Jag ska städa upp röran," sa hon medan hon snärtade med staven. "Sitt still, okej?"

Han svarade inte medan alla bevis på hans utbrott långsamt rättade till sig runt dem. Han undrade om det fann någon ironi i det; att Granger fixade något som han förstört av en anledning han inte riktigt förstod, men hans hjärna var för nedtyngd av tvivel för att fästa någon uppmärksamhet vid tanken. Istället, studerade han hennes ansiktsdrag, letade återigen efter ett tecken på att hon var underlägsen men, återigen, hittade han inget.

Inte ett spår efter någonting som han kunde hata, hur mycket han än försökte.

"Du är kall," kommenterade hon och vände sin uppmärksamhet tillbaka mot honom. "Låt mig-"

"Nej," sa han utan sitt vanliga bett. "Jag är okej, Granger."

Hon rynkade pannan men bråkade inte, hon visste bättre än att förarga honom i det här fallet. "Jag köpte det du ville ha," sa hon och kallade på sin förtrollade väska. Hon snärtade med staven igen, och Draco såg på med halvhjärtat intresse medan hans draperier och sängkläder byttes ut mot fylliga gröna tyger, och hans efterfrågade godsaker landade på det reparerade bordet. "Draco, vad är fel? Varför förstörde du-"

"Jag sa ju det, jag vet inte," upprepade han tyst. "Jag gjorde bara det."

"Du ser inte helt frisk ut," mumlade hon och förde en hand till hans panna. "Låt mig hämta lite-"

"Gör inte det," stoppade han henne och knep ihop ögonen. "Bara…gå inte."

"Draco, du gör mig orolig-"

"Varför skulle du oroa dig över någon som du inte står ut med?"

Hermione lutade huvudet åt sidan för att fånga hans ögon. "Jag har ju sagt att jag inte hatar dig-"

"Du borde," sa han fast. "Du borde avsky mig."

"Men jag gör inte det," argumenterade hon lugnt, och hasade lite närmre honom. "Kanske jag borde, men jag kan inte-"

"Så hur känner du för mig nu, Granger?"

"Den frågan igen?" suckade hon, placerade händerna i sitt knä och undvek hans blick. "Jag vet inte, Draco."

"Tycker du att jag är ond, Granger?" frågade han rakt.

"Du är inte ond," försäkrade hon utan tvekan. "Du har bara blivit…vilseledd. Du är en människa, Draco, och du har gjort misstag, men jag kan inte hata dig för det."

Han lyfte på huvudet och släppte ut ett skakigt andetag. "Jag borde hata _dig_."

"Borde?" ekade hon med en förbryllad ton. "Som i, att du inte gör det längre?"

"Jag vet inte," muttrade han så tyst, att hon inte var säker på att han sagt det alls. "Jag är…förvirrad."

Han motvilliga erkännande var svagt och tvivelaktigt, men hon fann sig själv med att känna sig uppmuntrad av hans tvivel. Den där hoppfulla gnistan hon varit så besluten att ignorera blomstrade i hennes bröst innan hon kunde hjälpa det. _Det här_ var vad hon hade velat; någon uttalad bekräftelse på att han börjat ifrågasätta sina fördomar.

Det retade hennes Gryffindormod och hon hasade långsamt närmre honom igen, djärvt satte hon sig mellan hans ben och lutade sin vikt mot hans bröst. Hon förväntade sig att han omedelbart skulle avvisa hennes fräcka gest, men han ryckte inte ens till när hon lutade sitt huvud mot hans axel. Han förblev stilla och oemottaglig, men hon kände sig oförklarligt trygg där; varm och bekväm i ett förbjudet ögonblick som vyssade henne till ett sömnigt tillstånd.

"Det här betyder ingenting," hörde hon Draco mumla vid sitt öra, kanske mer för sig själv. "Det gör det inte."

"Jag vet," viskade hon.

Draco var medveten om att det här var alldeles för intimt och otvivelaktigt fel, men efter två dagar av att förneka sitt begär efter att vara så här nära henne, var han för absorberad för att knuffa bort henne. Han visste att han skulle ångra det här omdömesfelet imorgon, men han kunde inte motstå den drogliknande effekten hon hade på honom.

Det var knappt åtta på kvällen, men sömnen stal Hermione snabbt, och Draco följde henne en stund senare med en störande insikt att saker höll på att förändras.

 _Han_ höll på att förändras.


	13. Kapitel 13: Ensam

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 13: Ensam

.

Hermione kunde inte minnas att hon någonsin varit så varm och nöjd.

Hon släppte ut ett slött hummande medan de rytmiska fallen av ett maskulint bröst förde henne tillbaka till den där underbara skärselden mellan sömn och verklighet. En tilldragande doft av pepparmint och syndig Slytherin kittlade i hennes näsa, och hon blinkade bort resterna av en lycksalig dröm medan hon mindes var hon var.

Att döma av de tunga andetagen som lekte med hennes hår, var Draco fortfarande ovetandes om omvärlden, men hans armar måste ha slingrat sig runt henne under natten, och hon kunde inte låta bli att trycka sin kropp lite närmre hans. Han kändes så bra virad runt henne så här, och hon ville absorbera så mycket hon kunde innan de oundvikliga nekandena och argumenten kom. Hon rynkade pannan vid den tanken, och insåg att det antagligen var bäst att gå innan han vaknade, om så bara för att bespara dem båda förlägenheten och krånglet.

Osäker på varför, men oförmögen att låta bli, sträckte hon på halsen och placerade en dröjande kyss mot hans käklinje, innan hon försiktigt avlägsnade sig från hans grepp.

Avsaknaden av hans beröring lämnade henne med en känsla av försummelse och kyla, och som en eftertanke, drog hon ner en av Dracos filtar för att täcka honom. Med en sista sorgsen blick, vände hon sig om för att gå, omedveten om de gråa ögonen som långsamt öppnades bakom henne.

Draco förde sina fingertoppar dit hennes läppar varit, och stirrade på hennes rygg medan hon lämnade honom ifred. En slumpmässig idé stal hans hjärna, och han ställde sig tyst upp, och lyckades precis fånga dörren innan den stängdes bakom henne. Han stack ut huvudet genom öppningen och ansträngde sin hörsel för att fånga hennes lösenord.

 _Lutra, lutra?_

Han hade ingen aning vad det betydde, inte heller brydde han sig; han kände sig bara tillfredsställd med att det kunde bli mer rättvist nu. Om hon var så jävla ivrig med att vandra in i hans rum närhelst hon ville, kunde han göra samma sak nu. Han intalade sig själv att det endast var för taktiska orsaker, men medan han höjde sina fingrar än en gång till sin Granger-vidrörda käke, kunde han inte låta bli att undra om det fanns mörkare motiv till sina snokande handlingar.

.

* * *

.

Efter en lätt lunch och en tur till biblioteket, hade Hermione återvänt till sitt rum för att finna Hedwig pickande på fönstret.

Hermione läste brevet igen, och hennes leende vidgades. Kuvertet hade varit adresserat endast till henne, så hon hade inte letat upp Ginny den här gången. Efter veckor av inget annat än besvikelse och bränsle till hennes växande pessimism; fanns det äntligen ljus i mörkret. Lappen var skriven i Rons vanliga och klumpiga handstil, men orden var markerade och tydliga över pergamentet.

 _Vi hittade den. Den är förstörd._

 _Letar efter de andra._

 _Jag saknar dig._

 _R &H_

Det fanns ingen tvekan om vad 'den' var. De hade hittat medaljongen. Hennes nyfikenhet för detaljerna blev tvungen att vänta; hon visste att det var alldeles för riskfyllt för Harry och Ron att förse henne med för mycket information. Men för stunden, brydde hon sig inte, de var ett steg närmre att besegra Voldemort och få ett slut på kriget.

 _Jag saknar dig_.

Hennes breda flin skrynklades till en sorgsen min medan en spillra av skuld träffade henne hårt. Bilder av hennes senaste… aktiviteter med Draco valsade över hennes medvetande, och hon insåg, med en grimas, att hon inte en gång hade tänkt på hur hennes beteende kunde påverka hennes vänskap med pojkarna, speciellt Ron. Detaljerna av hennes förhållande med honom var minst sagt komplicerade, och hon antog att hon kunde skylla dem båda för att aldrig ha haft ett civiliserat samtal om ämnet.

Medan hon inte ångrade att hon förlorat oskulden till sin bästa vän, hade det gjort det tydligt att det var allt hon och Ron någonsin skulle vara. Vänner. Det hade aldrig funnits någon passion mellan dem; bara förälskelser och nyfikenhet som nu blivit, för henne, tillfredsställd. Hon älskade honom innerligt, men hon ville ha den där åtrån hon hört så mycket om; det där brännande bultandet inuti ens själ som fick en att begära någons beröring.

Och den någon var bara inte Ron.

Men Draco…

Draco hade en…intensitet i allt han gjorde, och det fick något bakom hennes navel att kittla. Känslan var ny och främmande för henne, och hon visste inte om hon skulle kalla det lust eller bara nyfikenhet, men det var annorlunda och spännande. Det uppmuntrade henne att interagera och bevaka honom, och i den säkra ensamheten i duscharna på hennes rum, kunde hon ibland inte låta bli att föreställa sig…

Hon skakade på huvudet för att jaga bort de vågade tankarna och påminde sig själv om att hon nyss fått lovande nyheter.

 _Prioriteringar, Hermione…_

.

* * *

.

Efter två dagar av tafatta sneglingar och en uppenbar ovilja att nämna natten spenderad i förbjudna armar, började Hermione inse att hon saknade Dracos sällskap. Hon kämpade fortfarande med att identifiera vad hon verkligen kände för sin Slytherin-rumskamrat, men hon hade gjort sitt bästa för att ignorera sin nyfikenhet och istället fokusera på sin horrokruxforskning. Men hon kunde inte förneka sitt intresse för honom, inte heller kunde hon riktigt klura ut varför hon ville spendera tid med honom när allt de verkade göra var att bråka.

Kanske var det för att hon kunde se att han långsamt släppte sitt försvar, eller kanske för att bråken påminde henne om att hon fortfarande hade lite eld dundrande i sina ben. Kanske gillade hon bara de krampaktiga små fladdrandena som samlades i hennes mage när de var nära…

Det var tisdag, vilket betydde att hon skulle åka om två dagar för att besöka Tonks, och hon behövde berätta det för Draco. Hon kvävde sin oro och stålsatte sitt mod, gled ut ur sitt rum, påskyndad av vindarna som rev i natten, och knackade lätt på hans dörr.

"Varför bryr du dig om att knacka?" kallade Dracos röst inifrån. "Du kommer komma in oavsett om jag säger att du får eller inte."

Hon fann ett litet leende som lekte med hennes mun medan hon använde sin stav för att låsa upp hans dörr, och hon slickade sina torra läppar innan hon tassade sina bara fötter över hans tröskel. Han satt på sin säng; med axlarna böjda och med armbågarna vilande mot sina korsade ben, medan en av hennes böcker låg kastad nära hans fötter.

"Vad vill du, Granger?" frågade han och sneglade knappt på henne.

"Jag ville prata med dig om en sak-"

"Och du bestämde dig för att klockan tre på morgonen var den bästa tiden att ta upp det?"

"Jag har varit upptagen," ljög hon och satte sig försiktigt vid fotändan på hans säng. "Och vi är båda uppe, så jag tänkte-"

"Få ut det då," sa han trött. "Jag planerade att faktiskt få lite sömn inatt."

"Okej," suckade hon och tvekade medan hon försökte välja sin ord. "På torsdag, ska jag bo i Hogsmeade i några dagar-"

"Vad?" vräkte han ur sig. Hans huvud ryckte upp vid hennes ord, och en våldsam känsla av fruktan grep tag i hans bröst. Tanken på att hon lämnade honom ensam i det här sinnesslukande hålet fick honom att känna sig illamående, och en kliande rysning klättrade uppför hans ryggrad. "Vad i helvete menar du med att du far bort i några dagar?"

"Tja, jag ska besöka någon," förklarade hon och stoppade nervöst en ostyrig lock bakom örat. "Jag kommer lämna tillräckligt med mat åt dig och-"

"Ska du dit med den där Corner-idioten?" väste han tyst och fixerade henne med en vild blick. "Romantisk knullfest för översteprefekterna på Tre Kvastar?"

Hermione ryckte till. "Nej, det är inte-"

"Jag antar att jag borde vara tacksam för att du inte slår huvudet i sänggaveln på ditt eget rum," fortsatte han ilsket. "Och om du måste ligga runt-"

"Draco, sluta!" röt hon förolämpat och med skuggorna av tårar kliande i ögonen. "Jag ska träffa en kvinnlig vän för Godrics skull! Varför måste du alltid göra så?"

Hans mun stängdes medan han tvingade sina stormiga tankar att lugna sig, och han undrade varför han hade tyckt att utbrottet var nödvändigt. Han övervägde möjligheten att hon bluffade för att hålla skenet uppe, men han tvekade på att Granger var kapabel till att ljuga; och i en värld fylld av bedrägerier, fann han hennes ärlighet ganska uppfriskande.

"Förlåt."

Orden var skyndade och ramlade förbi hans läppar innan han kunde hindra dem, men för en kort stund, tyckte han att den charmerande uppmjukningen i hennes ansikte var värt misstaget. Sättet hon såg på honom då, som om han var värd mer än den ynkliga röra han kände sig som, fick hans ihärdiga begär att röra henne kittla i hans fingertoppar.

"Jag är ledsen att jag inte kommer vara här i ett par dagar," sa hon innan han kunde dra tillbaka sin kommentar, och han fann att han flätade ihop sina fingrar för att hålla sina händer sysselsatta. "Jag ska ordna ett sätt för dig att kontakta mig om det är något du behöver-"

"Jag är fullt kapabel att överleva två dagar för mig själv," fnös han snabbt, men tanken på att inte ha henne i närheten för att jaga bort tristessen värkte i hans själ. "Det är jävligt synd att du inte sticker oftare."

"Kanske-"

"Du har varit mycket…muntrare på sistone," kommenterade han plötsligt och gav henne en misstänksam blick. "Det är irriterande."

Hermione rynkade pannan och undrade om hennes reaktion på Rons brev hade varit mer uppenbar än hon trott. "Vad får dig att tro att jag är gladare?"

"Det står skrivet över hela ditt ansikte," sa han och himlade med sina rökiga ögon. "Och om jag gissar rätt är den där _vännen_ du ska träffa en från Ordern. Har jag rätt i att anta att det går bra för din sida, och att det är det som bär skulden för ditt goda humör?"

"Du vet att jag inte kan diskutera det med dig-"

"Varför inte?" kontrade han. "Jag kan ju knappast gå ut genom ytterdörren och berätta alla hemligheter för mannen som vill se mig död."

Hermione andades trött ut och vred sin kropp för att se på honom. "Jag tycker bara inte att vi ska prata om det-"

"Jag är säker på att alla andra pratar om det," muttrade han eftertänksamt. "Varför skulle vi vara annorlunda?"

"För att vi _är_ annorlunda, Draco," sa hon till honom, något sorgset. "Vi är-"

"På olika sidor," avslutade han åt henne och böjde på huvudet för att dölja sina ögon.

Hermione lutade på huvudet, förvirrad av spåret av melankoli i hans röst. Han såg bekymrad ut inatt, som om en hord av frågor strömmade över hans hjärna och han inte hade en aning om vilken han skulle besvara först. Hon kunde se att musklerna i hans ansikte var spända i ett försök att hålla vad som än kokade i hans hjärna dolt för henne, kanske även för sig själv. Den sällsynta och sårbara hållningen var där igen, i den svaga ryckningen i hans läpp eller de nervösa vridningarna i hans fingrar, och hon undrade när hon lärt sig läsa av honom så väl.

"Olika sidor," upprepade hon med en allvarlig ton. "Ser du fortfarande dig själv som en av _dem_ , Draco?"

 _Det_ var frågan…

Han svalde klumpen av ångest i sin hals och bet hårt i sin tunga. Det var frågan han ställt till sig själv sen han blivit tvingad att fly från Voldemort; för hur kunde han verkligen vara en del av en sida vars ledare ville se honom ruttna i en grund grav? Frågan hade blivit mer högljudd och dominant sedan Granger börjat invadera hans sinnen. Allt var monumentalt tilltrasslat, och _hon_ verkade vara den enda stadiga och, vågade han tänka det, bra aspekten i hans patetiska pseudo-liv som fånge. Han må avsky sättet han reagerade på henne och trånade efter hennes sällskap, men det gick inte att förneka att hennes närvaro lugnade hans brutna själ.

 _Salazar, förlåt mig för det._

Men han kunde inte hjälpa det. Hon var den första och enda personen som fått honom att utmana trosuppfattningarna som varit graverade i hans skalle. Hur kunde han realistiskt följa de psykopatiska idealen den där _varelsen_ som satt ett pris på hans huvud hade? Hur kunde han verkligen tro att mugglarfödda var underlägsna när Granger var den smartaste häxan som snubblat in på Hogwarts på flera decennium? Hur kunde han… Hur kunde han låtsas att de där fördomarna fortfarande verkade vettiga, hur mycket han än ville att de skulle det?

"Gör inte _du_ det?" frågade han frånvarande och tog upp sin bara arm under täcket för att visa sitt Märke. "Gör inte _det här_ mig till en av dem?"

Hermione rynkade pannan åt den fula och vridna fläcken på hans snövita skinn och var förvånad över att det inte störde henne längre; inte på honom i alla fall. Kanske var det den något mjukare udden i hans röst inatt, eller den besegrade hopsjunkningen av hans axlar, men hon kände för att tänja på gränserna med sitt kämpande sällskap. Hon hasade lite närmre och sträckte sig försiktigt fram för att stryka med fingrarna över hans fortfarande läkande hud, och kände sig uppmuntrad när han inte omedelbart drog tillbaka sin arm.

"Det där Märket definierar inte dig," sa hon mjukt och fångade hans förvirrade ögon målmedvetet. "På samma sätt som mitt blod inte definierar mig. _Du_ definierar vem du är, Draco; dina handlingar och dina tankar-"

"Och om jag inte vet vem jag är?" frågade han med lätt darrande röst. "Om jag är…vilse?

Ett skrämmande anfall av ömhet steg i hennes bröst. "Gör bara det som känns rätt," uppmanade hon ivrigt. "Och resten löser sig självt."

Dracos ögonbryn rynkades och hans avlägsna blick föll till hennes lugnande fingrar, som fortfarande mjukt rörde det känsliga ärret på hans underarm. Just som Hermione trodde att han började ta åt sig hennes ord, fnös han och drog sig bort från hennes för frestande smekningar.

"Ni Gryffindors är så kvicka med att se det goda i människor; att anta att människor kan förändras," hånade han med tveksam munterhet. "Vissa människor är bortom förändring, Granger-"

"Inte du," protesterade hon snabbt. "Inte du, Draco."

Tvivel flimrade i hans askliknande blick, men hon kunde se att han var fast besluten att motstå henne inatt. "Du borde gå," sa han till henne och nickade mot dörren.

Hon övervägde att säga till honom att hon ville stanna; för att ge upp lite av sin stolthet och erkänna att hon kände sig trygg med honom, och att hon aldrig sovit bättre i sitt liv än när hon varit inlåst i hans armar. Men tanken på att han kunde skratta i hennes ansikte och avvisa henne fick kylan att riva över henne hud, och hon bestämde sig för att inte riskera det. Hon lämnade hans säng och började gå ut ur hans rum, men stannade i dörrkarmen.

"De är bara etiketter, vet du," mumlade hon och höll ryggen mot honom så att han inte kunde se den första tåren rulla ner för hennes kind. "Slytherin, Gryffindor. Renblodig och Smutsskalle. De föreskriver inte hur vi ska leva våra liv."

Bakom henne, kämpade Draco hårt med att ignorera det allt snabbare bultandet mot sin bröstkorg. Medan hon försvann, sneglade han ner på sitt Märke igen, och han kunde fortfarande känna de dröjande pirrningarna av hennes beröring. Han kände sig så ensam i den stunden; nästan medveten om att de flyktiga kvarlevorna av hans envisa fördomar började krossas och falla sönder under vikten av hennes ord. Han visste att hennes frånvaro, även om det bara var i ett par dagar, skulle skada hans grumliga hjärna.

Som för att bekräfta att han till slut gett efter för den något saliga början på vansinne, väntade han en timme innan han ljudlöst smög ut ur sitt rum, och fann sig själv stå utanför hennes dörr. Han lekte med tanken på att mumla hennes lösenord och glida in, men han visste inte vad han planerade att göra.

 _Din patetiska fitta…_

.

* * *

.

"Michael och jag bestämde oss för den elfte december för julbalen," förklarade Hermione. "Jag vet att det är lite tidigare än vanligt, men du nämnde att du kanske hade lite problem med transporten för vissa elever i år."

"Ja, det är sant," nickade McGonagall. "Jag har beslutat att det är klokt att skicka hem små grupper av elever över jullovet i en vecka eller så, bara för säkerhets skull. Jag vet inte om Hogwartsexpressen är en bra idé heller, men det finns alternativ. Den elfte fungerar bra."

Hermione suckade och gnuggade sina ögon. "Måste vi fortsätta med den här charaden, professorn? frågade hon försiktigt. "Det verkar löjligt att ha en bal när vi är i krig-"

"Du vet att jag vill hålla humöret uppe," sa rektorn jämnt. "Hogwarts fungerar som en fristad för nu, och jag vill att eleverna ska känna sig säkra här-"

"Men de-"

"Den elfte är bra," tystade den äldre häxan henne. "Lektioner avslutas den tionde, och det ger mig själv och de andra professorerna två veckor att försäkra oss om att alla säkert kommer hem. Stannar du här, miss Granger?"

"Ja," svarade hon lite ledsamt. "Jag har sagt åt mina föräldrar att jag ska bo på Kråkboet. De vet fortfarande inte mycket om vad som pågår, och jag vill låta det vara så."

McGonagall rynkade ögonbrynen. "Har du tänkte mer på den där minnesbesvärjelsen du diskuterade med mig om?"

"Det är en sista utväg," berättade Hermione snabbt för professorn. "Jag vill inte använda den såvida jag absolut måste."

"Låt oss hoppas att det aldrig går så långt," suckade hon. "På tal om något mer positivt, jag har hört från Nymphadora, och hon väntar dig närhelst du är redo."

Hermiones stressade ansiktsdrag ljusnade omedelbart med den informationen. "Jag kan inte vänta på att få träffa henne," erkände hon. "Behöver du någonting annat från mig? Eller kan jag-"

"Du är mer än välkommen att gå nu," erbjöd McGonagall med ett varmt uttryck. "Vill du att jag säger till professor Snigelhorn att eskortera dig?"

"Jag klarar mig," försäkrade hon snabbt och reste sig upp. "Jag måste gå tillbaka till min sovsal först ändå."

"Nåväl," nickade rektorn. "Vi ses på förvandlingskonsten imorgon då. Och jag förväntar mig att du kommer till julbalen, Hermione."

 _Fantastiskt._

"Okej," nickade hon motvilligt. "Vi ses imorgon, professorn."

.

* * *

.

Hermione trummade nervöst fingrarna mot väggen bredvid Dracos dörr. Hon hade dröjt på samma ställe i närmare fem minuter nu, undrade varför hon var så bekymrad över sina avskedsord till sin blonde gäst. Sedan deras ganska intensiva samtal, hade hon hållit sig på avstånd, och bestämt sig för att hon antagligen hängett för mycket hopp för honom igen. Men han hade varit så mänsklig…praktiskt taget blött en nivå av sårbarhet som lämnat henne med tillitsfulla hjärtfladdringar och en helt ny omgång känslor som hon inte kunde förstå.

 _Om jag är…vilse?_

Hon kunde ha gråtit för det ögonblicket. Hans brukliga arrogans hade för tillfället smält bort för att visa henne att alla hennes ansträngningar kanske inte varit förgäves. Kanske hade hon närt det där fröet av tvivel i hans sinne tillräckligt så att det äntligen börjat blomstra… Eller kanske förhastade hon sig. Hans blixt av anständighet hade avtagit så snabbt, hon började undra om det ens hänt över huvud taget.

"Finns det en jävla anledning till att du slöar utanför mitt rum?" hans röst avbröt hennes tankar, dämpad genom den tjocka trädörren.

Hon tog ett djupt andetag, knuffade upp den och, återigen, fann hon honom sittande på sängen med en av hennes böcker i knät. "Förlåt," mumlade hon. "Stör jag dig, eller-"

"Ja, för jag har så mycket att göra," sa han spydigt och himlade med ögonen. "Vad vill du, Granger?"

"Jag ger mig iväg till Hogsmeade nu," sa hon. "Jag har förberett tillräckligt med mat till dig så att det ska räcka de två dagarna-"

"Stick då," spottade Draco kallt. "Vad förväntade du dig, Granger? En jävla avskedsfest?"

"Jag förväntade mig inte att du skulle vara så arg," mumlade hon och tog några steg mot honom. "Och jag vet verkligen inte varför du är så arg."

Det gjorde inte han heller.

"Jag är inte arg," försvarade han snabbt. "Jag förstår bara inte varför du tycker det är nödvändigt att rusa in här igen och tråka ut mig med din skit. Du sa att du skulle åka häromdagen."

"Ja, men jag-"

"Är du färdig?" snäste han. "Jag kanske inte har någonting att göra, men jag gör det hellre utan dig här."

Hermione suckade och vände sig för att rota i sin förtrollade väska, i vilken hon lagt alla saker hon skulle behöva inför sin vistelse med Tonks. Efter ett par skakningar, tog hon upp en liten snöglob som innehöll en kopia av Hogwarts slott, omgivet av fusksnö. Draco höjde ett ögonbryn medan hon lade det lilla föremålet i sitt knä och tankfullt strök över glaset innan hon fångade hans blick.

"Jag har förtrollat den här," sa hon långsamt. "Om du skakar den fem gånger, sätter det igång ett alarm på min klocka. Jag har vidgat skyddsbesvärjelserna också, så om du försöker rymma, sätter det också igång alarmet."

Han borde verkligen inte ha blivit imponerad av Grangers magiska förmågor, men än en gång fann han sig själv med en ovälkommen känsla av beundran för henne. Han satte en bister uppsyn på sitt ansikte för att jaga bort alla sken av respekt som kunde bedra honom, och utstötte ett arrogant hånskratt.

"Jag behöver inte-"

"Det är bara en försiktighetsåtgärd," avbröt hon honom. "Om du ramlar och bryter benet, eller något-"

"Önsketänkande där, Granger?" sa han med ett lätt flin. "Du har väl inte fyllt sovsalen med fällor?"

Hermiones läppar ryckte till ett nästan-leende, och hon gled längre fram för att placera snögloben bredvid Dracos säng. Glimten av humor som passat hans drag så väl bleknade medan han tittade på hennes nätta sak och knuffade den ifrån sig, och Hermione ville så gärna röra honom i den stunden. Lockelsen hade slagit henne så snabbt och plötsligt att hon ryckte till, och knöt händerna hårt i ett försök att ignorera åtstramningen i magen.

"Du vet, Draco," mumlade hon besvärat, och rynkade pannan när hennes röst vacklade. "Jag kan arrangera något annat. Om du inte vill att jag ska gå, du behöver bara säga till."

 _Gå inte…_

"Om du inte har fler meningslösa leksaker i din knepiga väska," morrade Draco. "Ser jag ingen anledning för dig att fortfarande vara här, Granger."

Hon var säker på att han kunde se besvikelsen bakom hennes ögonfransar, men det förvandlades snabbt till irritation. "Visst," sa hon bryskt. "Om du insisterar på att vara så jävla kall hela tiden-"

" _Jag förväntade mig inte att du skulle vara så arg_ ," upprepade han nedlåtande hennes tidigare ord. "Ville du någonting annat, Granger?"

"Nej," pustade hon och reste sig snabbt från sängen. "Jag förstår bara inte varför du måste vara en sån idiot hela tiden-"

"Hallå!" ropade han, ställde sig upp och grep tag i hennes handled. "Vad i helvete förväntade du dig, Granger? Tacksamhet för den här fula prydnaden när du lämnar mig ensam i det här jävla fängelset-"

"Jag håller på att lära mig att inte förvänta mig _någonting_ från dig!" sköt hon tillbaka och förde sitt ansikte nära hans. "Just som jag tror att du kanske har en spillra anständighet i dig, går du direkt tillbaka till att vara en självisk skitstövel!"

"Vad i helvete pratar du-"

"Häromdagen," påminde Hermione honom med en tystare röst. "När vi pratade om sidor-"

"Du hittar för många dolda meningar i saker," morrade han defensivt. "Har du nånsin tänkt på att det här stället kanske ställer till det i mitt huvud lite-"

"Inte så mycket som du vill tro," svarade hon skarpt och svalde när hon insåg hur nära de var. "Varför måste du låtsas när jag är den enda som ser dig?"

Han särade på läpparna men tvekade att säga någonting. Det fanns något bekant i hennes gyllene blick som påminde honom om dagen då hon kysst honom i sin allergi-framkallade dimma. Det fanns där mellan hennes oroliga glimtar; en gnista av mod bland en storm av nerver, och han kände henne luta sig in. Han stängde ögonen och funderade på om han skulle låta det hända; lockad att bara släppa alla sina försvar, och låta henne göra vad hon ville. Det här var hans enda chans att få en sista dos av henne; den där förbjudna fixeringen, innan hon lämnade honom ensam med sina demoner. De hade nuddat varandras läppar förr, så vad skulle det spela för roll med en smak till?

Men när hennes varma andedräkt svepte över hans haka, drog det tillbaka Draco till verkligheten, och han knuffade hastigt bort henne innan hon kunde röra honom. Han hånlog grymt åt henne medan hon snubblade, men giftet i hans ansiktsdrag var forcerat och inövat; bara en mask för att dölja hur desorienterad han verkligen kände sig. Granger, å andra sidan, hade inte tid att dölja sin förnedring och överraskning; med ryckiga rörelser och ögon dimmiga av smärta. Draco var ett hjärtslag ifrån att skrika åt henne att gå, men hon snurrade runt och flydde innan han ens kunde dra in luft.

Smällen av dörren ekade i hans ensamma rum som dunsen av Wizengamots klubba. Sådan var hans dom; två dagar med bara sin skugga till sällskap och undrande över vad han skulle göra utan hennes närvaro att jaga bort hans förbannade ensamhet.

Han skulle ha låtit henne kyssa honom…

.

* * *

.

Den kalla luften fick hennes tårdränkta ögon att svida.

Hermiones promenad till Hogsmeade var förhastad, plågad av insikten att hon började känna saker för Draco som var långt ifrån normala.

Första gången hon kysst honom, hade hon varit snurrig och omtöcknad; hon hade agerat på en befallande impuls som varit för mycket för logiken att trycka ner. Men hennes försök att fånga ännu en smak för bara en stund sedan hade varit annorlunda. Hon hade _velat_ luta sig fram och prova sin lycka. Det hade varit ett _medvetet_ beslut, som hade resulterat i att hon kände sig avvisad och totalt förödmjukad. Tankarna i hennes hjärna var röriga och blandade i en katastrofal röra, och hon hade ingen aning om var hon ens skulle börja ta tag i dem.

Medan Tre Kvastar kom inom synhåll, torkade hon bort bevisen på sin gråt med ärmen och försökte sansa sig. Spänningen av att få träffa Tonks skulle åtminstone dränka några av hennes frågor om Draco, och hon lyckades med ett halvhjärtat leende medan hon gick in i det välbekanta värdshuset. Några av de vanliga kunderna satt utspridda, men hon märkte dem knappt när hon fångade Madam Rosmertas visa ögon. Den äldre häxan gav Hermione en igenkännande nick och gav henne diskret en nyckel över baren, och hon slösade ingen tid i att rusa för att träffa sin vän.

"Där är hon!" strålade Tonks medan Hermione skyndade in i rummet. "Jag trodde nästan att du gått vilse."

"Det är kul att se dig," hasplade hon ur sig och rusade in för en kram, men tvekade när hon såg den svaga utbuktningen på Tonks mage. "Åh, Tonks! Det börjar synas!"

"Möt bulan," sa hon med ett lekfullt leende. "Och jag varnar dig nu när jag går igenom begär-stadiet, så om du ser mig hukande i hörnet med en marmite-och-sylt-macka, bara ignorera mig."

Hermione log, men lyckades inte riktigt med skrattet som normalt skulle kommit så naturligt med Tonks humor. En bild av hennes sammandrabbning med Draco, när hans läppar varit knappt ett andetag bort, dansade över henne ögonlock och lämnade hennes mun torr och hennes hjärta tungt.

"Är du okej, Hermione?" frågade Tonks. "Du ser lite bekymrad ut."

"Jag mår fint," ljög hon snabbt. "Jag saknar bara Harry och Ron."

"Såklart du gör," nickade hon sympatiskt och gav den yngre häxan ett varmt leende. "Men du har åtminstone några vänner här som du kan prata med. Hur är det på Hogwarts?"

Hermione kunde inte låta bli att rycka till.

 _Komplicerat_ …

.

* * *

.

Draco rynkade pannan i mörkret.

Det var sent, och skenet från månen nådde inte det fönsterlösa vardagsrummet där tystnaden ringde i hans öron, en högljudd påminnelse om att _hon_ inte var där. Hennes doft började tona bort, sovsalen kändes kusligt ihålig, och allt han hade gjort de senaste timmarna var att stirra på henne _jävla_ snöglob.

Allt han behövde göra var att skaka den fula lilla saken, och hon skulle återvända, och han kunde stjäla en smak av henne, som han borde ha gjort innan hon gått.

Han gjorde ett utfall mot den magiska prydnaden och slängde den i väggen med ett högt vrål rivande i strupen. Han såg den krossas innan han vände om och marscherade mot Grangers rum med förhöjda andetag. Han mumlade hennes lösenord och lugnade sig genast medan han girigt andandes in luften i rummet.

Definitivt Granger.

Han studerade sin omgivning kritiskt, förväntade sig en stor hög med personliga tillhörigheter, men förutom några fotografier, de förutsägbara röda sängkläderna, och en imponerande samling böcker, liknade det hans rum.

Draco tittade surt på fotona, dröjde kvar vid ett särskilt av Granger med de där hjälplösa idioterna hon ansåg var gott sällskap. Han smällde ner alla ramar så att han inte skulle tvingas se på dem och satte sig på hennes säng, och rörde frånvarande fingertopparna över hennes täcke. Hans ögonlock kändes tunga och han lutade sig bakåt; lugnad av hur stark hennes doft var bland kuddarna och filtarna. Om han sov här, omgiven av rogivande viskningar av hennes närvaro, vem skulle veta?

"Skitsamma."


	14. Kapitel 14: Begär

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 14: Begär

.

"Nej," Tonks skakade på huvudet. "Brevet som pojkarna skickade till Remus förklarade inte mycket, men spelar det egentligen någon roll? Så länge den är borta."

"Jag antar det," höll Hermione frånvarande med. "Jag önskar bara att jag kunde göra mer för att hjälpa, och kanske om jag visste hur de förstörde medaljongen-"

"Du sköter dig fint," försäkrade hon sin vän. "Det går bra; Ministeriet håller emot och ännu en horrokrux har blivit förstörd. Missförstå mig inte, vi hade kunnat göra bättre ifrån oss-"

"Mycket bättre," suckade hon och strök bort lockarna ur ansiktet med fingrarna. "Jag borde följt med dem-"

"Dina talanger passar bäst för att hjälpa McGonagall på Hogwarts," sa Tonks. "Pojkarna är uppenbarligen okej, och Ordern ville ha en av er där de kunde nå er-"

"Jag vet," sa hon med en trött och bister uppsyn, och gnuggade sina ögon. "Jag vet bara inte till vilken nytta jag är här. Allt jag verkar göra är att organisera julbaler och andra översteprefekt-saker som är helt onödiga."

"Du kan inte klandra McGonagall för att vilja hålla humöret uppe," erbjöd den äldre häxan med en lätt axelryckning. "En julbal kan vara bra för dig. Du berättade hur roligt du hade på Julbalen (Yule ball). Har inga kända bulgarer bett dig gå den här gången?"

Hermione kände ett litet leende krypa uppför sina kinder. "Nej, inga bulgarer," mumlade hon. "Michael frågade om jag ville gå med honom."

"Vem är Michael?"

"Michael Corner," förklarade hon med en tankfull klick med tungan. "Men jag tror att han bara nämnde det för att vi är översteprefekter. Jag hoppas att det är enda anledningen."

"Varför?" undrade Tonks och höjde ett ögonbryn. "Är han en idiot?"

"Nej, han är snäll nog," sa Hermione. "Jag bara-"

"Du gillar någon annan."

 _Draco…_

Hermione lyfte huvudet snabbt för att studera Tonks med vilda ögon medan panik grep tag i hennes bröst. "V-vad?" stammade hon. "Vad menar du?"

"Ron," flinade den andra häxan kunnigt. "Vi alla såg hur vänliga ni var på bröllopet, och du sa att du gillade honom."

"Åh, Ron," andades Hermione och väntade en sekund för att låta lättnaden skölja över henne. "J-ja, såklart."

"Är du okej, Hermione?" frågade Tonks med en orolig blick.

"Jag mår bra," muttrade hon med ovisshet. "Jag går inte så bra ihop med okända sängar, och jag fick inte så mycket sömn."

Tekniskt sett var det inte en lögn; hon hade säkert varit vaken under majoriteten av natten, men den kliande madrassen hade lite att göra med hennes oförmåga att avnjuta en dröm. Hon hade stirrat förväntansfullt på din klocka i långa och ensamma timmar, väntat och nästan _hoppats_ att alarmet skulle ljuda. Det hade varit…enerverande att ligga i sängen och veta att _han_ inte var i rummet bredvid, och hennes tankar hade centrerats kring honom från solnedgång till soluppgång.

Tonks hade varit på andra sidan dörren, men hon hade känt sig ensam, och hon kunde inte låta bli att undra hur Draco hanterade en avskild natt i Gryffindortornet. Efter den senaste incidenten då hon stannat hos Ginny och han försökt rymma, hade hon förväntat sig…någonting, men tydligen klarade han sig fint om hennes klocka var tyst, och det störde henne lite.

När hon blivit klar med sina lektioner tidigare idag, hade hon övervägt att titta förbi för att titta till Draco, men en läglig tillbakablick av hennes försök att kyssa honom fick henne att tänka om. Efter lite lunch och en långsam promenad runt Hogsmeade- där de första tecknen på jul börjat glöda- hade hon och Tonks diskuterat kriget på djupet, tillsammans med några andra samtalsämnen, men hennes sinne ryckte henne alltid tillbaka till Draco.

"Ron och jag är inte tillsammans, du vet," sa hon till Tonks, något defensivt. "Vi är bara vänner."

Aurorn rynkade pannan. "Gillar du honom inte, Hermione? Jag trodde-"

"Jag trodde att jag gjorde det," erkände hon. "Men jag tror att vi passar bättre som vänner. Jag…tycker inte om honom på det sätt som jag borde."

Tonks skrockade och gav den yngre häxan en tillgiven klapp på ryggen. "Ingen tvingar dig att tycka om Ron, Hermione. Om du inte gör det, så gör du inte-"

"Fick du och Remus mycket…kritik när ni blev tillsammans?" frågade hon försiktigt. "På grund av er åldersskillnad?"

"Många var snabba med att döma," sa Tonks tankfullt. "Remus brydde sig mer om det än jag, men ja, vi hade lite problem med några snokande knölar som inte hade något bättre för sig."

"Ifrågasatte du någonsin dina känslor?"

Tonks suckade och knackade fundersamt på sitt knä. "Jag visste att folk inte skulle tycka det var normalt," erkände hon efter en stund. "Och det skulle antagligen ha varit enklare att vara med någon i min egen ålder, men man kan inte välja sådana saker. Det bara händer."

Hermione lutade huvudet och gav sin vän ett mjukt leende. "Var det värt det?" frågade hon. "De ogillande blickarna och-"

"Ja, för helvete!" utropade hon. "Alltså, när det är krig och ett barn på väg, är de skvallriga idioterna i London det minsta av ens bekymmer. Plus, om jag ignorerat mina känslor för Remus, hade jag ångrat det för resten av mitt liv."

Brunetten tuggade på sin underläpp och hummade av eftertanke. "Jag antar att tid är för värdefullt när världen kan gå under imorgon."

"Det är lite pessimistiskt," Tonks gav sin vän en vänlig blinkning. "Men ja, livet är för kort. Gillar du någon, Hermione? Rädd att pojkarna inte kommer samtycka?"

Hennes läpp ryckte. "Någonting i den stilen."

"Någon jag vet vem det är?"

 _Din kusin_.

"Nej," skakade hon på huvudet. "Han är…bara en av killarna i mitt år, men Harry och Ron är inte så förtjusta i honom." Inte en lögn.

"De kommer över det," försäkrade Tonks med en avvisande viftning med handen. "Så, hur är han?"

Hermione pausade för att samla sig själv och sina ord. Tonks hade det där tillförlitliga sättet som ofta fick hemligheter att ramla ur munnen på henne, och hon behövde vara försiktig med hur mycket hon avslöjade.

"Han är ett rövhål," började hon rakt och noterade den roade glimten i Tonks ögon. "Han är oförbätterlig, han är komplicerad, och han lyssnar inte på ett ord av vad jag säger-"

"Det är typiskt för de flesta män-"

"Han är oförskämd," fortsatte Hermione i sitt utbrott. "Han är arrogant, han är grym och väldigt kall-"

"Också ganska vanligt-"

"Och ibland gör han mig så arg att jag hade kunnat _strypa_ honom eller förhäxa honom till nästa jävla kontinent!"

Tonks harklade sig för att dölja ett skratt, och studerade sin yngre kamrat med ett vist småleende. "Men?"

Hermione svalde och kände tårar riva bakom hennes ögon. "Men han är vacker," viskade hon sorgset. "Helt tilltrasslad och totalt _förfärlig_ , men det finns något där som bara är vackert för mig. Jag kan inte riktigt förklara det."

Det kändes så konstigt och underbart att säga det högt till en annan person, men självklart censurerade hon alla de mörkare detaljerna som följde med hennes Slyterin-rumskamrat. Hennes pseudo-storasyster såg på henne sympatiskt, lade några testar av violett hår bakom örat och såg mycket nöjd ut över Hermiones erkännande.

 _Om du bara visste_ …

"Vet du hur han känner för dig?"

Hermione rynkade pannan och böjde huvudet. "Han säger att han hatar mig-"

"Har ni någonsin kyssts?" drev Tonks djärvt vidare.

Hon kände en het rodnad färga sina kinder. "Några gånger," mumlade hon tyst. Men de var… impulsiva och varade inte länge-"

"Vem kysste vem?"

"Tja," tvekade Hermione. "Jag…påbörjade den första, men sen har han kysst mig två gånger sen dess."

Tonks lekfulla leende sträckte hennes ansikte. "Låter lovande i mina öron."

"Nej," sa hon, och rynkade näsan av besvikelse. "Det är mer komplicerat än så. Han knuffade bort mig sist jag försökte, och jag vet inte ens om jag verkligen _tycker om_ honom. Det finns bara…någonting där som…"

Hon spårade ur, och Tonks gav henne en betryggande nick. "Fortsätt," uppmanade hon. "Du vet att du kan berätta allt för mig."

"Någonting…som gör ont," avslutade hon med vacklande röst. "Han har en… en sköld uppe, och jag tror inte att jag kan nå fram till honom. Jag försöker, men varje gång jag tror att jag kommer nånvart förstör han bara det, och jag vet inte om jag har energi att fortsätta längre-"

"Hermione-"

"Jag ser hela tiden de där glimtarna av en anständig människa," fortsatte hon med en tår singlande ner för kinden. "Och jag tror att det är det jag är… attraherad av, men jag-"

"Hermione," avbröt Tonks igen. "Det är okej. Han låter bara lite förvirrad. Han kommer ge med sig."

"Men tänk om jag-"

"Gör bara det som känns rätt, raring," rådde hon långsamt, och Hermione mindes att hon sagt väldigt lika ord till Draco. "Vill du ha lite te innan du går till sängs?"

"Kan jag få en varm choklad istället, tack?"

.

* * *

.

Draco satt i en skrynklig hög på de kalla golvbrädorna, och fingrade frånvarande på resterna av Grangers snöglob. Han fångade klumpigt en skärva, och han väste luften mellan tänderna medan hans finger fällde en rubinröd tår. Han såg kritiskt på sitt blod, och en kall rysning rörde sig uppför hans ryggrad när han mindes dagen i badrummet när det hade varit så mycket blod, och inte bara hans.

 _Grangers var exakt likadant_.

Det hade varit en fördömande insikt, och han skyllde det på varje dilemma som följt därefter, och uppenbarelserna som slagit honom i hennes frånvaro. Det förlamande faktumet var, att Granger hade varje egenskap som han beundrade; intelligens, kvickhet, styrka, och sen någonting som han inte kunde sätta fingret på. Hon var helt enkelt…god.

 _Om jag var renblodig med exakt samma personlighet, skulle du då vara så snabb med att vifta bort det som hände imorse?_

Hans hjärna hade varit översvämmad av hennes ord sen hon gått; varje mening som någonsin fått honom att tvivla på sina fördomar hade ekat i hans skalle, men han höll fast vid de flyktiga viskningarna av sin familjs sätt. Det som en gång känts så självklart och rätt kändes nu nyckfullt och svagt. Han ville skylla allt på henne, men han hade kommit till insikten att det måste ha funnits sprickor i hans tro, men det gjorde det inte enklare.

 _De är bara etiketter, vet du. Slytherin, Gryffindor. Renblodig och Smutsskalle. De föreskriver inte hur vi ska leva våra liv._

Det var lätt för henne att säga så. Det fanns förväntningar som följde hans välkända efternamn, och hon kunde inte ens föreställa sig pressen han känt. Han var säker på att Potter berättat allt om hans sammanbrott på toaletten förra terminen för henne, men det hade varit en spillra av hans kaos. Det hade varit stunder då han uttalat varje tystande besvärjelse han visste och bara skrikit tills hans lungor rivit. Blaise och Pansy hade sett några av hans svagare stunder, men ingen hade varit där för att bevittna hans verkliga kaotiska utbrott. Även innan han fått sin uppgift, hade Draco ibland funnit sig själv med att stirra på sin spegelbild och undrat om hans livsstil full av hat var för mycket för honom.

 _Varför måste du låtsas när jag är den enda som ser dig?_

För om han inte gjorde det, vad fanns då kvar? Han hade blivit fråntagen sin rikedom, sin magi, sin status. Om han övergav det han blivit _skapad_ att bli, fanns det ingenting kvar.

 _Vissa människor är bortom förändring, Granger-_

 _Inte du…_

"Helvete," stönade han för sig själv och lade huvudet i sina händer.

 _Du bad mig stanna. Jag…jag ville stanna_.

Han hade aldrig kysst någon på det sättet förr; som ett rebelliskt utbrott som fick honom att känna sig lös och befriad. Han hade varit medveten om vem han kysst och han borde inte ha rört henne alls, men i den stunden, kunde han inte ha brytt sig ett skit. Vid närmre inspektion, brydde han sig inte ett skit nu heller. Det fanns ingen här som kunde skälla ut honom för att ha tänkt själv, och gjort det som kändes…

 _Gör bara det som känns rätt._

För farligt, men slutligen för frestande.

Den patetiska sanningen var att han saknade henne, och inte bara som en distraktion; han saknade henne som person. Hennes röst, hennes små nycker, hennes eld… bara allting. Hon skulle komma tillbaka imorgon, men han visste inte vid vilken tid. Det kunde vara ganska tidigt på morgonen så vitt han visste, så hans beslut att sova i hennes säng igen var ganska riskfyllt, och ännu ett slag mot hans stolthet.

Men det kändes rätt.

.

* * *

.

Tonks hade gått vid åtta, och Hermione hade lyckats komma fram till skolan innan de helg-lata eleverna börjat vakna och ströva omkring. Hon var så nervös att hon oroat sin underläpp tills den blödde, vilket hade inneburit en liten omväg genom prefekternas badrum för att läka såret. Kanske drog hon ut på det, men hon spenderade gott och väl fem minuter med att granska sin spegelbild och försökte koka ihop en strategi för att hantera Draco efter hennes senaste pinsamma beteende för två dagar sedan.

Hon kom fram till att hon skjutit på det tillräckligt länge, och gick mot sovsalen, tvekade för att ta ett djupt andetag innan hon muttrade det passande lösenordet. Hon gled in, och hade tänkt vara så tyst som möjligt, men en vindpust smällde igen dörren bakom henne.

 _Fan_ …

Hon stod still medan hon hörde rörelser från andra sidan sovsalen, men det lät malplacerat, nästan som att det kom från hennes rum. Tanken hade knappt korsat hennes sinne innan _hennes_ dörr flög upp för att släppa ut en väldigt intensiv Slytherin. Draco hade uppenbarligen precis vaknat; hans hår var spjuveraktigt tilltrasslat, och han var klädd i bara ett linne och slappa pyjamasbyxor, men det var den målmedvetna och något vilda glimten i hans ögon som fick hennes hjärta att stanna upp.

Han dröjde i dörröppningen en stund, stirrade hårt på henne som om han inte var säker på att hon var där. Hermione skakade bort sin trans och ilskan slog henne, just som han började marschera mot henne med djärva kliv.

"Du var i MITT rum?"

"Ja," spottade han, skyndade på stegen och skar avståndet mellan dem.

"Hur i helvete gjorde du-"

Draco avbröt henne; greppade hennes ansikte och stal hennes läppar med en desperat kyss. Han suckade skakigt i hennes mun, likgiltig inför att hon kändes stel och oemottaglig mot honom och agerade enbart på instinkt. Han drog sig bort men höll henne nära, njöt av hennes små flämtningar som kittlade hans haka. Han spände käken och höll sina ögon stängda, förberedde sig på hennes avslag och upprördhet, men hon lutade huvudet för att låsa sig fast på honom igen.

Hennes gest var blyg men det var nog för honom, och han knuffade henne hårt mot dörren, svalde hennes flämtning. Hans rörelser var frenetiska och nästan vilda medan han sög in henne och tog giriga nyp på hennes vinterblöta läppar. Hon höll jämn takt med honom, slickade och kysste tillbaka med skingrade nerver; greppade hans armar med darrande fingrar. Hans händer gled över hennes kindben och in i hennes kaffefärgade lockar, som lirkade fram ett stön från henne som fick hans höfter att rycka.

Han pressade sig mot henne så mycket han kunde, drog sina fingertoppar nerför hennes nacke, axlar och revben för att stanna dominant vid hennes sidor. Han stönade när hon kammade sina naglar genom hans hår, och fångade ett känsligt ställe vid hans ryggrad som fick honom att rysa på ett underbart sätt. Deras heta andetag kolliderade mellan kyssar och Draco kom fram till att han behövde mer, begärde det faktiskt.

Han slet bort sin mun och flyttade till hennes hals, positivt överraskad när hon sträckte bak huvudet och suckade av tydlig njutning. Hennes grepp om hans biceps hårdnade när han hittade en mottaglig fläck nära hennes öra som fick hennes blod att rusa, och hennes puls kändes frestande under hans tunga.

"Säg åt mig att sluta," mumlade han mot hennes hud, knappt hörbart.

Hermione svalde hårt men yttrade inte ett ord för att bryta deras kontakt; för förlorad i takten och passionen som var helt främmande för henne. Hon var vagt medveten om att han sköt undan hennes klädnad, men tanken på att sluta var en avlägsen viskning i hennes bakhuvud. Hon hörde den dunsa till golvet just som han lyfte sitt huvud för att stjäla hennes läppar igen, hans varma och ivriga handflator gled under hennes tröja. Hennes händes föll för att vila mot hans bröst, och hon rev nyfiket på hans nyckelben och hals.

"Säg åt mig att sluta," väste han, mer enträget den här gången, och nafsade på hennes käke.

Hans händer skrapade uppåt tills hans tummar nuddade undersidan av hennes bomullstäckta bröst. Hennes naglar rev nerför hans mage, och han kände hur han hårdnade medan hon gick lägre. Det var då verkligheten slog honom.

"SÄG ÅT MIG ATT SLUTA!" skrek han, och drog sig bort från henne så frenetiskt att han snubblade till golvet en bit bort.

Hermione kände alla sina lemmar bli svaga, och hon gled ograciöst nerför dörren, studerade Draco spänt och oroligt. Han såg trasig och slagen ut, som om all hans energi gick åt till att motstå att röra henne. Han lyfte långsamt huvudet och deras blickar låstes; båda chockade och vida.

"Varför sa du inte åt mig att sluta?" morrade han anklagande. "Är du helt jävla korkad, Granger? Tror du att det här är normalt?"

Hon skakade. "Jag tror inte-"

"Har du någon aning om vad det här stället gör med mig?" frågade han kallt. "Vad _du_ gör med mig?"

"Draco, snälla-"

"SE PÅ MIG!" skrek han. "Jag gör INTE skit som det här! Så desperat efter ett lägligt ligg att jag skulle röra Smutsskalle-oskulden-"

" _Våga_ bara kalla mig det!" varnade hon argt.

"Vilket av det?" sköt han tillbaka. "Så du säger att någon annan faktiskt har krupit mellan dina lår?" Hermione grimaserade men förblev tyst, och Draco kände avundsjuka hugga smärtsamt i sin mage. "Låt mig gissa," hånlog han mörkt. "Weasley?"

"Det har inte du att göra med-"

"NU HAR JAG DET!"

"Varför?" kontrade hon modigt och rätade på axlarna. "Du har gjort det ganska tydligt att det här… _misstaget_ bara var ett försök att få ett 'lägligt ligg'!"

Han vacklade vid hennes djärva språk men behöll sin bistra uppsyn. "Vad i helvete förväntade du dig, Granger? Att all din pro-smutsskalleskit skulle sjunka in?"

"Jag vet att en del av det har," sa hon stadigt. "Du vet det också-"

"Varför i helvete ska jag behöva förändras för att blidka dig-"

"Det handlar inte om att du ska förändra dig själv!" bråkade hon högljutt, för förargad för att gråta. "Det handlar om att _hitta_ dig själv!"

"Slösa inte din Gryffindorskit på mig-"

"Har du någonsin varit lycklig, Draco?" frågade hon hoppfullt, och hasade försiktigt lite närmre honom. "Har du någon gång verkligen varit nöjd över ditt liv, eller gjort någonting som känts rätt?"

Han tvekade, letade bland sina brutna minnen och försökte hitta ett som passade hennes krav. Enda gången han kunde komma ihåg att han känt någon form av frid var natten då hon sovit i hans knä, och kanske nyss när han frossat i hennes smak, men innan dess…bara mörker. Bara hat för hennes sort som dränkt alla chanser till belåtenhet.

"Se mig i ögonen," sa hon mjukt och kom för att sätta sig bredvid honom. "Och säg att du fortfarande helt tror på att mugglarfödda är underlägsna; att _jag_ är äcklig."

Han särade på läpparna för att ge efter för ett vidrigt och hånfullt utbrott, men han kunde inte göra det. Salazar visste att han ville det, men hon såg för perfekt ut då för att han ens skulle kunna låtsas att hon var smutsig; med svagt svullna läppar och håret underbart tilltrasslat.

Nej, han kunde inte.

"Lämna mig ifred," mumlade han istället, och hoppades att kan lät i alla fall nära hotande men han tvivlade på det. Hon lutade sig fram för att vila sin handflata mot hans axel, och pirret var för påminnande för honom. " _Rör_ mig inte."

Hon drog motvilligt tillbaka sin hand. "T-tycker du…om att kyssa mig, Draco?" stammade hon besvärat.

 _Ja_ …

"Fråga mig om jag tycker om att svika min familj," sköt han hårt tillbaka. "Fråga mig om jag skulle göra det här om jag inte var i helvetet-"

"Jag tycker om att kyssa dig," erkände hon med en skyndsam viskning. "Men jag… jag börjar bli _så_ trött på att försöka övertyga dig om att jag inte är någon du borde hata-"

"Vad vill du mig, Granger?" frågade han.

"Inget mer än du kan ge," sa hon mjukt. "Men jag vill att du slutar låtsas och gör det som känns rätt för en gångs skull-"

"Hur fan vet du vad som känns rätt för mig?" utmanade han. "Tror du att några dumma kyssar kommer sudda ut vad jag tycker om dig och din sort?"

Hon släppte ut en sorgsen suck. "Du och jag-"

"Du och jag är ingenting!" protesterade han hett. "Jag sa åt dig! Jag behöver tydligen ett ligg tillräckligt mycket för att skulle-"

"Sänka dig till att röra en smutsskalle," avslutade hon åt honom. "Du vet, du rycker till när du säger det nu."

Han vacklade. "Nej, det gör jag inte-"

"Jo, det gör du."

Någonting i övertygelsen i hennes ton rörde upp den där hettan i hans mage igen, och innan han kunde hindra sig själv, hade han praktiskt taget kastat sig över henne och kysste henne igen. De otillfredsställda efterskalven från den förra omgången var råa och krävande, men han lyckades stoppa sig själv innan han rycktes med den här gången. Han släppte henne med ett högljutt stön, vilade sin panna mot hennes och drog in ljudliga och ojämna andetag medan han kämpade mot sitt begär. Han hade gått för långt.

Hermione studerade hans upprörda uttryck och kände sitt bröst värka. Hon tvingade sig själv att vara tålmodig och förstående, men hon undrade hur mycket mer hon kunde ge honom. Hon svalde sina nerver, och bestämde sig för att hon skulle ge honom en sista chans att lösa den här situationen, även om det innebar att offra ännu en bit av sin försvagade värdighet för en dödsätares skull. Merlin, hjälp henne.

"Draco," mumlade hon andlöst. "Se på mig." Han ögon öppnades och såg på henne varsamt medan hon placerade en lugnande hand på hans kind. "Det är okej," sa hon. "Jag vet att det här är-"

"Du har ingen _jävla_ aning," snäste han, drog sig bort från henne igen, och kravlade sig upp på fötter. "Du kan inte ens börja förstå vad det här stället gör med mitt huvud!"

"Draco-"

"Jag säger dig nu, Granger, att ingenting sånt här kommer någonsin hända igen," lovade han, och hans ord var så beräknade och skarpa att hon fann sig själv med att tro dem. "Vi är färdiga här-"

"Ja det är vi," svarade hon, reste sig upp och sträckte trotsigt på ryggen. Hon hade nått sin gräns. "Jag vägrar göra det här mer! Jag förtjänar inte att bli behandlad såhär av dig! Gör vad fan du vill, för jag bryr mig inte ett skit!"

"Äntligen!" utropade han. "Hon fattar! Jag är glad att du äntligen tog ditt förnuft till fånga. Acceptera det för vad det är, Granger; att jag vill få ett lägligt ligg, och du är det enda alternativet-"

"Gå bort från mig!" skrek hon och tog upp sin stav från bakfickan. Hon kunde känna sina ögon vattnas, och hon vägrade låta honom se henne falla sönder. "Nu!"

Han stod stilla i några ögonblick; hans förargade blick skiftade mellan hennes ansikte och hennes stav innan han vände runt och försvann in på sitt rum. Häxan skakade våldsamt och hennes bröst hävdes medan hon försökte få tillbaka något som liknade kontroll, men det var omöjligt. Hon lyckades få fram en kvävd tystnadsbesvärjelse innan hon kollapsade på golvet och hostade upp en rad hjärtskärande snyftningar. Hon passerade stadiet då hennes lungor brände men kunde inte sluta trots den fysiska smärtan som brände i hennes bröst.

Det borde inte ha krossat henne; hon hade, trots allt, upplevt hans grymma attityd vid så många tillfällen, men den där kyssen…

Den hade varit vilseledande, lett henne till en falsk känsla av utlovande som övertygat henne att blotta sin själ för honom, och han hade bara spottat på den. Hon kände sig lurad och utnyttjad, och det värsta var, att hon inte hade en aning om när hon skulle ha sagt åt honom att sluta. _Om_ hon skulle sagt åt honom att sluta.

Fan ta den där Gryffindor-envisheten; hon gav upp.


	15. Kapitel 15: Glas

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 15: Glas

.

De sista dagarna av november var dimmiga och bittra, och december smög in innan hon ens märkt det.

Nätterna var av det slaget som fick en att längta efter sällskap; kalla och kusligt tysta medan naturen långsamt dog med frosten. Vindarna hade falnat, och för det var hon tacksam, men _herregud_ vad tystnaden var spöklig.

Hon gjorde allt hon kunde för att hålla sig sysselsatt, och spenderade mindre tid i sovsalen, och fladdrade mellan biblioteket och att organisera balen med Michael och prefekterna. Sovsalen hade blivit så kvävande efter hennes gräl med Draco, och hon vågade inte spendera mer än några ögonblick i hans närvaro. Trots att deras stormiga bråk skett för strax över två veckor sedan, kände hon sig fortfarande illa till mods. Allt som var mer än ett nödvändigt ögonblick, och hennes kropp började reagera; hetta kröp till hennes kinder och älvor fladdrade i hennes mage.

Draco, å andra sidan, verkade söka henne närhelst han kunde, och dök slumpmässigt upp ur sitt rum när hon var i köket eller vardagsrummet. De senaste två veckorna hade deras vägar korsats inte mindre än tio gånger, och allt var på grund av hans ansträngningar, till hennes förvirring. Hon gjorde alltid en snabb exit och försökte undvika hans ögon, rädd att de skulle dra in henne, men hon hade gett efter och fångat dem en eller två gånger. Hennes andetag hade fastnat och hennes mun blivit torr, men hon lyckades alltid att hålla sitt uttryck likgiltigt medan hon smet in på sitt rum, alltid med hans blick borrande i hennes nacke.

Dagarna efter deras kyss som blivit ett gräl, hade Draco verkat försämras; hans drag blev tärda och besegrade. Det värkte i henne efter att interagera med honom, om så bara för att jaga bort en del av smärtan i hans ansikte, men hon var fast besluten att hålla ett hälsosamt avstånd till honom. Hon lagade fortfarande maten, förstås, men det var gränsen för hennes Malfoy-relaterade aktiviteter, även om hon längtade efter att göra mer.

Trots hennes försök att inte göra det, brydde hon sig fortfarande.

Men distraktionerna var många med Michael som behövde hennes hjälp med balen och arrangemang inför terminsavslutningen, och Ginny hade lyckats övertyga henne att följa med och handla klänningar. Eleverna hade fått idag, söndag, på sig att besöka Hogsmeade för att köpa sina formella kläder; och Hermione hade hoppats på att byns festliga atmosfär skulle värma hennes humör.

Hon hade alltid älskat julen, men munterheten verkade forcerad och klumpig i år, och hon var väl medveten om att hon inte skulle spendera den med Harry och Ron eller sin familj. Riskerna var helt enkelt för stora. Även snön, vilken hon älskade med aptiten av ett småbarn, verkade gömma sig, och inte en flinga hade fallit den här vintern.

Det fanns fortfarande tid dock…

"Vad tycker du?" frågade Ginny medan hon drog undan provrumsgardinen. Hermione lyfte huvudet och kände ett genuint leende rycka i sina läppar. Hennes vackra vän hade valt en charmerande svart klänning med ett invecklat pärlmönster över bysten och sömmarna, och den passade henne perfekt. "Nå?" uppmanade hon ivrigt, och kastade bak sitt eldiga hår över axeln. "Är den okej?"

"Du ser fantastisk ut," sa Hermione tillgivet. "Verkligen, Gin. Gillade du inte den i spegeln?"

"Speglarna är förtrollade att snacka skit om att varje klänning ser bra ut," spottade hon. "Är du säker på att du inte bara är artig?"

"Nej," skakade hon på huvudet. "Det är den rätta, Gin. Du ser underbar ut."

Hon log och slätade ut tyget. "Tack," sa hon. "Är den bra nog för att jag ska ta några foton till när Harry kommer tillbaka?"

 _Om han kommer tillbaka…_

"Definitivt," nickade hon istället, och bestämde sig för att det var onödigt att dämpa stämningen. "Han skulle stamma som ett fån om han såg dig i den klänningen, fast jag är säker på att Neville gör detsamma."

"Nej," skrockade Ginny. "Nevilles valpögon har styrts mot Hannah Abbott på senaste tiden."

"Verkligen? Så varför frågade han inte henne?"

"Du vet hur blyg han blir," sa hon ömt om honom. "Plus, jag kom in innan han riktigt fick en chans att fråga någon. Jag ville ha en dejt som jag litar på; någonting som du borde ha gjort, Hermione."

"Michael är oskyldig nog-"

"Han har en svag punkt för dig," avbröt Ginny med en ogillande ton. "Jag visste att han och Ron inte var nära, men ändå; han borde veta bättre-"

"Ron och jag var aldrig officiella," påminde hon den rödhåriga. "Och Michael är bara en vän, Ginny-"

"Om han försöker sig på något, kommer han skita sniglar i en vecka."

Hermione kunde inte låta bli att skratta, och det kändes bra. "Din bror är också förtjust i snigel-besvärjelser."

"Till och med efter att den baktände?" flinade Ginny och höjde ett roat ögonbryn. "Okej, då var min klänning fixad. Vilken vill du ha?"

"Jag har klänningar-"

"Men du borde köpa en ny," insisterade hon och gjorde en gest mot mängden av klänningar på _Gladrags Wizardwear_. "Den marinblåa borde passa dig-"

"Jag ser ingen mening i att köpa en klänning till en bal jag inte ens vill gå på," argumenterade Hermione, fast klänningen höll hennes uppmärksamhet för en stund. "Och det är inte precis så att jag vill imponera på min dejt-"

"Gör det inte för honom, gör det för dig själv," sa Ginny medan hon rörde sig för att plocka ner klänningen från skenan. "Färgen är ljuvlig, och den har inget av det där ryschade som du hatar."

Hermione tvekade och sträckte ut handen för att röra chiffongklänningen; enkel jämfört med de andra klänningarna som dekorerade affären, men hon hade alltid följt mindre-är-mer principen. "Den är väldigt vacker," mumlade hon tankfullt. "Men jag-"

"Bara prova den."

.

* * *

.

Översteprefekten gick tillbaka till sina rum med några julklappar och den nya klänningen. Ginnys oförbätterliga och övertygande beteende var att skylla, men Hermione kunde erkänna att hon kände sig lite mer avslappnad efter lite shopping och en honungsöl på den nydekorerade puben, men det försvann när hon stod framför sin dörr.

Hon tog ett djupt andetag, som alltid, och öppnade den och bannade sig själv än en gång för att ha glömt sin förtrollade väska medan hon kämpade med sina inköp. Hennes plan att göra en tyst och snabb entré var hopplös när hon snubblade, och några av hennes påsar flög över golvbrädorna.

"Fan," mumlade hon och knäböjde för att samla in dem.

Hon tog den sista saken just som hon hörde Dracos dörr öppnas, och hon höll sina ögon lågt medan han stegade in i vardagsrummet. Luften i rummet förändrades omedelbart och blev tyngre, och hon svalde ner några nerver medan hon ställde sig upp och rullade med axlarna.

"Vad är det där för?" frågade han kritiskt och gjorde en gest mot klänningen i det transparenta fodralet.

Han blockerade delvis hennes väg, och svaret gled ur hennes mun innan hon kunde fånga det. "Julbalen," mumlade hon snabbt, och manövrerade stelt runt sofforna, men han rörde sig in i hennes väg ändå; och hans ögon dröjde kvar vid klänningen. "Var snäll och flytta på dig-"

"Du har undvikit mig," anklagade han med en raspig röst. "Varför?"

Hermione vände bort blicken. "Du vet varför, Draco," snäste hon. "Flytta på dig-"

"Exakt hur länge har du tänkt att hålla på med den här tysta behandlingen?" fortsatte han ilsket. "Det börjar göra mig förbannad-"

"Jag tänker inte be dig igen," sa hon mellan spända läppar och rotade klumpigt i sin ficka efter staven. "Flytta på dig, annars tvingar jag dig."

Han såg på henne med motstridiga ögon, och bet på insidan av sin mun av irritation, innan han gick åt sidan med ett resignerat andetag. Hans knutna nävar skakade vid hans sidor medan hon svepte förbi honom, och hon försökte desperat att ignorera fläkten av hans betryggande doft. Hans andedräkt strök över hennes öra, men hon lyckades kväva rysningen som hotade att avslöja hennes svaghet.

"Vi har bråkat förr, Granger," sa han innan hon nådde dörren, med nästan nedslagen röst. "Varför är du så… påverkad den här gången?"

Hon stannade upp och kände vreden stiga i sitt bröst. "Du bad mig lämna dig ifred," svarade hon kallt. "Och det är det jag gör-"

"Men jag-"

"Du bäddade den här sängen, Draco," sa hon stelt till honom, fast besluten att inte bli indragen i ett gräl. "Så ligg i den."

Hon fumlade med sin stav, uttalade en snabb _Muffliato_ för att viska sitt nyligen ändrade lösenord; _Krumben_. Hon tvivlade på att Draco skulle känna till namnet på hennes älskade husdjur, och visste nu att hon behövde vara försiktig när hon gick in på sitt rum. Hon tyckte att hon hörde honom viska något medan hon gick in, men hon vägrade uppehålla sig vid det.

"Vänta," mumlade Draco, men hon smällde igen dörren ändå.

Han mindes den nyckfulla frasen som hans mor använt när han börjat på Hogwarts och han hade förnekat att han skulle sakna herrgården; _du inser inte vad du har förrän det är borta_. Efter två veckor med bara en handfull utbytta meningar, började han ångra sättet han behandlat deras stormiga gräl, och hon var tydligen orubblig nog att inte ens se på honom. Det hade börjat erodera bort hans beslut att låtsas att det inte störde honom, men den stolthets-fördömande sanningen var att han trånade efter någonting från henne.

Ett passionerat bråk, en bildad diskussion…en kyss.

Vad som helst.

.

* * *

.

Onsdagen hade samma takt som en halt sengångare.

Hermiones lektioner hade surrat förbi, och hon spenderade resten av eftermiddagen med att göra färdigt dekorationerna för Den stora salen. Hon hade lyckats slita sig loss från de överentusiastiska prefekterna och stulit några timmar i biblioteket, men hennes efterforskning om horrokruxer hade varit frustrerande improduktiv. Det var runt tio på kvällen när hon bestämde sig för att ge efter för sina tunga ögonlock och återvända till sin sovsal, och hoppades att Draco inte drev omkring i vardagsrummet.

Hon lyckades tyst smyga in och tog ett glas vatten, men en knackning på ytterdörren skrämde henne. Glaset krossades vid hennes fötter och hon viskade en svordom, och kastade en orolig blick mot Dracos rum.

"Är du okej där inne, Hermione?" kallade Michaels röst utifrån, och hon himlade med ögonen. "Hörde jag-"

"Jag mår fint," högg hon tillbaka. "Vad vill du, Michael?"

"Bara ett snabbt ord-"

"Jag skulle precis gå och lägga mig," sa hon och undvek skärvorna försiktigt. "Vi kan diskutera det imorgon-"

"Det tar inte lång tid," insisterade han. "Kom igen, Hermione, den är bara tio."

Häxan andades ut och masserade sin panna, och vände sig mot Dracos dörr för att ge den en skeptisk blick. Han borde veta bättre än att avslöja sig själv när hon hade en gäst, men han var oförutsägbar vid de bästa tiderna. Hon bestämde sig för att det var bäst att bli av med Michael så fort som möjligt, förvandlade sina kläder till en pyjamas och sparkade av sig skorna, och lämnade sin väska och trollstav i köket innan hon gick för att öppna dörren.

"Kan jag komma in?" frågade översteprefekten när hon öppnat den lite.

"Inte just nu," skakade hon på huvudet, för trött för att ens hitta på en ursäkt. "Vad behöver du?"

"Tja, jag bara undrade hur arrangemangen ser ut på fredag?"

"Du vet vad som händer," sa hon med rynkad panna. "Jag skickade alla detaljer till dig."

"Jag menade med oss," klargjorde han, och gnuggade sin nacke. "Ska jag hämta dig här? Eller vill du-"

"Åh, det," mumlade hon och försökte förbli tålmodig. Det var inte hans fel att hon känt sig ganska uppretad på sistone. "Nej, det går bra, Michael. Vi kom alla överens om att träffas utanför Den stora salen, så vi gör det."

"Okej, nickade han och lyckades knappt dölja sin besvikelse. "Är du säker på att du inte vill träffas innan?"

"Nej, vi kommer att ha bråttom som det är, så det är lättare att träffas där, förklarade hon och låtsades dölja en gäspning. "Var det någonting annat? Jag är helt slut."

"Eh, nej," sa han med en besegrad axelryckning. "Det var allt. Vi ses imorgon då."

"Godnatt," sa Hermione, stängde prompt dörren och lyssnade hur Michaels fotsteg ekade nerför korridoren. Hon stillade sina andetag när hon kände ett bekant pirrande över sina axlar och rygg, och hon visste att hennes Slytherin-rumskamrat var bakom henne. "Vad håller du på med?" frågade hon, vred runt och gjorde misstaget att fånga hans blick. "Försöker du åka fast eller?"

Dracos snöiga drag var hopskrynklade i en smärtsamt bister uppsyn som fick henne att tveka. Han såg…bedragen ut. "Du sa att det inte pågick något mellan dig och Corner," morrade han mörkt, och hennes bröst drogs samman.

Hermione började röra sig framåt, men förutseende blockerade han hennes väg till sitt rum. "Det gör det inte," mumlade hon tveksamt. "Flytta dig, Draco-"

"Uppenbarligen pågår det tillräckligt för att du ska gå på balen med honom," fortsatte han med en raspig röst, och gick mot henne. "Jag trodde inte du var en lögnare, Granger-"

"Jag ljuger inte," hävdade hon, och grimaserade när hon mindes att hon lämnat sin stav på köksbänken. "Låt mig komma fram till mitt rum-"

"Han gillar dig, Granger," sa han. "Jag kan se det-"

"Du är löjlig," grälade hon, irriterad av hans orubbliga ton. "Flytta på-"

"Tvinga mig," utmanade han. "Jag har inte pratat färdigt om den där idioten."

Hon kom fram till att situationen kanske behövde lite magisk assistans innan hon blev för absorberad, hennes ögon fladdrade till den övergivna trollstaven, och hon gjorde ett utfall mot den. Hon skrek till när hon halkade på vattnet hon spillt innan; föll hårt mot golvbrädorna och smällde handen rakt i det krossade glaset.

Hermione gnydde medan smärtan sköt upp från handflatan till handleden och uppför resten av armen. Hon sneglade ner och grimaserade när hon såg en galleon-stor skärva instucken i sin hand och varmt blod rinnande mellan sina fingrar. Hon drog sig upp för att luta sig mot skåpen, och innan hon riktigt kunde förstå det, knäböjde Draco bredvid henne; hans ansikte var beräknande och sansat, men med en udd som kunde ha misstagits som oro.

"Ge mig din hand," instruerade han stadigt. "Jag måste få ut glaset-"

"Nej, det går bra," väste hon genom smärtan. "Bara ge mig trollstaven-"

"Jag kan inte röra din stav," påminde han häxan. "Låt mig ta ut den så kan du läka det när du har lugnat ner dig-"

"Hjälp mig komma upp-"

"Sitt still," sa han strängt. "Kom igen, Granger. Ge mig din hand och jag gör det fort-"

"Aj, aj, aj," andades hon medan han försiktigt kupade hennes handled och tog en närmre titt på skadan. Hans oväntade ömhet och balans lugnade henne, och hennes förvirrade blick studerade hans fundersamma och mjukare uttryck innan hon andades ut av undergivenhet. "Okej," suckade hon. "Jag är redo."

Hermione satte en flämtning i halsen när han fingrade på glaset och försökte plocka den från hennes kött. "Det gör ont," vräkte hon ur sig innan hon hann hindra sig själv, och svalde ett kvidande. "Draco-"

"Det är okej," hyschade han henne och gav skärvan ett sista ryck som fick bort den. "Sådär; det är klart."

Draco såg lättnaden simma över hennes honungsmjuka drag och kände något i sitt bröst svida. Hennes blod var smetat över hans fingrar och inbäddat under hans naglar, och medan han var medveten om att det borde ha äcklat honom, gjorde det inte det. Hans tumme ritade frånvarande osynliga cirklar över hennes pulspunkt medan hon tog några djupa andetag för att hjälpa svedan i handflatan att avta. Den oundvikliga spända tystnaden skar mellan dem, och han såg avvaktande på henne, väntade på att hon skulle säga något.

" _Accio_ trollstav," viskade hon och slet sin uppmärksamhet ifrån honom.

Draco släppte motvilligt hennes handled medan hon började läka det röriga såret, men han förblev hukad vid hennes sida. Granger hade inte låtit honom komma så nära, och han utnyttjade chansen att njuta av deras närhet innan hon gick tillbaka till sin plan att undvika honom. Han fuktade sina läppar med en ormliknande snärt med tungan och tvingade sig själv att ha tålamod, och såg på henne med beräknande ögon och insåg att han skulle behöva vara taktiskt om han ville att det skulle sluta väl.

"Jag kunde ha gjort det där utan dig," sa hon stadigt, tydligen nöjd med sin läkande besvärjelse.

"Kanske," medgav han med ett sänkt ögonbryn. "Jag har-"

"Det här förändrar inget," skyndade hon, lutade sig fram och sköt en varnade blick åt honom. "Jag är fortfarande arg på dig-"

"Är det därför du ska på balen med jävla Corner?" morrade han, med avundsjukan fyllig i hans röst, till hans förakt. "För att bevisa något?"

"Jag har inget att bevisa för dig!" sköt hon tillbaka, drog sig upp på fötter och gick direkt mot sitt rum. "Du gjorde din åsikt om mig tydlig-"

"Spring inte iväg från mig, Granger!" ropade han efter henne. "Varför i _helvete_ är den här gången så jävla annorlunda?"

"Du vet varför!" skrek hon; med kinder körsbärsröda och ögon som började vattnas. "Jag är trött på att du kastar mig åt sidan och förvirrar mig! Jag gjorde hur jag känner för dig uppenbart och du bara-"

"Hur du känner för mig?" upprepade han, hans hjärta hamrade under hans revben. "Vad pratar du-"

"Det spelar ingen roll längre," sköt hon hastigt in, och bannade sig själv för att ha låtit det slinka ut. "Du ville inte ha något av mig, så det är vad du kan få-"

"Granger, vänta!" röt han, men det enda svaret han fick var den skarpa smällen av hennes dörr. "För i helvete," väste han i det tomma utrymmet, och gick mot badrummet för att tvätta bort blodet som fläckade hans fingertoppar.

Han brydde sig inte om att leta efter tecken på smuts den här gången; han visste att det var precis som hans eget.

Han lutade sig över handfatet och satte på kranen; och såg den silkesröda vätskan virvla runt i fatet innan den bleknade till mjukt rosa. Han gnisslade tänder och grep hårt om porslinet, och förberedde sig medan ett smärtsam bultande tog över hans bröst. Separationen hon framtvingade tyngde ner honom, och efter två veckor, började han glömma hur hon kändes; hur hon smakade.

Han kunde inte realistiskt skylla henne för att agera som hon gjorde, men utsikten av att hon gav upp vad som nu fanns mellan dem gjorde honom fysiskt illamående. Det hade gått bra att leka med hennes känslor när det fanns ett vilande löfte om att hon skulle härda ut oavsett, men han kände hennes envisa beteende tillräckligt för att känna igen att den här gången var annorlunda.

Han hade drivit henne för långt, och nu betalade han för det.

Det smärtade honom att erkänna det, men hade ville ha henne, och intensiteten och råheten i det övermannade rösten i hans huvud som sa att det var fel. Han kunde känna behovet av att agera på sin längtan efter henne koka inuti sin mage, och han var väl medveten om att någonting var tvunget att hända snart.

Han började känna sig rastlös.

.

* * *

.

Hermione ryckte på axlarna åt sin spegelbild och baddade på ett sista lager läppbalsam på sina läppar.

Den midnattsblå klänningen verkade bortslösad när hon inte kände en antydan till förväntan inför balen, men hon hade experimenterat med lite lätt smink för att få tiden att gå. Ginny hade gett henne någon slags sprej för att lugna hennes lockar, som liknade produkten hon använt för Julbalen, men hon hade lämnat sina lockar lösa den här gången. Hon tvivlade inte på att vilken annan kväll som helst, skulle hon ha känt sig ganska elegant och exalterad, men hon kunde inte få bort det melankoliska molnet som immat hennes hjärna sedan i onsdags.

Dracos omtänksamma och lugna beteende när hon skadat sin hand hade totalt förvillat henne. Hon hade så lätt kunnat överge sitt löfte att hålla sig borta ifrån honom i den stunden, men hon måste fortsätta vara logisk. En tillbakablick på hans ord 'lägligt ligg' hade nyktrat henne, men hon hade grubblat på hans milda hantering av henne ända sedan dess. Han hade behandlat henne som skört glas, och hon hade fascinerats av hans föga karakteristiska omtänksamma natur. Kanske påverkade avståndet honom…

Hon skakade på huvudet för att förvisa sina trånande tankar, och kom fram till att hon skjutit på att gå ner till Den stora salen länge nog. Hon släppte staven i sin förtrollade väska och lämnade sitt rum, och stannade i dörröppningen när hon såg den ensliga figuren sitta på en av sofforna.

Dracos huvud var böjt och hans axlar slokade av nederlag medan han frånvarande trummade med fingrarna mot sitt knä. Hon kände sig plötsligt medveten om sitt utseende, trots sin tidigare likgiltighet, och hon gled med sina händer över det mjuka tyget över magen med en nervös svepning. Han måste ha hört det tysta fraset av hennes klänning, för hans huvud flög upp, och hans vinterhimmels-ögon vidgades och började dricka henne; värme rusade till hennes kinder medan han studerade henne med ohämmat intresse.

Draco kände sin puls öka medan han absorberade henne, och hans plan att agera skickligt och fogligt försvann snabbt. Hon var helt enkelt för tilltalande för honom att vara eftertänksam, och han kunde inte låta henne gå och veta att hon skulle vara i den där Ravenclaw-idiotens närvaro; oskyldiga avsikter eller inte.

"Vad gör du här inne?" frågade hon, och avbröt hans trans. "Jag-"

"Gå inte med honom," vräkte han ur sig, och han brydde sig genuint inte om ifall han lät patetisk. "Gå inte med honom, Granger."

Hermione rynkade sina läppar. "Du har ingen talan i det här-"

"Jo det har jag," hävdade han, och reste sig upp. "Stanna här-"

"Varför skulle jag?"

"FÖR JAG STÅR INTE UT!" skrek han; med varje muskel i sin kropp spänd. "Jag kan inte…jag kan inte göra det! Be mig inte om detta!"

"Jag ber dig inte göra någonting!" kontrade hon och hoppades att känslorna inte var för starka i sin röst. "Michael är bara en vän! Och även om han inte var det, har du inte med det att göra-"

"Så gör så att det har med mig att göra!" ropade han, och marscherade mot henne. "Gör så att det angår mig-"

"Kom inte nära mig," varnade hon, men det var svagt. "Snälla, Draco-"

"Stanna," bad han igen, och kom nära nog för hans andedräkt att ge henne gåshud över nyckelbenen. "Stanna," upprepade han, mjukare den här gången. Hon stängde ögonen och han försökte luta sig fram för att kyssa henne, övertygad om att han vunnit den här striden, men hon sköt desperat honom ifrån sig innan han hann fånga hennes mun. "Granger-"

"Nej!" protesterade Hermione och skakade på huvudet. "Jag gav dig så många chanser, Draco! Och du gör alltid samma sak! Jag kan hantera Smutsskalle-kommentarerna, men jag _tänker inte_ låta dig leka med mitt hjärta! Du sårar mig!"

Vågen av skuldkänslor som träffade honom var förlamande. "Jag kommer inte-"

"Jo det kommer du!" skrek hon och pekade ett skakande finger mot honom. "Jag finns inte här för dig att _utnyttja_ och sen kasta bort!"

Han försökte närma sig henne igen men hon steg åt sidan innan han kunde nå henne. "Granger-"

"Säg att jag inte skulle bli ett _lägligt ligg_!" spottade hon orden som om de brände hennes tunga. "SÄG DET!"

Han ryckte till men såg henne rakt i ögonen. "Du är allt annat än läglig, Granger," sa han ärligt till henne. "Men jag vet att du vill att… att jag ska röra dig-"

"Sluta," mumlade hon andlöst och strök bort en skvallrande tår. "Det är nog-"

"Jag vet att du vill röra mig också," fortsatte Draco djärvt, steg in i hennes utrymme igen och grep henne axlar. "Du berättade för mig-"

"Jag vet vad jag sa," hyschade hon honom, och gjorde inget giltigt försök att bryta sig loss från hans tag den här gången. "Men du sa-"

"Fan ta vad jag sa," morrade han hest och lutade huvudet. "Om du säger åt mig att inte kyssa dig, gör jag det inte."

Gränserna för hans tålamod dömdes på en millisekund medan hans ögon flög över hennes ansikte. Hon såg förstenad ut, men någonting som liknade acceptans smyckade hennes ansikte medan den tredje sekunden tickade förbi, och han bestämde att han väntat tjugo dagar för länge för att slösa en sekund till.

Draco kysste henne omilt; oförmögen att hålla tillbaka och redo att drunkna i henne om hon lät honom. Hermione svarade nästan omedelbart, och särade på sina läppar så att han kunde slicka och suga på henne med salig lätthet. Han kunde känna hennes nervösa hjärtslag mot sitt bröst medan han höll hennes ansikte; och hennes naglar drog retsamma mönster vid hans öron och nerför hans nacke. Han grep hennes höfter hårt; och drev henne bakåt till närmsta vägg och han kände hennes stön vibrera bak i munnen. Det sipprade nerför hans ryggrad och väckte den där farliga ryckningen mellan hans höfter, och han kysste henne hårdare.

Ljuva, våta ljud blandades mellan dem medan de blev mer frenetiska, och Draco drog sina tänder över henne underläpp, och nerför henne haka för att landa på hennes hals. Hennes puls trummade mot hans tunga medan hennes drömlika små suckar gled över hans hjässa, och han nafsade girigt på hennes hud.

Vare sig han ville det eller inte, hade den här spänningen och behovet bubblat inom honom i flera veckor, och han kunde inte låta bli att dra sina händer över hennes mage, och sen lägre. Han visste att han skyndade det, men efter otaliga morgnar av dusch-inspirerade fantasier, kunde han inte låta bli att låta sin ivriga hand glida mellan hennes lår.

"Sluta," flämtade Hermione och grävde ner sina naglar i hans axlar. "Jag måste gå-"

"Nej," stönade han mot hennes hud. "Granger-"

"Det går för fort," insisterade hon, och han drog sig motvilligt bort från henne. "Jag-jag måste gå på balen-"

"Nej!" sa han med mer kraft och försökte få henne att möta hans dimmiga ögon. "Jag vet att du vill det här-"

"Jag behöver tänka," mumlade hon, rörde sig bort från honom och gick mot dörren. "Du… du kan bara göra det här för att-"

"Det gör jag inte!" hävdade han och kände ilskan stiga i sin röst. "Våga bara gå härifrån, Granger!"

"Jag…jag kan bara inte," stammade hon och rusade för att lämna rummet.

På andra sidan dörren, tog Hermione en lång minut för att samla sig och fixa till sitt tilltufsade utseende med hjälp av sin stav. Heta tårar vällde innanför hennes ögon medan hennes bröst fortsatte hävas, och hennes kropp kunde inte sluta skaka.

 _Åh Gud, åh, Gud, åh Gud…_

Hon började gå mot Den stora salen på darrande ben, och använde väggarna för att hjälpa henne röra sig genom korridorerna. Hon var sen, och hon kunde höra musiken eka bland slottets antika akustik medan hon närmade sig balen. Takten verkade uppmuntra det känsliga bultandet under hennes mage, och hon försökte ignorera det kvarvarande pirret mellan sina ben. Hon kunde höra röster av elever nu, och hon tvingade snabbt sitt ansiktsuttryck till en lugn fasad för att dölja sin chock och ångest.

"Hermione!" ropade Michaels röst, och hon försökte att inte rycka till medan han kom in i hennes synfält. "Där är du, jag var rädd att någonting hade hänt dig. Du ser fantastisk ut."

Han kom ivrigt fram till henne och försökte kyssa henne på kinden, men hon lyckades undvika den ovälkomna gesten. "Tack," nickade hon artigt. "Var är Ginny och de andra?"

"De är redan inne," förklarade han. "Är du redo att gå in?"

"Eh…visst," mumlade hon, och lät honom leda henne till dörrarna.

De stannade upp precis utanför det utstuderade rummet, och Hermione skannade av alla dekorationer och tillbehör som hon spenderat veckor med att organisera. Hon hade låtit det vara likt det frostiga Julbalstemat men hade lagt till lite extra, inklusive fusksnö som föll från taket, och valsande isskulpturer som minglade med eleverna. En snabb titt på de välbekanta ansiktena bekräftade att de hade roligt, men den muntra atmosfären, som hon varit så desperat efter sen början på terminen, gjorde ingenting för att lugna hennes temperament.

Allt hon kunde tänka på var spåren av Dracos läppar och fingrar, som fortfarande surrade i hennes porer och sände stötar över hennes hud. Ja, hon hade varit nervös över vart situationen hade lett, men hon hade flytt på grund av att hon varit övertygad om att hans handlingar var själviska och lustdrivna, men nu tvivlade hon. Hans beteende ikväll och i onsdags hade varit annorlunda och verkade genuint, men hon kunde lika gärna lura sig själv, eller så var han en utmärkt skådespelare.

Men tänk om…

Tänk om det hade varit någonting mer; någonting äkta? Tänk om hon varit förhastad i sin flykt? Godric, hon behövde få veta…

"Jag är ledsen, Michael," muttrade hon snabbt och tog ett steg ifrån honom. "Jag kan inte göra det här."

"Vad?" frågade han och gav henne en lång och förvirrad blick. "Vad pratar du om?"

"Förlåt," upprepade hon.

Utan att vänta på hans svar, vände hon runt, och bröt ut i en adrenalin-driven sprint som guidade henne tillbaka till hennes sovsal. Tillbaka till honom.


	16. Kapitel 16: Snöig

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 16: Snöig

.

Dracos mun var fortfarande fuktig efter deras kyss.

Han kollapsade i soffan, knep igen ögonen och vaggade sitt ansikte mellan svettiga handflator, medan kylan lindade sig om honom. Han visste inte om han skakade av kylan, eller av de smärtsamma huggen som fick hans bröst att kännas nära att brista, och han kände sig fullständigt vilse. Trots hans ideliga insisterande om att Granger och den här platsen hade drivit hans sinne i fördärvet, insåg han nu att hennes närvaro faktiskt lugnade de turbulenta tankarna som rasslade i hans skalle. Hennes tjugo dagar av tystnad hade varit som tortyr; hans ensamhet hade lett till fler tvivel om blod och vad han ville av Granger.

Ekona av hans fars röst och hans fördomar om mugglarfödda var förvrängda och ömtåliga nu; knappt viskningar i hörnen av hans sinne. Det förargade och skrämde honom att hon hade haft en sådan effekt på hans föresats, men det fanns också en drogande känsla av lättnad som han inte riktigt förstod. Att kyssa och röra henne var som att nå toppen av den mest ovanliga känslan av frid; och medan han kände sig helt vilse, var det ett…bra vilse. Han tänkte att det var likt saligheten man skulle känna när man drunknade, och han drunknade definitivt.

Och hon hade bara lämnat honom här; med frustration sprakande under huden och kämpande mot sinnes-skärande bilder av henne med Corner. I bakhuvudet av hans tilltygade hjärna, _visste_ han att Granger höll sitt löfte om att hon och den där Raven-tråkmånsen inte var mer än vänner, men avundsjukan gnagde på honom ändå. Han kände sig kapabel till ett mordiskt raserianfall varje gång hans fantasi kokade ihop en bild av dem, men vad kunde han göra? Ingenting, förutom att sjuda.

Hans naglar grävde sig in i hans tinning när ännu en våg av förbittring träffade honom, och han svalde gallan som börjat bränna hans luftstrupe. Ett djupt och gutturalt morrande fick hela hans kropp att vibrera, och han tvingade sig själv att förbli sittande, visste att han troligen skulle slå näven i väggen tills hans knogar blev till splitter om han rörde sig från soffan.

Han hade ingen aning om hur lång tid det gått sedan hon lämnat honom, knappt några minuter antagligen, men det kändes som hans ensammaste timme.

Han hade alltid varit så…tränad och disciplinerad med sitt beteende, men blott en stund ensam i ett rum med henne hade fått honom att bli totalt driven av sina begär, och det gjorde honom stel av skräck. Kontroll var livsviktigt, men hans hjärna hade lika gärna kunnat vara stänkt över väggen för allt den gjorde just nu. Det fanns ett stort glapp i hans huvud, vilket hans fördomar en gång ockuperat, och nu blev det fyllt av _henne_ istället.

Hennes ord.

Hennes ansikte.

Hennes doft, hennes leende, hennes suckar.

Granger…

Hans huvud flög upp när dörren öppnades, och det slog luften ur honom när han insåg att hon kommit tillbaka. Hennes andning var oregelbunden och hennes ansikte rosigt, och hennes lockar hade återvänt till sitt vilda tillstånd, och ramade in hennes ansikte perfekt. Mellan hävningarna av hennes bröst och hennes vidgade ögon, såg hon förvirrad ut men så jävla ätbar. Den mjuka svängningen av hennes bläckblå klänning vinkade åt honom, och han var på fötter i ett hjärtslag; agerade enbart på instinkt.

Deras blickar låstes tvärsöver rummet, och förvirringen och spänningen praktiskt taget krusade runt dem, och Draco tvingade sig själv att förbli behärskad. Han kunde mycket väl ha förhastat sig; Granger kanske bara hade glömt något, och det skulle inte gynna honom att få upp hoppet. Men utifrån det oroliga uttrycket inristat i hennes vackra drag, kunde han se att hon var här av en specifik anledning, och en klump av spänning och insikt bildades i hans mage.

Hans fötter började röra sig av sig själv.

Han behövde komma fram till henne innan hon överanalyserade situationen och försökte fly ifrån den, och lämna honom ensam återigen för att sjuda i hennes skugga. Han var bortom att försöka undertrycka sitt begär för henne ikväll, och kanske om de bara kunde… acceptera den oundvikliga gnistan, skulle hon försvinna från hans system, och det skulle vara slutet på hans irrationella svaghet för henne.

"Jag…jag vet inte vad jag gör här," mumlade Hermione när han stannade rakt framför henne.

Draco kämpade med att inte ta tag i henne och sammanfoga det oundvikliga, så han nöjde sig med att trevande lyfta sin hand för att kupa hennes kind och följa hennes läpplinje med sin tumme. Han kände hennes tunga sväljning, och tog ett steg närmre hennes rymd medan hon dolde sina ögon för honom. Han kunde tänka sig den inre debatten som pågick bakom hennes fladdrande ögonlock, och han höll andan medan hon särade sina läppar.

"Jag bara…" viskade hon med uppenbara nerver. "Jag ville bara ha en natt att-"

"En natt," samtyckte han för sitt förstånds skull, innan han snabbt skar de sista centimetrarna mellan dem.

Hennes suck av uppgivelse kittlade hans halsmandlar medan han anslöt sig till henne mun; och fann att hon smakade blåbär och löften ikväll, och det var berusande. Den lustfyllda ryckningen i hans mage vaknade snabbt till liv medan han frossade på henne med all frustration hon lämnat honom med. Han tog dominerande tag om hennes sidor och höll henne stadigt på plats, vägrade låta henne fly igen; inte för att hon gav honom några tecken på att hon tänkte det.

Medan Hermiones kyssar och gester var lätt blyga, fanns det ingen tvekan, och hon matchade hans passion med en perfekt takt som fick henne att känna sig yr. Hon placerade sina handflator på hans ansikte och snörade naglarna i hans snömjuka hår så hon kunde dra honom lite närmre. _Godric_ , hon var skräckslagen, men det var uppiggande att han gjorde så underbara och hjärn-fördömande saker med hennes mun.

Hon hade ingen aning var den djärva impulsen kom ifrån, men hon drog sina händer nerför hans bröst och ryckte i kanten på hans svarta tröja. Hennes fingertoppar strök över hans hud medan hon förde materialet upp över hans bål, och Draco avbröt deras kyss för att hjälpa henne; och drog den snabbt över sitt huvud och kastade den åt sidan.

Hermione tog de stulna sekunderna till att låta sina ögon vandra över hans nakna hud. Han var i en hypnotiserande ton av månljus; inte för muskulös eller mager, bara vackert sökar-byggd med linjer och kurvor som bad om att få bli rörda.

Hon lyckades knappt utstöta en beundrande flämtning innan de kysstes igen; snabbt och frenetiskt som ödesbestämda älskare. Hon förde sina nyfikna händer över hans bröst, kände honom stöna mot sin tunga och hårdna greppet om hennes midja. Hennes lår spändes när hon kände någonting sensuellt kittla bakom sin navel, och hennes hjärtslag vrålade i hennes öron.

Draco vände snabbt runt dem, vägrade tappa kontakten mellan deras läppar och tänder medan han började guida dem till andra sidan sovsalen med brådskande och klumpiga rörelser. Hermione hummade in i hans mun medan han smällde hennes rygg i hennes sovrumsdörr och tuggade på hennes underläpp. En omtöcknad suck slank ur henne när han flyttade sin uppmärksamhet till hennes hals, sög mjukt på hennes puls och uppmuntrade en drömlik rysning att valsa nerför hennes ryggrad.

"Lösenordet, Granger," raspade han andlöst mot hennes hud.

Hon blinkade och försökte samla sin koncentration. " _Krumben_ ," skyndade hon ut, och Draco stödde henne medan dörren gav vika.

Hennes rum var mörkt, förutom den kunniga glöden av ihärdiga månstrålar, och hon lät det uppsluka henne. Det kändes tryggt här inne; en säker plats att förvara farliga hemligheter och förbjudna fantasier, och hon vinklade Dracos ansikte så att hon kunde kyssa honom igen, och hoppades att han skulle svälja resterna av hennes envisa samvetskval.

Draco kunde känna oron i hennes hållning, men när han gled sina händer över hennes skulderblad, kände han tillräckligt av hennes spänning försvinna för honom att dra i axelbanden på hennes klänning. Den marinblå klänningen samlades runt hennes fötter med en kraftig duns, och han rynkade pannan när han kände henne stelna igen.

Han drog sig bak för att ge henne en meningsfull blick, men han kunde inte hjälpa att låta sin dimmiga blick vandra nerför hennes figur. Hans mage drogs ihop, och han kände sig själv bli hårdare medan han absorberade henne; ja, han hade föreställt sig henne de där patetiska morgnarna ihopkrupen mot väggen bredvid badrummet, men han hade underskattat hennes attraktivitet. Hon var mer feminin och lockande än bilderna hans hjärna kokat ihop; klädd i en uppsättning enkla blå underkläder som var typiskt praktiska, men som inte avledde från kurvor och veck som fick hans ögon att dansa. I det svaga dunkla ljuset, såg hennes olivfärgade hud och gulbruna drag ut som kola, och för ett kort ögonblick, var han totalt förstummad.

Definitivt inte ful…eller smutsig…

Hennes ängslan blev uppenbar när hennes armar rörde sig för att täcka hennes kropp, och han fångade snabbt hennes läppar igen innan hon fick en chans att stjälas av sin tvivel. Han skulle vara fördömd om han lät det hända när han kommit så långt.

Han smög in sin hand mellan dem för att knäppa upp sina byxor och manövrerade dem längre in i rummet. Med hennes säng inom synhåll, någonting som han begärt sedan de två nätterna han sov här, kände han sitt hjärta bulta mot sina revben när hon gick tillbaka till att hålla hans ansikte med svagt darrande händer. Han knuffade henne, så försiktigt som hans behov tillät, ner på madrassen och kröp över henne; fortfarande frossande på hennes mun.

Han kände hennes nerver beslagta hennes muskler igen när han sträckte sig för att knäppa upp hennes behå, och han fördjupade kyssen för att distrahera henne; och bad till obefintliga väsen att hon skulle överge logiken, som han gjort.

Han gled med tänderna över utbuktningarna av hennes nyckelben och njöt av stönet som svävade över hans panna. Hon gav långsamt efter; han kunde känna det. Han visste att hon kunde känna hans åtrå pressa mot hennes innerlår, och han förde sin hand mellan dem och krånglade sig ur sina kalsonger så att kan kunde känna hud mot hud.

Hans fingrar stoppades ner över kanten på hennes underkläder, och han drog långsamt ner dem för hennes lår, knän och smalben med medalj-värdigt tålamod. Han kunde känna henne vibrera av spänning och osäkerhet, och han sneglade upp för att finna henne badande i krämigt månsken och tittande på honom med vida och varsamma ögon. Han lutade huvudet för att nå hennes mun igen och försökte lägga sig tillrätta mellan hennes ben, men hennes skakiga röst fick honom att stelna.

"Draco, vänta," mumlade Hermione. Han ryckte till medan hans ansikte dröjde ovanför hennes, och svor tyst vid Salazars själ att om hon sa att hon inte kunde göra detta, skulle han ge upp sitt sinne följande morgon. Hon slickade sina läppar och gav honom en ursäktande blick, innan hon tvingade de späda orden att lämna henne. "Snälla gör det långsamt."

Hans ögonbryn rynkades åt innebörden i hennes vädjan. "Jag trodde inte du var osku-"

"Det är jag inte," avbröt hon; med en eldig rodnad på sina kinder. "Men jag…bara en gång."

 _Press…_

Han insåg då hur mycket hon gav honom, och han kämpade hårt med att inte bli påverkad av det. De lustfyllda bultningarna i hans bröst värkte för en stund av någonting annat; någonting smärtsamt behagligt som fick honom att bestämma sig för att inte vara självisk ikväll.

"Lägg dina händer på mina axlar," dirigerade han tyst, och väntade tills hon lytt innan han fortsatte. "Om det gör ont, håll så hårt du behöver, och bit i min läpp."

Hans ord verkade lugna hennes oro, och hon gav honom en långsam nick av samtycke innan hon sträckte på halsen för att stjäla en lugnande kyss. Han intensifierade den omedelbart, lärde sig henne långsamt och visste att det var bäst att hålla henne sysselsatt medan hans fingrar slingrade över henne mage och dök ner mellan hennes lår för att se om hon var redo.

Trots de motstridiga tankarna som uppenbarligen rusade i Grangers huvud, var hennes kropp sublim och angelägen för honom; perfekt fuktig och silkeslen mellan hans fingertoppar. Han sköt sin otålighet åt sidan, och strök med tummen över hennes känsligaste punkt, vilket intjänade honom ett blygt stön, och han lät två fingrar glida in för att hjälpa henne förbereda sig för honom. Efter några långa minuter av roterande med sina fingrar, och några fler feminina suckar som kittlade hans gom, bestämde han sig för att han väntat länge nog, och gjort allt han kunde för att få henne att slappna av.

Draco positionerade sig lämpligt och Hermione fångade omedelbart hans underläpp mellan sina tänder. Han gned hennes sidor i lugnande cirklar medan han äntligen trängde in i henne, och hennes naglar högg hans axlar medan hon satte ett kvidande i halsen. Han kunde inte hjälpa den sammetslena väsningen när hon drog in honom; märkte knappt det desperata greppet om sina axlar och all känsla rusade söderut. Hon var trång av oerfarenhet och panik, och hon kändes helt jävla fantastisk, men han ville att hon skulle njuta av detta.

"Slappna av," mumlade han mot hennes mun. "Det är okej."

Han visste att hon behövde anpassa sig till honom, så han kämpade emot sina drifter och förblev stilla, vilade sin panna mot hennes och hoppades att hennes smärta skulle försvinna snabbt. Han drog sig försiktigt ut och fyllde henne igen, och upprepade sina smärtsamt långsamma rörelser tills hennes fingrar slutat gräva sig in i hans skinn och hon släppte hans läpp fri. Han sänkte huvudet till böjningen av hennes hals, då han mindes att hon hade varit ganska förtjust av att hans mun retade henne där, medan han ökade rytmen.

Hermione förlorade sin koncentration när smärtan ebbade ut, och hon hörde sin flämtningar bli tyngre medan hans vård väckte någonting inom henne. Varje tag verkade ge näring åt flamman av den här okända känslan precis under hennes mage, och hon vred instinktivt sina höfter för att försöka få mer. Draco lyfte sitt huvud för att sväva med sina läppar över hennes; knappt rörande medan hans flyktiga andetag föll in i hennes mun och kittlade hennes tunga. Deras glasartade blickar låstes medan ett gutturalt stön mullrade i hans bröst, och Hermione kände den utsökta knuten som han skapat svälla och pirra.

Draco slingrade sina armar runt hennes rygg och satte sig upp, drog henne med sig medan han lutade sig bakåt på sina lår. Hon blossade mot hans svettdränkta bröst, och han höll stadigt hennes huvud när de kysstes igen, mer entusiastisk än de någonsin gjort, medan han anpassade dem till den nya vinkeln. Han visste att den här positionen skulle stryka mot hennes mottagliga knopp, och gungade sina höfter i målmedvetna mönster, innan han ryckte bort sin mun för att sprida våta pussar över hennes bröstkorg och bröst.

Hennes små, ljuvliga ljud blev mer ivriga, och han kunde känna att hennes muskler började spännas runt honom medan hon började darra i hans armar. Det tunga hamrandet av hennes hjärta mot hans läppar sade honom att hon var nära, och han tvingade sig hålla tillbaka njutningen som bubblade i hans eget system.

Han skulle vara fördömd om han inte kände henne lösas upp runt sig.

Hermione hostade äntligen ut ett hackigt rop medan pulserande värme spred sig från henne kärna och fick hennes insidor att knytas. Hennes kontroll var förlorad medan hon skälvde ograciöst, och tillät de bisarra men vackra känslorna sluka henne. Draco höll henne hårt medan hon löstes upp, grep hennes ansikte och kammade bak hennes fräcka man för att bevittna undret i hennes ögon.

Med några fler vridningar med höfterna och krusningarna av henne hänförde honom, Draco kände bubblandet i sina länder brista och utlösa i henne. Han kvävde sitt morrande stön mot hennes hals och klängde sig fast vid henne medan hon frånvarande lugnade honom; strök hans hår och suckade mot hans hals. Han ryste när hennes naglar fångade spetsen av hans ryggrad; hans andetag lugnades medan surret började tona bort, och hans lemmar blev blytunga.

Hon var svag i hans grepp, vilade huvudet mot hans medan hon spred lata kyssar över hans axlar. Han lade dem långsamt ner på kuddarna, tog frånvarande de bortglömda täckena och skyddade dem mot kylan. De redde ut lemmar och hud, och Draco lade sig till rätta bredvid henne i sängen, och observerade spänt häxan medan hennes ögonfransar fladdrade och hon nafsade på sin läpp. Han kunde känna hur den pinsamma tystnaden smög fram till dem medan deras efter-salighet gled bort, och lämnade dem med oundvikliga frågor och en ovälkommen verklighet.

"Draco, jag-"

"Vila, Granger," sa han.

"Jag ville bara säga tack," viskade Hermione trött; medan hennes ögonlock föll. "För att du var…försiktig."

Han rynkade panna åt ömheten i hennes ton, och visste att om några timmar, skulle allt vara annorlunda. Vid de grälla strålarna av morgonen, skulle han hata sig själv för att ha gett efter, och hon skulle känna sig utnyttjad och förrådd. Natten gav dem frid och hemlighetsfullhet, och bara av den anledningen, lyfte han sin hand för att borsta bort de ostyriga kaffefärgade lockarna runt hennes ansikte. Hon var på krönet av sömn, och hon suckade av hans beröring; mumlade något osammanhängande när han lät sina fingrar glida över hennes ögonbryn.

Han ryckte bort sin hand när han insåg vad han gjorde, och bannade sig själv för att ha förlängt den opassande intimiteten. Att gå borde ha varit logiskt, men hans ben kändes betungade och Grangers säng var så varm. Han låg ner vänd mot henne; rörde henne inte, men antagligen närmare än nödvändigt, men sömnen stal honom innan han hann ifrågasätta det.

Han avskydde morgondagen för att den var oundviklig.

.

* * *

.

Hermione vaknade med ömma lemmar och en ömhet mellan sina ben som växlade mellan behag och smärta. Med läppar blåslagna av passion och smaken av Slytherin på sin tunga, öppnade hon ögonen för att granska den fortfarande varma platsen bredvid henne. Hon hade förväntat sig att han skulle gå, så när hennes sömniga blick flyttades och fann hans siluett fylla fönsterkarmen, var hon mer än lite förvånad.

Hon satte sig försiktigt upp så att hon kunde se hans uttryck; hans bleka drag var försatt i en fundersam, bister uppsyn medan han blängde ut genom fönstret. Han var fullt påklädd, gnuggade sin haka, och såg för bekymrad ut för att ens inse att hon var vaken.

"Jag trodde att du skulle gå," bröt hon lugnet med en raspig röst.

Draco såg inte på henne. "Det verkade meningslöst när du bara kan vandra in på mitt rum närhelst du vill," sa han stadigt.

Hermione tog ett djupt andetag innan hon samlade ett täcke runt sig och lämnade sängen, och tog långsamma kliv mot honom utan att veta vad hon tänkte göra. När hon var nära nog, insåg hon att utsikten där ute var glaserad med vitt, och den drömliknande snön vällde ner snabbt. Hon kunde inte låta bli att flämta medan ett litet leende kröp uppför hennes kinder, omedveten om att Draco studerade henne nu och övervägde att dra tillbaka henne till sängen för att förlänga deras förbjudna aktiviteter. Rummet var tungt av deras blandade dofter och det var som ett afrodisiakum, men någonting med hennes oskyldiga flin bekymrade honom.

"Vad är du så jävla glad för?" frågade han skarpt, och vilade sin haka mot knogarna i ett försökt att verka nonchalant.

"Det snöar."

Han höjde ett ögonbryn. "Och?"

"Jag har väntat på att det ska snöa," sa hon mjukt.

Hon var tillräckligt nära nu för honom att sträcka sig fram och röra henne om han ville, men han lät bli, även om det var löjligt lockande. Efter-samlagsmorgnar passade Granger väldigt väl; med hennes buskiga hår och blossande kinder, och när hans ögon fångade märken på hennes hals från hans mun, kände han sitt skrev spännas. Han slet bort sin intresserade blick från henne och spände käken, fast besluten att säga sitt och sen gå ut ur rummet.

"Du, Granger-"

"Ångrar…ångrar du det som hände igår?" avbröt hon besvärat, och lekte med täcket mellan sina fingrar.

Han grimaserade för han visste inte hur han skulle svara på den frågan. "Gör du?" kontrade han istället.

Hermione slickade sina läppar. "Nej, det gör jag inte, och jag…jag tror inte att du gör det heller."

"Det är irrelevant," mumlade han och gled undan med blicken. "Det borde inte ha hänt, och det borde inte hända igen-"

"Borde inte?"

" _Ska inte_ ," rättade han snabbt. "Det kan inte-"

"Varför?" påtryckte hon djärvt, irriterad av hans avvisande. "För att jag är mugglarfödd?"

"Granger-"

"Du vet, du tittar inte på mig med avsky längre," sa hon lugnt. "Tvärtemot, faktiskt-"

"Vad hoppades du tjäna på detta, Granger?" frågade han tvärt. "Du vet vem jag är-"

"Ja, det vet jag," höll hon med. "Och jag vet att du egentligen inte tror på all den där skiten, annars skulle inte igår ha hänt-"

"Igår var ett tydligt tecken på att det här stället har trasslat till min hjärna för mycket-"

"Sluta!" snäste hon argt. "Sluta försöka skylla det här på allting annat! Det är helt jävla patetiskt! Du visste vad du höll på med!"

"Det gjorde du med!"

"Jag förnekar inte det!" ropade hon. "Betyder jag ingenting för dig?"

Han gnisslade tänder och fixerade henne med en kall blick. Merlin visste varför, men den kommentaren retade hon som in i helvete. "Du fattar inte, eller hur?" hånlog han. "Jag är en av _dem_ nu-"

"En av vem?"

"En jävla blodförrädare!" skrek han, och reste sig tvärt. "Jag har lurat min familj, så VÅGA bara fråga hur jag känner för dig!"

Hermione flämtade åt hans utbrott, och de frös båda fast, knappt centimeter ifrån varandra. Chock och upprördhet flimrade i Dracos ögon när han insett vad hans sagt, och han skulle gjort vad som helst för att suga tillbaka orden. Hon sträckte ut en hand för att röra hans kind, men han ryckte sig bort av ren princip, vägrade känna sig mer dum än han redan gjorde.

"Fan ta det här," morrade han, och gick mot dörren. "Jag gör inte det här nu-"

"Draco, vänta," kallade Hermione, och fick honom att stanna upp innan han hann nå dörren. "Jag…jag är ledsen men jag kan inte bo med dig efter igår kväll om du ska vara såhär."

Han kände sitt bröst rycka smärtsamt. "Vad menar du?"

"Om…om du vill att det här verkligen ska få ett slut," fortsatte hon i en sorgsen och stammande ton. "Ska jag se om McGonagall kan hitta n-någon annanstans för dig att bo. Jag…jag kan inte göra det här med dig längre. Inte efter det som hänt mellan oss."

 _Någon annanstans? Utan henne?_

Bara tanken fick honom att fysiskt må illa. Saker var oåterkalleligen annorlunda nu; han hade sett henne bar och ohämmad, och vare sig de gillade det eller inte, ägde de en bit av varandra. Även när fingeravtrycken på hans axlar och märkena i hans läpp försvunnit, skulle minnena vara kvar; friska och klara, och redo för honom att spela upp när han ville. Och faktum var att han ville ha fler minnen, men Merlin skulle veta att hans stolthet redan hade tagit skada den här morgonen.

"Och jag antar att du vill ha mitt svar nu?"

Han hörde henne snörvla bakom sig. "Du har helgen på dig," mumlade hon försiktigt. "Jag vill ha ett svar senast måndag."

Hermione såg hur han rätade på axlarna och tryckte upp dörren, och lämnade henne bakom sig med bevisen på deras intimitet; skrynklade lakan och doften av lust hängande i luften. Hon satt vid fönstret och strök bort sina tårar, räknade snöflingor i ett lönlöst försök att distrahera sig från hur sårbar hon kände sig just då.

Hon visste att han kände någonting för henne; han hade vräkt ur sig det själv, och hans ömhet från igår hade fått henne att känna sig så trygg, men hon visste hur envis han kunde vara. Hon visste ärligt talat inte om han skulle välja att stanna, eller bestämma sig för att deras förbindelse gått för långt, men hon visste att om han for iväg, skulle det krossa henne. Hon ångrade nästan sitt ultimatum, men hon vägrade se på honom varje dag och känna sig övergiven; utnyttjad och sen bortkastad på grund av hans förkrossande stolthet.

Om han valde att stanna här, skulle det vara nog för henne.

.

* * *

.

På söndag eftermiddag, var Draco redo att få ett bråck.

Granger hade gått ut på lördag morgon, inte mer än en timme efter att hon gett honom möjligheten att lämna stället, och än hade hon inte återvänt. Han hade ingen aning om var hon bott, men vid ett tillfälle, fann han faktiskt sig själv med att vara orolig över att någonting kunde hänt henne. Logik hade kommit ifatt honom, och han hade insett att McGonagall skulle ha hälsat på vid det här laget om så var fallet, men ändå, hans omtanke för hennes välbefinnande hade nyktrat till honom oerhört.

Det hade varit klokt att acceptera Grangers erbjudande om ett annat fängelse och få ett slut på hans beroende av henne, men i verkligheten, hade det aldrig varit ett alternativ. Hon hade på något sätt gått från att vara den mest irriterande aspekten i det här helveten, till anledningen till varför han fortfarande hade förnuft. Utan henne, _visste_ han att han skulle falla sönder som havskrossade klippor. Han ville röra henne igen; behövde henne faktiskt, fast han visste inte varför.

Det bara…verkade vettigt.

Han kom fram till slutsatsen att det helt enkelt var en restprodukt av hans isolering, och om han behövde henne för att göra sitt sinne stadigt tills han kom ut från Hogwarts, då fick det vara så. När han var fri, skulle allt återgå till det normala, och ingen skulle någonsin få veta om hans skamliga beteende.

 _Allt som händer i det här rummet stannar mellan oss._

Han hörde ytterdörren öppnas och stängas, och han lyssnade spänt till de skvallrande stegen av hans häxa medan hon gick till sitt rum. Han kunde urskilja ljuden av hur hon rotade runt en stund, innan hon rörde sig igen, mot badrummet den här gången, och satte på duschen. De välkända dunsarna av fallande kläder väckte påminnelser om tillbakablickar från fredagkvällen, och bilder av marinblå klänningar och olivfärgad hy blixtrade över insidan på hans ögonlock.

Han tänkte två gånger, och sen en gång till innan han var på fötter; farliga avsikter gjorde honom stel mellan höfterna.

Han hade spenderat för lång tid med att _föreställa sig_ hennes duschar.

Han smög ljudlöst mot badrummet, hoppades att hon glömt låsa dörren, och turen var tydligen på hans sida idag. Han gled in och tog en hälsosam klunk av den körsbärsdoftande ångan, försiktigt började han göra sig av med sina kläder medan han såg Grangers ovetande skugga dansa över duschdraperiet.

Hans puls bultade högljutt i hans öron när han tog av sig kalsongerna till det första av Grangers badrumsstön, och han tassade ivrigt över golvet, och steg in i båset.

Han stirrade på hennes nakna rygg, följde vattendropparna som silade från hennes långa testar och landade på den charmerande gropen strax ovanför hennes rumpa, innan de gled nerför hennes välformade ben. Han sträckte sig fram för att röra henne, men i samma stund som hans fingrar nuddade hennes hud, vred hon runt med skräckslagna ögon och klena försök att dölja sina dyrbara delar.

Han lyckades dämpa hennes skrik med en förhastad kyss, och njöt av den udda känslan av dusch-droppar som gled mellan deras läppar. Hermione skruvade på sig i några sekunder, men hon gav efter när hans tumme gled nerför hennes nacke och ritade fjäderlätta mönster precis under hennes öron. Han tryckte henne långsamt mot den kaklade väggen och rynkade pannan när hon bröt kyssen och stöttade sina händer mot hans bröst.

"Vad gör du?" frågade hon mellan tunga andetag.

 _Det är bara tills du kommer ut härifrån…_

Med säkerheten i hans vilseledda tankesätt att allt skulle dunsta bort när han var ute ur hennes rum, spände han käken och gav henne en beslutsam blick.

"Jag stannar."


	17. Kapitel 17: Stjärnor

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 17: Stjärnor

.

Hermione stönade in i kudden när hennes alarm jagade bort viskningarna av hennes lekfulla dröm. Draco hade varit yrande underbar igår kväll, precis som han varit deras första gång; tålmodig och osjälvisk, men ändå flödande av den den envisa nonchalansen som definitivt var Malfoy och ganska lockande. Nerverna hade påverkat henne igen, men hon hade verkligen känt sig mer bekväm den här gången, och någonting med vattnet som sipprade mellan deras kroppar hade lugnat hennes samvetskval och kittlat henne på ett känsligt men utsökt sätt.

 _Svep dina ben om min midja._

Hennes ömma muskler knöts när hon mindes hans läppar och mumlanden mot hennes hals, som vyssjade henne till en plats som kändes syndig och ändå på något sätt trygg. Hon hade låtit honom pressa henne mot kakelplattorna och väcka den där bultande värmen i hennes mage, bland den rosdoftande ångan och ekona av pulserande vatten. Hon hade skälvt och stönat av frigjordhet, som på fredagen, och sedan hade han burit hennes till hennes rum, väntade tills hon samlat sig innan han förenade deras höfter igen för att tillfredsställa sig själv.

 _Granger…_

Med sin kropp tillfredsställd, hade hon bara tittat på honom av fascination medan han sökte sin egen frigörelse. Hans drag hade mjuknat och han hade sett helt avbördad ut i den korta stunden, och hon hade frånvarande spritt kyssar över hans käke och hals. Hon hade studerat honom uppmärksamt och tyst bestämt sig för att han aldrig sett mer vacker och fri ut, och hon hade kysst honom hårt när han släppt henne. Hennes lakan var fortfarande fuktiga av dusch-droppar och svett, och medan hon visste att utrymmet bredvid henne var tomt, kikade hon under sina ögonfransar ändå; bara för att se efter.

Hon var ensam, men det var…okej.

Han hade kommit till henne igår, och det var tillräckligt för nu. Hans stolthet fick ordentligt med stryk, och hon var vis nog att veta att det skulle ta tid för honom att anpassa sig till deras…udda situation, liksom hon. Om sanningen skulle fram, var hon inte helt säker på vad hon hoppades få ut av allt detta, men hon visste att hon tyckte om honom, och Lunas ord lockade henne att agera på impulser.

 _Ibland, kan krig föra med sig bra saker. De kan lära folk att hålla fast vid det som känns rätt, även om det medför risker._

Hon hade en känsla av att ödet skulle jobba emot henne, men bara den här gången, lät hon saker hända och följde med flödet. Merlin visste, hon skulle ha svårt att inte överanalysera det konstiga förhållandet med hennes Slytherin-gäst, men hon lärde sig honom, och att rusa in i beslut eller hitta slutsatser skulle visa sig lönlöst.

En snabb titt på klockan varnade henne att hon stannat i sängen för länge och var något försenad, och hon påbörjade snabbt sin morgonrutin innan hon gick för att möta McGonagall. Lektionerna hade avslutats så att rektorn kunde börja skicka hem elever över jullovet så säkert som möjligt, och Hermione och de andra prefekterna hade gått med på att hjälpa henne. Olyckligtvis, skulle Michael vara där också, vilket betydde att hon skulle behöva möta översteprefekten efter att ha sprungit iväg från honom på balen utan förklaring.

Hon hade redan gett ursäkten om en plötslig magbakterie till Ginny och hennes andra vänner när hon stannat i Gryffindors sällskapsrum i lördags, och hon hoppades att den vita lögnen var stark nog för Michael att tro på. Hon gick genom de välkända korridorerna, och kontrollerade sin spegelbild i en frostig fönsterruta för att försäkra sig om att alla märken lämnade av Draco var täckta av hennes skyndade skönhetsbesvärjelser, innan hon gled genom korridoren till McGonagalls kontor.

En skyldig rodnad kröp in i hennes kinder när hon hörde de bekanta rösterna driva nerför korridoren; McGonagall, Michael, Neville, Ginny, bland de andra prefekterna. Om hon känt sig skyldig efter att ha kysst Draco, drev paranoian henne till vansinne nu. Visst skulle de lägga märke till hennes lätt svullna läppar? Eller skymta ett illa dolt blåmärke från en hård kyss? Eller inse att det fanns en antydan till en maskulin doft över henne nu?

Hon drog in ett djupt andetag, tryckte upp dörren och ryckte till när ungefär tolv par ögon sköt över till henne.

"Förlåt att jag är sen," mumlade hon och fångade av misstag Michaels blick. "Jag försov mig."

"Det är okej, Hermione," försäkrade McGonagall och gjorde en gest för henne att sätta sig. "Du känner till det mesta redan ändå. Jag förklarade precis att den första gruppen elever kommer åka hem idag runt klockan tre. Madam Maxime har gått med på att låta oss låna hennes bevingade hästar, och de borde anlända vid två så jag kanske behöver hjälpa Hagrid."

"Hur många elever blir det?" frågade Neville, och krafsade ner några anteckningar på en bit pergament. "Om jag eskorterar dem hem, vill jag se till att jag inte missar någon."

"Tjugotvå, inklusive dig, Mr Longbottom," svarade hon. "Efter att de alla blivit lämnade, kommer hästarna föra dig hem, och hitta tillbaka till Beauxbatons, men alla ni borde hjälpa till att försäkra att de uppskrivna eleverna är inräknade."

"Vem tar nästa grupp på onsdag?" frågade Ginny.

"Jag," Lee sträckte upp handen. "Jag använder Den förtrollade bussen, eller hur?"

"Jag tror det," nickade McGonagall. "Alla detaljer finns på instruktionerna jag skickat runt."

"Hur många stannar kvar, professorn?" frågade Hermione, och höll målmedvetet sina ögon borta från Michael.

"Bara en handfull," förklara rektorn. "Jag tror att det är sex elever sammanlagt."

Hermione dolde sin bistra uppsyn medan hennes vänner fortsatte med sina frågor, och insåg att det mycket väl skulle bli hennes ensammast jul det här året. Hon hade bara sig själv att skylla; hon hade erbjudit sig att stanna på skolan, till Ginnys irritation, men att bo på Kråkboet utan Harry och Ron skulle inte ha varit samma sak. Plus, med Draco undangömd i hennes rum, kände hon sig ansvarig för att han fortsatte vara gömd, och även för att hjälpa McGonagall hålla allt stadigt på Hogwarts. Och den sorgsna sanningen var, att Hermione var nöjd med att låta julen glida förbi som vilken dag som helst det här året.

Det var för mycket som hände utanför slottets väggar, och det fördunklade den festliga stämningen som en tjock och giftig smog. Avsaknaden av bekanta vänner och familj lämnade en tom plats i hennes bröst, och med bara en kall Slytherin-älskare som sällskap, vilken hon fortfarande hade svårt att förstå, skulle det garanterat bli en dyster dag.

"Okej," stal McGonagalls röst hennes sorgsna tankar. "Om ni alla kunde se till att de rätta eleverna är klara vid två, så är det allt för idag, om ni inte har fler frågor?" Endast ljudet av elever som samlade sina saker svarade henne. "Okej då, vi ses senare, och om ni ser någon utomhus, säg åt dem att tänka på snön. Hermione, kan du stanna kvar en stund är du snäll?"

"Okej," nickade hon nervöst, och gav sina vänner ett mjukt leende medan de lämnade henne med rektorn. "Är allt som det ska?"

"Allt är bra," försäkrade rektorn henne och muttrade en tystnadsbesvärjelse mot dörren. "Jag ville bara se hur det går med Mr Malfoy?"

Hon försökte att inte rodna. "Bra," lyckades hon stadigt. "Jag tror… att han har inrättat sig lite nu."

"Så han har lugnat sig?" tryckte McGonagall på. "Har han slutat vara fientlig?"

"Nej… han är inte fientlig," mumlade Hermione avlägset. "Han är bara…bättre nu. Jag tror att vi har vant oss vid varandra."

"Det är bra," höll hon med. "Jag ville tacka dig igen för att du stannar här över jul. Miss Lovegood är fortfarande osäker på om hon stannar eller inte, så jag vet att du inte riktigt kommer ha några vänner här, och det är inte ditt hem-"

"Det är okej," sa den unga häxan med en axelryckning. "Det är bara ännu en dag, eller hur? Och Hogwarts känns som hemma ibland, men det är bara inte samma sak utan Harry och Ron."

"Tja, jag vet att din nuvarande boendesituation inte är ideal," fortsatte McGonagall med en tankfull ton. "Så jag vill att du ska veta att du är mer än välkommen att ansluta dig till den andra personalen och mig själv över dagen-"

"Tack för erbjudandet, professorn," avbröt Hermione tyst. "Men jag tror att jag bara ska stanna på mitt rum och hålla saker normala."

"Har du inget emot att spendera den ensam med Mr Malfoy?" frågade rektorn, och höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Jag vill bara att det ska vara som en normal dag," svarade hon och höll sina ansiktsdrag så jämna som möjligt. "Plus, det skulle inte riktigt vara… rätt att lämna Draco helt ensam på juldagen. Han måste kännas sig tillräckligt ensam som det är."

Minerva hummade av eftertanke. "Du börjar…mjukna för honom?"

"J-jag bara…," stammade Hermione, och insåg att hon antagligen avslöjat för mycket. "Jag bara förstår honom bättre, och jag tvivlar på att lämna honom ensam skulle vara bra för hans…sinnelag."

"Jag antar det," höll McGonagall med med en skeptisk ton. "Tja, om du ändrar dig, får du gärna ansluta dig till oss."

"Tack," sa hon och reste sig upp. "Vi ses senare, professorn."

Men ett avskedande leende från rektorn, hasade Hermione ut från kontoret med en hemlig påminnelse om att tänka sig för hur hon refererade till Draco i McGonagalls närvaro. Hon vände in i korridoren, och suckade, men det fastnade i halsen när hon kände hur en maskulin hand tog tag i hennes armbåge.

"Michael," andades hon skarpt när hon kände igen de bruna ögonen som såg oroligt på henne. "Du fick mig att hoppa till."

"Förlåt," mumlade han klumpigt. "Jag hoppades att vi kunde prata om det som hände? På balen?"

"Visst," nickade hon frånvarande. "Ja, självklart, jag-"

"Kanske vi kunde diskutera det i din sovsal?"

"Jag skulle vilja vandra lite," sa hon snabbt. "Kan vi gå runt och prata om det? Jag vill inte riktigt vara instängd på mitt rum idag."

"Okej," höll han med och ledde dem i en långsam promenad nerför de tomma korridorerna. "Så-"

"Jag är verkligen ledsen," hävde hon ur sig och strök bort några hårslingor bakom öronen. "För att jag lämnade dig så där. Jag mådde inte riktigt bra-"

"Det är okej, Hermione," sa han med en bister uppsyn. "Du behöver inte ljuga. Jag vet att du tänkte på honom och att-"

"Honom?" upprepade hon. "Jag-"

"Ron," klargjorde han med en menande blick. "Förlåt, jag visste inte att ni var seriösa, men Ginny förklarade allt för mig."

"Jag förstår," sa Hermione obekvämt, och tryckte bort lite skuldkänslor som invaderade hennes mage. "Visst…tja, jag-"

"Jag vill inte att det ska bli konstigt mellan oss," avbröt han, styrde henne runt ett hörn mot biblioteket. "Jag ser dig som en vän, och jag vill inte att det ska-"

"Jag vill att vi ska vara vänner," sa hon ärligt. "Och jag är ledsen att jag inte gjorde mitt förhållande med…Ron mer tydligt. Det är bara lite komplicerat när han är iväg, och med kriget."

"Det är okej," nickade Michael. "Vill du att jag följer dig till ditt rum?"

"Jag tror att jag ska spendera lite tid i biblioteket," sa hon. "Jag har några saker jag måste göra, men tack ändå. Vi ses senare för att samla ihop de första som ska fara."

.

* * *

.

Draco såg den lätta snön falla på andra sidan fönsterrutan.

Han hade aldrig varit ett riktigt fan av det, men efter veckor av samma utsikt från sitt rum, var han tvungen att erkänna att det spröda, vita landskapet såg ganska pittoreskt ut. Efter för många veckor fast i den här skithålan, började han glömma hur utsidan kändes, och han kunde ärligt säga att han saknade det.

Han hade hört Granger gå för gott och väl en timme sen, men hon var fortfarande här. Hennes doft hängde i luften och han kunde fortfarande smaka henne på sin tunga, och han försökte precisera när exakt hennes essens hade gått från att vara irriterande till lugnande.

Trots hans personliga löfte att knulla Granger bara skulle vara en engångsgrej, hade han redan underkastat sig det faktum att han skulle göra det igen, och igen, tills det besvärliga begäret i hans mage ebbade bort.

 _Om_ det ebbade bort.

Han hade i alla fall lyckats vakna före henne. Varje man med självrespekt visste att det betydde någonting djupare att stanna i en eftersamlagssäng än ett fysiskt tumlande bland lakanen, och han skulle hellre göra en _Crucio_ på sig själv innan han lät det hända.

 _Det skulle bara vara en natt…_

Den lilla teorin hade definitivt skrumpnat och dött efter deras dusch-upptåg. Han skyllde på hennes hot om ett nytt fängelse för det.

Han kunde ha ifrågasatt sina anledningar för att jaga efter Granger, och kanske gett sig själv ett bråck i processen, men det verkade meningslöst att övertänka ett problem som inte hade en lösning. Han visste att han säkert skulle ångra det, men hade bestämt att han skulle lyda Grangers tidigare råd, och bara göra det som kändes rätt för närvarande.

Det fanns ingen här att döma honom eller banna hans rubbade och farliga beteende, och när hon var det enda i hans isolation som fick hans instinkter att kittla och blod att rusa, var det inte ett alternativ att vägra begäret att röra vid henne.

Om det här var galenskap, då började allt snack om lycka av vansinne verka vettigt.

.

* * *

.

Efter att ha spenderat några timmar bland böcker om horrokruxer, hade Hermione sagt hejdå till Neville och de andra eleverna innan de lämnat Hogwarts för att åka till sina familjer. De hade varit lite försenade när en från år fem hade tagit en tupplur och inte dykt upp i tid, och när hjorden av hästar flugit iväg, hade den mörka vinterhimlen börjat dränka de vita kullarna.

Hon hade funnit sig själv med att ströva runt de snötäckta ägorna i ett par timmar, njutit av de behagliga knastrande ljuden under sina fötter medan hon gick. Hon böjde sig ner för att gräva ner fingrarna i det sockerliknande pudret, och brydde sig inte om att det var så kallt att hennes händer brände.

Hon uttalade en värmande besvärjelse och satte sig på en stubbe för att titta upp på den klara himlen. Hon avgudade nätter som dessa; när molnen dragit sig undan, och stjärnorna var utströdda över ett marinblå universum som frostiga fräknar.

Hon började leka prick till prick i sitt huvud, hittade lätt konstellationen Lyran med sin skarpa stjärna, Vega. Hennes noggranna blick gled instinktivt till Draco, och hon följde den slingrande svängningen av det långa spåret av stjärnor. De blinkade åt henne och hon tittade enkelt på dem en stund, uppskattade deras skönhet och komplexitet, innan hon kom fram till att det började bli för sent och mörkt för att vara ensam.

Tillbaka innanför Hogwarts väggar, gick hon tillbaka till sitt rum; distraherad av bekymmer över hur hon skulle agera i sin Slytherin-följeslagares närvaro efter två nätter under hans förtrollning. Hon rörde sig förbi köken utan att lägga märke till det, när ett fast ryck i hennes klädnad skrämde henne ur hennes förvirring.

"Helvete!" flämtade hon, och höll sig för bröstet medan hon vred runt och gav den förvirrade husalven en ursäktande blick. "Förlåt, Dobby. Du skrämde mig lite."

"Dobby är ledsen, miss," ursäktade han uppriktigt. "Dobby har letat efter dig! Jag har en present till dig!"

"En present?" upprepade Hermione med rynkad panna. "Du behövde inte ge mig någonting, Dobby."

"Det är en julgran," förklarade den lilla varelsen, och sträckte ner handen i sin tunna ficka på sin tröja för att ta upp en planta. "Jag lyckades spara en bra åt dig, miss! Det är fint! Du måste använda en _Finite_ på det, och det kommer växa till trädet som jag valde åt dig!"

Hon gav honom ett svagt leende. "Det var fint av dig, Dobby," sa hon. "Men jag tror inte jag ska ha en gran i år. Kanske en av professorerna skulle vilja-"

"Miss måste ha en gran!" protesterade han entusiastiskt, och tryckte det lilla fröet i hennes hand. "Miss måste ha en gran till jul!"

Hermione accepterade den omtänksamma presenten och kom fram till att det både var lönlöst och otacksamt att bråka. "Tack, Dobby," nickade hon och gav honom en vänlig klapp på ryggen. "Det var väldigt omtänksamt av dig."

"Varsågod, miss!" strålade han mot henne. "Dobby måste gå nu, måste hjälpa Winky städa!"

Med en knäpp med fingrarna, försvann han, och Hermione tittade på plantan i sin handflata en stund, innan hon fortsatte gå mot sitt rum. Hon övervägde att lämna den som den var, men det verkade nästan grymt när Dobby hade tagit sig tiden att välja det åt henne. När hon tryckte upp sin dörr, landade hennes ögon automatiskt på Dracos rum, och hon kände små älvor dansa i hennes mage, som de alltid verkade göra nu. Hon skakade av sig nerverna, lade plantan i det mörkaste hörnet i vardagsrummet, och tog ett steg bakåt innan hon tog upp sin trollstav.

Med ett tyst mummel av den rätta besvärjelsen, såg hon en stam långsamt stiga upp och gro långa grenar med friska, vintergröna granbarr. När douglasgranen var klar med sin regeneration var den strax över 180 centimeter och, som Dobby lovat, ett fint exemplar med perfekta proportioner och en uppfriskande doft.

Hermione vinklade sin stav och hade en besvärjelse för att dekorera granen på tungspetsen, men hon tvekade. Hon sänkte armen och gick in i sitt sovrum, satte sig på knä vid den förtrollade kistan vid hennes säng och rotade efter påsen med röda och guldiga dekorationer som hennes mamma gett henne innan hon återvände till Hogwarts. Hennes läppar rynkades till ett sorgsen min när hon tänkte på hur mycket hon saknade sina föräldrar, men hon bar den lilla påsen, också den förtrollad med en oupptäckbar utvidgnings-besvärjelse, tillbaka till vardagsrummet ändå, och började frånvarande hänga kulor och glitter på de stadiga grenarna.

Det var så Draco fann henne; gråbruna ögon avlägsna och förlorade medan hon lekte med en snöflingeformad dekoration mellan sina fingertoppar. Han höjde ett nyfiket ögonbryn och tog några steg mot henne, stannade en bit ifrån henne och gjorde en bister min när hon inte gav något tecken på att hon var medveten om honom.

"Varför använder du inte bara en besvärjelse för att sätta på dem där?" frågade han rakt. "Du slösar bara tid och energi."

Han hörde henne släppa ut ett sorgset andetag innan hon hängde snöflingan på trädet. "Jag gillar att göra det på det här sättet," sa hon till honom. "Det påminner mig om hemma."

"Och rött och guldigt pynt?" kommenterade han spydigt. "Så förutsägbart av dig, Granger."

"Det har inget att göra med Gryffindors färger," svarade hon i en uttryckslös ton. "Min familj har alltid rött och guld i granen. Jag har alltid tyckt att grönt, rött och guld passar bra ihop."

Han funderade på att inte hålla med henne bara för sakens skull, men den besegrade hopsjunkningen av hennes axlar fick honom att stanna upp. Han himlade med ögonen åt sig själv för att han var så uppmärksam på hennes känslor, och kollapsade på soffan och såg försiktigt på henne; han kände redan det där ihärdiga kliandet efter att röra henne dra i sin mage.

"Exakt hur många dagar är det innan jul?" frågade han.

"Det är den fjortonde idag," mumlade hon. "Elva dagar."

Draco harklade sig. "Stannar du här?"

"Ja," nickade hon medan hon fortsatte med sitt arbete. "Det var det säkraste alternativet."

"Jag skulle ha tagit dig för en julentusiast, Granger," erkände han med en stoisk ton. "Men du verkar…likgiltig."

"Det finns knappast något att fira det här året," suckade hon, och vände sig äntligen mot honom. "Fanns det något du ville ha i julklapp?"

Han smalnade sina ögon och gav henne en kall blick. "Frihet från den här helveteshålan?"

"Du vet att det inte är möjligt-"

"Isåfall nej," morrade han, och vilade sina armbågar mot låren. "Och om du inte bryr dig om julen, varför ha en gran?"

"Det var en present," sa Hermione med en axelryckning. "Om du ändrar dig, ska jag till Hogsmeade på lördag-"

"Jag behöver ingenting," försäkrade han med barsk röst. "Om jag måste spendera dagen på det här stället, vill jag helst ignorera det helt och hållet."

Hon nickade instämmande sitt huvud. "Det låter bra."

En melankolisk tystnad drev mellan dem medan hon halvhjärtat placerade den sista av sina dekorationer på grenarna, och hon sträckte sig ner i påsen för att ta upp den sista saken; den väsentliga stjärnan som skulle kröna trädet. Hon undersökte den slående designen och strök med fingrarna över kanten medan hon räknade de fina paljetterna och följde deras invecklade mönster.

"Min pappa brukade alltid sätta stjärnan på granen," mumlade Hermione, osäker på om Draco ens lyssnade på henne. "Det var alltid någonting som mannen i huset gjorde. En tradition, du vet?"

Hon sneglade upp för att finna sin nya älskare tittande på henne med halvtäckta ögon, och läpparna fast i en barsk linje. Efter en stund, andades han ut och skakade på huvudet, som om han var arg på sig själv, innan han fixerade henne med en foglig blick av förståelse.

"Vi hade samma tradition," erkände han motvilligt.

Hermione svalde nerverna i sin hals och sträckte ut armen för att erbjuda honom stjärnan. "Jag antar att det skulle vara du här," sa hon. "Vill du ha äran?"

Draco sköt undan hennes hand. "Det här är inget hem, Granger."

"Det är det närmsta vi har till ett," erbjöd hon sorgset. "Dessutom, når jag inte-"

"Jag sätter inte den på granen," fastställde han. "Bara låt det vara, Granger."

Hon rynkade pannan av nederlag och lade den på soffbordet, och hasade med fötterna medan hon samlade mod för att mumla sina nästa ord. "Draco, jag har tänkt-"

"Chockerande-"

"Borde vi…" hon spårade ur av osäkerhet. "Borde vi prata om vår…situation?"

"Nej," svarade han snabbt. "Att prata om det gör ingen skillnad-"

"Men jag-"

"Bara låt det vara, Granger," tystade han henne med spänd käke. "Var det inte du som sa att det var bäst att låta saker flyta på?"

Hennes ögon vidgades något vid den anmärkningen. "Jag antar att jag sa det där-"

"Då föreslår jag att du ska följa ditt eget råd," muttrade han, och sänkte blicken till sitt knä. "Jag gjorde mitt beslut tydligt igår, och jag vill inte diskutera det mer."

Hermione tuggade på sin underläpp medan hon insåg att hon ville att han skulle stanna hos henne inatt, om så bara för att idag hade varit en bitter påminnelse om hur ensamma de kommande två veckorna oundvikligen skulle bli. Hon tog ett djupt andetag och försökte lokalisera ännu en dos av det där Gryffindor-modet, som alltid verkade vissna när Draco var bekymrad.

"Jag tror att jag går och lägger mig," sa hon med en vacklande röst. "Kommer…kommer du med?"

Han höjde ett ögonbryn av lätt förvåning innan han skakade på huvudet. "Nej," svarade han, och Hermione behövde kämpa hårt för att dölja att hon blev sårad.

"Okej," mumlade hon lamt, gick mot sitt sovrum, och kände sig ganska förödmjukad. "Godnatt då."

"Granger," kallade Draco precis innan hon nådde dörren. Han knep ihop ögonen och masserade näsryggen; gav upp för det faktum att hans trasiga värdighet var tvivelaktig från och med nu. "Lämna dörren olåst. Jag kanske ändrar mig."

Hermiones mun ryckte i ett privat leende innan hon gled in i sitt rum, och lämnade Draco bakom sig att glo på hennes ofärdiga träd. Han satt stilla i långa minuter; hans sinne tyngt av stridande tankar medan hans ögon rörde sig till stjärnan på bordet. Ett morrande mullrade i hans hals innan han tog den och marscherade bort till granen, sträckte sig upp för att utan ansträngning placera den på toppen och göra färdigt uppgiften som Granger påbörjat.

Han steg tillbaka för att ge det en kritisk blick, och bestämde sig tyst för att grönt, rött och guld faktiskt kompletterade varandra ganska väl. Med en sista grymtning av uppgivelse, vände han sig om, utan några avsikter att gå till sitt eget rum.


	18. Kapitel 18: Presenter

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 18: Presenter

.

Hermione kände madrassen röra sig under henne, och hon kvävde stönet som kittlade hennes halsmandlar när Draco stängde dörren efter sig.

Kylan verkade alltid ersätta honom i hennes säng när han lämnade henne ensam, med låtsad sömn och med en känsla av besvikelse, men det var såhär det hade varit de senaste dagarna, och hon visste bättre än att nämna det för honom. Han hade varit tydlig med att han inte var villig att föra deras bisarra relation på tal, och de hade fallit in i en pseudo-rutin sedan i måndags.

Morgnarna började alltid som den här; Draco övergav henne mellan deras talande lakan och smög tyst tillbaka till sitt rum. Hon skulle sen förbereda mat åt honom för dagen, innan hon gick till biblioteket eller McGonagalls kontor för att fortsätta med deras tidskrävande uppdrag att få hem alla på ett säkert sätt. Kvällarna försåg dem med brinnande förväntningar och klumpiga blickar, som hon personligen hatade. Hon visste att det bara var en bieffekt medan de anpassade sig till sin situation, men de var båda eldiga personer, och hon saknade deras kvicka bråk och heta debatter.

Hon hade en känsla av att de skulle vara på varandra förr eller senare; förmodligen när hennes osäkerhet och nerver falnat lite, och Draco accepterat att han attraherades av en mugglarfödd.

När kvällen gick över till natt, skulle hon glida in i sitt sovrum och lämna dörren olåst så att han kunde göra henne sällskap. Det hade varit ett par nätter då hans stolthet tydligen kvävt hans intresse för henne, och han hade återvänt till sitt eget rum. Det var okej, för hon kände att hennes muskler behövde tid att återhämta sig, men hon upptäckte att hon ville att han bara skulle _sova_ med henne och jaga bort de ensamma nätterna.

Men han gjorde aldrig det.

Han kom in på hennes rum; kysste henne som en ödes-fruktande man, klädde av dem nakna och tillfredsställde dem båda, alltid envis med att se till att hon var tillfreds, även om det ibland verkade ta timmar. Hon visste från Lavender och Padmas prat om sex att det var svårt för en kvinna att konsekvent finna den där lycksaliga frigörelsen, men Draco jobbade målmedvetet på hennes mottagliga ställen tills hon skakade och stönade, och lämnade dem båda utmattade.

Men han höll henne aldrig i efterdyningarna.

Han bjöd aldrig på viskningar av ömhet när de var klara.

Han stannade aldrig i mer än några timmar.

Hon hörde honom gå och hennes hjärta skulle värka en stund, innan hon tänkte för sig själv att han fortfarande kämpade med sina fördomar.

Och sen skulle rutinen börja om igen.

.

* * *

.

Det var den sista lördagen innan jul, och hon hade gått med på att träffa Ginny för en tur till Hogsmeade för att köpa några presenter i sista minuten. Ginny skulle åka tillbaka till Kråkboet på söndag, och även om Hermione erkände att hennes relation med Weasley-systern varit lite ansträngd den här terminen, skulle hon ändå sakna henne.

"Jag har en överraskning åt dig," flinade Ginny medan de gick in i byn. "Och jag tror att det faktiskt kan få dig att le."

Hermione höjde ett ögonbryn. "Jag är nyfiken."

Den söta rödhåriga sträckte ner handen i sin väska och tog upp två presenter; en stor som en knytnäve i klumpigt, rött papper, och den andra i en något större låda med gyllene papper. Hermiones förvirrade ögon skiftade mellan de två gåvorna innan hon gav Ginny en förväntansfull blick.

"Är de till mig?"

"Absolut," nickade den yngre häxan. "De är från Harry och Ron."

Hermione kände sin mun öppnas. "Vad? Hur-"

"De skickade dem till mamma i oktober," förklarade Ginny och tryckte presenterna i sin väns händer. "Hon ville överraska dig för hon vet hur mycket du saknar dem."

"Jag kan inte tro att de tänkte på det så tidigt," mumlade hon för sig själv och strök med fingertopparna över de värdefulla paketen. "Tack."

"Ingen orsak," sa Ginny. "Den röda är-"

"Från Ron," avslutade Hermione med en medveten ryckning i mungipan. "Han kunde aldrig slå in paket om det så gällde hans liv. Han brukade tvinga Harry och mig slå in presenterna han köpte åt dig och er familj."

"Lat jävel," himlade hon med ögonen. "Jag vill så gärna veta vad han gett dig dock; skicka en uggla efter att du öppnat den. Mamma säger att min present från honom var uppenbar."

"Fick du också presenter från dem?"

"De väntar på mig där hemma," sa hon. "Jag kan med säkerhet gissa att Ron gett mig ännu en halsduk, men jag hoppas Harry varit lite mer uppfinningsrik."

Ett tankfullt uttryck korsade Hermiones ansikte. "Finns det inte något sätt vi kan skicka dem någonting?"

"Nej," sa Ginny, rynkade pannan och hjälpte Hermione lägga presenterna i hennes väska. "Mamma frågade Remus, men vi vet inte ens var de är, och Hedwig väntar aldrig på att man ska ge henne något."

"Det skulle varit fint att ge dem något-"

"Gör inte så," varnade Ginny i en låg ton. "Det var meningen att de här skulle muntra upp dig, inte göra dig dyster-"

"Förlåt," sa Hermione med en grimas. "Tack för överraskningen, Gin."

"Det är kul att se dig le," kommenterade hon medan de vandrade in i byn. "Okej så, du måste hjälpa mig välja något åt Fred och George."

De båda häxorna hade spenderat timmar av att söka efter de sista sakerna när Hermione lämnade Ginny åt att pruta över en förtrollad armbandsklocka åt hennes pappa. Brunetten strövade mållöst längs den snö-fläckiga vägen och beundrade de utsökta skyltfönstren; underbart dekorerade med juldekorationer och magiska prydnader som väckte en antydan till högtidlig förväntan i hennes hjärta.

Hon tvekade vid ett speciellt fönster, hummade tankfullt när en underbar idé invaderade hennes huvud och uppmuntrade henne att glida in i affären. Hon gick direkt till föremålet som fångat hennes blick och tänkte på Draco, redan inställd på att hon skulle behöva tala med McGonagall när hon kom tillbaka till Hogwarts, och att föremålet var perfekt.

"Kan jag hjälpa dig?" avbröt expediten hennes funderingar.

"Ja," nickade Hermione. "Jag skulle vilja ha den här, tack."

.

* * *

.

Rektorn såg skeptiskt på sitt sällskap. "Miss Granger-"

"Jag vet att jag ber om mycket," hyschade Hermione den äldre häxan. "Men det är jul, och jag tror han behöver det."

"Jag är inte säker på om jag kan-"

"Bara för en timme," tryckte hon envist på. "Snälla, professorn. Det finns ändå ingen annan här, och jag lovar att han inte kommer försöka någonting. Jag tror han vet nu att vi försöker hjälpa honom."

"Du kan inte vara säker på det, Hermione," svarade McGonagall i sin vanliga visa ton. "Tänk om han-"

"Han har ingen trollstav," argumenterade hon. "Han har ingenstans att ta vägen, och han är…bättre nu-"

"Hermione-"

" _Lyssna_ ," vräkte hon ur sig, desperationen var högljudd i hennes röst. "Jag ska se till att inget går fel; jag lovar. Du vet att jag är kapabel."

McGonagall lutade huvudet åt sidan och såg på sin elev med varnande ögon. "Varför gör du honom den här tjänsten?"

Hermione tvingade sitt ansikte att förbli likgiltigt. "Jag tror bara att han behöver en paus," svarade hon slätt. "Och som jag sa; det är jul. Du vet, tiden för förlåtelse."

Rektorn verkade kasta runt det påståendet i sitt huvud några gånger innan hon släppte ut en lång och uppgivande suck. "Nåväl."

"Verkligen?" blinkade Hermione av förvåning. "Är det okej?"

"Jag kommer förmodligen ångra det," suckade McGonagall och masserade sina tinningar. "Men ja, jag ska se till att det är möjligt-"

"Åh, tack så mycket, professorn-"

"Men du tar fullt ansvar om någonting skulle hända," varnade hon strängt. "Du _måste_ försäkra dig om att Mr Malfoy inte försöker vara dumdristig-"

"Självklart-"

"Och det här är en engångsföreteelse," fortsatte hon och reste sig från sin stol. "Se till att han vet det-"

"Jag ska," nickade Hermione ivrigt, hoppade upp och närmade sig sin mentor för att omfamna henne i en tacksam kram. "Tack, professorn."

Minerva skruvade obekvämt på sig, men placerade en lugnande hand på sin elevs rygg och gav efter för ett litet leende. "God jul, Hermione."

.

* * *

.

Draco svor tyst och kastade sitt tredje försök i vasken och såg hur det virvlade ner i avloppet.

Han hade haft ett begär efter kaffe, men att försöka imitera Grangers perfekta koppar av koffeinrik härlighet hade visat sig fruktlöst och väldigt frustrerande. Han hade sett häxan göra dem otaliga gånger och hade tänkt att det verkade enkelt nog. Han skulle precis försöka igen när hon äntligen gick in genom dörren två timmar senare än normalt; hennes kinder var rosiga av vinterrodnad, och hennes hår trassligt av vinden.

Hon släppte de uppenbart tunga påsar nära soffan, och hans blick dröjde vid hennes ansikte, som den ofta verkade göra när hon var omedveten om hans närvaro. Det var en av hans många nya och irriterande vanor som hade börjat verka efter att deras lustfyllda nätter börjat i hennes rum, men det fanns ingen mening i att kämpa emot när han redan gett efter för sitt opassande begär att röra henne. Hon måste ha hört vattenkokaren påbörja sin fjärde kokning för hennes ögon flyttade sig mot honom, och han blängde på henne medan hon gav en av sina påsar en slug knuff bakom soffan.

"Det är något fel på den här jävla vattenkokaren," sa han till henne, och pekade på det förnärmande föremålet.

"Vad menar du?"

"Jag har försökt, och det smakar bara inte kaffe," förklarade han, och den bakomliggande betydelsen att det faktiskt inte smakade som kaffet _hon_ gjorde svävade i luften mellan dem. "Jag satte på den och gjorde allt som du gör-"

"Hällde du i mjölk?" frågade hon, och rörde sig mot honom.

"Såklart."

"Och två sockerbitar?"

"Ja."

"Hällde du faktiskt i kaffet?" frågade hon, och dolde ett flin när han bara höjde ett ögonbryn åt henne. "Det finns i den blå burken i det översta skåpet-"

"Det här är löjligt," morrade han. "Jag borde inte behöva nedvärdera mig till att göra en så enkel sak på mugglarsättet."

Han var på humör att hetsa henne idag; sedan de börjat spendera nätterna tillsammans i förbjuden salighet, hade hon blivit något reserverad och osäker runt honom, och han hatade det. Om han hade behövt välja en orsak till varför han respekterade henne, skulle det vara hennes instabila humör, inte olikt hans eget. När minuter passerade som timmar i det här fängelset, hade hennes passionerade åsikter och förmåga att bryta ner honom med kvicka ord gjort dagarna…uthärdliga, och någonting med den fladdrande lågan i hennes ögon när hon var mitt i en utskällning fick hans skrev att rycka till.

Kombinera det med hans genuina irritation för att vara fast i den här sovsalen hela dagen, och att hon tydligen hade köpt någonting till honom efter att han specifikt sagt åt henne att inte göra det, och de grälande orden bara trillade ur hans mun.

"Det är inte nedvärderande," kontrade hon snabbt, och gav honom en sträng blick som höjde hans intresse. "Det är så folk gör utan magi-"

"Tja det är en jävla plåga!" spottade han. "Och vad i helvete gömde du bakom soffan?"

"Ingenting-"

"Jag sa ju att jag inte ville ha någonting! Jag svär, Granger, du försöker bara göra det här svårare-"

" _Jag_ gör det svårare?" upprepade hon argt. "Godric, du är en sån självisk idiot-"

"Jag sa att jag inte ville ha någonting från dig-"

"Synd för dig!" skrek Hermione, rätade på axlarna och sköt en trotsig blick åt honom. "Det är jul! Allt är skit nog utan att du är eländig-"

"Jag är inte-"

"Jag är inte klar!" skällde hon. "För helvete, Draco! Varför måste du ifrågasätta allting-"

"För att jag inte precis är i en situation där jag kan ge tillbaka någonting!" ropade han och drog fingrarna genom sitt isblonda hår. "Jag vill inte ha en lista med skulder till dig-"

"Jag vill inte ha någonting tillbaka," sa hon långsamt. "Jag förväntade mig aldrig-"

"Så varför bry dig?"

"För att det är jul," suckade hon men hopplösa ögon. "Bara lita på mig-"

"Jag har ingen anledning att lita på dig," avbröt Draco, och noterade besvikelsen som blixtrade i hennes nötbruna ögon. "Du har ingen anledning att ge mig någonting-"

"Det är bara…det är någonting snällt att göra-"

"Jävla _snällt_ ," klagade han kallt, och drog tillbaka sin läpp som om ordet bränt hans tunga. "Ni Gryffindors är så patetiska-"

"Jag är _inte_ patetisk," pressade hon fram mellan sina tänder. "Du skulle bara _våga_ -"

"Snacka inte sån jävla skit då-"

"Vet du, det är okej att lita på folk och vara snäll!" bråkade hon med allt mer otålighet. "Det är okej att bry sig om andra människor-"

"Granger-"

"Det är okej att INTE bli som din far!" gormade Hermione, och ångrade sina ord lite när ett farligt uttryck tog över hans ansikte.

"Jag varnade dig," väste han långsamt. "Att aldrig nämna min far-"

"Draco-"

"Tror du att du har nån _jävla_ rätt att ta upp min familj bara för att du särar på dina ben för mig?" hånade han och förde sitt ansikte nära hennes. "Jag säger dig nu-"

"Jag vill bara att du ska inse att det inte gör dig patetisk att lita på folk!" protesterade hon och rörde sig nära nog för hans andedräkt att kittla hennes panna. "Det gör inte dig svag eller…eller underlägsen-"

"Vad vill du mig, Granger?" frågade han med ett förbittrat uttryck. "Vill du att jag ska lita på dig?"

"Det skulle vara en början-"

"För helvete," muttrade han viskande. "Det är grälet är helt irrelevant. Du litar inte på mig."

Hermione släppte ut ett trött andetag och höjde sina fingertoppar för att stryka över hans käke. "Jag skulle vilja," berättade hon tyst, lättad när musklerna i hans ansikte slappnade av under hennes beröring, men hon blev helt snopen när hans läppar ryckte till i ett halvt flin.

"Jag hade börjat undra när du skulle bli bitchig igen," anmärkte han, drog bort sin haka från hennes lugnande vård, medan hans uttryck snabbt blev surt igen. "Lyssna, Granger, jag var under intrycket att vi var…ense om att bara ignorera julen-"

"Tja, jag ändrade mig," sa hon trotsigt. "Jag vill att julen ska kännas som…som jul, och jag vägrar låta dig förstöra det. Vi ska-"

"Jag ser inte poängen med allt det här!" sköt han tillbaka, och kände sin mage knytas medan han såg hennes humör blossa. "Det är bara en dag-"

"Nu är det nog!" skrek hon och skar slutgiltigt med handen genom luften. "Vi är klara här-"

Draco lutade sig fram och fångade hennes mun med en snabb och het kyss; och grep hennes ansikte hårt och manövrerade dem mot soffan med snubblande iver. När baksidan på hennes lår smällde mot armstödet, separerades deras läppar, och han såg glöden dansa i hennes halvt slutna ögon en stund medan hennes förvånade, små andetag slickade hans hud. Han bannade tyst sig själv för att ha blivit för medryckt, skapade lite distans mellan dem och fixerade henne med en likgiltig mask.

"Visst, Granger," mumlade han. "Gör vad du vill-"

"Jag vill bara ha en normal jul," viskade hon sorgset, vilade sin hand mot hans bröst och gned frånvarande mönster över hans nyckelben. "Och jag…jag skulle vilja att du tar del i det."

Draco rynkade pannan och stängde ögonen. "Varför?"

"För jag tror att du behöver det lika mycket som jag."

.

* * *

.

Under veckan som ledde fram till jul, verkade dagarna och nätterna glida samman, och gryningarna och skymningarna blev utbytbara påhitt på vinterhimlen. Hogwarts drunknade i den tysta ensamheten, och spelade värd för det dussin invånare som stannat kvar i det uråldriga slottet. Snön hade fallit hårdare, och Hermione hade vandrat över de glittrande ägorna för sig själv i de tomma timmarna, och försökt hitta Luna, som tydligen stannat på skolan, men hon gick inte att finna någonstans.

Hermione väcktes av Dracos vanliga försök att lämna rummet innan solstrålarna värmde hennes ansikte, och det var bara en timme senare, när hon skymtade sin nerklottrade och sneda kalender, som hon insåg att det var juldagen.

Hon tillät sig själv le privat innan hon lämnade sin säng och drog på sig sin morgonrock, och gick direkt mot vardagsrummet. Hon gav Dracos dörr en begrundande blick men bestämde sig för att inte störa honom än; hon hade inga speciella planer för honom förrän långt senare. Det hade varit ganska lätt mellan dem de senaste dagarna; deras stridslystna drag hade kommit tillbaka och en del av pinsamheten hade smält bort som resultat, fast Draco vägrade fortfarande orubbligt att kännas vid någon som helst julstämning.

De gnabbades och grälade, som de gjort innan, men han hade avstått från att använda ordet 'smutsskalle', och passionen i deras käbblande ledde oftast till att deras höfter intressant låstes vid varandra i hennes säng av farliga hemligheter. Hon hade försökt rationalisera sina växande känslor för Draco, men logiken verkade överge henne vad gällde Draco.

Hon gick mot julgranen och såg på det lilla urvalet av julklappar; de från Harry och Ron, tre från Ginny, McGonagall och Neville, och ett stort kuvert- utan tvekan fyllt med pengar- från hennes föräldrar. Från rektorn fick hon en avancerad bok om förvandlingskonst (som hon inte kunde vänta på att dyka ner i), ett urval av underbara och exotiska dofter från Ginny, och en ask med utsökta choklader från Neville.

Harry hade skickat ett fotografi av dem tre; en oerhört vacker bild som tagits förra julen, med dem omringade av snö och till synes helt immuna mot den kalla vändningen av världen. Satt i en förtrollad ram, med murgröna och järnek som glittrade och rörde sig, hon älskade det, och påminde sig själv om att sätta det bredvid sin säng.

Hon fortsatte till Rons, drog av det hastigt inslagna pappret och såg på smyckeskrinet med bävan krypande uppför ryggraden. Medaljongen var vacker; hjärtformad i silver och strödd med gula ädelstenar som blinkade i ljuset. Det var slående vackert och feminint och…bara inte hon. Hon studerade det med skuldkänslor stigande i halsen, när den välkända rösten fick henne att rycka till.

"Det är från Weasley, eller hur?" frågade Draco bittert. "Jag hade antagit att ni två bara var vänner-"

"Vi _är_ bara vänner," avbröt hon snabbt, och ställde sig upp.

Hans avundsjuka ögon flyttades mot det förnärmande objektet. "Det där halsbandet säger något annat-"

"Folk ger varandra presenter vid jul-"

"Det gör älskare också-"

"Draco-"

"Lyssna, Granger," morrade han och tog ett steg mot henne. "Jag delar inte-"

"Det här är löjligt," hånade hon, axlade sig förbi honom och gick mot andra sidan av rummet. "Jag tänker inte lyssna på det här-"

"Vart ska du?"

"Jag ska ta en dusch!" snäste hon över axeln och smällde igen dörren efter sig med en genomträngande smäll.

Draco morrade, gick in i det tomma rummet och knöt nävarna tills handflatorna brände och blödde. Vad förväntade hon sig av honom? Han var knappast van vid deras invecklade och oortodoxa omständigheter, och han kämpade med att suga åt sig allt; han hade varit så säker på att hans intresse för henne skulle försvinna efter ett par rundor på madrassen, men nästan varje natt, återvände han till hennes säng.

Hennes brist på erfarenhet var så underligt charmig, och nu när hon äntligen gått tillbaka till sitt ettriga beteende, kunde han inte låta bli. Hon var hans första sexuella partner som han verkade…klicka med. Någonting med deras biologi eller…Merlin visste vad, bara fungerade, och det var inte bara sexet. Hennes kyssar, hennes beröring…bara hennes närvaro fick honom att reagera och darra inombords, och han hade ingen aning om vad det betydde.

Han hörde vattendropparna pulsera mot kaklet och hennes hud, och någonting possessivt antändes i hans mage. Weasley hade knappt varit ett problem i deras isolerade sovsal; knappt ett utomstående väsen som lätt glömdes bort här inne, men nu fanns en del av den rödhåriga tumören- den där fula jävla medaljongen- i rummet, och därefter även i Grangers tankar, och han avskydde det.

Kalla det en manlig instinkt att göra anspråk på det som var hans, eller någonting mer djupgående, men hans fötter bar honom till badrumsdörren. Han tog av sig sina klädesplagg, kastade sin nattröja och pyjamasbyxor åt sidan medan han tänkte att det var alltför längesedan han haft ett möte med sin häxa i duschen.

Precis som han gjort förut, förblev han så tyst som möjligt, gled in bakom henne och studerade henne med motvillig beundran. Möjligheterna att se på hennes oväntade skönhet var sällsynta och kortvariga, eftersom hennes osäkerhet alltid fick henne att dölja sin kropp för hans ögon. Han inspekterade varje centimeter av henne; från hennes kolafärgade lockar, till kurvan av hennes höfter och toppen på hennes tår, men han hade ännu inte funnit ett enda fel. Om det inte vore för hennes blod, då…

"Vad gör du, Draco?" krossade hon hans tankar, och vände sitt huvud för att kika på honom under vattenpärlorna på hennes fransar.

"Jag behövde också en dusch," ljög han nonchalant, pressade sitt bröst mot hennes rygg och gled med lätta fingrar uppför hennes midja.

Hon gjorde ett halvhjärtad försök att borsta bort hans händer. "Jag är fortfarande arg på dig-"

"Du är alltid arg på mig-"

"Har jag någon gång gett dig intrycket att jag bara skulle… du vet…"

"Knulla?" bistod han med en lätt axelryckning. "Pippa-"

"Ha sex med," rättade hon med en rodnad. "Ser du mig verkligen som en person som skulle ha sex med vem som helst? Eller ligga med någon när jag har ett förhållande med någon annan?"

Han klickade sin käke. "Nej," erkände han spänt, och försökte dämpa hennes irritation med taktiska smekningar med sina händer. "Men du och vesslan har ett  
förflutet-"

"Jag har aldrig frågat dig om dina tidigare erövringar-"

"Pansy och Astoria," medgav han enkelt. "Men ditt…förhållande med Weasley är annorlunda-"

"Nu är det nog," suckade hon, och vände sig långsamt mot honom. "Jag…jag ligger med dig, och det är det. Jag skulle _aldrig_ ens överväga att ha en annan älskare, och jag hoppas du skulle ge mig samma respekt, även om du inte var fast här inne."

Han sa ingenting, men lyfte sin hand för att föra undan några av de genomdränkta testarna som klistrade sig vid hennes panna, och lutade sig ner för att placera en nästan kysk kyss på hennes läppar. Den var mjuk och fast; den sorten han aldrig vågat ge henne förr, och även om den första smaken av passion började blanda sig mellan deras munnar efter en stund, visste Hermione att den var annorlunda, och hon kände hur hon blev varm inombords.

Draco kunde fortfarande känna den där possessiva viskningen i bakhuvudet; som behövde märka henne på ett sätt som Weasley inte gjort. Han förde långsamt sina kyssar nerför hennes hals, och fick en ljuvlig suck när han sänkte sig mot hennes bröst. När han gick ner på knä och koncentrerade sina hårda kyssar mot hennes mage, kände han henne spännas, och hans instinkter av att någon aldrig gjort det här mot henne bekräftades.

"Draco," mumlade hon i en skakig röst. "Jag har aldrig-"

"Det är okej," lugnade han i den stadigaste rösten han kunde framkalla. "Du kommer gilla det, Granger-"

"Men jag-"

"Lita på mig, Hermione," sa han målmedvetet och låste sin blick vid hennes i ett dröjande ögonblick. "Jag kommer inte skada dig."

Som väntat tuggade hon på sin läpp i några osäkra sekunder, innan hon gav honom en nervös nick av samtycke, och lutade sin rygg mot den kaklade väggen i ett lönlöst försök att slappna av. Han gled långsamt med fingertopparna uppför hennes ben med lugnande uppmärksamhet, innan han mjukt knuffade isär hennes knän. Hans andedräkt retade hennes känsliga punkt, och Hermione kvävde ett gnyende när en ny och underbar känsla skimrade bakom hennes navel.

"Se det här som _min_ present," mumlade Draco, innan han pressade sin tunga mot henne och njöt av hennes stön.

 _Det kommer vara bättre än den där smaklösa jävla medaljongen._

.

* * *

.

"Jag antar att det är tid," mumlade Hermione.

"För vad?"

"Att ge dig din present."

Draco rynkade pannan, men blev tvungen att kämpa emot det roade leendet som hotade att avslöja honom när hon nästan ramlade ur soffan.

Efter deras två timmar långa dusch, hade de flyttat till soffan, hoptrasslade i en hög av frammanade lakan, och dagen hade spenderats med lata konversationer, debatter och en middag bestående av kalkonmackor mellan kärleksfulla avbrott. Natten hade stulit himlen innan han ens insett det, och en snabb titt på klockan i köket sa honom att den nästan var kvart i elva.

Det hade varit långt ifrån de konventionella jularna med hans familj, men det hade varit…jävligt hyggligt faktiskt, med tanke på omständigheterna. Hur kunde någon man med självrespekt klaga efter en dag dedikerad till sex på soffan?

Han såg på henne medan hon höll ett av lakanen tätt mot sitt bröst, och rörde sig klumpigt mot den enda presenten under granen, som var inslagen i grönt papper och knuten med en gyllene rosett. Han drog sig motvilligt upp i sittande position när hon lade paketet i hans knä och satte sig bredvid honom med en förväntansfull min.

"Jag skulle vilja poängtera, igen, att det här är onödigt," klagade han och drog av bandet.

"Bara öppna den," sa hon med rynkad panna, och trummade ängsligt fingrarna mot sin vrist och såg på klockan. "Vi har inte så mycket tid."

Han slet bort pappret och tog långsamt ut föremålet där i, och rynkade ögonbrynen när han kände det mjuka tyget under sin nyfikna beröring. Det var en svart rock, inte olik en han haft för ett par år sedan; enkel och ändå uppenbarligen dyr med sin kvalitet och design. Han höjde ett skeptiskt ögonbryn och lyfte sin blick med intentionen att fråga henne varför hon valt denna, men hon avbröt honom innan han ens kunde andas in.

"Det är egentligen bara halva din present," mumlade hon ängsligt. "Jag…jag lyckades övertyga McGonagall att låta dig komma ut ur rummet."

Han ögon vidgades. "Jag förstår inte," sa han tyst. "Kan jag…kan jag gå?"

"Det är bara för inatt," sa hon snabbt. "McGonagall har gått med på att låta dig gå ut så länge jag är med dig, men vi kan inte lämna ägorna och vi har bara mellan klockan elva och midnatt, så det är som hela Askunge-grejen."

"Vadå?"

"Strunt samma," skakade hon på huvudet. "Lyssna, Draco, du måste förstå att det här gäller en gång i en timme för att det är jul, och om du försöker rymma, måste jag stoppa dig."

Den silverhåriga slytherinen kunde inte annat än att nicka frånvarande medan han betraktade häxan framför sig med total förvirring. Han kom ihåg alla sina tidigare jular och födelsedagar, och de var alla fyllda med materiella objekt och tomma löften som varit så förutsägbara och antiklimatiska. Ingen hade någonsin tagit sig tid eller ansträngning att tänka ut något så här…omtänksamt; inte ens hans föräldrar.

Han kunde ärligt säga att tanken på att försöka rymma aldrig föll honom in; han visste att han inte hade någonstans att ta vägen, och det skulle bara krävas en snärt med hennes stav för att hindra ett flyktförsök.

"Jag är…osäker på vad jag ska säga," erkände han varsamt, medan han fingrade på sin nya rock och var ganska överraskad över att hon lyckats gissa hans smak korrekt.

"Jag misstänkte det," nickade hon med ett lätt leende. "Vi borde göra oss redo," föreslog hon och gjorde en gest mot hans rock. "Klä dig varmt. Det är iskallt ute."

.

* * *

.

Hermione hade lett ner dem till de tystare delarna av slottet med en matt _Lumos_ , men korridorerna var döda och övergivna, som McGonagall försäkrat henne att de skulle vara. När de äntligen nådde dörren till utsidan, absorberade Draco vyn av de snötäckta landskapen som lyste i skenet av den nästan fulla månen. Lätta och späda snöflingor kysste hans kinder från utspridda moln som delades av månstrålar och en stadig bris.

Det krispiga knarret under hans fötter väckte påminnande tankar som han aldrig normalt uppskattade, medan han frånvarande följde Granger längre bort från den uråldriga skolan, och insåg att hon ledde dem mot sjön medan de letade sig fram mellan bladlösa träd. Den kalla luften piskade runt dem och plågade den blottade huden i deras ansikten medan de traskade genom det snötäckta gräset, omedvetna om de två vänliga ögonen som bevakade dem. De gick sida vid sida i tystnad medan Draco girigt sög in den kalla och oskuldsfulla luften, och njöt av hur den kittlade honom i halsen.

"Det är kallare än jag trodde det skulle vara," kommenterade Hermione bredvid honom. "Jag framkallar en värmesköld-"

"Gör inte det," tystade han henne i en uttryckslös ton. "Jag hade glömt hur vinden kändes."

Hon rynkade pannan åt hans kommentar och nickade av förståelse, och höll sin _Lumos_ låg nog för att visa deras väg och förhoppningsvis bara bli misstagen för glitter i snön, om någon tittade ut genom slottsfönstren. De nådde en liten frusen vik, och de pausade under det ömtåliga skelettet av det piskande pilträdet för att se på de speglade stjärnorna utströdda över sjöns isiga yta.

"Det är lite roligt," muttrade Hermione i den marinblå natten. "Jag planerade noggrant hur jag skulle få hit dig, men jag tänkte aldrig på vad vi skulle göra när vi väl var ute."

"Måste du planera allting?" ifrågasatte han.

"Inte allting. Det finns några saker som jag tänkt göra, men aldrig gjort."

"Som vadå?"

Hon lutade huvudet åt sidan och tänkte på hans fråga, och hennes ögon landade på den friska sjön. "Jag har alltid velat åka skridskor."

"Har du aldrig åkt skridskor?" upprepade han och gav henne en lätt förvånad blick. "Du verkar vara en som gillar den typen av saker."

"Jag tror att jag skulle det," nickade hon. "Kan du åka skridskor?"

"Självklart."

Hermione svalde klumpen i halsen och lyfte sin haka. "Kan du lära mig?"

"Du skämtar, eller hur?" hånade han, men piken smälte i hans mun när han lade märke till hennes bönfallande min. Hans stengrå ögon såg spänt på henne, och hans läpp ryckte innan han himlade sina ögon av uppgivelse. "Okej," sa han och gick mot sjöns kant. "Jag antar att det kan vara kul att se dig ramla. Hur är det med alla djur i sjön då?"

"De försetts i ett viloläge när den fryser så här," förklarade hon, följde efter honom, och uttalade en snabb förvandlingsbesvärjelse för att förvandla deras skor till skridskor. "Draco, är du…"

Hon glömde vad hon skulle säga när han steg ut på isen med obesvärad elegans och skicklighet som fick hennes bröst att fladdra av en anledning hon inte kunde förstå. Hon kände sig totalt otillräcklig, placerade tveksamt en skridsko på isen och grimaserade åt den udda och obalanserade känslan som stal hennes nerver.

"Draco," kallade hon och drog upp sin fot på land igen. "Jag har ändrat mig-"

"Kom igen, Granger," eggade han henne och gled enkelt över den frusna ytan. "Vad hände med all den där Gryffindormod-skiten?"

"Jag gillar det inte," sa hon. "Jag gillar inte att inte ha kontroll och-"

"Det här var din idé," påminde han henne.

"Kan du hjälpa mig då?" begärde hon, och gjorde en gest att hon ville att han skulle komma tillbaka till hennes sida. "Bara…ge mig din hand eller nånting-"

"Om du bara kommer ut på isen-"

"Snälla, Draco," försökte hon, och fångade hans ögon för att låta honom veta att hon var seriös.

"För Merlins skull," suckade han, rörde sig mot henne och sträckte ut sin hand. "Kom då, Granger."

"Var inte en idiot och försök knuffa mig eller nånting," varnade häxan, tog hans erbjudna hand och förberedde sig medan hon satte ner en skridsko på sjön igen. Hon vinglade, och Draco gav henne instinktivt sin andra hand för hennes balans skull medan hon hastigt satte ner den andra skridskon på isen, och kände hennes naglar genom flera lager medan hon desperat klängde sig fast vid honom. "Jag gillar inte det här."

"Jag kan se det," hånlog han medan hon vacklade på sina instabila ben. "Ta kontroll, Granger. Det är skitenkelt när du väl kommer igång-"

"Kaxiga jävel-"

"Bara rör dina skridskor i diagonala linjer," instruerade han, gled långsamt baklänges och drog henne med sig. "Du får snart kläm på det-"

"Jag svär, Draco," viskade hon, i en ton som tydligen skulle vara hotfull. "Om du släpper mina händer-"

"Jag ska inte släppa," försäkrade han henne frånvarande och fångade henne när hon snubblade. "För helvete, du har verkligen ingen koordination. Nu när jag tänker på det, var du kass på en kvast också."

"Merlin förbjude att jag har ett handikapp," svarade hon, och tillät honom att praktiskt taget dra henne över isen. "Alla har en svaghet."

Draco vacklade åt den kommentaren men lyckades hålla dem båda stadiga medan han grubblade över hennes ord. I bakhuvudet, hade han halvt förväntat sig att hennes inflytande på honom skulle vissna när han kommit ur från hennes isolerade sovsal, men att se henne nu; med fläckar av snö fångat mellan hennes hårslingor, en blommande rodnad över hennes ansikte, och litande på honom som om det var det enklaste i världen, var hon minst lika lockande härute som i deras rum.

Han hade förväntat sig att han skulle gå tillbaka till sina gamla vanor.

Att bli översvämmad av sina tidigare åsikter.

Att hata henne igen, som han borde.

Men…

Hon hade på något sätt blivit hans svaghet.

"Jag tror att jag har det nu," sa Hermione, hennes röst rik på koncentration. "Släpp en av mina händer-"

"Förlåt mig," vräkte Draco plötsligt ur sig, stannade dem där de var och grep hennes överarmar. Hans andning blev ansträngd medan han såg chocken snurra i hennes höstfärgade ögon, och han stod emot det där begäret som alltid fanns där att kyssa hennes lätt särade läppar medan han väntade på hennes svar. "Förlåt mig," upprepade han, tystare den här gången.

 _För allt som jag någonsin gjort, och allt som jag oundvikligen kommer göra för att såra dig i framtiden._

Skyll det på det sentimentala ruset som julen tydligen tillfogade de oförberedda, eller acceptansen av att hans attraktion av henne existerade utanför väggarna i hennes sovsal, eller till och med för att han ville återgälda henne för att ha påmint honom om hur vinden kändes, men han behövde den här stunden av klarhet innan de återvände till slottet. Hon var det enda i hans mörka existens som var nästan rent och _gott_ , och han ville njuta av henne innan han, eller verkligheten av kriget, förstörde deras dos av frid.

"Jag tror att jag förlät dig för flera veckor sedan," berättade hon för honom med ett sorgset leende, lutade sig upp för att fånga hans läppar och försegla sitt löfte. Hon kände tårar leta sig förbi sina ögonfransar när hon bröt deras kyss och vilade sin panna mot hans, och knep ihop ögonen för att dölja den verkliga nivån av sin tillgivenhet. "God jul, Draco."

 _Bara en perfekt dag._

 _Du fick mig att glömma bort mig själv._

 _Jag trodde att jag var någon annan._

 _Någon god._


	19. Kapitel 19: Grå

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 19: Grå

.

Hermione väcktes av de tunga andetagen som kittlade den känsliga huden mellan hennes skulderblad, och hon blinkade bort skuggorna av vad som hade känts som en behaglig dröm.

Hon stirrade rakt ut medan hennes slummer-tröga tankar samlades, och hennes blick vidgades när hon insåg vad andetagen mot hennes hud innebar. Hon vred försiktigt runt sin kropp, och hennes ögon föll på den sovande Slytherinen bredvid henne, och följde linjen av hans slappa hand, slängd över hennes midja.

Han hade stannat. Han hade stannat med henne i sängen till morgonen.

Hon log av förvåning, och smekte försiktigt med fingertopparna över hans knogar, och såg på sin klocka bredvid sängen att de hade sovit till nästan elva den här annandag julmorgonen. Hon kunde inte ens minnas när hon senast lyckats få en sovmorgon när hennes senaste omgång av insomnia tagit ut sin rätt, och det faktum att han var här gav henne en bortglömd känsla av lugn.

Hon lade sig till rätta igen bland de varma lakanen och beundrade hans avslappnade ansikte; så vacker när han var förlorad i drömmar och omedveten om verkligheten. Det kanske var själviskt och lite irrationellt, men hon lät nästan mörkret av kriget glida in i bakhuvudet medan hon tog den här surrealistiska stunden till vara.

Han rörde sig, grep hennes höft lite hårdare, och Hermione försökte andas jämnt. Hon ville inte att han skulle vakna; inte än. Merlin visste om han skulle bjuda henne sin närvaro på morgonen igen, och hon ville minnas hur det kändes att känna så här…som om de var verkliga…

Och belåtna…

Hon visste att det bara var tillfälligt; julsäsongen hade en dålig vana att vilseleda människor och föda farliga nivåer av optimism, men för stunden kände hon sig varm och det närmsta till…lycklig hon varit på månader. Och allt för att han som skulle vara hennes fiende fanns vid hennes sida. Hennes leende blev bredare när hon mindes deras natt där ute.

 _Förlåt mig_ …

Detaljerna var inte nödvändiga, inte heller anledningarna till varför han bett om hennes förlåtelse, men _Godric_ det hade varit en chock. En underbar chock. _Det_ hade varit hennes julklapp; en liten uppoffring av hans stolthet och ego för hennes förbarmandes skull.

Han hade verkligen förändrats de senaste tre månaderna.

Det började bli mer uppenbart nu, de minskade lögnerna och fördomarna som varit inristade i hans huvud, och han hade börjat tänka själv och göra egna bedömningar. Allt hon kunde göra var att ge honom faktan och hoppas att han så småningom skulle tänka förnuftigt, och erkänna att blodets renhet var en irrelevant omständighet, som hårfärg eller hudens nyans. Det var en plågsamt långsam process och det var knappt början, men Dumbledore hade uppenbarligen tyckt att Dracos själ var värd att rädda, och nu förstod hon varför.

Och hon gillade honom…Godric hjälp henne, hon gjorde verkligen det.

"Tittar du ofta på folk som sover, Granger?" hans sträva röst fick henne att flämta, och hans ögon slog långsamt upp för att fixera henne med en irriterad blick.

"Jag hatar när du gör så," mumlade hon med en generad rodnad, och rynkade pannan när han drog bort sin arm från henne.

"Synd för dig," flinade han, stödde huvudet i handen och lutade sig över henne. "Fan vad det är kallt här inne."

"Är det nödvändigt med såna hädelser så här dags på morgonen?" grimaserade hon.

"Är dina svåra ord det?" sköt han tillbaka självbelåtet. "Och ja, jag vet vad de betyder, men på riktigt, Granger. Du kan åtminstone vänta till middag innan du smäller din inre ordbok i mitt ansikte."

"Tja," smilade hon, uppmuntrad av hans oväntade lediga sätt. "Jag trodde att du av alla människor skulle kunna hänga med."

"Det där är en tvetydig komplimang," sa han med svag munterhet. "Vågar jag fråga varför du är uppe så tidigt? Någon konstig mugglartradition?"

"Den är nästan elva."

"Var inte löjlig," hånade han, men när han såg klockan, rynkades hans ögonbryn av förvåning.

Hans ögon flyttades till fotot bredvid den; bilden som Potter hade gett henne igår av henne och de där hjälplösa idioterna hon umgicks med. De tre log och skrattade åt någonting han aldrig skulle få veta, och båda hennes vänner hade en beskyddande arm slängd över hennes axlar, som för att varna honom att hon var deras och inte hans. Den underliga känslan av lugn som lagt sig över dem den här morgonen försvann snabbt, och när fotografiet hånade honom med ännu ett privat skratt mellan Granger och den där rödhåriga dåren, kände Draco sina defensiva instinkter börja verka igen.

"Jag borde gå upp," knorrade han, rörde sig mot sängkanten och drog upp kalsongerna över benen. "Det är sent-"

"Gör inte så, Draco," hindrade hon hans handling i en fast ton. "Stäng inte ner sådär. Vi pratade bara-"

"Vad vill du att jag ska göra?" frågade han mellan sammanbitna tänder. "Låtsas att det här är normalt?"

"Jag skulle be dig definiera 'normalt' först," svarade hon. "Kom tillbaka till sängen-"

"Du har alltid varit ett fan av fakta, Granger," sa han långsamt, och höll ryggen mot henne. "Så här är faktan; vi är fiender-"

"Draco-"

"För att göra det tydligt," fortsatte han, och sneglade på Mörkrets märke på sin underarm med galla stigande i halsen. "Jag är en Dödsätare-"

"Nej, det är du inte-"

"En dålig en, kan jag erkänna," muttrade han med låg röst. "Dålig nog för att lyckas göra Voldemort arg inom ett år, men ändå en Dödsätare, Granger. Och du är en medlem av Ordern-"

"Du var aldrig på riktigt en av dem," argumenterade hon envist. "Och du vet det-"

"Du kämpar för ljuset," fortsatte han med en nästan nedslagen ton. "Och jag är en del av mörkret, och det är så det är."

Hermione suckade och försökte lägga en hand på hans rygg, men han skakade av henne. "Det är inte så enkelt, Draco," försökte hon.

"Det _är_ så enkelt," morrade han. "Du kan leta efter avvikelser hur mycket du vill, Granger, men det är fakta. De flesta saker är svarta och vita."

"Så varför finns det så många nyanser av grått?" viskade hon, rörde sig försiktigt bakom honom och virade armarna runt hans mage. Hon vilade sin kind mot de spända musklerna i hans rygg och pepprade drömlika kyssar nerför hans ryggrad. "Jag gillar färgen grå."

Han stängde sina ögon och försökte att inte böja sig för hennes lugnande läppar och lockande ord. "Du är för envis, Granger."

"Det är du med-"

"Det går bra att låtsas att våra…upptåg är normala här inne, Granger," sa han bistert. "Men vi kommer inte vara här inne för alltid-"

"Vi kan ta oss över den bron när vi kommer till den," erbjöd hon i en tyst röst.

"Det skulle vara klokt att avsluta det här nu," sa han stoiskt till henne, och Hermione kände sitt bröst dras samman. "Det kommer sluta med att jag sårar dig."

"Om du inte bryr dig om mina känslor, varför skulle det spela någon roll?"

Han ryckte till, och gav henne motvilligt ännu en bit av sin trasiga värdighet. "Jag sa aldrig att jag inte bryr mig om dina känslor."

Hermione kände optimismen värma hennes blod, men optimism är farligt.

"Så hur känner du för mig?" frågade hon nervöst och ritade frånvarande former över hans mage. Han hade startat deras upprepade användning av den frågan, och medan hon tänkte på alla de tidigare svaren på den frågan de båda gett, insåg hon hur annorlunda de blivit.

"Jag vet inte," mumlade han tyst. "Det är…omöjligt att definiera."

"Hatar du mig fortfarande?" drev hon på.

Han släppte ut ett besegrat andetag och lyfte en hand för att gnugga sin panna. "Nej," svarade han efter en lång paus. "Det skulle definitivt vara mer lämpligt, men du vet att jag inte gör det, Hermione." Han tvekade för att ta ett allvarsamt andetag. "Och hur känner du för mig?"

Hon gav hans nacke ännu en kyss. "Jag gillar dig, Draco," erkände hon mjukt, och bekännelsen var så oskyldig och ärlig att det knöt sig inom honom. "Jag trodde…jag trodde att det var uppenbart-"

"Jag kommer såra dig," upprepade han, högre den här gången. "Det går att leka sagor i det här rummet, men det kommer inte vara-"

"Då är det väl klokt att ta vara på det," resonerade hon stadigt, lättad när hon kände hans muskler slappna av under sin kind. "Draco, jag börjar bli trött på att försöka övertyga dig om att sluta ifrågasätta det här."

Han spände sin käke. "Så varför gör du det?"

Hermione slickade sina läppar och hoppades att hennes svar inte skälvde. "För jag var rädd att det här kriget fått mig att tappa hoppet," andades hon. "Men du påminde mig hur man log."

Merlin, hennes ärlighet krossade hans beslutsamhet, men hade han verkligen velat att detta skulle få ett slut? Det var bara instinktivt att ifrågasätta och kämpa emot för hans avtagande stolthets skull. Han lade långsamt sin hand på hennes och böjde huvudet av uppgivelse medan han strök sina fingrar över hennes.

"Säg aldrig att jag inte varnade dig," sa han stelt. "Det här kommer sluta i tårar."

"Kanske," höll hon sorgset med. "Men för nu, har vi inga broar-"

"Att ta oss över," avslutade han åt henne och vände sig lite för att snegla på henne över axeln. "Måste du alltid tala i gåtor?"

"De är mer som analogier," rättade hon och sträckte på nacken för att kyssa hans kind. "Är vi färdiga med att bråka?"

"Vi kommer aldrig vara färdiga med att bråka, Granger."

.

* * *

.

Hermione följde de nedsjunkna fotstegen i snön och drog sin hand över en gren för att hålla balansen.

Hon kände sig skyldig för idén, med tanke på Dracos oförmåga att lämna sovsalen, men hon hade behövt komma bort och svälja lite frisk luft. Han hade glidit iväg för en dusch och sen förutsägbart försvunnit på sitt rum; kanske för att förakta sig själv igen för deras komplicerade förhållande, eller kanske bara för att ta igen förlorad sömn. Hon hade ingen aning, och visste bättre än att fråga när hon hade sett den där lätt plågade blicken i hans ögon innan han lämnade henne.

Hon uttalade en snabb värmande besvärjelse för att stilla kylan och satte sig på en kraftig sten under en spröd och vinter-slagen ek för att studera de familjära omgivningarna. Snön hade stannat av på annandagens eftermiddag, och hon saknade det där barnsliga pirret som den alltid gav henne, men de grå molnen i skyn lovade mer, och hon hoppades att det skulle vara snart.

"Miss Granger," avbröt en klok röst hennes dagdrömmar. "Jag tyckte väl att det var du."

"Hej, professorn," hälsade Hermione rektorn. "Behövde du också en promenad?"

"Jag har inte många plikter för tillfället," sa hon med besvikelse. "Du ser ganska avlägsen ut. Är det något som bekymrar dig?"

"Inget som inte borde bekymra mig," sa den yngsta häxan med en axelryckning.

"Vill du lämnas ensam med dina tankar?" frågade McGonagall och fick gåshud när en hård vind rev genom luften. "Eller vill du ha lite sällskap, om än sällskap av en gammal kvinna?"

Hermione andades ett skratt och klappade på platsen bredvid sig på stenen. "Sätt dig."

"Ett ögonblick," muttrade McGonagall, tog upp sin trollstav och uttalade en besvärjelse som mjuknade stenen innan hon satte sig bredvid sin elev. "Min rygg är inte så förlåtande som den en gång varit. Vad tänker du på, Hermione?"

"Jag undrade vad Harry och Ron gör nu," erkände hon långsamt. "Och hoppas att de lyckades njuta av julen på något sätt."

"Jag är säker på att Mr Weasley lyckades erbjuda någon form av underhållning," erbjöd rektorn med ett menande leende. "Du borde inte oroa dig så mycket för dem. Om de har problem eller verkligen behöver få tag i oss, finns det sätt; patronusar, ugglor, etc."

"Jag vet," höll hon frånvarande med. "Jag önskar bara att jag kunde följt med dem."

"Jag hoppas att du inte är förargad på mig för att ha bett dig stanna här med mig," suckade McGonagall. "Enda anledning till att Remus lät dem fara var för att de försäkrade honom att de bara skulle vara borta i en vecka. Om någon av oss vetat att de planerade att vara borta i så många månader, skulle det inte ha tillåtits."

"Jag visste att de inte skulle komma tillbaka efter en vecka," mumlade Hermione. "Harry var för besluten att hitta horrokruxerna."

"Jag måste erkänna att de gör bättre ifrån sig än jag förväntade mig," sa hon i en tankfull ton. "Ha mer förtroende för dem, Hermione. Kanske behöver jag dig mer än de gör just nu."

Brunetten vred på huvudet och såg tveksamt på sin mentor. "Professorn, kan du förlåta mig för att jag frågar en tvär fråga?"

"Det beror på frågan."

"Tja," började Hermione klumpigt. "Du gillar uppenbarligen barn, annars skulle du inte vara lärare, och du är väldigt bra på att ge råd, så jag undrade bara varför du aldrig skaffade egna barn?"

"Men jag har haft många barn," svarade hon, och Hermiones ögonbryn höjdes av förvåning. "Tusentals faktiskt. Några bra och några dåliga, men de håller alla en plats i mitt minne."

"Dina elever."

"Självklart," nickade McGonagall, och gav den unga häxan en menande blick. "Och då och då, kommer det ett exceptionellt barn som får mig att känna mig stolt som vilken mor som helst."

Hermione log när hon kände en varm ström av tacksamhet och respekt för sin mentor. "Tack," suckade hon. "För allt."

"Varsågod," sa rektorn och reste sig från sin plats med lite ålders-framkallad svårighet. "Om du ursäktar mig, har jag gått med på att möta Filius och Horace för lunch, men får jag ställa en fråga innan jag går?"

"Såklart."

"Det här arrangemanget med Mr Malfoy," började hon med beräknande röst, och Hermione försökte att inte rodna. "Jag kan se att saker har…förändrats mellan er, och jag undrar om jag borde vara oroad?"

Hermione undrade för ett ögonblick om hennes läppar var lite svullna av kyssar, eller om hon misslyckats med att dölja ett märke på sin hals som var misstänksamt formad som Dracos mun. Hon hoppades att spänningen i hennes axlar inte var för uppenbar, och att de skyldiga skuggorna under hennes ögon var dolda under hennes ögonfransar.

"Nej," mumlade hon till slut, med låtsad säkerhet. "Allt är bra."

När McGonagall gav henne en accepterande nick och vände sig om för att gå, flätade Hermione ihop sina fingrar och släppte ut en bekväm suck när snön började falla igen.

.

* * *

.

Draco höll koppen med egengjort kaffe mellan sina handflator och andades in ångan.

Det var inte lika bra som Grangers, men det dög, och hur underligt det än lät, kände han faktiskt att han hade genomfört något på egen hand idag. Trots det faktum att han gjort det på mugglarsättet, kände han sig varken förnedrad eller dum, utan bara lättad över att han var kapabel att göra en så världslig sak. Och om han gjort det, var kanske inte mugglare så olika som han antagit…

Hans huvud sköt upp när Granger kom in i rummet; täckt av snö och tveklöst kall, men ändå charmerande. Det störde honom nästan hur lockande hon var för honom nu, till och med i sina säckiga mugglarkläder och med sitt lätt ovårdade utseende, men där var en sorgsen båge över hennes läppar som gjorde honom nyfiken.

"Vad är det för fel på dig?" frågade han, kanske lite för skarpt.

"Inget," andades Hermione matt. "Jag är bara lite trött."

"Lögnare," anklagade han medan hans askgrå ögon följde henne när hon rörde sig förbi honom och in i köket. "Du är genomskinlig ibland, Granger."

"Det är inget," insisterade hon. "Jag blir bara lite nere efter jul. Januari känns så dyster."

"Det är inte januari än," poängterade han, lämnade sin plats och kom upp bakom henne. "Det var ju jul igår."

"Jag vet," nickade hon. "Men jag vet att nästa år kommer vara hemskt, och jag…jag önskar saker var annorlunda."

"Annorlunda," upprepade han och sträckte sig fram för att snurra en av hennes lockar runt sitt finger. "Du menar att du önskar du var med Potter och Weasley."

Musklerna i hennes rygg spändes under hans beröring. "Jag saknar dem," erkände hon sorgset. "Precis som jag är säker på att du saknar din familj. Men jag…" hon tappade spåret, och Draco kunde föreställa sig rodnaden som färgade hennes kinder. "Jag skulle aldrig…välja att sudda bort det som hänt mellan oss. Även om det innebar att jag fick träffa Harry och Ron."

En skrämmande och farlig dust av någonting som liknade ömhet träffade honom i magen, och han fortsatte leka med hennes hårlock. "Och vad skulle de göra, om de visste om oss?"

"Jag vet inte," mumlade hon, stängde ögonen och lutade sig mot hans beröring. "Jag tror att de skulle ropa och skrika, men jag hoppas att de älskar mig tillräckligt för att förstå så småningom, men jag skulle ljuga om jag sa att de inte avskyr dig."

"Och jag avskyr dem."

"Du avskydde mig en gång i tiden," påminde hon honom, vände sig om och tog en stund att beundra hans stormgrå ögon. "Och vad skulle _dina_ vänner säga om de fick reda på oss?"

"Vi vet båda två att mina vänner inte skulle vara problemet," sa Draco med en skarp blick och flyttade sina upptagna fingrar för att pilla på fållen på hennes tröja. "Mina föräldrar skulle förskjuta mig, och jag skulle inte få se en knuting av mitt arv. Du vet allt det, Granger. Jag är säker på att du har hört allt om vad som hände med Andromeda."

"Det har jag," sa hon och lyfte en hand för att smeka hans käke. "Det finns viktigare saker än pengar och rykte."

Hans läppar ryckte av skepsis. "Kanske i din värld, Granger."

.

* * *

.

Flera nätter senare, insåg Hermione att hon tappat tidsuppfattningen. Draco hade varit märkbart lugnare och mindre irriterad sen hans julpromenad över ägorna, och hon kunde inte låta bli att utnyttja det. Han hade stannat i hennes säng tills morgonljuset ett par gånger, men hon kunde inte avgöra om det bara var av misstag, eller om han valde att dröja kvar i deras värme och låta de tidiga timmarna passera i hennes sällskap.

Det var där natten fann henne; mellan hans ben, lutandes mot hans bröst, med bara några filtar slarvigt kastade runt dem och kroppsvärme att få blodet att rusa. Hon hade förvandlat sin fönsterbräda till en plats att sitta på, och tillfälligt avbrutit skyddsbesvärjelserna så att vinden kunde jaga bort en del av unkenheten i hennes rum. Dessutom verkade Draco gilla brisen som gav dem gåshud på deras blottade skinn, och hon var för avslappnad här för att störa; med hans lemmar virade runt sig, och hans haka mot hennes axel medan de båda läste boken i henne knä.

"Har du läst klart sidan?" frågade hon.

"Granger," muttrade han med hes röst mot hennes hals. "Du kan vara en ganska slug häxa när du vill vara det."

Hon kvävde ett skratt. "Och vad får dig att säga det?"

"Så du säger att ditt bokval inte var avsiktligt?"

Hon gav efter för ett privat leende. "Kanske på en undermedveten nivå-"

"Skitsnack," anklagade han, men hans ton var rik på nöje. "Två fiender som knullar i hemlighet? Det är knappast subtilt, Granger."

"Det här råkar vara en mugglarklassiker," berättade hon för honom och vred på nacken för att pussa sidan på hans mun. "Kan jag vända blad?"

"Varsågod," nickade han och gav en kyss tillbaka på det där känsliga stället bakom hennes öra. "Fast jag måste poängtera att den här Romeo-killen är lite utav en idiot."

"Varför det?"

"Han var ju tydligen helt besatt av den där tjejen Rosaline," började han kritiskt. "Och sen gifter han sig med Julia efter att bara ha känt henne i ett par dagar. Killen är helt knäpp."

"Jag håller med, alltihop är lite förhastat," mumlade Hermione motvilligt. "Men romantik var mycket annorlunda på den tiden-"

"Du menar att det var orealistiskt," sa han. "Jag ser faktiskt fram emot den delen där han dödar sig själv."

Hermione rynkade ögonbrynen av förvirring. "Hur vet du att han dödar sig själv?"

"Den där delen i början," förklarade han som om det var uppenbart. "'Ett par olyckliga älskare tar sina liv'. Det avslöjar handlingen lite, Granger."

"Glädjedödare."

"Skyll inte på mig," sa han strävt och tryckte sina läppar mot hennes hals igen. "Skyll på författaren."

"Men-"

En högljudd smäll följt av en explosion av ljus ekade i natten, och fick Hermione att rycka till innan hon hann säga något. Hennes hand lade sig på hennes hamrande hjärta medan hon kände Dracos tag om henne hårdna, nästan beskyddande. Ännu ett brak av färger kom några sekunder senare, och hon tryckte upp fönstret mer för att kunna se de falnande resterna av en glittrande enhörning som galopperade bland molnen.

"Fyrverkerier," suckade hon av förståelse. "Merlin, det fick mig att hoppa till."

"Jag märkte det," retades han, och släppte sitt fasta grepp om henne. "Öppna fönstret lite mer, få se vad Flitwick bestämt sig för i år."

Hon lydde och justerade sin kropp så att de båda kunde se uppvisningen av animerade varelser dansa i luften. Hon älskade magiska fyrverkerier; så annorlunda jämfört med mugglarshowerna hon varit van vid, och Flitwick lyckades alltid imponera med sin kreativitet.

"Det måste vara nyårsafton," viskade hon med insikt, och sneglade hastigt på sin klocka.

 _En minut till midnatt_ …

"Kyss mig," vräkte hon klumpigt ur sig.

Draco vände sig för att se på henne, och hans ögon smalnade misstänksamt åt hennes djärva ord. "Vad pratar du-"

"Bara kyss mig," sa hon igen, tog desperat tag i hans ansikte och drog honom nära för att försegla deras läppar, och deras öden, om man ville tro vidskepelsen.

Han var först tveksam, men han gav snabbt upp och drog upp henne i sitt knä, och rörde girigt sina händer över hennes midja, som tände underbara små rysningar som sköt nerför hennes ryggrad. Hennes fingrar kammade inbillade vägar genom hans hår, och hon suckade uppskattande i hans mun när hans tänder försiktigt fattade tag om hennes underläpp. Hon skulle aldrig erkänna det, men hon kunde lätt kyssa honom i långa och lata timmar.

När han drog sig bort, hummade hon av besvikelse och känslan av förlust, men hennes ögon sköt bort mot klockan igen för att finna att det minsann var midnatt. Hon vände sig mot Draco igen och såg på hur de fräcka färgerna av fyrverkerier reflekteras i hans grå ögon och dansa över hans bleka ansiktsdrag, och hon kände någonting djupt i sitt bröst bränna och svälla.

"Vad var det där?" frågade han i en osäker röst och såg avvaktande på henne.

"Det är en mugglartradition," klargjorde Hermione automatiskt, och visste att det inte var någonting som trollkarlarna var bekanta med. "Det betyder…"

 _Att jag vill spendera året med dig…_

 _Det betyder att du är viktig för mig…_

 _Det betyder att jag vill behålla dig…_

"Det betyder ingenting," ljög hon vid närmare eftertanke. "Det är bara… det är bara någonting som mugglare gör på nyårsafton."

Hon kunde se att han var motvillig att acceptera hennes förklaring, men han himlade bara ogillande med ögonen och ryckte på axlarna. "Mugglare är verkligen bisarra," anmärkte han, och gjorde en gest åt henne att sätta sig mellan hans lår igen. "Kom nu, Granger. Jag är faktiskt ganska nyfiken på att få veta vad som händer med de 'olyckliga älskarna.'"

Hermione lyckades knappt dämpa sin grimas. "Du vet vad som händer," mumlade hon. "De dör."

.

* * *

.

Hon gled sina fingrar över armén av böcker i den avskilda avdelningen i biblioteket, och granskade titlarna som hade någon indikation på att de kanske innehöll någon slags referens till horrokruxer. Hon valde till slut en som såg urgammal ut som förtvinade i hennes hand innan hon vände och gick tillbaka till sin sovsal. Hon hade vaknat ensam den här morgonen, och hade bestämt sig för att hon hade gott och väl några timmar på sig att fortsätta sitt letande innan Draco dök upp från sitt rum senare.

Nyårsdagen försäkrade att Hogwarts korridorer var karga och tysta, och eftermiddagen tryckte långsamt in i kvällen, vilket betydde att de kvarvarande invånarna antagligen befann sig i sina respektive rum, så Hermione blev lite överraskad när hon fick syn på en figur som enträget skyndade mot henne.

"Miss Granger, där är du," andades McGonagall med uppenbar lättnad. "Jag måste tala med dig."

Fruktan bubblade i hennes mage medan hon tog in den äldre häxans nervösa beteende. "Är någonting fel?"

"Jag är rädd att det är det," erkände rektorn i en allvarsam ton. "Låt oss gå till mitt kontor, jag kan förklara för dig där."

Hermione hann knappt protestera innan McGonagall snodde runt och började stega tillbaka samma väg hon kom ifrån. "Vad är det, professorn?" frågade hon nervöst, och möttes bara av tystnad medan hon försökte hålla jämna steg. "Professor-"

"Jag måste visa dig," ropade hon över axeln.

Hermiones hjärta hoppade runt bakom revbenen när de nådde rektorns kontor, och hon följde McGonagall in med darriga ben och tusen frågor. "Sätt dig-"

"Jag står hellre," avböjde Hermione och såg otåligt på sin lärare. "Vad är det som pågår? Du skrämmer mig."

McGonagall gav henne en ursäktande blick innan hon sträckte sig efter tidningen på sitt skrivbord och gav den till den yngre häxan. Hermiones ögon skannade av _Daily Prophets_ förstasida, tvingade sin hjärna att sluta rusa så att hon ordentligt kunde reda ut det svarta, vita och gråa som blandades för att skapa olycksbådande ord och skiftande fotografier. Hon skummade över artikeln; innehållet registrerades knappt i hennes hjärna innan hon kände sitt hjärta krympa och brista.

Hon höjde sina vattniga ögon mot McGonagall och försökte finna sin brutna röst. "All…allihop? Döda?"

"Ja," nickade rektorn dystert. "Jag är ledsen, Hermione, men jag tror att det är dags."


	20. Kapitel 20: Tårar

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 20: Tårar

.

Hermione läste de fördömande notiserna igen, blinkade bort tårarna som suddade ut orden och brände hennes ögon. Hon fokuserade på fotografierna och kände igen paret Finch-Fletchley, Justins föräldrar, från när hon sett dem på King's Cross för några år sedan.

Hon lyfte hakan och gav McGonagall en bönfallande blick. "Är Justin-"

"Han lever," förklarade rektorn snabbt. "Han besökte sina morföräldrar när det hände."

"Stackars Justin," viskade hon sorgset och svalde en snyftning. "Han måste v-vara förkrossad."

Hennes dimmiga ögon flyttades till de andra tre fotona; vart och ett visade ett gift mugglarpar med strålande leenden som tjänade som påminnelser om hur de en gång varit. De åtta vuxna hade blivit mördade under veckan mellan jul och nyårsdagen, och alla visade tecken på tortyr innan den dödande förbannelsen använts för att tysta deras skrik. Hon kände inte till namnen, men hon kände till deras historier väl.

"De är alla föräldrar till mugglarfödda, eller hur?" frågade hon sorgset, och visste redan svaret.

"Ja," nickade McGonagall, och Hermione kunde inte minnas att hon någonsin sett den andra häxan så omskakad. "De bröt sig in i Creevey-residenset också, men de var lyckligtvis utomlands."

Hermiones ögon föll till de sista två bilderna; två pojkar, inte äldre än femton, som hade gått på trolldomsskolan Bryn Glas, i Wales. En tår gled nerför hennes kind medan hon studerade deras ungdomliga ansikten och kände sorgen ta över henne bröst. Torterade och dödade, precis som deras föräldrar.

"De är så unga," mumlade hon. "För unga."

"Jag vet," suckade McGonagall och placerade en hand på sin elevs rygg. "Dödsätarna börjar bli mer aktiva-"

"Då borde vi bli mer aktiva," Hermione tvingade beslutsamhet in i sin röst. "Vi borde göra planer-"

"Det finns bara en plan som jag vill diskutera med dig just nu," avbröt hon, något obekvämt. "Planen som du nämnde för mig när du kom tillbaka till Hogwarts-"

"Du menar den om att jag ska glömske-förtrolla mina föräldrar och få dem att lämna landet," klargjorde hon med en bedrägligt jämn ton, och strök bort sina tårar med en darrande hand. "Ja, jag kommer ihåg."

McGonagall grimaserade. "Hermione-"

"De ville alltid åka till Australien," kommenterade hon avlägset. "Jag tror att de skulle vara säkra där."

"Jag vet att det inte är lätt för dig," sa den äldre häxan med rynkad panna. "Men jag är rädd att saker börjar bli värre-"

"Jag hade hoppats att det inte skulle bli såhär," erkände Hermione dystert, och gav upp för omgången tårar som gled förbi hennes ögonlock. "Jag menar… Jag vet att det är det mest vettiga och säkraste alternativet för alla, men…det…det är bara svårt-"

"Jag vet att det är det," sa rektorn mjukt och tryckte Hermiones axel sympatiskt medan hon drog in henne i en kram. "Kanske är det bäst om jag gör det-"

" _Nej_ ," sa hon stadigt. "Nej, jag ska vara den som gör det. De är mina föräldrar." Hon tvekade och gnagde på sin läpp. "Min mamma och pappa."

"Då ska jag göra allt jag kan för att hjälpa," lovade McGonagall, släppte den yngre häxan och gav henne en ursäktande blick. "Jag är ledsen, Hermione, men det vore klokt att göra det här så snart som möjligt."

Hermione svalde klumpen i sin hals och tvingade in lite stabilitet i sin hållning. "Hur snart?"

"Imorgon," sa hon med spänd röst. "Tidigt på morgonen; innan solen gått upp. Jag funderade på att åka dit ikväll, men jag tror det är bäst att du får lite tid att förbereda förtrollningen…och dig själv. Är du säker på att du är skicklig nog med minnesförtrollningarna?"

"Ja," nickade hon frånvarande. "Jag ska övertyga dem om att flytta till Australien, ge dem falska namn och… och få dem att glömma mig. Jag kan göra det. Jag kan."

"Hermione, du vet att du inte kan berätta för någon exakt var du tänker skicka dem, såvida det inte är absolut nödvändigt."

"Jag vet."

"Hermione," andades rektorn trött, och mötte den yngre häxans blick. "Om det fanns något annat sätt att garantera deras säkerhet och din egen-"

"Men det finns inget annat," avslutade hon. "Det är okej, professorn. Jag visste vad riskerna var när jag berättade idén för dig. Jag vet vad jag gör."

McGonagall böjde på huvudet av godkännande. "Nåväl," sa hon. "Om du kommer hit strax innan sex, borde det fortfarande vara mörkt nog för oss att förbli obemärkta. Jag transfererar oss-"

"Det blir bra," mumlade Hermione, osäker på vad hon annars skulle säga. "Jag borde gå-"

"Skulle du inte vilja stanna en stund?" erbjöd den åldrande häxan, med oro droppande från sin röst. "Kanske lite te och kakor kan-"

"Hjälpa?" sa hon tvivlande. "Jag tror inte det, professorn."

"Då kanske du skulle vilja ha något att äta-"

"Nej, det är bra," avböjde den unga brunetten medan hon hastigt vände sig om för att gå, och kände sig plötsligt klaustrofobisk på rektorns kontor. "Jag borde gå och lägga mig tidigt och se över böckerna om minnesförtrollningar-"

"Hermione," ropade McGonagall innan hon nådde dörren. "Det kommer bli bra."

Hon ryckte till åt sin professors försäkrande ord och undrade varför folk alltid var så kvicka med att erbjuda svaga löften i krigstider. Hon var en för logisk person för att förbli optimistisk i det här fallet, och hon visste att sannolikheten att minnesförtrollningarna kunde återkallas var 50%, och det var utan att räkna in om de ens skulle vinna kriget, eller om hon skulle lyckas hitta dem.

Faktum var; att om hon dog i det här kriget, skulle hennes föräldrar varken veta eller bry sig, för de skulle inte veta vem hon var.

"Vi ses imorgon, professorn," mumlade hon. "Godnatt."

Hermione rusade ut ur rummet innan McGonagall lönlöst kunde försöka trösta henne igen, och hennes skakiga ben rörde sig i en desperat sprint för att komma tillbaka till sovsalen. Hon rusade genom de tomma och skuggtysta korridorerna; heta tårar rann från hennes ögon medan hon piskade runt hörnorna och stammade fram lösenordet. Hon stängde dörren bakom sig, skannade snabbt av utrymmet för att försäkra sig om att Draco fortfarande var på sitt rum, innan hon lutade sig bak och försökte sansa sig.

Hon gnuggade sina ögon med händerna och grävde in naglarna i skalpen medan hon tvingade sig själv att inte gråta. Hon var så arg på sig själv; det här hade varit henne idé, och hon skulle ha varit mer känslomässigt förberedd, men fruktan låg virad runt varenda en av hennes spända muskler, och sorgen var smärtsamt knuten runt hennes hjärta.

Alla hon älskade försvann långsamt; Harry och Ron, och nu hennes föräldrar. Vem stod på tur?

"Granger?" hans röst skrämde henne. "Vad i helvete gör du?"

Hon sträckte snabbt på ryggen och försökte diskret gnugga bort de fuktiga spåren på sina kinder innan hennes blodsprängda blick sökte sig till honom. Han var strax utanför sitt sovrum, och studerade henne med nyfikna ögon som fick henne att känna sig alldeles för sårbar och totalt öppen för honom att läsa av.

"Inget," mumlade hon och harklade sig när den lät för hes. "Inget-"

"Det ser inte ut som ingenting," kommenterade Draco torrt och rynkade pannan när han lade märke till de glittrande resterna av tårar mellan hennes ögonfransar. "Har du gråtit?"

"Nej," sa hon snabbt. För snabbt. Hon sänkte huvudet och rörde sig mot sitt rum. "Jag har några saker jag måste göra-"

"Vänta," stred han och ställde sig i vägen för henne. "Du döljer någonting-"

"Flytta på dig-"

"Nej," vägrade han strängt. "Ljug inte för mig-"

"Draco, jag svär," varnade hon, men hennes röst sprack. "Om du inte flyttar dig-"

"Bara säg vad som är fel," envisades han, grep tag i hennes handled och försökte se hennes ansikte. "Har någon sårat dig?"

"Nej, Draco," hon skakade våldsamt på huvudet och försökte dra sig loss. "Bara släpp mig-"

"Inte förrän du säger vad som är fel-"

"SLÄPP MIG!" skrek Hermione och ryckte tillbaka sin hand med en svallvåg av ilska. "VARFÖR LYSSNAR DU INTE PÅ MIG?"

"Vad FAN är ditt problem?" spottade han ursinnigt. "Jag frågade bara-"

"Gör inte det!" kontrade hon, gled förbi honom och rusade mot sitt rum. "Jag vill bara lämnas i fred-"

"FINT!" ropade Draco mot hennes rygg, hans skrik drivna av hans känsla av bortstötning. "OM DU VILL VARA ENSAM, KAN DU FAN VARA ENSAM!"

Hermione smällde igen sovrumsdörren efter sig för att avbryta hans skrikande, och muttrade snabbt en tystnadsbesvärjelse för att försäkra att hon inte kunde höra honom, och han inte kunde höra henne. Om hon skulle ge efter för ännu en runda snyftningar, ville hon inte att han skulle veta det. Hon kunde inte ha att göra med Draco just nu; hon behövde ha all sin uppmärksamhet på sina föräldrar, och hon vägrade låta honom strula till hennes stormiga tankar när hennes mamma och pappa behövde varje bit av hennes rusande sinne.

 _Prioriteringar. Prioriteringar. Prioriteringar._

Hon drog in ett skakigt andetag för att lugna sina darrande lemmar innan hon tog sin bok om minnesförtrollningar och hukade sig över sitt skrivbord. Hon hade läst texten otaliga gånger och meningarna var så bekanta, men de nästkommande sex timmarna koncentrerade hon sig på att gravera in dem i sin skalle och öva på lutningen i sin trollstav. Hermione gjorde allt hon kunde för att förbli lugn och fokuserad, men då och då, kysste en skvallrande tår en sida som avslöjade hennes plåga.

När hennes ögonlock började fladdra runt midnatt, bestämde hon sig för att det var klokt att åtminstone försöka få några timmars sömn om hon ville vara alert och kapabel för den hjärtskärande uppgiften imorgon. Hennes rörelser var tröga medan hon klädde av sig och kröp ner mellan täckena, och hon gick igenom avsnitten från boken i huvudet och försökte ignorera det faktum att hennes föräldrar skulle glömma henne innan frukost.

Hennes sinne gled över till grälet med Draco, nästan av misstag, och hon önskade att hon hanterat det annorlunda.

Hon hade velat ha hans armar runt sig inatt.

.

* * *

.

Draco trummade sina irriterade naglar mot bordet.

Efter att Granger lämnat honom i ett frustrerat tillstånd, hade han mållöst klampat runt i sovsalen i ett försök att släppa ut lite ånga, men hade hade funnit sig själv med att skrika på den låsta dörren inte mindre än fem gånger utan svar. Han visste inte vad som irriterade honom mer; hur hon hade betett sig, eller det faktum att han inte hade en aning om varför hon skrikit åt honom att lämna henne ifred, innan hon isolerat sig på sitt rum.

Han hatade att inte ha sin trollstav.

Bara en snabb besvärjelse och han hade kunnat storma in där och kräva att få veta vad som påverkat henne så, och han skulle ljuga för sig själv om han inte insåg att det fanns en viss vilja att beskydda som behövde veta vad som låg bakom hennes tårar. Tanken på att någon sårade henne, vare sig fysisk eller emotionellt, fick hans huvud att bulta och hans blod att stelna. Han hade ingen aning om när den här nya och intensiva hänsynen för hennes välbefinnande bosatt sig i hans system, blandat med alla de andra tankarna som inte borde finnas där, men det gjorde honom galen.

Han ville bara veta vad, eller vem, som gjort henne upprörd; _behövde_ få veta.

Hans stormgrå ögon studerade hans tomma säng bittert.

Han hade spenderat färre och färre nätter på sitt rum, och när han gjorde det var det ett valfritt beslut de dagar han kom ihåg att han inte borde vara intresserad av sin mugglarfödda älskare. De där protesterna i hans huvud och stolthet hade blivit tystare på sistone, och tanken på att sova ensam här inne fick honom att känna sig kall och illa till mods.

Han vilade sina ögonbryn mot knogarna och släppte ut ett tungt andetag.

Han hade en känsla av att mardrömmarna skulle komma tillbaka och plåga honom i natt.

.

* * *

.

Morgonhimlen var i den där mörka nyansen av vinter-indigo när McGonagall transfererade dem till hennes gata. Hermione kunde höra det avlägsna hummandet av mjölkbilen, men det var det enda tecknet på att liv började vakna, och trottoarerna var helt tomma förutom ett tunt lager snö och ett par vandrande katter. Hon såg på sitt hus och rynkade pannan åt det svaga ljuset som kom från vardagsrummet; hon visste att hennes föräldrar steg upp tidigt, men hon hade hoppats att hon kunde göra det medan de fortfarande sov.

"Är du säker på att du inte vill att jag ska göra det åt dig?" frågade rektorn bredvid henne.

"Jag är säker," nickade hon trött.

McGonagall suckade och klappade betryggande på hennes axel. "Nåväl," sa hon. "Jag väntar här på dig när du är klar. Om du behöver hjälp eller ändrar dig-"

"Jag klarar mig," svarade Hermione stelt och tog några steg fram. "Jag kommer snart."

Hon fyllde lungorna med den friska luften, innan hon transfererade sig in i sitt sovrum med en hög smäll. Allt var som hon lämnat det; hennes säng bäddad och hyllorna kala, förutom de få prydnadssakerna hon inte tagit med till Hogwarts. Hon slickade sina läppar och studerade de ömtåliga affischerna som suttit fast på väggarna sen hon var tretton, och den envisa fläcken på mattan från när hon spillt apelsinjuice efter att ha upptäckt att hon var häxa. Rummet var rikt på minnen och mumlandet från hennes förflutna, men det smärtsamma bruset av känslor i hennes bröst avbröts av någonting som gned sig mot hennes vader.

"Krumben," viskade hon tillgivet och böjde sig ner för att lyfta upp sitt älskade husdjur. "Jag har saknat dig, killen." Hennes rostfärgade katt gned sitt ansikte mot hennes kind och spann uppskattande medan hon höll honom nära.

"Du ska bo med mig igen," sa hon tyst till honom, och rynkade pannan när hon hörde rörelser från sina föräldrar på nedervåningen. "Men jag måste göra någonting först, så du måste vara en snäll pojke och vara tyst, okej? Kan du vänta vid ytterdörren på mig, Krumben?"

Hermione släppte ner Krumben och såg honom skutta iväg från henne innan hon gav sitt rum ännu en tankfull titt och accepterade uppgiften som hon hade framför sig. Hon gjorde en snabb besvärjelse för att tysta sina fotsteg och gick långsamt nerför trappan; frånvarande gled hon med fingrarna över familjeporträtten som hängde i korridorerna.

Det bekanta ljudet av teven svävade mot henne, och hon vände in i vardagsrummet för att finna sina föräldrar sitta i soffan, med ryggarna vända mot henne drack de sitt morgonte och såg på nyheterna. Lukten av bränt bröd fyllde hennes näsborrar, påminde henne om hur älskvärt klumpig hennes pappa kunde vara, och hur hennes mamma skulle äta det ändå för att hon älskade honom för mycket för att klaga.

Hermione tvekade i dörröppningen medan våndan hotade att överväldiga henne, men hon sköt det åt sidan. Hon visste att hennes sinne behövde vara klart om hon skulle klara detta. Hon ville göra det nu, innan de insåg att hon var där och hon skulle behöva hantera sorgen av att möta deras förbryllade ögon. Hon hindrade ett gnyende i halsen, höjde sin stav med en darrande hand och förberedde sig mentalt för magin hon skulle behöva använda.

"Jag älskar er båda så mycket," andades hon, men hennes röst dränktes av teven. En ensam tår rullade nerför hennes kind medan hon stängde ögonen och koncentrerade sig på trollformeln med allt hon hade. " _Obliviate_."

Hon drog motvilligt upp ögonlocken för att se sitt ansikte försvinna från fotografierna, och hon kunde svära på Godric att hon kunde _känna_ sig själv suddas bort från sina föräldrars sinnen. Hon visste att hon knappt hade minuter innan deras hjärnor kom ikapp all den nya och falska informationen, och tog ett steg mot dem och höll armarna stela utmed sidorna. Frestelsen att sträcka sig fram och bara ge dem en avskedskram var förödande, och det tog varje skärva av hennes kontroll att stå emot.

Istället, lyfte hon fingrarna till sina läppar och kastade en slängkyss till dem. "Jag lovar att jag ska hitta er när allt är över," andades hon ut bakom dem, innan hon sänkte huvudet och vände sig om för att gå.

Det var det.

Ingen familj. Ingen Harry och Ron. Krig.

Hon väntade en sekund för att sörja sin barndom och familjen som inte visste att hon existerade.

Krumben väntade lojalt vid dörren, hans huvud lutade åt sidan med något som liknade oro. Hon lyfte upp honom i sin famn och klängde sig fast vid honom för blotta livet medan hon gav sitt hem en sista sörjande blick, innan hon lämnade det bakom sig. Hennes lungor värkte av undertryckta snyftningar när hon såg McGonagall, och hon sträckte på ryggen i ett försök att verka stark.

"Det tog inte lång tid," kommenterade professorn och sträckte ut en hand för snabbt ge katten en klapp. "Hur gick det?"

"Bra," svarade Hermione vagt. "Det gick som förväntat."

"Hur mår du?"

"Jag mår fint," ljög hon och lyfte hakan för att förstärka sin fasad. "Vi borde åka tillbaka innan någon ser oss."

.

* * *

.

Hermione ursäktade sig och rusade till sitt rum, desperat önskade hon ensamhet och att fly från den sympatiska blicken som McGonagall fixerat henne med sedan hon ändrat sina föräldrars minnen. Hon hade för avsikt att låsa in sig själv på sitt rum och skrika tills hon kände sig normal, men hennes ben vek sig under henne i samma stund hon kom in i sovsalen.

Krumben tumlade från hennes grepp medan hon sjönk till golvet, och hon hade bara det inte inom sig att ens försöka ta sig upp. Hon omfamnade sina ben mot bröstet och lät sin panna sjunka mot knäna medan hon gav upp för det oundvikliga, och tillät den brustna gråten att riva hennes hals. Hennes trogna husdjur knuffade lätt henne med oroliga jamanden för sin olyckliga ägare, men hon märkte det inte; hon grät bara in i sina jeans och bad att den förlamande smärtan i hennes bröst skulle ebba ut.

Det var så Draco fann henne; i en bruten och skälvande röra som fick honom att frysa. Hans krympande fördomar kämpade med hans nyfunna känslor för henne, men när hon utstötte ännu ett sprucket gråt, ledde hans fötter honom till hennes sida för fort för att han skulle hinna förstå eller bestrida det. Han hukade sig bredvid henne och studerade varsamt sin häxa, sökte efter någon ledtråd till hennes elände, men det enda som inte verkade på sin plats var den bekymrade katten som rörde vid hennes fötter med tassen.

"Är du skadad?" mumlade han tveksamt, men hon gav ingen indikation på att hon var medveten om hans närvaro. "Granger, vad är fel?"

Ingenting. Inte en ryckning.

Han samlade varje spillra av tålamod han hade och strök några av hennes kaotiska lockar åt sidan så att han kunde se hennes ansikte. Någonting i det torterade uttrycket som förvred hennes ansikte fick hans mage att krampa, och det påverkade honom på ett sätt som var helt främmande för honom.

"Granger," försökte Draco igen. "Vad är det?"

Fortfarande ingenting.

Han andades ut av frustration. Hans fingrar gned omedvetet hennes nacke i lugnande cirklar.

"Hermione," suckade han. "Säg vad du vill att jag ska göra."

Äntligen, såg han någonting; bara en svag ryckning i hennes förkrossade blick som lät honom veta att hon hört honom. Han märkte att han höll andan medan hon vände sitt huvud lite för att kännas vid honom och kämpade med att lugna sina oregelbundna snyftningar.

"Mitt…mitt rum," lyckades hon få fram i en liten röst.

"Okej," muttrade Draco, tog försiktigt hennes arm och slängde den runt hans axlar innan han vilade en hand mot hennes rygg, och den andra under hennes knän. Han reste sig upp och lyfte henne med honom, och höll henne hårt medan han gick mot dörren. Varenda en av hennes rysningar och jämmer vibrerade mot hans bröst medan han bar henne in i sovrummet och lade henne på sängen. Han satte sig på kanten medan hon rullade ihop sig på sidan med ryggen mot honom.

"Jag…jag vill v-vara ensam," stammade hon medan Krumben hoppade upp på sängen och lade sig till rätta vid fotändan.

Draco snörpte på munnen. "Granger, jag tror inte-"

" _Snälla_ , Draco," stönade hon.

Den råa desperationen i hennes röst fick honom att grimasera, och han släppte ut ett tärt andetag av samtyckande innan han reste sig från hennes säng och började gå därifrån. Han dröjde i dörrkarmen en stund, och sneglade över sin axel på den förtvinade häxan, och insåg med en känsla av fruktan att han aldrig varit så…medveten om en annan människa. Salazar må slå ner honom, men han kunde inte hjälpa det.

Han skakade trött på huvudet, stängde dörren bakom sig, och rynkade pannan när hennes snyftningar läckte från hennes rum, och följde honom för resten av dagen.

.

* * *

.

Det närmade sig tre på morgonen när Draco bestämde sig för att han fått nog. Efter en dag av utdragna och påfrestande timmar, hade han tänkt över varenda förklaring till hennes sorg tills hans huvud gjort ont och hans tolerans falnat.

Han visste att han skulle behöva vara taktisk och försiktig i sina närmanden om han ville få reda på anledningen till Grangers beteende, och i ett underligt ögonblick av hänsyn, gjorde han en kopp te till henne. Det tog några försök innan han var nöjd, och med en ångande kopp i sin hand, tryckte han upp hennes dörr, och en oroande känsla rev nerför hans ryggrad när han såg henne på sängen.

Hermione hade dragit sig upp i en sittande position och virat in sig i en av sina tjocka filtar. Hennes läppar darrade och var helt blå, utan tvekan från hennes oavbrutna vana att tugga på dem när hon var ängslig, och hennes hållning var nedsjunken av nederlag, men det var uttrycket i hennes ögon som fick Dracos tvivelaktiga själ att vackla. Hennes gråt hade slutat men hennes kinder var blanka av flera timmar gamla tårar, och hennes avlägsna blick var gripande; vackert trasig och påminde om ett liks tomma stirrande. Han stålsatte sig och närmade sig henne bestämt, placerade teet på hennes nattduksbord och sjönk ner i madrassen mittemot henne, men hon såg rakt igenom honom.

"Kom igen, Granger," började han, hans ton mer korthuggen än han menat. "Skärp dig. Du har mer styrka än det här."

Hermione blinkade inte.

"Vad har hänt?" Han försökte med ett annat sätt. "Är det…Är det Potter och Weasley?"

Bara tystnad, och den där glasartade, tomma blicken.

"För helvete, Hermione," väste han, tog tag i hennes ansikte och tvingade henne att se på honom. "Sluta upp med det här. Berätta vad fan som har hänt."

Hennes ögonlock föll ner och Draco spände käken med stigande irritation. Deras pannor nuddade vid varande, hans tummar strök lugnande bort de fuktiga spåren av hennes sörjande timmar, och han tillät den stolthets-dödande sanningen att stappla ur sin mun.

"Kom tillbaka till mig, Granger," bad han i en knappt hörbar röst. "Jag…," _Salazar, förlåt mig_. "Jag behöver dig."

Ett drogande rus av lättnad svepte över honom när hon öppnade ögon och såg _på_ honom; inte igenom honom. Hennes tår-tunga ögonfransar fladdrade medan hon slickade sina läppar, och han vågade inte tala av rädsla för att hon skulle återgå till sitt katatoniska tillstånd.

"Min mamma och pappa vet inte vem jag är," mumlade hon till slut, och hans ögonbryn rynkades av förvirring. "Mugglare…mördades, och jag var tvungen att se till att de var säkra…"

Draco sa inte ett ord, för han hade ingen aning om vad han kunde säga. Han hade frågor, men hans instinkter varnade honom att han skulle vänta tills hon lugnat sig innan han kunde ha något hopp om att få ur henne några detaljer. Han rörde sig klumpigt på sängen; att trösta folk var knappast hans starkaste sida ens under de bästa omständigheterna, och han tänkte att hans handlingar skulle göra mer för att lindra hennes smärta än hans osäkra ord.

Han pressade sitt ansikte lite hårdare mot hennes så att deras näsor snuddade, drog upp henne i sitt knä, kanske lite för hårt, och virade sina lemmar runt henne. Hans häxa grep hans armar och bröst, som om hon försökte smälta in i honom och dela hans värme. Draco lutade sig fram, tog koppen med te från bordet och tryckte den i hennes hand.

"Drick det här," sa han åt henne. "Du har inte fått i dig något på hela dagen." Han såg intensivt på henne medan hon förde drycken till sina läppar för att ta en försiktig klunk, och hon hummade för sig själv innan hon gav honom en förvirrad blick. "Vad?" frågade han.

"Du gör gott te," mumlade Hermione tankfullt, och hon kände hans fnysning av ironi-spetsat nöje rufsa hennes hår.

"Jag tror dig," sa han och lättade på sitt grepp om henne. "Granger, jag-"

"Vet du vad det värsta är?" avbröt hon honom. Hennes röst var en blandning av smärta och förbittring nu. "Jag trodde…jag trodde aldrig jag hade det i mig att verkligen hata någon; jag menar _verkligen hata_ någon…till den grad att jag önskar de var döda."

Draco grimaserade åt hennes brustna ton men bestämde sig för att det var bäst att låta henne tala och tömma sitt betungade sinne. Hans fingrar lekte med de kakao-färgade lockarna medan han lyssnade på när hon tömde sin själ för honom med en allvarsam nivå av tilltro.

"V-Voldemort har slitit sönder så många liv och barndomar," fortsatte hon, lyfte sin haka och såg på honom. "Harrys, Nevilles," listade hon upp, sträckte sig efter hans hand och höll den hårt. "Till och med din."

Draco andades ut och såg på deras sammanflätade fingrar med en underlig kittlande känsla i magen. "Granger-"

"Jag hatar honom," spottade hon argt medan nya tårar föll från hennes nötbruna ögon. "Jag _hatar_ honom verkligen-"

"Granger, andas," instruerade han stadigt, något lättad av att höra elden i hennes röst igen. "Drick lite mer te-"

"Tack," vräkte hon ur sig plötsligt, och Dracos huvud sköt upp av förvåning. "För att du lyssnar på mig. Jag…jag mår lite bättre."

Han gav henne en obekväm nick och rynkade pannan när han såg en förrådande tår slå ner mot hans knogar. Han lyssnade på det synkroniserade dunkandet av deras hjärtan och lutade sitt huvud för att fånga hennes läppar i en kort men försäkrande kyss. Uppenbarligen, var hennes melankoli långt ifrån över, men han visste att hon skulle jaga bort den i sin egen takt, för hon var för stark för att bli förlorad i en klagande limbo.

"Vad vill du göra nu?" frågade han tyst.

"Jag är trött," erkände Hermione, skruvade på sig i hans armar och gav honom den där blicken som hon alltid fick när hon skulle fråga någonting hon visste att han inte gillade. "Stannar du med mig tills jag somnar?"

Han tvekade men böjde långsamt sitt huvud av medgörlighet innan han försiktigt manövrerade dem under täckena, och tillät sin älskare att begrava sitt ansikte i hans bröst och snörvla bort några envisa tårar i hans tröja. När han slängde en slapp arm över hennes midja, insåg han att de aldrig gjort det här förr; bara sovit ihop utan utmattningen av efter-samlags-lycka dröjande mellan dem.

Om någon frågade honom i framtiden, skulle han säga att det här var punkten då han erkänt att hans känslor för Granger nått en kraftig, och slutligen farlig, nivå. Så starka hade de blivit, att han ärligt kunde säga att de gjort honom blind för hennes orena blod.

Han brydde sig verkligen inte längre.


	21. Kapitel 21: Ärr

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 21: Ärr

.

Medan Draco långsamt väcktes av surrandet av en katts spinnande, rynkade han ögonbrynen av förvirring när han insåg att platsen bredvid honom var tom, förutom den sovande katten nära hans fötter.

Han ignorerade snabbt husdjuret, lade sin handflata på stället där Granger borde varit och kände spår av hennes värme pirra mot hans hud. Han tvekade medan hans sömn-suddiga hjärna kom ikapp, vred långsamt sin kropp och fann henne sittandes vid fönstret; hennes siluett stilla mot det grälla och gyllene morgonljuset. Han kisade medan hans ögon anpassade sig, satte sig upp och koncentrerade sig på hennes trötta och spända ansiktsuttryck, och rynkade pannan åt hennes förvirrade blick.

Fortfarande klädd i gårdagens kläder och med kinderna blanka av gårdagens tårar, höll hon sina ben hårt mot bröstet och vilade hakan mot sina knän. Hennes läppar var naggade av obevekligt tuggande, hennes mun böjd i en sörjande, bister min och hennes ögon var krönta av påsar och blodsprängda. Allt hon gjorde var att stirra ut genom fönsterrutan.

Så stilla.

Knappt andades hon.

Han absorberade hennes varje detalj med beräknande ögon, vred runt på informationen i sitt huvud och försökte bestämma vad han borde göra. Merlin visste att han inte hade den minsta aning om hur han kunde lindra hennes elände, men behovet att göra det rev under hans hud ändå, och han försökte inte ens stå emot det.

Han höjde ett ögonbryn när hon särade på sina läppar och andades tungt på glaset, lyfte ett finger för att rita ett meningslöst mönster i kondensen. Med en suck av nederlag, ropade han hennes namn.

Hermione drog frånvarande sitt finger över det dimmiga fönstret och smalnade ögonen när hon insåg vad hon gjorde. Hon och hennes mor brukade lämna små meddelanden på badrumsspegeln när hon var liten; bara små saker som _Jag älskar dig_ eller _Godnatt_.

Hennes hand föll slapp till hennes sida när hon läste vad hon frånvarande klottrat.

 _Vi ses snart_.

Hon skakade på huvudet när Dracos otydliga röst verkade sippra in i hennes öron och dra tillbaka henne till verkligheten. "Vad?"

"Har du sovit något?" upprepade han i en uttryckslös ton.

"Åh," andades hon ut. "Lite…jag menar tillräckligt-"

"Det ser inte ut så," sa han stelt, slängde av hennes filt från sig och satte sig på sängkanten. "Du borde sova lite mer."

"Nej, jag är okej," mumlade hon, och Draco hatade hur avlägsen hon lät. "Jag skulle inte kunna somna om nu ändå-"

"Säg inte att du är okej när du uppenbarligen inte är det," grälade han, kanske för rättframt. "Det är så jävla irriterande-"

"Men, jag är-"

"Sluta," muttrade han. "Varför ni Gryffindors insisterar på att dölja allt med jävla älvor och solsken är bortom mig-"

"Jag döljer inte-"

"Du känner dig förvirrad, eller hur?" frågade han skarpt. "Som om ditt huvud gör kullerbyttor, och du har ingen aning om vad du ska göra med dig själv."

Hermione kände sin mun röra sig i tysta ord. "Jag…hur…"

"Om du inte har märkt det, sitter vi i en liknande båt här, Granger, så jag vet att det är för jävligt."

"En liknande båt? Vad menar-"

"Jag har varit saknad sen i juni," påminde han henne i en uttryckslös ton. "Jag är säker på att mina föräldrar tror att jag är död, och ruttnar någonstans i en grund grav grävd av nån av dina."

Hon rynkade pannan. "Draco-"

"Det är sant," avbröt han och såg på henne med ett likgiltigt uttryck. "Vilken annan trovärdig historia skulle Snape kunnat hitta på för att förklara min frånvaro?"

"Förlåt," mumlade hon ärligt. "Jag insåg inte att det hade varit så länge för dig, men Snape kanske-"

"Även om han sa att jag saknades, skulle jag ha antagits vara död efter så här lång tid," upprepade han och sträckte på huvudet när hon grimaserade. "Ge mig inte den där sympatiska minen, Granger. Det är ju inte som att jag faktiskt är död-"

"Men kanske-"

"Jag har accepterat det, Granger," tystade han henne. "Och du kommer acceptera dina omständigheter också, men du måste komma över all den där 'Jag är okej' skiten-"

"Draco-"

"Så vi ska ta en dusch," fastställde han strängt, ställde sig upp och rynkade ögonbrynen åt den osäkra blicken hon gav honom. "Kom igen. Res dig."

"Draco," suckade hon trött och böjde ner huvudet. "Jag tror inte att jag är i rätt sinnesstämning för-"

"Jag sa aldrig att jag skulle knulla med dig," sköt han in med rynkad panna medan han närmade sig henne. "Kom nu-"

"Draco, jag vill bara stanna här-"

"Synd för dig," snäste han, ryckte åt sig hennes arm och drog upp henne på fötter. "Tvinga mig inte att släpa dig-"

"Draco, släpp," knorrade hon och kämpade emot honom. "Du gör mig illa."

Den fast beslutna blonda ryckte till men behöll sitt fasta grepp om hennes armbåge medan han drog henne med sig, orubbligt vägrande att kännas vid hennes protester oavsett hur mycket hennes bönfallande ton plågade hans öron. Han visste att han var hård men tvingade sig själv att förbli likgiltig, för det var nödvändigt. Granger kanske inte insåg det, men hon behövde det här. Behövde honom.

Hans bistra uppsyn hårdnade när hon grävde ner hälarna i golvet och klöste hans hand.

"Sluta kämpa emot," varnade han över axeln och slängde en arm runt hennes mage för att få ett säkert grepp. Hennes fäktande lemmar gjorde det svårt. "För helvete, Granger-"

"Bara låt mig vara," försökte Hermione medan frustrerade tårar hotade att glida förbi hennes ögonfransar. "Vilken skillnad kommer en jävla dusch göra ändå? Jag ska inte-"

"Sluta," morrade han när han till slut lyckades få ut henne ur sovrummet. "Tro mig när jag säger att inaktiviteten bara kommer göra det värre-"

"Jag sa att jag var okej!" ropade hon. "Släpp ner mig!"

"Nej!" skrek han tillbaka, tryckte in henne i badrummet och smällde igen dörren bakom sig. Han svalde den obehagliga känslan som fastnat i hans hals när han insåg att hon grät igen, men han förblev fast besluten. " _Våga_ bara öppna dörren, för jag kommer bara dra in dig här igen tills du fattar."

Han försökte att inte bli påverkad när hon ökade avståndet mellan dem och studerade henne med varsamma ögon. Trodde hon verkligen att han kunde skada henne? Han fnös och skakade på huvudet för att dölja sin förnärmelse, stegade bort till duschen och satte på den, testade värmen mot sina fingrar och höll ett öga på sin nedstämda älskare i spegeln.

"Det här är löjligt," muttrade Hermione viskande. " _Du_ är löjlig-"

"Klä av dig," instruerade han stadigt och drog sin egen tröja över huvudet. "Eller ska du vara en besvärlig bitch igen?"

Hon stirrade på honom med en gnista av trots fladdrande i sina ögon, innan hon släppte ut ett tärt andetag och långsamt började ta av sina kläder. Draco behöll sin orubbliga blick på henne medan han drog ner sina byxor och kalsonger i en snabb rörelse och sen stegade tungt mot henne. Han slet hennes tröja ur hennes hand och slängde den åt sidan med stigande otålighet, slog bort hennes händer innan han sträckte sig efter hennes jeans och trosor och drog ner dem för hennes ben.

Hermione drog in ett stort andetag och försökte backa, men hans hand var redan runt hennes midja. "Vad fan är det för fel på dig?"

"Jag har inte hela jävla dagen," väste han kallt och vred runt henne för att ta av hennes behå innan hon kunde protestera.

Han kämpade emot frestelsen att beundra hennes nakenhet och ge efter för det instinktiva stinget i sitt skrev när hon stod framför honom; oändligt lockande för honom sen den första natten han gått till sängs med henne. Varje centimeter av hennes honungsfärgade hy tillhörde honom, vare sig hon gillade det eller inte, men han behövde göra det här och avsluta det han påbörjat. Han fejkade sin likgiltighet, vilket var påfrestande när hans kropp längtade efter att reagera på henne, och drog i hennes handled och guidade dem till duschen.

"Gå in," sa han åt henne och himlade med ögonen när hon förutsägbart tvekade. "Fint. Vi gör det på det svåra sättet då."

Hon skrek till av förvåning när han lyfte upp henne, och han gnisslade tänder i ett försök att ignorera hennes bara och vridande kropp medan han steg in i duschen och ställde dem under regnet av viskande vattendroppar. Den söta ångan virade sig runt dem som en slöja, och Draco försökte tyst få henne att glömma världen utanför i den här dimmiga kokongen.

Verkligheten var ett hinder.

Alltid kom den i vägen för dem och jävlades med deras hemliga tillflykt borta från allt.

Borta från kriget.

Från hans förflutna.

Från allting.

Och han började erkänna att han gjort sig hemmastadd i deras fristad, trots varje försök att stå emot. Verkligheten var bara ett dovt minne här inne. Med henne.

Vad i helvete skulle han gör när…

Han kände hennes händer trycka mot sitt bröst.

"Vad håller du på med?" frågade Hermione hett. "Släpp ut mig härifrån-"

"Nej," vägrade han och höll henne på plats under vattnet. "Det här är vad du behöver-"

"Säg inte vad jag _behöver_ göra," bråkade Hermione med låg röst. " _Våga_ bara säga åt mig hur jag borde hantera detta-"

"Så, vadå?" sporrade han henne. "Ska du bara sitta på ditt rum och sura hela dagen?"

"Jag surade inte!" protesterade hon högljutt. "Håll käften, Draco!"

"Sluta vara så jävla patetisk då!" fortsatte han obevekligt, invaderade hennes personliga utrymme och tornade sig över henne. Hon hade verkligen ingen aning om hur vacker hon var för honom då; hennes kakaofärgade lockar klistrade mot ansiktet och axlarna som rännilar av kaffe, men han hetsade henne ändå. "Att gråta över det som nån kass liten Hufflepuff kommer knappast göra allt bra igen!"

"Jag vet det!" spottade hon och gav honom en meningslös knuff. "Tror du inte att jag vet det?"

"Så sluta klaga över det!"

"Du var en vresig idiot när du kom hit, så var inte en sån jävla hycklare!" sköt hon tillbaka. "Jag har all rätt att vara upprörd. Jag är människa!"

"Så varför i helvete bry dig om att ljuga och säga att du är okej?" svarade han skarpt och förde sig ansikte nära hennes. " _Kom igen_ , Granger! Släpp ut det! Varför säga att du är okej när du uppenbarligen inte är det?"

"FÖR JAG VET INTE ANNARS VAD JAG SKA GÖRA!" skrek hon. Hennes ansiktsdrag rynkades i en min av utmattad acceptans medan hon andades tungt mellan dem. "VAD FAN KAN JAG GÖRA, DRACO? JAG KAN INTE GÖRA ETT JÄVLA SKIT!"

 _Där har du det. Skrik ut det, Granger._

"OCH DET GÖR ONT, ELLER HUR?" vrålade han tillbaka och hatade sig själv när hon knep ihop ögonen, men hon behövde det här. Han visste att hon gjorde det. Han kände henne. "DU KAN INTE GÖRA NÅNTING ÅT DET-"

"Sluta!"

"DU ÄR HJÄLPLÖS-"

"SLUTA!"

"MEN DET FINNS INGENTING DU KAN GÖRA!" skrek han, så högt att det brände i hans luftrör. "ACCEPTERA DET, HERMIONE! DET FINNS INGET DU KAN-"

Hon smällde till honom. Hårt.

Och nästa sekund grep hon tag om hans ansikte och smällde sina läppar mot hans.

 _Gör vad du måste_ …

Hon sög, slickade, smakade, frossade.

Draco kände henne riva med naglarna i hans skalp och dra händer fulla av hans isblonda hår för att föra honom ännu närmare. Så nära som möjligt. Han kunde känna smaken av hennes begär bakom hennes tänder och i hennes mun, och han visste att han åstadkommit det han avsett. Han svarade henne; tunga för tunga och bett för bett, medan hans händer rörde sig vilt över hennes rygg, sidor och midja.

Allt var hans.

Men han tvingade sig själv att förbli balanserad. Det här handlade om henne. Vad hon behövde. Och för en stund, skrämde det honom.

Hennes gutturala stönanden gled över hans tunga och förde honom direkt tillbaka till nuet. Henne. Han slingrade dem samman, smällde henne mot kaklet med ett vått dask och doppade sin hand mellan dem för att kupa hettan mellan hennes lår. Han förde in två fingrar i henne, så djupt han kunde, och tummade hennes sex-knopp med ett erfaret tryck som han visste fick henne att darra. Han svalde hennes suck och kysste henne hårt. Hårt nog för att spräcka läppar och framkalla blod. Hennes blod, hans blod. Det smakade likadant.

"Ta vad du behöver av mig," mumlade han. Hans hesa ton mullrade mellan deras tunga andetag och hummande läppar.

Hermione grävde sina naglar i hans axlar och gungade sina höfter mot hans beröring, uppmuntrad av hans ord och för involverad för att motstå det. Godric, hon _älskade_ hans händer och fingrar- i hennes hår, på hennes hud, inuti henne- och just nu tryckte de perfekt mot den gåtfulla punkten under hennes mage, och fick pyrande känslor att fladdra i hennes system.

Men det var inte tillräckligt.

"Mer," viskade hon mellan krockande läppar, och hoppades att han skulle förstå vad hon menade.

Draco drog omedelbart tillbaka sin hand och greppade hennes lår, lyfte upp dem och virade dem runt sin bål. Han litade inte på sig själv tillräckligt för att glida in mellan hennes veck. Inte än. Han behövde hålla huvudet kallt. Han var så hård att muskeln under hans spända hud bultade av smärta. Hon hade aldrig varit så här förut; ohämmad och med nerverna helt förkastade medan hon lät passionen och hennes behov att glömma ta över henne, och det var så _jävla_ upphetsande. Men han behövde behålla lugnet. Det handlade om henne.

Henne. Henne. Henne.

Hon avbröt kyssen igen.

"Draco," hummade hon, som en puls. "Snälla…"

Han fångade hennes underläpp mellan tänderna för att kväva sitt stön, hissade upp henne lite högre så han kunde ta tag i sin längd, och i samma stund som han pressade sig själv mot hennes springa, klämde hon sina ben hårdare mot honom och slukade honom. Draco drog in ett ytligt andetag åt hennes oväntade och fräcka rörelse, men det här var vad hon behövde; att låta instinkterna ta över henne och överge tankarna.

Överge förnuftet.

Överge allt förutom köttet och smärtan.

Hon drog i hans armar, nacke, ansikte; allt hon kunde nå för att föra honom in i henne. För att smälta dem samman. Hennes ben var som ett hagalet skruvstäd runt honom; låste in honom i hennes glatta värme, så tight att Draco rös. Blind lust. Rå. Den mest ärliga sorten. Han stötte in i henne, guidad av de desperata rörelserna i hennes kropp för att skapa en rytm av tillmötesgående stötar till ljudet av smackande hud och den trummande duschen. Och det var snabbt.

Upphetsat.

Frenetiskt.

Vilt.

Jävla friktion. Överallt. Från deras skrapande tänder, till dunsandet av höfter, och de rivande händerna; allt invirat i en fuktig ånga och ekande kvidanden. Och Hermione var levande, fick honom nästan att ramla omkull medan hon vred sig och försökte hitta sin frigörelse. Hitta elden. Jaga efter den. Ett kvävt ljud tumlade ur hennes mun när han tryckte mot punkten som brände hennes inre och fick hennes själ att darra.

"Där," suckade hon, särade på läpparna och lyfte sin haka. "Kyss min hals."

Draco begravde direkt sitt ansikte i den känsliga kröken vid hennes axel och sög på hennes hud. Han visste var hans tunga retade henne bäst; precis under käklinjen och bakom örsnibben, och hennes naglar skrapade uppför hans ryggrad för att bekräfta det han redan visste. Hennes stönande var högre nu, inte längre förlorade mellan läppar, och de spillde in i hans öron och förde honom bara lite närmre kanten.

Men det var okej.

Det var okej för han kunde känna hur musklerna i hennes ben började spännas i krampaktiga skakningar, och hennes lustfyllda gnällanden steg till en högre tonhöjd.

 _Där är det_ …

Ingenting kändes närmre saligheten än de där ryckande krusningarna som markerade början på slutet. Klimaxen. Alltet. Som djärva fjädrar som gled över stål. Han kunde inte låta bli att vippa huvudet bakåt för att bevittna hennes hänryckta ansiktsdrag; med ögonen stängda, slapp käke och hela hennes kropp stel medan hon lät det rinna genom hennes vener, blod, ben. Överallt det kunde nå.

Han sträckte ner handen mellan dem, och hans fingrar sökte efter att massera hennes svullna kött igen, bara för att få hennes sex-svall att vara i de där extra sekunderna. Han lät henne absorbera varje millisekund av galenskapen, väntade tills hennes inre spänningar avtagit innan han stal två stötar till för att finna sin egen frigörelse.

Han undertryckte sitt kvävda stön i ännu en kyss medan han släppte sig fri. Hans syn var suddig i kanterna, och spänningen bakom hans navel brast. Lät henne få honom. Hans klimax var kortvarig; han hade jobbat enbart runt hennes behov och vilja, och därefter skyndat på sitt eget begär, men han brydde sig inte. Det hade varit för henne.

Henne. Henne. Henne.

Men utmattningen svepte över Draco ändå, och han förde all sin styrka till sina armar för att hålla sin älskare stadig medan hans knän gav vika. De gled nerför kaklet och landade i en ograciös hög av svaga lemmar i botten på duschen; med pannorna nuddande och flåsande så hårt att deras lungor värkte och hotade att brista.

Hermione var helt slapp mot honom medan han använde återstoden av sin styrka för att dra henne nära och vira sina fingrar i hennes trassliga lockar. Darrande. Skakande. Njutande. De små vattendropparna beströdde deras rodnande kroppar, och förde de långsamt tillbaka till normala känslor och uppmanade deras sinnen att fungera igen.

Låt det avta.

Låt dem dröja sig kvar.

"Jag…," Hermione kämpade för att tala genom sina tunga andetag. "Jag tror att jag blev lite…medryckt," avslutade hon, och Draco kunde föreställa sig rodnaden stiga över hennes kinder. "Förl-"

"Våga bara be om ursäkt, Granger," grymtade han.

.

* * *

.

Merlin visste hur han klarat det, men han hade burit tillbaka dem till hennes sovrum och satt dem till rätta i fönsterplatsen, täckta av en klumpig samling fuktiga filtar och handdukar medan hon lutade sin rygg mot hans bröst och satt mellan hans ben. Han kunde inte låta bli att ge efter för ett leende när en tillfredsställd suck lämnade henne och bröt den lata tystnaden.

"Mår du bättre nu?" frågade han med en mallig ton.

Han kunde praktiskt taget höra hennes hjärna jobba när det gick upp för henne. "Du hetsade upp mig med mening innan," anklagade hon långsamt. "Eller hur?"

"Väldigt klipskt av dig, Granger," svarade han. Hans läppar ryckte av nöje. "Ja, de gjorde jag."

"Vågar jag fråga varför?"

"För du behövde ventilera," sa han med en nonchalant axelryckning. "Trots vad ni Gryffindors säger, är ibland ilska svaret."

Hermione vred och vände på hans påstående i sitt huvud och fuktade läpparna. "Och du tyckte det var en bra idé att hetsa upp mig när du inte har en trollstav?"

Draco fnös. "Jag är ganska säker på att du inte kastar några förhäxningar över mig mer, Granger," sa han. "Jag tror du helst vill ha hela mig i funktionsdugligt skick-"

"Du kanske hade pressat mig för långt om du fortsatt," varnade hon, men det var halvhjärtat. "Du var en riktig idiot-"

"Men det fungerade," påminde han mjukt. "Så nu när vi har kommit över hela den där 'jag är okej' skiten, kan vi gå vidare-"

"Godric, du är en sån manipulativ jävel," mumlade hon med kantad irritation. "Jag antar att sexet var en trevlig liten fördel i din plan?"

"Jag _visste_ inte att du skulle kasta dig över mig," sa Draco till henne, hans röst rik på munterhet. "Jag antog att du bara skulle skrika på mig ett tag och kanske slå till mig några gånger." Hans dämpade skratt vibrerade nerför hennes ryggrad. "Men det var definitivt en trevlig överraskning."

Hennes ögonbryn rynkades tankfullt. "Planerade du verkligen inte det?"

"Jag planerade att göra dig arg," förklarade han med ännu en axelryckning. "Jag visste inte exakt vad du skulle göra. Men som jag sa; du behövde ventilera."

Hermione öppnade munnen för att tala, men stängde den snabbt innan ett ord kunde komma ut. Frestelsen att påpeka att han gjort någonting farligt nära osjälviskt fick hennes tunga att kittla, så hon klämde fast den mellan sina tänder. Med dusch-ångan fortfarande skuggande över deras hud och med en så avslappnad atmosfär, vågade hon inte riskera att kommentera något som skulle göra honom defensiv och krossa lugnet. Och hon kände sig…normal igen; fortfarande oundvikligt upprörd över sina föräldrar, men bättre.

 _Han_ fick henne att känna sig bättre.

 _Han_ hade tänkt på henne.

Tystnaden sträckte ut sig medan hennes blick föll till hans ben, och hon lutade sig fram för att röra vid ärret hon inte lagt märke till tidigare. "Hur fick du det här?"

"När jag föll av min kvast i Quidditch-matchen," svarade han efter en stund. "Andra året."

Hon hummade medan minnet färgade hennes hjärna. "Och det här?" frågade hon och flyttade sina nyfikna fingrar till det andra benet, strax under hans knä.

"Samma som det andra."

Hon upptäckte att hon var fascinerad, vände sig försiktigt mot honom och skalade av filtarna, och lämnade honom bar och vacker med bara en handduk för att täcka överdelen av benen och skrevet. Hon ignorerade Dracos misstänksamma min, letade hennes ögon nyfiket över honom och glimmade när hon upptäckte ett tjockt märke på hans arm. "Jag tror att jag vet det här," hon kunde inte låta bli att le, och pekade på det. "Hippogriff?"

"Väldigt roligt," sa han släpigt och höjde ett ögonbryn. "Är du klar?"

"Nej," sa hon kvickt, rörde sig till hans bröst och fann ett till. "Det här?"

Draco spände käken och mötte hennes ögon. "Det där är från förbannelsen som Potter träffade mig med förra året."

Hon grimaserade medan den oundvikliga spänningen gled mellan dem, och letade desperat efter ett nytt ärr att kommentera, men resten av honom var tydligen felfri. "Är det alla?"

"Du missade ett," sa han. Hans läppar lyftes i ett litet leende medan han pekade på ett knappt synligt märke vid sin näsa. "Ringer det några klockor?"

Hennes ögon vidgades medan hon kisade åt den lilla fläcken. "Från när jag slog dig?" frågade hon och log när han nickade och ignorerade ivrigt hans _Sectumsempra_ \- ärr. "Du vet, jag tänker inte be om ursäkt för det där."

Draco fnös. "Jag bad dig aldrig."

"Och jag har ett som matchar," log hon och visade den svaga rispan på sina knogar. "Borde ha vetat bättre än att slå ditt spetsiga ansikte."

Ett sarkastiskt svar träffade henne nästan, men han lät det brusa i sin mun när han fick syn på det långa, vita märket på hennes axel. "När vi ändå talar om det," sa han och gjorde en gest mot hennes skada. "Var kommer det ifrån?"

"Förra året," sa Hermione och lutade sitt huvud för att snegla på det. "Ron råkade knuffa ner mig från soffan och jag träffade bordet."

Draco himlade med ögonen. "Weasley är en sån klumpig idiot," muttrade han, men hans ögon smalnade när han såg det ganska otäcka ärret på hennes revben, som precis kikade fram över hennes handduk. "Hur i helvete fick du det där?"

"Mysteriedepartementet," sa hon med rynkad panna och justerade handduken för att dölja det helt. "Dolohov träffade mig med någon förbannelse. En ganska svår en."

Den obekväma tystnaden återvände.

Draco undrade för ett ögonblick hur han hade kunnat missa bristerna på hennes solkyssta hud, men kanske hade han aldrig _sett_ henne förut, eller tagit sig tid till att se efter. Det där underliga flimret i hans mage var tillbaka med en hämnd; praktiskt taget permanent nu, och han visste fortfarande inte hur han skulle föra det på tal, men han försökte att inte bry sig om det när Hermione långsamt satte sig tillrätta igen i den förra ställningen, lutandes mot honom.

Och han kände henne; med skavanker och allt, och det verkade bara uppmuntra de olämpliga rörelserna i hans mage.

Hon hade ärrat honom.

Och han menade inte märket på hans ansikte.

Hermiones sinne var lika distraherat, för hon visste exakt hur hon skulle identifiera de oberäkneliga känslorna i _sin_ mage. Hon visste bara inte vad hon skulle göra med dem.

Och en skrämmande tanke hade letat sig in i hennes skalle.

Harry och Ron. Hennes föräldrar. Alla borta.

Och hennes separation från Draco skulle till slut vara oundviklig, hur mycket hon än ignorerat det.

Vad skulle hon göra när…

"Vill du läsa en till bok?" hävde hon desperat ur sig, och kallade till sig sin trollstav.

Hans suck kittlade hennes skulderblad. "Visst."

"Några preferenser?"

"Inte en till deprimerande pjäs," anmärkte han i ett torr ton, i hemlighet lättad för distraktionen. "Den där Shakespeare-killen du är så jävla förtjust i måste ha varit självmordsbenägen, eller velat att hans läsare var det."

"Han skrev komedier också," mumlade Hermione och gjorde en snärt med staven för att kalla till sig en av sina favoriter med en _Accio_. "Jag älskar den här."

Hon kände hans haka sjunka ner i hennes axel medan hon vände upp första sidan, och justerade boken mot sina knän så att han skulle kunna läsa bekvämt. Hon hade valt _En midsommarnattsdröm_ ; en bok spetsad med magi, konflikter och förbjudna romanser.

Och ett lyckligt slut.

Hermione slöt ögonen.

 _För det kan hända i fiktion._


	22. Kapitel 22: Storm

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 21: Ärr

.

Medan Draco långsamt väcktes av surrandet av en katts spinnande, rynkade han ögonbrynen av förvirring när han insåg att platsen bredvid honom var tom, förutom den sovande katten nära hans fötter.

Han ignorerade snabbt husdjuret, lade sin handflata på stället där Granger borde varit och kände spår av hennes värme pirra mot hans hud. Han tvekade medan hans sömn-suddiga hjärna kom ikapp, vred långsamt sin kropp och fann henne sittandes vid fönstret; hennes siluett stilla mot det grälla och gyllene morgonljuset. Han kisade medan hans ögon anpassade sig, satte sig upp och koncentrerade sig på hennes trötta och spända ansiktsuttryck, och rynkade pannan åt hennes förvirrade blick.

Fortfarande klädd i gårdagens kläder och med kinderna blanka av gårdagens tårar, höll hon sina ben hårt mot bröstet och vilade hakan mot sina knän. Hennes läppar var naggade av obevekligt tuggande, hennes mun böjd i en sörjande, bister min och hennes ögon var krönta av påsar och blodsprängda. Allt hon gjorde var att stirra ut genom fönsterrutan.

Så stilla.

Knappt andades hon.

Han absorberade hennes varje detalj med beräknande ögon, vred runt på informationen i sitt huvud och försökte bestämma vad han borde göra. Merlin visste att han inte hade den minsta aning om hur han kunde lindra hennes elände, men behovet att göra det rev under hans hud ändå, och han försökte inte ens stå emot det.

Han höjde ett ögonbryn när hon särade på sina läppar och andades tungt på glaset, lyfte ett finger för att rita ett meningslöst mönster i kondensen. Med en suck av nederlag, ropade han hennes namn.

Hermione drog frånvarande sitt finger över det dimmiga fönstret och smalnade ögonen när hon insåg vad hon gjorde. Hon och hennes mor brukade lämna små meddelanden på badrumsspegeln när hon var liten; bara små saker som _Jag älskar dig_ eller _Godnatt_.

Hennes hand föll slapp till hennes sida när hon läste vad hon frånvarande klottrat.

 _Vi ses snart_.

Hon skakade på huvudet när Dracos otydliga röst verkade sippra in i hennes öron och dra tillbaka henne till verkligheten. "Vad?"

"Har du sovit något?" upprepade han i en uttryckslös ton.

"Åh," andades hon ut. "Lite…jag menar tillräckligt-"

"Det ser inte ut så," sa han stelt, slängde av hennes filt från sig och satte sig på sängkanten. "Du borde sova lite mer."

"Nej, jag är okej," mumlade hon, och Draco hatade hur avlägsen hon lät. "Jag skulle inte kunna somna om nu ändå-"

"Säg inte att du är okej när du uppenbarligen inte är det," grälade han, kanske för rättframt. "Det är så jävla irriterande-"

"Men, jag är-"

"Sluta," muttrade han. "Varför ni Gryffindors insisterar på att dölja allt med jävla älvor och solsken är bortom mig-"

"Jag döljer inte-"

"Du känner dig förvirrad, eller hur?" frågade han skarpt. "Som om ditt huvud gör kullerbyttor, och du har ingen aning om vad du ska göra med dig själv."

Hermione kände sin mun röra sig i tysta ord. "Jag…hur…"

"Om du inte har märkt det, sitter vi i en liknande båt här, Granger, så jag vet att det är för jävligt."

"En liknande båt? Vad menar-"

"Jag har varit saknad sen i juni," påminde han henne i en uttryckslös ton. "Jag är säker på att mina föräldrar tror att jag är död, och ruttnar någonstans i en grund grav grävd av nån av dina."

Hon rynkade pannan. "Draco-"

"Det är sant," avbröt han och såg på henne med ett likgiltigt uttryck. "Vilken annan trovärdig historia skulle Snape kunnat hitta på för att förklara min frånvaro?"

"Förlåt," mumlade hon ärligt. "Jag insåg inte att det hade varit så länge för dig, men Snape kanske-"

"Även om han sa att jag saknades, skulle jag ha antagits vara död efter så här lång tid," upprepade han och sträckte på huvudet när hon grimaserade. "Ge mig inte den där sympatiska minen, Granger. Det är ju inte som att jag faktiskt är död-"

"Men kanske-"

"Jag har accepterat det, Granger," tystade han henne. "Och du kommer acceptera dina omständigheter också, men du måste komma över all den där 'Jag är okej' skiten-"

"Draco-"

"Så vi ska ta en dusch," fastställde han strängt, ställde sig upp och rynkade ögonbrynen åt den osäkra blicken hon gav honom. "Kom igen. Res dig."

"Draco," suckade hon trött och böjde ner huvudet. "Jag tror inte att jag är i rätt sinnesstämning för-"

"Jag sa aldrig att jag skulle knulla med dig," sköt han in med rynkad panna medan han närmade sig henne. "Kom nu-"

"Draco, jag vill bara stanna här-"

"Synd för dig," snäste han, ryckte åt sig hennes arm och drog upp henne på fötter. "Tvinga mig inte att släpa dig-"

"Draco, släpp," knorrade hon och kämpade emot honom. "Du gör mig illa."

Den fast beslutna blonda ryckte till men behöll sitt fasta grepp om hennes armbåge medan han drog henne med sig, orubbligt vägrande att kännas vid hennes protester oavsett hur mycket hennes bönfallande ton plågade hans öron. Han visste att han var hård men tvingade sig själv att förbli likgiltig, för det var nödvändigt. Granger kanske inte insåg det, men hon behövde det här. Behövde honom.

Hans bistra uppsyn hårdnade när hon grävde ner hälarna i golvet och klöste hans hand.

"Sluta kämpa emot," varnade han över axeln och slängde en arm runt hennes mage för att få ett säkert grepp. Hennes fäktande lemmar gjorde det svårt. "För helvete, Granger-"

"Bara låt mig vara," försökte Hermione medan frustrerade tårar hotade att glida förbi hennes ögonfransar. "Vilken skillnad kommer en jävla dusch göra ändå? Jag ska inte-"

"Sluta," morrade han när han till slut lyckades få ut henne ur sovrummet. "Tro mig när jag säger att inaktiviteten bara kommer göra det värre-"

"Jag sa att jag var okej!" ropade hon. "Släpp ner mig!"

"Nej!" skrek han tillbaka, tryckte in henne i badrummet och smällde igen dörren bakom sig. Han svalde den obehagliga känslan som fastnat i hans hals när han insåg att hon grät igen, men han förblev fast besluten. " _Våga_ bara öppna dörren, för jag kommer bara dra in dig här igen tills du fattar."

Han försökte att inte bli påverkad när hon ökade avståndet mellan dem och studerade henne med varsamma ögon. Trodde hon verkligen att han kunde skada henne? Han fnös och skakade på huvudet för att dölja sin förnärmelse, stegade bort till duschen och satte på den, testade värmen mot sina fingrar och höll ett öga på sin nedstämda älskare i spegeln.

"Det här är löjligt," muttrade Hermione viskande. " _Du_ är löjlig-"

"Klä av dig," instruerade han stadigt och drog sin egen tröja över huvudet. "Eller ska du vara en besvärlig bitch igen?"

Hon stirrade på honom med en gnista av trots fladdrande i sina ögon, innan hon släppte ut ett tärt andetag och långsamt började ta av sina kläder. Draco behöll sin orubbliga blick på henne medan han drog ner sina byxor och kalsonger i en snabb rörelse och sen stegade tungt mot henne. Han slet hennes tröja ur hennes hand och slängde den åt sidan med stigande otålighet, slog bort hennes händer innan han sträckte sig efter hennes jeans och trosor och drog ner dem för hennes ben.

Hermione drog in ett stort andetag och försökte backa, men hans hand var redan runt hennes midja. "Vad fan är det för fel på dig?"

"Jag har inte hela jävla dagen," väste han kallt och vred runt henne för att ta av hennes behå innan hon kunde protestera.

Han kämpade emot frestelsen att beundra hennes nakenhet och ge efter för det instinktiva stinget i sitt skrev när hon stod framför honom; oändligt lockande för honom sen den första natten han gått till sängs med henne. Varje centimeter av hennes honungsfärgade hy tillhörde honom, vare sig hon gillade det eller inte, men han behövde göra det här och avsluta det han påbörjat. Han fejkade sin likgiltighet, vilket var påfrestande när hans kropp längtade efter att reagera på henne, och drog i hennes handled och guidade dem till duschen.

"Gå in," sa han åt henne och himlade med ögonen när hon förutsägbart tvekade. "Fint. Vi gör det på det svåra sättet då."

Hon skrek till av förvåning när han lyfte upp henne, och han gnisslade tänder i ett försök att ignorera hennes bara och vridande kropp medan han steg in i duschen och ställde dem under regnet av viskande vattendroppar. Den söta ångan virade sig runt dem som en slöja, och Draco försökte tyst få henne att glömma världen utanför i den här dimmiga kokongen.

Verkligheten var ett hinder.

Alltid kom den i vägen för dem och jävlades med deras hemliga tillflykt borta från allt.

Borta från kriget.

Från hans förflutna.

Från allting.

Och han började erkänna att han gjort sig hemmastadd i deras fristad, trots varje försök att stå emot. Verkligheten var bara ett dovt minne här inne. Med henne.

Vad i helvete skulle han gör när…

Han kände hennes händer trycka mot sitt bröst.

"Vad håller du på med?" frågade Hermione hett. "Släpp ut mig härifrån-"

"Nej," vägrade han och höll henne på plats under vattnet. "Det här är vad du behöver-"

"Säg inte vad jag _behöver_ göra," bråkade Hermione med låg röst. " _Våga_ bara säga åt mig hur jag borde hantera detta-"

"Så, vadå?" sporrade han henne. "Ska du bara sitta på ditt rum och sura hela dagen?"

"Jag surade inte!" protesterade hon högljutt. "Håll käften, Draco!"

"Sluta vara så jävla patetisk då!" fortsatte han obevekligt, invaderade hennes personliga utrymme och tornade sig över henne. Hon hade verkligen ingen aning om hur vacker hon var för honom då; hennes kakaofärgade lockar klistrade mot ansiktet och axlarna som rännilar av kaffe, men han hetsade henne ändå. "Att gråta över det som nån kass liten Hufflepuff kommer knappast göra allt bra igen!"

"Jag vet det!" spottade hon och gav honom en meningslös knuff. "Tror du inte att jag vet det?"

"Så sluta klaga över det!"

"Du var en vresig idiot när du kom hit, så var inte en sån jävla hycklare!" sköt hon tillbaka. "Jag har all rätt att vara upprörd. Jag är människa!"

"Så varför i helvete bry dig om att ljuga och säga att du är okej?" svarade han skarpt och förde sig ansikte nära hennes. " _Kom igen_ , Granger! Släpp ut det! Varför säga att du är okej när du uppenbarligen inte är det?"

"FÖR JAG VET INTE ANNARS VAD JAG SKA GÖRA!" skrek hon. Hennes ansiktsdrag rynkades i en min av utmattad acceptans medan hon andades tungt mellan dem. "VAD FAN KAN JAG GÖRA, DRACO? JAG KAN INTE GÖRA ETT JÄVLA SKIT!"

 _Där har du det. Skrik ut det, Granger._

"OCH DET GÖR ONT, ELLER HUR?" vrålade han tillbaka och hatade sig själv när hon knep ihop ögonen, men hon behövde det här. Han visste att hon gjorde det. Han kände henne. "DU KAN INTE GÖRA NÅNTING ÅT DET-"

"Sluta!"

"DU ÄR HJÄLPLÖS-"

"SLUTA!"

"MEN DET FINNS INGENTING DU KAN GÖRA!" skrek han, så högt att det brände i hans luftrör. "ACCEPTERA DET, HERMIONE! DET FINNS INGET DU KAN-"

Hon smällde till honom. Hårt.

Och nästa sekund grep hon tag om hans ansikte och smällde sina läppar mot hans.

 _Gör vad du måste_ …

Hon sög, slickade, smakade, frossade.

Draco kände henne riva med naglarna i hans skalp och dra händer fulla av hans isblonda hår för att föra honom ännu närmare. Så nära som möjligt. Han kunde känna smaken av hennes begär bakom hennes tänder och i hennes mun, och han visste att han åstadkommit det han avsett. Han svarade henne; tunga för tunga och bett för bett, medan hans händer rörde sig vilt över hennes rygg, sidor och midja.

Allt var hans.

Men han tvingade sig själv att förbli balanserad. Det här handlade om henne. Vad hon behövde. Och för en stund, skrämde det honom.

Hennes gutturala stönanden gled över hans tunga och förde honom direkt tillbaka till nuet. Henne. Han slingrade dem samman, smällde henne mot kaklet med ett vått dask och doppade sin hand mellan dem för att kupa hettan mellan hennes lår. Han förde in två fingrar i henne, så djupt han kunde, och tummade hennes sex-knopp med ett erfaret tryck som han visste fick henne att darra. Han svalde hennes suck och kysste henne hårt. Hårt nog för att spräcka läppar och framkalla blod. Hennes blod, hans blod. Det smakade likadant.

"Ta vad du behöver av mig," mumlade han. Hans hesa ton mullrade mellan deras tunga andetag och hummande läppar.

Hermione grävde sina naglar i hans axlar och gungade sina höfter mot hans beröring, uppmuntrad av hans ord och för involverad för att motstå det. Godric, hon _älskade_ hans händer och fingrar- i hennes hår, på hennes hud, inuti henne- och just nu tryckte de perfekt mot den gåtfulla punkten under hennes mage, och fick pyrande känslor att fladdra i hennes system.

Men det var inte tillräckligt.

"Mer," viskade hon mellan krockande läppar, och hoppades att han skulle förstå vad hon menade.

Draco drog omedelbart tillbaka sin hand och greppade hennes lår, lyfte upp dem och virade dem runt sin bål. Han litade inte på sig själv tillräckligt för att glida in mellan hennes veck. Inte än. Han behövde hålla huvudet kallt. Han var så hård att muskeln under hans spända hud bultade av smärta. Hon hade aldrig varit så här förut; ohämmad och med nerverna helt förkastade medan hon lät passionen och hennes behov att glömma ta över henne, och det var så _jävla_ upphetsande. Men han behövde behålla lugnet. Det handlade om henne.

Henne. Henne. Henne.

Hon avbröt kyssen igen.

"Draco," hummade hon, som en puls. "Snälla…"

Han fångade hennes underläpp mellan tänderna för att kväva sitt stön, hissade upp henne lite högre så han kunde ta tag i sin längd, och i samma stund som han pressade sig själv mot hennes springa, klämde hon sina ben hårdare mot honom och slukade honom. Draco drog in ett ytligt andetag åt hennes oväntade och fräcka rörelse, men det här var vad hon behövde; att låta instinkterna ta över henne och överge tankarna.

Överge förnuftet.

Överge allt förutom köttet och smärtan.

Hon drog i hans armar, nacke, ansikte; allt hon kunde nå för att föra honom in i henne. För att smälta dem samman. Hennes ben var som ett hagalet skruvstäd runt honom; låste in honom i hennes glatta värme, så tight att Draco rös. Blind lust. Rå. Den mest ärliga sorten. Han stötte in i henne, guidad av de desperata rörelserna i hennes kropp för att skapa en rytm av tillmötesgående stötar till ljudet av smackande hud och den trummande duschen. Och det var snabbt.

Upphetsat.

Frenetiskt.

Vilt.

Jävla friktion. Överallt. Från deras skrapande tänder, till dunsandet av höfter, och de rivande händerna; allt invirat i en fuktig ånga och ekande kvidanden. Och Hermione var levande, fick honom nästan att ramla omkull medan hon vred sig och försökte hitta sin frigörelse. Hitta elden. Jaga efter den. Ett kvävt ljud tumlade ur hennes mun när han tryckte mot punkten som brände hennes inre och fick hennes själ att darra.

"Där," suckade hon, särade på läpparna och lyfte sin haka. "Kyss min hals."

Draco begravde direkt sitt ansikte i den känsliga kröken vid hennes axel och sög på hennes hud. Han visste var hans tunga retade henne bäst; precis under käklinjen och bakom örsnibben, och hennes naglar skrapade uppför hans ryggrad för att bekräfta det han redan visste. Hennes stönande var högre nu, inte längre förlorade mellan läppar, och de spillde in i hans öron och förde honom bara lite närmre kanten.

Men det var okej.

Det var okej för han kunde känna hur musklerna i hennes ben började spännas i krampaktiga skakningar, och hennes lustfyllda gnällanden steg till en högre tonhöjd.

 _Där är det_ …

Ingenting kändes närmre saligheten än de där ryckande krusningarna som markerade början på slutet. Klimaxen. Alltet. Som djärva fjädrar som gled över stål. Han kunde inte låta bli att vippa huvudet bakåt för att bevittna hennes hänryckta ansiktsdrag; med ögonen stängda, slapp käke och hela hennes kropp stel medan hon lät det rinna genom hennes vener, blod, ben. Överallt det kunde nå.

Han sträckte ner handen mellan dem, och hans fingrar sökte efter att massera hennes svullna kött igen, bara för att få hennes sex-svall att vara i de där extra sekunderna. Han lät henne absorbera varje millisekund av galenskapen, väntade tills hennes inre spänningar avtagit innan han stal två stötar till för att finna sin egen frigörelse.

Han undertryckte sitt kvävda stön i ännu en kyss medan han släppte sig fri. Hans syn var suddig i kanterna, och spänningen bakom hans navel brast. Lät henne få honom. Hans klimax var kortvarig; han hade jobbat enbart runt hennes behov och vilja, och därefter skyndat på sitt eget begär, men han brydde sig inte. Det hade varit för henne.

Henne. Henne. Henne.

Men utmattningen svepte över Draco ändå, och han förde all sin styrka till sina armar för att hålla sin älskare stadig medan hans knän gav vika. De gled nerför kaklet och landade i en ograciös hög av svaga lemmar i botten på duschen; med pannorna nuddande och flåsande så hårt att deras lungor värkte och hotade att brista.

Hermione var helt slapp mot honom medan han använde återstoden av sin styrka för att dra henne nära och vira sina fingrar i hennes trassliga lockar. Darrande. Skakande. Njutande. De små vattendropparna beströdde deras rodnande kroppar, och förde de långsamt tillbaka till normala känslor och uppmanade deras sinnen att fungera igen.

Låt det avta.

Låt dem dröja sig kvar.

"Jag…," Hermione kämpade för att tala genom sina tunga andetag. "Jag tror att jag blev lite…medryckt," avslutade hon, och Draco kunde föreställa sig rodnaden stiga över hennes kinder. "Förl-"

"Våga bara be om ursäkt, Granger," grymtade han.

.

* * *

.

Merlin visste hur han klarat det, men han hade burit tillbaka dem till hennes sovrum och satt dem till rätta i fönsterplatsen, täckta av en klumpig samling fuktiga filtar och handdukar medan hon lutade sin rygg mot hans bröst och satt mellan hans ben. Han kunde inte låta bli att ge efter för ett leende när en tillfredsställd suck lämnade henne och bröt den lata tystnaden.

"Mår du bättre nu?" frågade han med en mallig ton.

Han kunde praktiskt taget höra hennes hjärna jobba när det gick upp för henne. "Du hetsade upp mig med mening innan," anklagade hon långsamt. "Eller hur?"

"Väldigt klipskt av dig, Granger," svarade han. Hans läppar ryckte av nöje. "Ja, de gjorde jag."

"Vågar jag fråga varför?"

"För du behövde ventilera," sa han med en nonchalant axelryckning. "Trots vad ni Gryffindors säger, är ibland ilska svaret."

Hermione vred och vände på hans påstående i sitt huvud och fuktade läpparna. "Och du tyckte det var en bra idé att hetsa upp mig när du inte har en trollstav?"

Draco fnös. "Jag är ganska säker på att du inte kastar några förhäxningar över mig mer, Granger," sa han. "Jag tror du helst vill ha hela mig i funktionsdugligt skick-"

"Du kanske hade pressat mig för långt om du fortsatt," varnade hon, men det var halvhjärtat. "Du var en riktig idiot-"

"Men det fungerade," påminde han mjukt. "Så nu när vi har kommit över hela den där 'jag är okej' skiten, kan vi gå vidare-"

"Godric, du är en sån manipulativ jävel," mumlade hon med kantad irritation. "Jag antar att sexet var en trevlig liten fördel i din plan?"

"Jag _visste_ inte att du skulle kasta dig över mig," sa Draco till henne, hans röst rik på munterhet. "Jag antog att du bara skulle skrika på mig ett tag och kanske slå till mig några gånger." Hans dämpade skratt vibrerade nerför hennes ryggrad. "Men det var definitivt en trevlig överraskning."

Hennes ögonbryn rynkades tankfullt. "Planerade du verkligen inte det?"

"Jag planerade att göra dig arg," förklarade han med ännu en axelryckning. "Jag visste inte exakt vad du skulle göra. Men som jag sa; du behövde ventilera."

Hermione öppnade munnen för att tala, men stängde den snabbt innan ett ord kunde komma ut. Frestelsen att påpeka att han gjort någonting farligt nära osjälviskt fick hennes tunga att kittla, så hon klämde fast den mellan sina tänder. Med dusch-ångan fortfarande skuggande över deras hud och med en så avslappnad atmosfär, vågade hon inte riskera att kommentera något som skulle göra honom defensiv och krossa lugnet. Och hon kände sig…normal igen; fortfarande oundvikligt upprörd över sina föräldrar, men bättre.

 _Han_ fick henne att känna sig bättre.

 _Han_ hade tänkt på henne.

Tystnaden sträckte ut sig medan hennes blick föll till hans ben, och hon lutade sig fram för att röra vid ärret hon inte lagt märke till tidigare. "Hur fick du det här?"

"När jag föll av min kvast i Quidditch-matchen," svarade han efter en stund. "Andra året."

Hon hummade medan minnet färgade hennes hjärna. "Och det här?" frågade hon och flyttade sina nyfikna fingrar till det andra benet, strax under hans knä.

"Samma som det andra."

Hon upptäckte att hon var fascinerad, vände sig försiktigt mot honom och skalade av filtarna, och lämnade honom bar och vacker med bara en handduk för att täcka överdelen av benen och skrevet. Hon ignorerade Dracos misstänksamma min, letade hennes ögon nyfiket över honom och glimmade när hon upptäckte ett tjockt märke på hans arm. "Jag tror att jag vet det här," hon kunde inte låta bli att le, och pekade på det. "Hippogriff?"

"Väldigt roligt," sa han släpigt och höjde ett ögonbryn. "Är du klar?"

"Nej," sa hon kvickt, rörde sig till hans bröst och fann ett till. "Det här?"

Draco spände käken och mötte hennes ögon. "Det där är från förbannelsen som Potter träffade mig med förra året."

Hon grimaserade medan den oundvikliga spänningen gled mellan dem, och letade desperat efter ett nytt ärr att kommentera, men resten av honom var tydligen felfri. "Är det alla?"

"Du missade ett," sa han. Hans läppar lyftes i ett litet leende medan han pekade på ett knappt synligt märke vid sin näsa. "Ringer det några klockor?"

Hennes ögon vidgades medan hon kisade åt den lilla fläcken. "Från när jag slog dig?" frågade hon och log när han nickade och ignorerade ivrigt hans _Sectumsempra_ \- ärr. "Du vet, jag tänker inte be om ursäkt för det där."

Draco fnös. "Jag bad dig aldrig."

"Och jag har ett som matchar," log hon och visade den svaga rispan på sina knogar. "Borde ha vetat bättre än att slå ditt spetsiga ansikte."

Ett sarkastiskt svar träffade henne nästan, men han lät det brusa i sin mun när han fick syn på det långa, vita märket på hennes axel. "När vi ändå talar om det," sa han och gjorde en gest mot hennes skada. "Var kommer det ifrån?"

"Förra året," sa Hermione och lutade sitt huvud för att snegla på det. "Ron råkade knuffa ner mig från soffan och jag träffade bordet."

Draco himlade med ögonen. "Weasley är en sån klumpig idiot," muttrade han, men hans ögon smalnade när han såg det ganska otäcka ärret på hennes revben, som precis kikade fram över hennes handduk. "Hur i helvete fick du det där?"

"Mysteriedepartementet," sa hon med rynkad panna och justerade handduken för att dölja det helt. "Dolohov träffade mig med någon förbannelse. En ganska svår en."

Den obekväma tystnaden återvände.

Draco undrade för ett ögonblick hur han hade kunnat missa bristerna på hennes solkyssta hud, men kanske hade han aldrig _sett_ henne förut, eller tagit sig tid till att se efter. Det där underliga flimret i hans mage var tillbaka med en hämnd; praktiskt taget permanent nu, och han visste fortfarande inte hur han skulle föra det på tal, men han försökte att inte bry sig om det när Hermione långsamt satte sig tillrätta igen i den förra ställningen, lutandes mot honom.

Och han kände henne; med skavanker och allt, och det verkade bara uppmuntra de olämpliga rörelserna i hans mage.

Hon hade ärrat honom.

Och han menade inte märket på hans ansikte.

Hermiones sinne var lika distraherat, för hon visste exakt hur hon skulle identifiera de oberäkneliga känslorna i _sin_ mage. Hon visste bara inte vad hon skulle göra med dem.

Och en skrämmande tanke hade letat sig in i hennes skalle.

Harry och Ron. Hennes föräldrar. Alla borta.

Och hennes separation från Draco skulle till slut vara oundviklig, hur mycket hon än ignorerat det.

Vad skulle hon göra när…

"Vill du läsa en till bok?" hävde hon desperat ur sig, och kallade till sig sin trollstav.

Hans suck kittlade hennes skulderblad. "Visst."

"Några preferenser?"

"Inte en till deprimerande pjäs," anmärkte han i ett torr ton, i hemlighet lättad för distraktionen. "Den där Shakespeare-killen du är så jävla förtjust i måste ha varit självmordsbenägen, eller velat att hans läsare var det."

"Han skrev komedier också," mumlade Hermione och gjorde en snärt med staven för att kalla till sig en av sina favoriter med en _Accio_. "Jag älskar den här."

Hon kände hans haka sjunka ner i hennes axel medan hon vände upp första sidan, och justerade boken mot sina knän så att han skulle kunna läsa bekvämt. Hon hade valt _En midsommarnattsdröm_ ; en bok spetsad med magi, konflikter och förbjudna romanser.

Och ett lyckligt slut.

Hermione slöt ögonen.

 _För det kan hända i fiktion._


	23. Kapitel 23: Limbo

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 23: Limbo

.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Kan du hjälpa mig tvätta ut blodet ur mitt hår, är du snäll?"

.

* * *

.

Det turbulenta vädret och hans upprörda rörelser väckte henne, och Hermione drog försiktigt loss sin arm från under Dracos kropp.

Hon måste han lindat sig själv runt honom under natten, men hon ignorerade den dova smärtan i armbågen och stal några morgonminuter för att studera hans omedvetna ansikte. Ett upprört stön sipprade ur honom medan han stod emot de omvälvande demonerna från sitt undermedvetna, och Hermione bestämde sig för att dröja kvar och jaga bort dem. Hon lyfte sin hand, slätade ut rynkorna i hans bistra min med sina fingrar, och njöt av ett hemlighetsfullt leende när han omedelbart lugnade sig under hennes beröring.

Han var så vacker så här. Omedveten om hennes beundrande blick. Hennes fingertoppar smekte honom mjukt; från den stolta kurvan av hans läppar, till de blonda ögonbrynen, och varje centimeter av mjölkvit hy däremellan. Hennes vård flyttade sig till hans hår, som knappt påverkats av sängen, och hennes naglar delade hans krämfärgade slingor i lata cirklar. Han kanske var omedveten om det, men den skarpa kanten som en gång förmörkat hans närvaro hade eroderat. Inifrån och ut. Och skillnaden fick hennes hjärta att skälva.

Det slog henne då.

Lika hårt som åskan, och mjukt som vaggvisor.

Hon föll.

Inte kärlek än, men kyssande i sömmarna.

Hennes läppar särades i en tyst flämtning, och hon drog tillbaka sin nyfikna hand. Det kändes fel att ha så romantiska tankar när de sårade och döda låg bara några korridorer bort. Fanns det ens plats för kärlek bland de vilda bultningarna av krig? Hon skakade på huvudet och lämnade honom snabbt ensam i sängen, och skällde på sig själv för att ha felplacerat sina prioriteringar.

Det fanns jobb att göra.

Kärlek skulle få vänta i hörnet.

.

* * *

.

Hans dröm var enkel; varken obskyr eller korrumperad med metaforer eller gåtor.

Han stod i ett mörkt och trist rum som vibrerade av tystnad.

Stående i ena hörnet fanns hans föräldrar; hans fars ansikte var hopskrynklat av förakt, och hans mors åldrat med missmod och stress. I det andra hörnet väntade Granger; med ett hoppfullt ansiktsuttryck och typiskt tuggande på sin läpp, och bakom henne fanns en dimmig och genomskinlig version av han själv.

I sin dröm, skiftade Dracos blick mellan dem i timmar, innan han slutligen svalde ett lung-klyvande andetag, och lyfte sin fot.

Och sen slutade den.

Dracos ögon flög upp medan han satte sig käpprätt upp i sängen, med rysningar kliande nerför ryggraden och kallsvett glimmande över kroppen. Han lät huvudet falla ner i sina händer, stönade mot sina fuktiga handflator och undrade varför gåshud bubblade under hans hud. Hans uppmärksamhet förflyttades till hans sida, och han rynkade pannan åt Grangers tomma fördjupning i madrassen, men de tysta ljuden av rörelser utanför sovrumsdörren informerade honom om var hon var.

Den kalla kylan i rummet gnagde i hans porer, och han gled i sina pyjamasbyxor och en för stor t-shirt när han lämnade sängen. Han stannade upp för att se på åskstormen som vrålade utanför fönstret; fönsterrutan förvriden av hamrande regn och piskande vindar, men han kunde se att det hade tvättat bort snön.

Granger skulle inte gilla det.

Han gick ut ur sovrummet, stannade upp och höjde ett ögonbryn när han såg henne. Lutandes över sin kittel och muttrande mått till ingredienser för sig själv, hennes hår var en tyngdlags-trotsande oreda runt hennes blossande ansiktsdrag medan hon strödde lite pumpapuder i sin brygd. Hon nickade gillande, lyfte sina upptagna ögon och lade äntligen märke till honom, och Dracos läppar ryckte till svar.

"Godmorgon," sa Hermione tyst. "Eller, eftermiddag faktiskt."

"Eftermiddag?" upprepade han, sneglade på klockan och såg att den precis gått över middag. "Du borde ha väckt mig."

"Jag tyckte att du behövde vila," sa hon med en axelryckning. "Du var ganska rastlös i sömnen igår."

Han ignorerade hennes kommentar och nickade mot hennes kittel. "Vad är det där till?"

"Det är bara en till sats med _Drömlös sömndryck_ ," förklarade hon och rörde lite snabbt i den. "Jag hittade lite _mörtlappsextrakt_ och _Brännskade-helande salva_ också." Hon tvekade. "Draco, vill du att jag sparar lite _Drömlös sömndryck_ till dig?"

"Jag mår fint," knorrade han med ögonbrynen rynkade av irritation. "Kanske _du_ borde ta lite, eftersom det verkar som att du varit uppe hela natten, och tagit anteckningar om mina sömnvanor."

"Det var bara ett förslag-"

"Ett onödigt ett," sköt han in lugnt, och rynkade på näsan när den skarpa lukten av blandade trolldrycker träffade hans näsa. "Det luktar skit."

"Jag bryggde lite Skeleto-väx innan," sa hon till honom. "Det fick hela köket att stinka-"

"Innan? Har du ens sovit?"

"Regnet väckte mig ganska tidigt," mumlade hon. "Jag ville få dessa färdiga ändå"

"Du ser helt förstörd ut," anmärkte han, flyttade sig närmre och lade märke till de mörka fläckarna under hennes ögon. "Du borde gå och lägga dig igen-"

"Jag mår fint," skakade hon på huvudet. "Jag måste tillbaka och hjälpa-"

"Såklart du måste," sa han släpigt och himlade med ögonen.

Han förväntade sig att hans häxa skulle ge ett defensivt svag, men han borde ha lärt sig vid det här laget att det var lönlöst att förutse någonting om Grangers beteende. Istället, studerade hon honom bara under sina underbara ögonfransar med en menande glimt i ögonen. Han gillade inte den blicken, och han skyllde på sitt löfte natten innan, när han försäkrat att han inte skulle tjäna Voldemort igen. Hon såg på honom som om han var annorlunda; på något sätt…bättre, och han flyttade besvärat över vikten på andra benet.

Hon fattade inte.

Trodde hon ärligt att det hade kommit ur någon slags moralisk uppenbarelse? Att han brydde sig ett skit om Potter och hans skara med hjälplösa idioter? Han fnös nästan. Hans motivation var enbart självisk; han visste nu att han brydde sig om hennes välbefinnande, och han ville inte se henne skadad eller död. Så enkelt var det. Dessutom, delade de en fiende i Voldemort, och hon kunde ställa 'tänk om han bad dig ansluta dig till Dödsätarna igen'-frågan hur mycket hon ville, men den sinnesrubbade psykopaten var knappast känd för sin förlåtande natur.

Att förbli neutral var det rationella beslutet. Det enda problemet med det var hans föräldrars ställning, för han hade ingen aning om hur de reagerat på hans försvinnande, eller huruvida deras lojalitet fortfarande låg hos Voldemort. Snape hade berättat att hans far rymt från Azkaban, tillsammans med många andra, ungefär en månad efter incidenten i astronomitornet. Han skulle vilja tro att hans föräldrar kämpat emot, men hans fars skräck-inducerade desperation att tillmötesgå Voldemort gjorde Draco osäker.

"Granger," började han tveksamt. "Attacken på Sankt Mungos. Var…var mina föräldrar involverade?"

Hermione kunde inte undertrycka sin grimas. "Jag vet inte, Draco. Alla hade masker-"

"Men det är troligt," avslutade han åt henne. "Jag förstår."

"Draco," suckade hon. "Jag vet verkligen inte. Det finns en möjlighet att… omständigheterna kring dig kanske har ändrat deras-"

"Men du vet inte," sa han i en matt ton, lutade sin vikt mot köksbänken och klickade sin käke. "Så vad vet du, Granger? Exakt vad är det som händer där ute?"

Han såg spänt på henne medan hennes ryggrad stelnade, och musklerna i hennes axlar spändes. Han kunde se henne bilda meningar i den där evigt jobbande hjärnan, undrande hur mycket information hon kunde avslöja, och mätande sin tillitsnivå till honom. Dynamiken hade förändrats nu; han hade verbalt avsagt sig som hennes fiende, och det förändrade allting, vare sig hon gillade det eller inte.

"Det börjar bli värre," skyndade hon till slut fram. "Innan jul, verkade ministeriet ha någon sånär kontroll över situationen, men sen mugglare blev mördade vid nyår-"

"Nyår?" avbröt han med smalnade ögon. "Har det någonting att göra med dina föräldrar?"

Han ångrade nästan frågan när han bevittnade smärtan blixtra till i hennes ansikte, men hans nyfikenhet hade väntat länge nog på att bli mättad.

"De dödade föräldrarna till mugglarfödda," sa Hermione med skakig röst. "Jag raderade deras minnen och skickade dem till en säker plats." Hon svalde klumpen i halsen. "Jag tror åtminstone att de är säkra."

Förutom den svaga spänningen i hans knytnävar, varken rörde sig eller talade Draco, men det hårda bultandet av skuld i hans mage fick honom nästan att vika sig dubbel. Han visste inte var det hade kommit ifrån. Han hade inte varit delaktig i hennes själ-stammande prövning, men skuldkänslorna gnagde på hans insidor ändå. Den där odefinierbara känslan för Granger brände lite hårdare i hans ben när han såg på henne; kämpande för att hålla sina känslor dämpade, och bärande på en fasad av lugn som spände musklerna i hennes ansikte.

"Och nu har Sankt Mungos blivit attackerat," mumlade Hermione och förde dem tillbaka till det nuvarande kaoset. "Ministeriet kommer vara nästa, och sen kommer han kunna göra vad han vill." Hennes ögon glimmade tankfullt medan hon pausade för att titta på sin sovsal. "Hogwarts kommer inte vara säkert längre. Det kommer det inte vara någonstans."

Draco klickade med tungan. "Granger, var kommer-"

"Jag vet inte vad som kommer hända med dig än," avbröt hon honom med ett uppretat andetag. "Jag måste diskutera det med McGonagall-"

"Jag tänkte fråga vart _du_ kommer ta vägen," hävde han ur sig, och hans kommentar chockade dem båda. Han återhämtade sig snabbt, klädde i sig en stoisk mask och rätade på ryggen. "Bara av ren nyfikenhet, Granger."

Hermione blinkade en gång. Två gånger. "Jag vet inte," upprepade hon. "Jag kommer antagligen bo hos någon av Order-"

"Och sen kommer du och dina Gryffindor-kamrater marschera in i striden," snäste han i en skarp ton och rynkade på näsan av avsmak. "Så jävla tappert och nobelt-"

"Draco, gör inte så!" krävde hon strängt och fixerade honom med en kritisk blick. "Underminera oss inte sådär!"

"Förlåt mig för att jag försöker övertyga dig om att inte gå med i ett självmordsuppdrag! kontrade han. "Du sa ju det själv! De blir starkare-"

"Då kommer _vi_ bli starkare!"

"Var inte så jävla naiv!" skrek han och slängde upp armarna av frustration. "Det här är inte nån jävla saga! Det goda vinner inte alltid över det onda, Granger! Du måste acceptera att ni kanske inte kommer vinna det här kriget-"

"Då kommer jag dö på kuppen!" skrek hon hett, och medan Draco visste att han borde känna sig äcklad av hennes anmärkning, kände han bara sitt bröst dra ihop sig av tillgivenhet för sin eldiga häxa.

"Nej!" spottade han fast, och smällde handflatorna mot bänken. "Du kan inte-"

"Varför inte?"

 _För du är allt jag har kvar…_

"FÖR DU KAN INTE BARA STICKA!" vrålade Draco, hans röst rå av intensitet medan han begravde sin stolthet. "DU KAN BARA INTE DET!"

Hermione försökte sträcka sig efter hans hand. "Jag kommer inte sticka-"

"Inte än!" skällde han och smällde bort hennes beröring. "Men du sa att när Voldemort infiltrerar ministeriet, kommer du gå till Ordern! Jag är inte dum, Granger! Jag vet att jag inte kommer kunna följa med dig vart fan du än är, så vad? Kommer jag bara bli utkastad och lämnad att ta hand om mig själv?"

"Ja sa ju åt dig," suckade hon sorgset. "Jag vet inte vart du kommer hamna, men jag ska prata med McGonagall-"

"Den gamla kossan bryr sig inte ett skit om vad som händer med mig," mumlade han i en låg ton. "Du slösar bara tid-"

"Nu är det nog!" ropade hon och skar i luften med sin hand. "Det här kriget är större än dig och mig, Draco! Folk dör! Hur kan du vara så självisk?"

Hans läppar gjorde ett ljudligt klapp när hans mun stängdes, och tystnaden pulserade i hans öron. Han drog sig för att rycka till när hennes besvikna ögon studerade honom, desperat letande efter något tecken på moralisk anständighet, men han visste att hon inte skulle hitta någonting.

"Bryr du…" viskade Hermione tveksamt, och flyttade sig runt bänken tills hon kunde känna hans andedräkt svalka hennes ansikte. "Bryr du dig om någon annan än dig själv?" Hon tuggade på sin läpp. "Bryr du dig om mig?"

Stolthet smulades sönder mellan hans gnisslande tänder. "Har du glömt att jag bad dig åka härifrån med mig, Granger? Tror du att jag bara sa det på skoj?"

"Det besvarar inte frågan-"

"Jo, det gör det!" bråkade han våldsamt och lyfte en hand för att massera sin panna. "Det här är löjligt. Din jävla Order satte mig här inne, och nu när jag har blivit…van vid vår situation, tänker de stoppa in mig någon annanstans? Jag är trött på den här sinnesrubbade skiten."

"Förändring är oundvikligt i krig, Draco," sa hon och virade sina darrande fingrar runt hans handled. "Allt jag kan göra är att försöka se till att du hamnar på en säker plats-"

"Sluta göra det," sjöd han genom spända läppar. "Varför måste du vara så jävla bekymrad över vad som händer mig?"

Hermione svalde känslorna som fastnat i hennes luftstrupe. "Du vet varför."

Draco kände hur bultandet i bröstet ökade till ett oberäkneligt stackato medan han tänkte på den subtila bekännelsen i hennes ord. Han visste inte om han skulle känna sig betagen eller förfärad, och återigen fann han sig själv dröjande mittemellan. Mellan mörkt och ljust. Avsky och lust. Hans familj och _henne_. Vad han blivit åtsagd och vad han var och vad han kunde vara.

Bara fångad i den där själ-slitande limbon som verkade oändlig, och ändå på något sätt upplysande.

Han mindes hur han skulle ha kvävt Granger i sömnen och givit upp sitt arv för att få komma ut ur det här rummet, bara för några månader sedan. Nu, verkade utsikten av världen utanför dessa väggar giftiga och kvävande, och tanken på att separeras från Granger fick honom att känna sig illamående. Hon var både ett lugnande och en stimulans; en beroendeframkallande perfektion som vettet sade honom att stöta bort, men instinkten uppmanade honom att drunkna i.

"Jag måste tillbaka till sjukhusflygeln," avbröt Hermione hans tankar och drog sig bort från honom för att organisera sina trolldrycker. "Professor Snigelhorn behöver dessa-"

"Vi har inte avslutat vår diskussion-"

"Då kan vi avsluta den senare," mumlade hon och lät de små flaskorna glida ner i hennes förtrollade väska. "Jag måste-"

"Granger," mumlade Draco, fångade hennes arm och vred henne så att de stod ansikte mot ansikte. "Jag vill inte…" han släppte ut ett hest andetag av nederlag. "Jag vill inte att den här…saken ska ta slut än."

"Än?" ekade hon och hennes ögon fann golvet. "Då har du för avsikt att avsluta den någon gång?"

Han rynkade pannan. "Jag menade inte-"

"Låt mig ställa en fråga till dig, Draco," mumlade hon, och hennes hjärta tvekade medan hon förberedde en fråga med ett möjligtvis förödande svar. "Tänk om vi båda överlever det här kriget? Vad händer då? Vad blir det då av vår… _sak_ , som du så vältaligt uttryckte det?"

Hans envisa tystnad och det likgiltiga töcknet i hans regnmolns-ögon fick henne att må illa, så hon strök bak en fräck lock bakom örat, och lyfte på hakan med konstlad balans. Återigen, påminde hon sig själv om de skadade offren på andra sidan slottet, och det satte hennes personliga känslor i perspektiv.

"Jag har inte tid för det här," sa hon stadigt och svepte förbi honom. "Jag har saker att göra-"

"Granger, vänta-"

Smällen av dörren var högre den här gången, och den ekade i hans skalle tills hans öron kändes som om de läckte blod.

Fler frågor.

Fler beslut.

.

* * *

.

Benen i Hermiones fingrar kändes sköra och redo att brytas.

Efter tretton timmar på fötterna, med bara de resterande effekterna av _Vitamix_ att lyfta hennes lemmar med, kunde hon känna sin kropp stänga ner av utmattning. När hon anlänt, hade hennes blodkärl pumpat av ilsken adrenalin från grälet med Draco, men det hade sedan länge tynat bort när dagen skiftat till natt.

Hon hade precis blivit klar med att rätta till de mörtlappsextrakt-drypande bandagen runt en ung trollkarls bål när McGonagall bad om hjälp, och Hermiones ögon föll till den traumatiserade häxan i sängen bredvid rektorn. Hon kände omedelbart igen den ömtåliga kvinnan, till synes i tjugoårsåldern, eftersom hon hade orsakat uppståndelse under eftermiddagen.

Efter att ha förblivit medvetslös sedan hennes räddning från Sankt Mungos, hade Annabelle Snowbloom vaknat upp till att hennes make sedan mindre än sex månader, inte fanns bland de tursamma som lyckats fly, och hon skrek skriken av en trasig galning i timmar, tills hennes röst helt enkelt brustit. Hermione närmade sig den skadade häxan, och sympatin var förlamande när hon såg det kusliga tomrummet i hennes ögon, och hur hennes skakande fingrar frånvarande lekte med hennes bröllopsring.

"Kan du byta ut bandagen på Miss Snowblooms arm är du snäll, Hermione?" frågade McGonagall, hennes röst raspig av trötthet. "Jag måste bara träffa Horace en stund och skaffa lite mer _Drömlös Sömndryck_."

"Självklart," mumlade hon, flyttade närmare Annabelle och studerade de djupa och blodiga håligheterna i hennes handled, från vad som måste ha varit en våldsam _Incarcerus_. Kladdiga och droppande blåsor fläckade hennes kött som makabra armband, men Hermione hade blivit immun mot den sortens skador, och hon ryckte knappt till när hon drog tillbaka sin stav för att rengöra den rosafärgade blandningen av blod och var. "Säg till om det gör ont, okej? Det ser väldigt ömt ut."

Annabelle förblev helt oemottaglig, så Hermione började läsa upp sina trollformler och lägga på förbanden med mjuk men precis uppmärksamhet, i en tystnad som var för tragisk för att vara pinsam.

"Blev du skadad någon annanstans?" frågade hon när hon började bli färdig. "Eller finns det någonting jag kan göra för dig?"

Annabelles döda blick flyttades till henne som en kula. "Kan du ta tillbaka min man?"

Hermione ryckte till. "Jag är ledsen," mumlade hon, för hon hade ingen aning om vad hon annars kunde säga. "Jag är verkligen ledsen-"

"Det skulle varit bättre om jag aldrig vaknat," sa den för unga änkan i en uttryckslös ton. "Jag vill inte ha det här livet. Det känns inte verkligt."

Hermiones händer fumlade i hennes knä. "Vill du ha lite-"

"Du är en söt tjej," anmärkte hon plötsligt, men hennes ansiktsuttryck förändrades inte, och hennes röst lät bitter. "Säg mig, har du förlorat någon du älskar än?"

Hon nickade och kände sig skyldig för det; det verkade fel i jämförelse när Annabelles sorg var så ny. "Jag har förlorat vänner-"

"Men inte någon du velat spendera ditt liv med," avbröt hon. "Inte din själsfrände." Hennes röst bröts. "Den som får dig att känna dig oförstörbar och sårbar på en och samma gång." Hon sneglade ner på sin bröllopsring. "Den som du skulle dö för, och dö utan."

En bild av Draco blixtrade omedelbart över Hermiones medvetande utan att hon kunde hjälpa det, och hennes hjärta skrynklades ihop som ett bränt löv; knastrande och krympande, bara av tanken. _Åh Merlin_ …det fick en tung klump av fruktan att sjunka i hennes mage, och ett skakigt stön passerade hennes läppar när ett hugg av fysisk smärta träffade henne. Allt av en tanke. Hon glömde bort att vara arg på honom. Ord vägrade att formas medan de obehagliga känslorna trakasserade hennes nerver, så hon skakade bara på huvudet, och vägrade att gråta framför en nyligen skapad änka.

"Jag hoppas att du aldrig behöver känna såhär," sa Annabelle till henne och hennes sörjande blick gled tillbaka till att stirra på ingenting. "För det känns som att dö, fast värre."

Hermione kunde se den mentala kokongen ta över häxans sinne igen, och hon förblev tyst tills McGonagall återvände några minuter senare, och placerade en liten flaska med den lila trolldrycken bredvid Annabelle. "Ta den när du är redo," instruerade rektorn mjukt, och styrde bort Hermione från den förstörda häxan. "Vi har gjort allt vi kan för idag. Du borde gå och vila-"

"Jag måste prata med dig," skyndade hon fram. "Privat."

"Det har varit en lång dag. Kan det vänta tills imorgon?"

"Nej," vägrade Hermione och höll sin röst låg. "Jag vill prata om det nu. Jag _behöver_ prata om det nu."

Minerva kände ivern i sin skyddslings ton, nickade och ledde dem till sitt kontor, och lade märke till den yngre häxans stela hållning och hennes distraherade ansiktsuttryck. I samma stund som hon stängde dörren för att försäkra dem avskildhet, började Hermione vanka av och an i rummet med otåliga steg, hennes rörelser rastlösa och darrande, som tisteln i höstvinden.

"Lugna ner dig, Miss Granger," rådde McGonagall och snärtade med staven för att kalla till sig en stol. "Sätt dig-"

"Jag vill veta vad som kommer hända med Draco," vräkte hon ur sig tanklöst, uppmuntrad av tillbakablickarna av Annabelles svåra prövning. Hon ville inte vara den hjärtekrossare och sönderslitna kvinnan. "Jag vill veta var han kommer hamna."

Den grånande professorn rynkade sina läppar av övervägande. "Du menar om Voldemort infiltrerar ministeriet, och Hogwarts-"

"Säg inte _om_ ," sköt Hermione in med ett irriterat bett. "Det finns inget _om_ längre! Du vet lika väl som jag att Sankt Mungos inte kunde ha blivit attackerat sådär om det inte redan fanns korruption i ministeriet, så jag vill veta vad som kommer hända med Draco _när_ Dödsätarna tar över."

"Hermione, vi har mer brådskande problem-"

"Bara svara på frågan!" brast hon ut och knöt nävarna tills naglarna trängde in i handflatorna. "Jag _måste_ få veta!"

Förutom den svaga höjningen av ett askfärgat ögonbryn, verkade McGonagall opåverkad av hennes utbrott. "Vad föreslår du att jag ska göra med Mr Malfoy?"

"J-jag vet inte," stammade hon av frustration och kastade håret ur ansiktet. "Det måste finnas någonstans han kan åka till. Någonstans där han kommer vara säker."

"Hermione, du måste förstå att jag har mycket att göra-"

"Jag vet det," suckade hon och gnuggade sina pås-krönta ögon. "Jag vet att du har det, och jag är ledsen för att jag är självisk om det här, men jag bara-"

"Du," andades McGonagall försiktigt och väntade ett ögonblick för att välja sina ord. "Jag är inte blind. Jag vet att du har blivit något…förtjust i Mr Malfoy, och medan jag kanske inte förstår ditt resonemang, har jag dragit mig för att säga något eftersom du verkat mer…som dig själv på sistone."

Hermione övervägde att förneka det, men den avslöjande rodnaden som värmde hennes kinder förråde henne, och en skuldmedveten tår satte punkt för hennes bekännelse. "Jag hade aldrig för avsikt att det skulle hända-"

"Jag vet att du inte hade det," försäkrade rektorn henne mjukt. "Och jag är inte arg, men du måste förstå min situation. Vad skulle du göra i min position? Mr Malfoys beteende har varit helt oacceptabelt-"

"Han är annorlunda nu," försvarade hon sin inte så hemliga älskare. "Han är verkligen det-"

"Hermione, du är-"

" _Snälla_ , lyssna på mig! bönföll hon högljutt. "Han sa det till mig! Han svor för mig att han aldrig skulle tjäna Voldemort igen! Det måste väl förändra saker?"

McGonagall gröna ögon blixtrade till av förvåning, men det försvann lika snabbt som det kommit. "Du måste förstå min motvilja att lita på någonting han säger-"

"Så lita på _mig_ ," envisades hon. "Jag vet att han har begått misstag, men han var ett offer för omständigheterna. Du sa själv att det var viktigt att han aldrig dödade Dumbledore-"

"Ja, men-"

"Han har förändrats så mycket," fortsatte hon med desperat brådska. "Och jag vet att du antagligen tror att mina känslor påverkar mitt omdöme, men jag lovar dig att jag talar sanning."

Den äldre häxan betraktade sin nervösa kompanjon tankfullt. "Exakt hur starka är dina känslor för Mr Malfoy, Hermione?"

"Jag bryr mig om honom," erkände hon efter en tjock paus. "Han har blivit…viktig för mig."

"Och du tror att han återgäldar dessa…känslor?"

Hon sög in ett lugnande andetag. "Ja, det gör jag," viskade hon. "Jag tror att jag betyder någonting för honom, men även om jag inte gör det, behöver jag ändå få veta att han är på en säker plats."

Minerva kände det moderliga stinget fladdra i sitt bröst, och hon sänkte huvudet med trött accepterande. "Jag kan inte lova någonting," sa hon i en dämpad röst. "Men det finns en möjlig plats där Mr Malfoy kan vara säker. Jag ska se om jag kan arrangera något."

Hermione sänkte sin blick medan lättnaden sköljde över henne, och hon lade en hand över sitt försäkrade hjärta. "Tack," andades hon ut. "Tack så mycket, professorn-"

"Snälla få inte för höga förhoppningar, Hermione," stoppade rektorn henne. "Det här hänger helt på någon annans omdöme och jag kan inte garantera att de kommer gå med på det."

Nyfikenheten kröp in. "Vem beror det på?"

"Det är bäst att jag inte säger det innan jag kontaktat dem," förklarade hon och dolde en gäspning med baksidan av handen. "Det har varit en händelserik dag. Du borde gå och vila lite. Jag försäkrar dig att jag ska göra vad jag kan."

"Tack," upprepade Hermione och började gå mot dörren. "Och tack för att du…förstår."

"Jag är inte säker på om jag förstår," bestred McGonagall och ledde den yngre häxan mot dörren. "Men känslor är det som gör oss mänskliga, och jag kan inte döma dig för att du har dem. Du är gammal nog att fatta egna beslut; allt jag kan göra är att uppmana dig att vara försiktig."

"Det ska jag," sa hon med ett halvleende på läpparna innan hon vände sig om för att gå. "Godnatt, professorn."

McGonagall nickade bara och såg Hermione försvinna in i det bläcksvarta mörkret som fyllde korridorerna. Hon spelade upp deras konversation i huvudet och undrade om hon borde ha gjort någonting för att avskräcka sin skyddslings intresse för pojken med ett märke på underarmen, men hon hade i hemlighet gissat att någonting pågått för flera veckor sedan, och hade bestämt sig för att inte ingripa.

Hon frågade sig frånvarande vad Dumbledore skulle ha gjort i hennes situation, och hade smygande misstankar om att hennes avlidne vän skulle ha prisat omständigheterna, och den slumrande romantikern i henne kunde inte låta bli att känna sig lite rörd av dilemmat.

Nej, det var inte Hermiones erkännande som förvånat henne, utan avslöjandet att Draco Malfoy tydligen hade lovat att kapa sitt band till Voldemort, och att han dessutom återgäldade Hermiones riskfyllda känslor. Konceptet var absurt, och ändå, när hon gick igenom minnena av de senaste månaderna, märkte hon subtila ledtrådar som indikerade att det inte var en ensidig romans; vore det falnande förskönande besvärjelser på Hermiones hals, eller en svag antydan till manlig doft som fastnat i hennes kläder.

Om någon annan än Hermione hade berättat sådana detaljer om Malfoys arvinge, skulle hon ha avfärdat det som nonsens.

Men Hermione hade sagt det till henne, och det betydde att det var sant.

Kanske hade Albus haft rätt om pojkens själ…

Hon gnuggade sin rynkiga panna, gick långsamt bort till eldstaden och kastade in lite flampulver, medan hon sade en adress som hon använt många gånger de senaste månaderna. De smaragdgröna lågorna krusades och snurrade i djärva mönster, tills ett välbekant ansikte svävade ovanför härden, och stirrade tillbaka på henne av förvirring.

"Förlåt för att det är så sent," bad McGonagall om ursäkt. "Men jag är rädd att jag måste be dig om en till tjänst."


	24. Kapitel 24: Timmar

ISOLERAD

~.~

Kapitel 24: Timmar

.

Den bittra vinden strök omkring henne, som om den försökte smyga sig in i hennes porer och frysa hennes blod.

Merlin visste varför, men hennes fötter hade burit henne till astronomitornet, och hon kunde svära på att den överblivna energin från Snapes dödande förbannelse fortfarande förmörkade luften här uppe. Atmosfären kändes tjockare och nära, och ett gnagande hade kliat hennes ryggrad i samma stund hon kommit fram.

Lutandes mot räcket, letade hennes bekymrade blick i skyn och försökte se förbi skuggorna av ovädersmoln för att hitta stjärnorna, men bara Vega och Arcturus var starka nog att blinka tillbaka.

Bortglömda röster ekade i hennes skalle.

 _Jag måste göra det här…_

Hon rös. Harry hade sagt exakt samma sak som Draco sagt den natten, och hon kunde svära på Godrics grav att hon kunde höra viskningarna av hans ord krypa över väggarna.

 _Jag måste döda dig, annars dödar han mig…_

Hon hårdnade sitt grepp om räcket och stängde ögonen, och spökena från det förflutna formades i hennes sinne. Hon kunde se allt så tydligt; scenen upprepade sig själv i hennes huvud. Draco, Dumbledore, Snape, Bellatrix. Så levande och nya, som om hon kunde snudda vid deras former med sina fingertoppar och känna deras hjärtslag.

Hermione fokuserade på bilden av Draco som hennes hjärna frammanat medan han sänkte sin stav, precis som Harry beskrivit, och hennes hjärta kändes som att det bultade i halsen. Han såg så sårbar ut, och det fick henne att falla lite hårdare för honom, men den logiska rösten i hennes huvud påminde henne att det här bara var hennes tolkning av händelsen.

Precis innan Snape lyft sin stav för att mörda mannen hon beundrat så mycket, kände hon ett viskande mummel kittla i sitt öra, och hennes ögon slog upp. Hon vred runt med en skarp flämtning som fyllde hennes lungor, letade frenetiskt efter källan, men hon var ensam.

Helt ensam.

Och det gjorde henne vettskrämd.

Hennes omgivning verkade vibrera av lömska skuggor, och kusliga viskningar var begravda i mörkret. Utrymmet blev kvävande, och hennes bröst hävdes och sänktes plötsligt snabbare när den iskalla kylan virade sig runt hennes lemmar.

Hon började springa, hon rusade till sin sovsal och lämnade andarna från den förflutna att väsa bakom henne i tornet. Smällarna från hennes ilande fotsteg ekade genom de tomma korridorerna och hon dök in på sitt rum, slirade och stängde dörren bakom sig. Hon snurrade runt, och hennes ögon mjuknade när de landade på Draco; sovande på soffan med Krumben vilande i sitt knä. Ett sorgset leende drog i hennes läppar när hans hesa andetag drev bort mot henne, och den smärtsamma pulsen av ömhet trummade i hennes bröst.

"Krumben," viskade hon och tassade mot soffan. "Kom ner, pojken."

Med en lat sträckning, lydde hennes trogna husdjur och vandrade in i Dracos rum för att ge dem den avskildhet hon önskade. Hermione sträckte ut handen med hämningslösa fingrar, och strök hans ansikte. Hon hade upprepat dessa vårdande rörelser förr, men hade aldrig tagit sig tiden att _känna_ hur han var mellan vecken i hennes fingeravtryck, och han kändes som flytande höst; behagligt kall och som det fasta köttet av plommon. Hon slöt ögonen och etsade in känslan i sin hjärna, noterade att hans läppar hade texturen av smältande vax och den tunna stubben på hans käke kittlade som elektricitet.

"Vad gör du, Granger?"

Hennes ögon öppnades just som Dracos ögonlock långsamt slog upp för att fixera henne med en misstänksam blick. Hennes kropp stelnade ett ögonblick, men med ett enda bett i sin läpp, suckade hon bara och lyfte på hakan.

"Jag träffade en kvinna som förlorat någon hon…" _Älskade_. Det var vad hon ville säga, men hennes tunga tvekade. "Någon hon tyckte om."

Dracos ögonbryn rynkades, men han förblev tyst.

"Jag vet att vår…relation är komplicerad," fortsatte Hermione, lite lättad när han inte rynkade pannan åt r-ordet. "Och jag menade inte att något av det här skulle hända-"

Han fnös. "Tror du att _jag_ planerade det-"

" _Snälla_ , Draco," avbröt hon."Bara låt mig prata färdigt. Jag tror inte att någon av oss planerade det här." Hon svalde och fångade hans ögon. "Men jag ångrar ingenting. Jag bryr mig om dig. Och jag vill inte att vi ska vara separerade, men det finns ingenting jag kan göra åt det."

Draco spände käken, men en del av hans beslutsamhet falnade när han såg hennes axlar sloka av utmattning och nederlag. Hennes kinder skimrade av timmar gamla tårar och hennes hår var vilt av vinden, men hon var så rå och verklig såhär, och det sparkade honom i magen.

"Men jag kan göra något åt avskedet," sa Hermione med en målmedveten ton. "Jag tänker inte bråka med dig mer."

Han höjde ett ögonbryn. "Vad är det du-"

"Jag vet inte när vi måste fara," mumlade hon. "Men jag tänker inte låta våra sista dagar involvera en massa gräl-"

"Vi bråkar, Granger," fastställde han med en stoisk axelryckning. "Det är det vi gör-"

"Jag menar dem sårande delarna," sa hon med frustration. "Du vet vad jag menar, Draco; alla gräl vi har haft på senaste tiden, och jag tänker inte göra det mer. Jag vägrar."

Hon pausade, väntade på att han skulle prata, men han såg bara på henne med den där vanliga likgiltiga blicken som fick hennes nävar att knytas.

"Jag bara…" hon spårade ur och hennes fingrar letade sig tillbaka till hans ansikte. "Jag vill komma ihåg dig såhär. Lugn och…och inte med en blick som säger att du hatar mig."

Draco rynkade pannan men lutade sig frånvarande mot hennes beröring.

"Så det är det," sa hon och lät handen falla till sin sida igen. "Jag vet inte vad som kommer hända oss. McGonagall sa att hon kanske hittat en plats åt dig, men jag vet inte mer. Jag har gett dig alla svar jag kan, så jag tänker inte bråka mer om våra omständigheter. Jag är trött på det-"

"Granger-"

"Så om du inte kan göra det-"

"Granger-"

"Då vill jag inte prata med dig-"

"Granger," morrade han otåligt, tog hennes hand och drog upp hennes i sitt knä. "Ta ett jävla andetag-"

"Jag är allvarlig," sa hon, stel och motvillig i hans armar. "Jag tänker inte göra det."

Dracos uttryck formades långsamt till ett roat flin, och Hermione studerade honom varsamt, och saktade undermedvetet ner sina andetag medan han klickade med tungan. "Alltid så envis," anmärkte han med ett lågt och tyst muller med sina stämband. Han slickade sina läppar. "Visst, Granger. Inga fler frågor."

Hon kunde inte stoppa den höga sucken av lättnad som lämnade hennes läppar och lekte med en del av hans blonda hår. "Tack," sa hon, slappnade av i hans knä och placerade en späd kyss i hans mungipa.

Draco stack in händerna bakom hennes knän och drog henne närmre, justerade hennes ben så att hon bekvämt satt gränsle över honom och pressade sig hårdare in i kyssen. Någonting med Grangers mjuka men bestämda nyp och slickar väckte ett hungrigt och ofrånkomligt begär i hans ådror. Han virade in fingrarna i hennes rebelliska lockar, höll hennes huvud på plats och sög på hennes läppar med någonting förödande likt desperation.

Han sänkte sina fuktiga nafsanden till böjningen av hennes hals, stod emot en rysning när ett av hennes flämtliknande stön träffade den mottagliga huden på hans axel och gled nerför hans ryggrad. Hans fingrar högg in i den jeans-täckta klämman strax nedanför hennes rumpa när hon drog hårt i hans tröjkant och avbröt deras kyss för att dra den över hans huvud.

Brutna kyssar smakar bättre när de lagas.

Hon gjorde det där som han i hemlighet älskade; mjukt skrapade hon med sina naglar över hans bröst och spred svaga kyssar över hans öra. Hastigt drog han av hennes tröja, och gled med tänderna över hennes nyckelben medan han fumlade med spännet på hennes behå.

Båda barbröstade och med början till ett blänk av för-salighets-svett, delades en outtalad överenskommelse mellan dem medan de stal några heliga minuter, bara för att ta vara på alla detaljer som retade sinnena.

Att kyssa…bita…sucka…njuta…

Att memorera.

Men den instängda hettan nedanför hennes mage fick Hermione att våndas, och hon drog sig bort från honom och ställde sig upp för att kliva ur sina jeans och underkläder, medan Draco smidigt drog av sig sina byxor och kalsonger. Han kunde se början på hennes osäkerhet i hennes nötbruna ögon medan han öppet stirrade på henne, tvingade sin hjärna att komma ihåg varje centimeter av hennes kropp innan ängslan krossade bilden.

Varför kunde hon inte förstå att hon var så jävla vacker?

Kanske för att han aldrig sagt det till henne.

Hon rörde sig för att lägga sig till rätta bredvid honom på soffan, men hans hand sköt ut och fattade tag om hennes handled, långsamt men bestämt drog han tillbaka henne till där hon varit innan; lår mot lår. Han sköt undan de konjaks-färgade lockarna som dolde hennes ansikte, och han kunde se osäkerheten motvilligt etsad i hennes charmerande ansiktsdrag. De hade aldrig gjort det såhär förut, med henne ovanpå och hon som bestämde takten, och han lyfte hennes haka så hon kunde möta hans uppmuntrande blick.

"Du kommer gilla det här," försäkrade han henne och nafsade på hennes underläpp. "Lita på mig."

Hermiones ögon vidgades och hennes axlar slappnade av medan ett långsamt leende prydde hennes svullna läppar. "Jag litar på dig," erkände hon tyst, tog tag om hans axlar medan en av hans handflator lade sig till rätta på hennes rygg, och hans fingrar inbjöd behagliga rysningar att rinna nerför hennes ryggrad.

Hans andra hand följde ett inbillat spår från böljandet av hennes höft till den fuktiga springan som han längtade efter och stoppade in två fingrar, och fångade hennes jämrande med sin mun. Han retade henne bara i några stulna minuter, spred tunga kyssar mot hennes bröst och blev hårdare medan hennes ljuvliga spinnanden kittlade hans öron. Hon försökte sträcka sig efter hans erektion, men han sköt bort hennes ivriga händer; han ville att det här skulle vara ett tag. Han ville vara uppslukad av upplevelsen av den intima länken, istället för att sträva efter att nå klimax.

Han visste inte varför. Han bara ville det.

Bara ett par strykanden mot hennes mest känsliga kött för att försäkra att hon var redo, och han drog henne långsamt uppför sina ben tills hennes körsbärs-toppade bröst var mot hans bröst. Med en lätt vickning med kroppen, svalde hon hans begär inuti sig, krökte sin rygg och anpassade sig till den ovana men underbara vinkeln.

Draco drog in luften mellan sina tänder medan han smälte in i hennes värme, och hans grepp om hennes midja hårdnade när en vridning med hennes höfter fick hans mage att bulta av åtrå. Han flyttade hennes kropp för att hjälpa till att skapa en rytm, och gungade henne långsamt mot sig, hans läppar förblev säkert fästa mot varje centimeter av hud han kunde smaka.

Någonting mellan sekunder och timmar passerade med en gradvis stegring; kroppar som försiktigt svängde och slappa smekningar av läppar. Hon gjorde de där hesa små stönandena som lät för rena för hans sida av verkligheten, men han andades in dem ändå. Hennes huvud vippade framåt tills deras pannor snuddade och hennes kaffe-färgade lockar spillde runt dem som en slöja för att dämpa resten av världen.

Kyssar matchade flödet av sex; långsamma men djupa, och satte nervändar i brand. När den nära förestående saligheten började öka nedanför hans mage, låste Draco sina armar runt hennes kropp så att hon var intill honom och tog över tempot, dök in i henne lite fortare och hårdare. Han visste från hennes skvallrande ryckningar och hennes förhöjda andetag att hon började nå toppen av njutning, och han avbröt deras kyss, fångade hennes ansikte så att han kunde bevittna ögonblicket dansa över hennes ansiktsdrag.

Särandet av hennes läppar. Hennes blinkningar av förvirring. De vidgade pupillerna. Hennes kvävda gnyende.

"Jag vill komma ihåg dig såhär," mumlade han, nästan av misstag medan vibrationerna av hennes frigörelse förde med sig hans egen.

Med panna som kysste panna och sträva andetag krockande mellan dem, strök Draco lata mönster mot hennes hårfäste medan orgasmerna falnade bort för att lämna kvar det där lekfulla pirret i deras skelett. Hennes hum av tillfredsställelse gled över hans axel och hennes ögonlock fälldes ner, men han lät inte hennes huvud falla när några fördömande ord tumlade ur hans mun.

"En sista fråga," raspade han ut, och hennes ögon öppnades motvilligt för att möta hans. "Hur lång tid har vi kvar?"

Hermiones mätta uttryck formades till en förtvivlad bister uppsyn, och hon svalde klumpen av sorg i sitt luftrör. "Inte länge."

.

* * *

.

Tiden är subjektiv för hjärtats lycka.

Tiden är bitter och självisk, och saktar inte ner hur mycket du än ber om det.

Tiden flyger förbi när du snubblar över någonting nära belåtenhet.

De spenderade de nästa dagarna intrasslade i varandras lemmar, bland lakanen eller duschstrålen och försökte blockera världen utanför dörren, som unga älskare gör. I de bräckliga timmarna däremellan, satt de uppflugna i fönstret, tittade på de vilda uppvisningarna av januari-åskstormar och läste frånvarande Shakespeare, Byron eller Donne mellan lata kyssar.

Draco avskydde de stunder då Hermione blev tvungen att gå för att möta McGonagall eller för att hjälpa offren från Sankt Mungos i sjukhusflygeln, men han tuggade på sin tunga för att behålla lugnet, som han sagt att han skulle. Även om skuggan av det förestående kriget aldrig lämnade rummet, hade hon burit ett svagt leende sen deras samtal, och han var fast besluten att inte jaga bort det.

"Draco."

"Hm?"

"Vill du gå och lägga dig?" frågade hon. "Du ser lite trött ut."

Sömn var slöseri med tid.

"Jag mår fint," mumlade han och gjorde en gest åt henne att vända blad. "Vi kan lika bra läsa klart den."

Hermione sträckte på halsen för att kyssa hans mungipa.

Hon hade kämpat hårt för att inte bli förförd av en falsk känsla av trygghet, men Dracos avslappnade uppträdande hade varit som en drog för att lindra hennes fruktan. Hogwarts hade känts mer fridfullt också; de flesta av överlevarna från Sankt Mungos-attacken hade återhämtat sig snabbt och skickats hem, och runt fyrtio elever hade återvänt till skolan efter det förlängda jullovet. Resten av hennes klasskamrater skulle komma tillbaka imorgon med Hogwartsexpressen, och hon såg framemot att träffa Ginny och Neville, om så bara för att säga adjö innan Ministeriet störtades och hon skulle behöva fara iväg.

Bland de fyrtio som återvänt fanns bröderna Creevey och en från år tre som hette Joanne Preston; mugglarfödda, och Hermiones främsta prioritet när det oundvikliga hände.

McGonagall hade noggrant skissat på evakuerings-planer för de mugglarfödda, men fortsatt vara beslutsamt vag om Draco, och bara nickat och försäkrat att 'någonting hade arrangerats.' De stressade rynkorna i rektorns ansikte hade blivit lite djupare på sistone, och Hermione hade dragit sig för att ta upp ämnet, underförstått litat på sin mentor och skjutit sin oro åt sidan.

Och hon var verkligen orolig för Draco; så mycket att det skrämde henne.

Hon hade mentalt förberett sig för Ministeriets och Hogwarts fall, men tanken på Dracos avfärd fick hennes andning att vackla. Dessa sista dagar insvept i hans doft, röst och värme hade lugnat hennes själ och kanske varit de vackraste i hennes korta liv.

Men allt hade ett utgångsdatum.

"Granger."

"Hm?"

"Du har inte vänt blad på ungefär tio minuter."

"Åh," sa hon med rynkad panna. "Förlåt. Jag tänkte på någonting."

"Chockerande," sa han släpigt med rik sarkasm, och placerade en lätt kyss bakom hennes öra. "Kom igen, Granger. Vänd blad."

Avtrubbat gjorde Hermione som hon blev tillsagd, försökte sjunka längre in i Dracos kroppsvärme och bannade sig själv för att ha låtit värdefulla minuter glida mellan fingrarna.

Klockorna hånade henne.

.

* * *

.

Hon vaknade med en nervös knut i magen.

Det var fortfarande mörkt, och Dracos arm låg över hennes midja medan hans sömniga andetag rufsade hennes hår. Hon sneglade på klockan och såg att den nästan var fem på morgonen, drog sig försiktigt ur sängen och försökte fastställa vad som väckte henne, letande efter någonting som verkade annorlunda.

Gnistor av blixtar lyste upp rummet mellan låga mullranden av åska, och hon hasade varsamt bort till fönstret, såg på den marinblå himlen som spelade värd åt den pråliga stormen. Ännu ett sting av obehag invaderade hennes mage, och framkallade bubblande gåshud över hennes skinn, men hon hade ingen aning varför.

Någonting kändes…fel.

Någonting i hennes mage sade åt henne att lämna sovsalen, och hon bytte tyst om till sina jeans och drog på sig en av Dracos tröjor och en kofta för att konfrontera kylan. Greppande sin stav, tvekade hon på vägen ut för att mjukt stryka sin älskares hår innan hon tryckte upp dörren för att finna Krumben upprört vandrande runt i vardagsrummet, medan han gjorde bekymrade morrande ljud och klöste golvbrädorna.

"Lugna dig, Krumben," viskade hon och klappade honom milt. "Jag kommer snart tillbaka."

Hon lät sin intuition leda henne medan hon smög nerför de tomma korridorerna med bara bultningarna från hennes hjärta att bryta den kusliga tystnaden. Frånvarande vandrade hon i en riktning som hon verkligen inte ville gå i, hon drog fingrarna över stenväggarna, som om hon försökte lugna skolan själv för vad som skulle komma härnäst. Hon gick uppför en trappa och insåg vart hon var på väg, hennes ögon vidgades när hon såg att någon annan redan sökt svar i astronomitornet i de tidiga timmarna den här underliga morgonen.

"Känner du också det?" frågade hon och ställde sig bredvid sin professors sida.

"Ja," nickade McGonagall med händerna på räcket och den tankfulla blicken studerande de kämpande molnen. "Någonting står inte rätt till."

"Vad är det?"

"Jag är inte säker," sa rektorn stramt. "Stormen är annorlunda. Den känns…obalanserad."

"Tror du…" men Hermione tappade vad hon skulle säga när hon fick syn på en glänsande vit sfär skjutande mot dem som en komet. "Vad är det där?"

McGonagall böjde huvudet och knep ihop ögonen av förfäran. "Vår varning."

De båda drog sig bakåt ett par steg när ljuset skuttade runt i tornet och sprack upp i den slående vackra patronus-hjorten, och Hermione tänkte på Harrys mor. "Professorn, vems-"

"Tyst, Hermione," tystade den äldre häxan henne. "Det här är viktigt-"

" _En timme_ ," ekade en bekant manlig röst runt dem. " _De kommer, Minerva_."

Den glödande hjorten försvann lika fort som den kommit, och Hermione släppte ut andetaget som värkt i henne lungor medan hon avvaktande tittade på rektorn. "Kommer dem?" frågade hon. "Dödsätarna?"

"En timme," upprepade McGonagall avlägset. "Jag vet inte om tiden kommer räcka-"

"Var det Snapes patronus?"

"Ja," nickade hon och vände sig mot sin elev med en allvarlig blick. "Lyssna, Hermione, jag måste varna de andra professorerna. Du måste väcka bröderna Creevey och Miss Preston och ta dem till mitt kontor. Jag kommer dit så fort jag kan-"

"Jag trodde att vi skulle evakuera dem med testralerna-"

"Det finns inte tillräckligt med tid," skakade hon på huvudet. "Bara få dem till mitt kontor så kommer jag dit strax. Förstår du?"

Hennes Gryffindor-instinkter tog över, och hon sträckte på ryggen innan hon gav sin professor en fast nick. "Okej. Jag går-"

"Var så snabb du kan!" ropade McGonagall efter henne medan hon sprang iväg.

När Hermione nådde Gryffindor-sovsalarna, var henne muskler ömma och hennes huvud bultade av adrenalin. Hon väckte Dennis, Colin och Joanne, fumlade upprört medan de skyndade sig för att samla ihop några av sina ägodelar, slängde oroliga blickar på klockan och försökte få dem att skynda sig.

 _Käre Merlin, det händer…_

Nitton minuter senare och de var alla samlade på rektorns kontor; Colin försökte trösta sin skräckslagne bror, och Hermione försökte försäkra den trettonåriga Joanne att hon skulle komma hem säkert. Men medan minuterna gled förbi, blev Hermione mer och mer rastlös, darrande av nerver och otålighet medan tiden löstes upp och hotet om dödsätarna blev allt mer högljutt i hennes huvud. Varje klick på klockans hand betydde en minut mindre att få ut Draco ur slottet, och hon kämpade hårt med att behålla fokuset på sin plikt mot McGonagall och de mugglarfödda.

"Var är McGonagall?" frågade Colin med panik i sin skakiga röst. "Du sa att hon snart skulle vara här."

"Hon är påväg," svarade Hermione, osäker på om hon ljög eller inte. "Det kommer bli bra."

 _Tänk om det inte är bra?_

Väntande kan göra en galen.

Med bara tjugotvå minuter kvar, rusade rektorn äntligen in på sitt kontor, och Hermione hade aldrig sett sin mentor så nervös; hennes ögonbryn var täckta av ett tunt lager svett och rynkade av stressade linjer. Den åldrade häxan skyndade bort mot eldstaden, uttalade en snabb besvärjelse innan hon vände sig mot de fyra tonåringarna och gjorde en gest för dem att komma närmre.

"Ni kommer åka med flampulver till Kingsley Shacklebolts hem," förklarade hon i en skarp röst. "Han kommer se till att ni alla kommer hem säkert, okej?" De tre yngstas huvuden nickade av förståelse. "Hans adress är Wordsworth Way tjugotre," sa hon till dem och sträckte sig efter skålen med flampulver. "Miss Preston, du går först, och kom ihåg att säga det tydligt. Vi måste vara snabba."

Hermione såg på medan Joanne försvann bland de gälla smaragdgröna flammorna, tätt åtföljd av Dennis och till slut Colin. En liten dos av lättnad mattade de tunga andetagen i hennes bröst, men hon rynkade pannan av förvirring när hon insåg att McGonagall höll ut skålen med flampulver i hennes riktning.

"Kom igen, Hermione," uppmanade rektorn. "Du måste åka-"

"Jag åker inte," bestred hon, och backade bort från den andra häxan. "Jag måste få ut Draco härifrån-"

"Det finns inte tid-"

"Men jag måste-"

"Hermione, Dödsätarna är påväg!" sa McGonagall strängt. "Du måste åka-"

"NEJ!" skrek hon och knöt nävarna. "Jag tänker INTE åka! Jag måste få ut honom härifrån! Du _svor_ för mig-"

"Hermione, snälla var förnuftig-"

"Du slösar bara mer tid på att bråka med mig!" insisterade hon argt medan frustrerade tårar rann nerför hennes kinder. "Om jag måste göra det här utan din hjälp, så kommer jag göra det! Men jag tänker inte åka förrän jag vet att han är borta!"

McGonagall blev stel innan hon andades ut av nederlag och såg på sin elev med trötta ögon medan hon motvilligt gick bort till sitt skrivbord. Hon viftade med staven för att öppna en låda, tog upp ett litet runt föremål invirat i tyg, och en stav som Hermione kände igen som Dracos.

"Så får det bli," mumlade McGonagall med en suck. "Lyssna noga på mig, för jag har bara tid att säga det här en gång. Ta bakvägen och spring till kanten på Den förbjudna skogen vid Hagrids stuga. Gå inte in för långt, bara tillräckligt för att förbli osedda."

"Men tänk om någon ser honom inne i skolan?"

"Alla professorer samlas i Den stora salen och de flesta elever sover fortfarande," sa hon. "Du kommer nog klara dig fint-"

"Och vad gör jag när jag kommer-"

"Det här myntet är en flyttnyckel till ett säkert hus," sköt hon in, och höll upp det täckta föremålet. "När du går härifrån meddelar jag dem att ni är påväg."

Hermione svalde medan rektorn tryckte flyttnyckeln och Dracos trollstav i hennes händer. "Du tänker inte berätta vart han kommer hamna, eller hur?"

McGonagall skakade på huvudet. "Du vet att det är säkrare om färre människor vet-"

"Men han kommer vara säker?" bönföll den yngre häxan, lade de båda föremålen i fickan och såg till att de var säkra. "Du _lovar_ att han kommer vara säker?"

"Jag lovar," nickade hon. "Lyssna nu, Hermione. Efter att Draco är borta, måste du gå tillbaka samma väg du kom. Vid skogens kant vid Hagrids stuga, finns det en röd sten under en ek. Du kommer kunna transferera dig därifrån. Åk till Tonks hem, jag kommer meddela henne via flampulver-nätverket så att hon vet att du kommer och kan ändra sina skyddsbesvärjelser."

"Röd sten under eken," upprepade hon avdomnat, innan hon praktiskt taget kastade sig över den grånande häxan och höll henne i en revbens-krossande kram. "Tack så mycket. För allt. Förlåt för att jag är så självisk."

McGonagall accepterade gesten med en sorgsen rynkad panna och klappade sin kompanjon på ryggen. "Du måste gå," rådde hon, drog sig bort och manövrerade dem mot dörren. "Gå nu. Du har inte tid för det här." Rektorn pausade och släppte ut ett tärt andetag. "Jag önskar er båda lycka till."

Hermione gav Minerva en avskedande och tacksam blick innan hennes kropp skakade till och skred till verket. Snubblande på skyndsamt klumpiga fötter, flydde hon kontoret med sitt förkrossade hjärta fast i halsen, medan världen runt henne föll sönder.

.

* * *

.

Draco satte sig upp i sängen och såg på den kalla ihåligheten av Hermiones kontur i madrassen med sänkta ögonbryn.

 _Var fan…?_

Klockan var kvart i sex och himlen hade knappt börjat mjukna till en ljusare ton av blått, så varför var han ensam i sängen? Och varför kunde han inte höra ljudet av en dusch, eller henne röra sig i köket?

Han rynkade ögonbrynen av irritation, kastade täcket åt sidan och drog på sig kläderna han haft på sig dagen innan i ett försök att besegra vinterluften som smög sig in i Grangers rum. Tassande med sina bara fötter över golvbrädorna, gick han in i vardagsrummet och snubblade nästan över sin älskares husdjur som blockerade hans väg.

"Smart katt så fan heller," mumlade han och gav halv-knizzlaren en sur blick. "Om du nu är så smart, var är-"

Han avbröts när Hermione plötsligt kom in i rummet, vilt flåsande med kinderna skimrande av tårar och snubblande över sina egna fötter. "Åh tacka Merlin du är vaken!" väste hon, stapplade mot honom och grep hans tröja i sin skakande näve. "Vi-vi måste gå-"

"Vad i helvete?" hävde han ur sig, tog tag i båda hennes handleder och stadgade henne. Han hade aldrig sett henne såhär, och hans insidor vred sig av fruktan medan han absorberade hennes frenetiska beteende. "Vart har du varit-"

"Vi måste gå!" skrek hon. "Dödsätarna. De-de kommer! Vi måste gå! _Nu_!"

"Granger, bara andas för fan-"

"Du lyssnar inte på mig! Vi har minuter!" ropade hon, drog sig ur hans grepp och snärtade med staven för att kalla på hans skor och rock. "Ta på det här, Draco! Snabbt! Jag måste få bort dig härifrån! Bara skynda dig!"

Tyngden i hennes ord och desperationen i hennes röst slog honom i bröstet som en _I_ _mpedimenta_ , och han gjorde som hon bad medan hon sprang in på sitt rum och återvände med sin förtrollade väska och jacka. Han hade knappt knäppt den första knappen på sin rock när hon tog hans hand och började dra honom ut ur rummet. Hennes fingrar höll så hårt om hans hand att hon stoppade blodcirkulationen.

"Krumben!" ropade hon över axeln medan hon slängde upp dörren. "Följ med, Krumben! Kom igen!"

Hennes intuitiva husdjur galopperade fram medan hon drog i Draco. Båda började springa klumpigt och rusade nerför slottets karga passager, drivna av rädsla och vägrande att bryta länken deras händer skapade. De nådde bakdörren, vinden och regnet hamrade mot dem med obarmhärtig styrka medan dem halkade och vacklade över de lertäckta markerna mot Den förbjudna skogen. De passerade Hagrids stuga, dök in bland träden och sköt undan de rivande klorna av grenar och kvistar som försökte hindra deras flykt. I ögonvrån, registrerade Hermione en blixt av rött, och hon saktade sina brännande ben innan hon stannade plötsligt.

Hon behöll Dracos hand fast i sin egen.

"Fan," svor han och undvek precis att springa in i henne. "Granger, vad i-"

"Röd sten," mumlade hon för sig själv och såg på den enorma eken som McGonagall nämnt. "Kom här, Krumben," kallade hon på husdjuret som hade sprungit en bit längre fram men som snabbt skuttade tillbaka till hennes sida. "Stanna här, pojken. Jag kommer snart tillbaka."

Nöjd över att hennes magiska vän förstod, drog hon i Draco och började springa igen, med blod rinnande mellan deras handflator när deras naglar fastnade i varandras hud. Ännu ett spasmodiskt kraschande av blixtar och åska exploderade över deras huvuden, och Hermione blinkade bort de genomdränkta hårslingorna som fastnat mellan hennes ögonfransar och som kliade i ögonen. Hennes ben kändes som brutet glas och hennes lungor kämpade mot hennes revben, men hon kunde inte sluta springa.

 _Fortsätt…_

 _Måste få bort honom…_

 _Måste föra honom i säkerhet…_

"Granger, stanna!" ropade Draco bakom henne, grävde ner hälarna i marken och slet sin hand ur hennes skruvstäds-grepp. "Bara stanna för helvete!"

Hermione vred runt och försökte förgäves återansluta deras fingrar. "Draco, vi måste-"

"Det här är tillräckligt långt!" sa han snabbt. "Vad i helvete gör vi här?"

Hon kände sitt vindpinade ansikte skrynklas ihop av vånda medan hon försökte finna orden. _Åh Godric_ …hennes hjärta värkte. Tittande på honom nu; med håret rufsigt av vinden och hans askgrå ansiktsdrag råa av den slående kylan, såg han så mänsklig och perfekt ut, och känslan kvävde henne.

"Vi…vi är här för att säga hejdå," mumlade hon genom skälvande läppar och skallrande tänder, och såg hans ögonbryn rynkas av osäkerhet. "Vår tid är slut."

Draco skakade envist på huvudet och hans läppar rynkades av trots. "Vad är det du-"

En gäll och lång knall kapade hans ord, dundrade genom skogen och fick markerna att vibrera med sin volym. Han sträckte sig instinktivt efter Hermione, grep hennes armbågar och drog henne närmre medan skälvningarna avtog. Någonstans långt borta, kunde han höra de svärmande väsningarna av kvastar som närmade sig och vad som lät som panikslagna skrik från Hogwarts. Till och med träden verkan stöna och rycka, och Draco granskade sin omgivning med en misstänksam blick, medan han höll Hermione på plats mot sitt bröst.

"Vad fan var det?" morrade han medan de kusliga ekona försvann.

"Skyddsbesvärjelserna bröts," svarade hon omtöcknat och sneglade över axeln i slottets riktning. "De är här." Hon svalde sorgen. "Draco, du måste gå-"

"Nej," spottade han skarpt och lossade sitt grepp om henne så att han kunde föra sitt ansikte nära henne. "Nej! Vi behöver mer tid-"

"Det finns inte mer tid," kved hon medan hennes andetag lämnade henne i svaga flämtningar. "Du måste åka härifrån, annars hittar de dig-"

"Jag är inte redo!" avbröt han och lyfte sin hand för att borsta bort de genomdränkta lockarna fastklistrade över hennes ansikte. Deras blandade blod smetades ut över hennes kind, och han kom frånvarande ihåg dagen i badrummet, när hon skurit deras handflator och påbörjat deras ödesbestämda förbindelse. Blod hade varit så annorlunda då. Nu var det irrelevant. "Kom med mig," hävde han tanklöst ur sig. "Kom med mig och vi kan gömma-"

"Jag kan inte!" ropade hon och bröt sig loss från hans armar. "Vi pratade om detta, Draco! Vi kom överens-"

"Men jag har ändrat mig!" svarade han våldsamt. "Vad vill du att jag ska göra, Granger? Vill du att jag ska gå ner på mina jävla knän och be?"

"Nej!" hon kvävdes på ett kvidande. "Jag vill att du ska vara säker! Det är allt jag vill!"

"Och jag vill att _du_ ska vara säker!" skrek han tillbaka. "Kämpa inte i det här kriget, Hermione! Gör inte-"

"Du vet att jag måste-"

"SKITSNACK!"

"Draco, _snälla_ ," viskade hon, stoppade ner handen i fickan och fingrade på sin stav. "Du måste gå-"

"Jag behöver dig, Hermione!" erkände han högt. _Dra åt helvete, Salazar._ "Är det vad du vill höra? Är det vad som krävs?"

"Jag ville inte säga hejdå såhär," mumlade hon, mer till sig själv medan hon drog fram sin stav med skakande fingrar. "Jag ville inte att det skulle vara såhär svårt-"

"Vad fan gör du?" frågade han och såg på henne med varsam och försiktig blick. "Sänk din stav, Granger!"

"Förlåt," stönade hon och rätade på handleden. "Förlåt, Draco, men jag måste se till att du är säker-"

"VÅGA bara, Hermione-"

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" grät hon, och Dracos kropp blev stel medan förtrollningen verkade. Han påminde henne om en av de där leksakssoldaterna; stadig och stolt, men helt livlös i ögonen, och hon visste att detta skulle förfölja henne.

Hennes hand föll slapp till hennes sida, och hon knep ihop ögonen hårt medan heta tårar suddade hennes syn och smetade ut blodfläcken han märkt henne med. Hon övergav planen att fejka lugn, närmade sig honom långsamt och gned sitt ansikte mot hans hals och grät.

Det var inte såhär hon velat att de skulle skiljas.

Vinden svalde dem, regnet högg i deras hud och kylan väckte våldsamma skakningar som plågade varje centimeter av hennes kropp. Draco var oundvikligt tyst och orörlig av förtrollningen, och hon hade kunnat offra nästan allting bara för att få känna hans arm virad runt sin midja. Det var oromantiskt och bittert, men hon låste de värdefulla sekunderna i sitt minne, grimaserade när fler av de olycksbådande ljuden från Hogwarts avbröt hennes mjuka beröringar, och hon tvingades inse att deras klocka hade stannat.

"Förlåt," mumlade hon igen, lyfte på hakan och strök sina darrande fingrar över hans käklinje och hans underläpp. "Men det här är enda sättet."

Hon kunde fysiskt känna sitt hjärta spricka medan hon studerade hans frusna uttryck en sista gång och bad tyst sin hjärna att minnas varje detalj av ansiktet hon vaknat upp till de senaste veckorna och lärt sig att…

"Om-om vi båda kommer levande ur det här kriget," andades hon och avskydde ordet _om_. "Vill…vill jag ha dig i mitt liv."

Hon sträckte ner handen i sin väska, tog upp hans trollstav och lät den glida ner i hans byxficka och återvände sen för att gräva efter flyttnyckeln. Försiktigt skalade hon av tyget och stirrade på den till synes oskyldiga galleonen med avsky, nöp den mellan det tunna tyget och svävade tveksamt med den över hans knogar.

Hon drog in ett skakigt andetag för att lugna sin vittrande själ, lade sin lediga hand mot hans ansikte och smekte med tummen över hans kindben. Lutande framåt på tårna, pressade hon sina darrande läppar mot hans obesvarande för att ta vara på den sista kyssen, det var knappt en koppling, men den värmde henne i skärvan av ett ögonblick.

Hon drog sig tillbaka, lurade sig själv att regndropparna som rann utspridda över hans mjölkvita hy kunde vara tårar, medan de sista strängarna i hennes hjärta brast.

Hennes hjärta var krossat, och smärtan var förlamande.

 _Tiden är ute…_

"Jag älskar dig," suckade hon sorgset, innan hon smällde myntet mot hans hud och ryckte till när luften förändrades för att anpassa sig till flyttnyckelns sug.

Och sen var han borta.


	25. Kapitel 25: Mil

Kapitel 25: Mil

.

Hennes blanka ögon dröjde vid platsen han varit på.

Där fanns ingenting nu; bara ett hånande gap som genomskars av spottande regndroppar och en vinande piskande vind som verkade allt för angelägen att invadera tomrummet. Lukten av stormen började dränka resterna av hans doft, och pirret av hans värme mot hennes kind tonade snabbt bort. Hennes kropp var låst som om han fortfarande var där; handen som pressat flyttnyckeln mot hans knogar var fortfarande utsträckt och darrade, och hennes haka var vinklad från hennes viskade avskedsord.

 _Jag älskar dig…_

Hon kunde inte röra sig.

Kunde inte slita blicken från den tomma platsen.

Hon bara stirrade på den…

Men den heta svedan av tårar tvingade henne att blinka, och världen började röra sig igen.

Hon släppte det tunna tygstycket som varit virat runt flyttnyckeln, lät armarna falla slappt till hennes sidor, och storknade på klumpen i halsen. Ett skrik satt fast någonstans i hennes bröst, men hennes lungor var för ansträngda för att släppa ut det, och den kvävande känslan brände så hårt att hon knappt kunde andas.

Och, _åh Merlin_ , värken i hjärtat var olidlig; som om allting inom henne kollapsade.

Hennes knän gav vika, och hon föll hårt till marken, ignorerade leran som gled upp för hennes jeans och tryckte sig in i hennes handflator när hon vek sig dubbel, och hon lyckades knappt ta emot sig själv med sina trötta armar. Hennes ögon föll till fördjupningarna av Dracos fotspår; den enda indikationen på att han varit där för bara en stund sedan, men regnet bankade bort konturerna, och inom några sekunder hade de blandats med den fuktiga jorden, och hon var helt ensam.

Vinden blev råare i det ögonblicket, och hon virade armarna runt sin skakande kropp i ett lönlöst försök att lätta den bitande kylan och ensamheten. Ett vrål av åska dränkte ett hjärtekrossat snyft som fick hennes mage att kväljas, och hennes ögon kneps ihop när hon försökte ta sig igenom de våldsamma skälvningarna.

" _Åh Godric_ , vad det gör ont," sluddrade hon till ingen alls, och höll hårdare om sig själv. "Det gör ont."

Annabelle Snowblooms ord viskade någonstans i hennes bakhuvud.

 _Det känns som att dö, fast värre._

Hon stannade där i några stulna sekunder, och försökte bara att återfå en känsla av skäl medan hon stumt gungade fram och tillbaka, men det fanns inte tid att söka efter lugn. Ekona av tumult från Hogwarts störde det rytmiska smattrandet av regnet, och Hermione öppnade motvilligt ögonen och sneglade i skolan riktning. Hon mindes då; mindes att hon inte kunde stanna här, och hon bannade sig själv för att ha låtit sorgen förtära henne.

Hon drog in ett andetag som kändes så djupt att det sträckte ut hennes revben, bet ihop tänderna och tvingade in spänning i sina muskler för att få dem att sluta skaka. Hon lyfte händerna och torkade grovt bort de avslöjande tårarna, men varje centimeter av henne var täckt av regndroppar, och hon kunde inte skilja dem åt medan hennes genomdränkta lockar klibbade mot kinderna. Ett frustrerat kvidande kliade på insidan av hennes tänder när hon insåg att det var lönlöst, och hon drog bort håret ur ögonen, och hon fick kväljningar av klumpen i halsen som inte ville försvinna.

Hon var genomvåt in på själen och försökte så att ignorera illamåendet som fick hennes huvud att snurra, och hon svalde flera rejäla klunkar luft och drog sig långsamt upp på ostadiga fötter. Hon tryckte undan ett stön när hennes lemmar protesterade, tvingade sina ben att förbli stadiga och hålla balansen, och med en sista nedslagen blick på den tomma platsen, knöt hon nävarna av beslutsamhet och vred runt.

Hennes rörelser var klumpiga medan hon joggade tillbaka samma väg hon kommit, och hon märkte knappt skogens klösande taggar och tistlar när hon snubblade i vad hon hoppades var rätt riktning. Hennes hållning var försämrad och synen fortfarande suddig i kanterna, men hon trampade blint genom den tjocka, klafsande smutsen och sökte desperat efter den röda stenen.

"Krumben," ropade hon med hes röst och påminde sig själv att dämpa rösten medan de kusliga ljuden från Hogwarts blev högre. "Krumben."

Ett litet jamande svarade någonstans till vänster om henne och hon rättade sin kurs, och raglade genom bitande björnbärsbuskar och järnek medan inhumana ljud började svärma i Förbjudna skogen. Hon hade ingen aning om de magiska varelser som vistades här kände på sig attacken och fick panik, eller om det var Dödsätare som piskade mellan träden, och nästan andades henne i kragen.

Hon samlade de sista och bräckliga resterna av sin energi, drev sig själv framåt med ett plågat vrål, och höll hårdare om sin stav. Hon rusade genom en envis vägg av löv och grenar, hostade på en suck av lättnad när Krumben skuttade bort till henne, och spottade låga och upprörda fräsningar, och hans vida blick granskade deras omgivning.

"D-det är okej, Krumben," stammade hon, och hon kunde svära på att hennes katt såg förbi henne för att leta efter Draco. "Han är borta," mumlade hon och orden sände en destruktiv blixt av ångest till hennes bröst. "K-kom här, pojken. Vi måste gå."

Hon lyfte upp sitt husdjur i sina armar, gick bort till stenen under det olycksbådande böjda ekträdet och kände luften darra av annan magi. Hon höll Krumben hårdare medan hon kämpade för att lugna sina rusande tankar och frenetiska andetag, och förberedde sig för att transferera.

Med en avskedande blick i Hogwarts riktning, och en tyst bön att Draco var i säkerhet, lämnade hon deras trasiga tillflyktsort bakom sig.

.

* * *

.

Draco landade på sviktande anklar.

Han tumlade fram på knä och lyckades precis ta emot sig själv med underarmarna innan hans ansikte smällde i smutsen. Hans händer grep om frasiga grästuvor, och musklerna i hans rygg spändes när han försökte stå emot de återkommande spasmerna i magen. Han kväljde och klökte medan de brutala torra hävningarna vibrerade genom honom och galla brände hans tonsiller.

Han spottade mot marken och andades häftigt, hans vattnande ögon fokuserade på den obekanta jorden, och han såg droppar av svett, regn eller möjligtvis tårar plaska mot hans handryggar. Vrede och ånger bubblade i hans ådror så hårt att det kändes förstörande, som gift som gnagde på hans nerver och celler.

"För helvete, Granger!" väste han till ingen, och slog näven i marken. "Fan." Igen. "Fan." Och igen. Tills hans knogar brann och blod rann mellan fördjupningarna. " _Fan, Hermione_."

Hans stämband knöts samman och hans utbrott dog i halsen. För arg. För bekymrad. För vilse. Han lyfte sin haka och försökte granska sin omgivning, men hans syn var för förvrängd och spräcklig av vita prickar, och han kunde knappt se en halvmeter framför sig. Allt han kunde urskilja var en gräsmatta och den sjukliga färgen av indigo som gryningen hade målat över skyn.

Det fanns ingen storm här, bara en grym vind som rev i hans genomvåta skinn, men han luktade fortfarande av skotskt regn och Hermiones tvål.

Han hörde inte hemma här.

Hans sinne började grymt spela upp vad som hade skett för bara några minuter sedan med oförsonliga tillbakablickar som fick hans tinningar att bulta. Han mindes en snärt med hennes stav när hon hade förstelnat honom, och den farliga känslan av fruktan som vridit om hans mage. Han mindes hur hon hade krupit in mot hans staty-stela kropp, hennes ansikte rått av känslor, och brustna ord som smekte hans käke.

Hon hade kysst honom, och han hade kämpat emot förtrollningen så hårt att det känts som att hans ben skulle krossas under hans hud, bara för att få röra sin mun och ge henne ett svar. Förtrollningen hade varit immun mot ihärdighet och desperation; han visste att hon hade kysst döda läppar, och han hatade det.

Och sen…

 _Jag älskar dig_ …

Han stelnade. Han visste inte vad han skulle göra med de tre orden; tre ord som rev i hans hjärna men värmde…allting annat. Så lugnande och ändå kaotiska. Det förändrade allting och ändå ingenting, för hon hade fortfarande skickat honom hit. Ensam.

Om han hade varit orolig för sin sinnesstämning när han blivit instoppad i det där rummet med henne, var den här verkligheten så mycket värre, som en Crucio för hans psyke.

En del av honom ville söka upp henne och säga till henne att han inte ville ha hennes kärlek, att han fan inte förtjänade den, och att hon var galen för att vilja ha honom i sitt liv. Han skulle vara den röda och ruttna fläcken på hennes vita klänning. Glasskärvan i hennes blodådra. Han var inte värdig henne. Han visste det nu. Hade förmodligen vetat det hela tiden.

En annan del av honom ville hitta henne och slicka deras sår, kanske sparka in hans stolthet i hörnet igen för att bemöta hennes behov. För han behövde henne, och inte på det romantiska, naiva sättet som rörde upp kräk, utan på det smärtsamma och förlamande sättet som skadade hjärnor och högg genom själen. Han hade slängt ur sig det en gång och han skulle slänga ur sig det igen om han var tvungen. Stolthet verkade plötsligt så irrelevant i jämförelse med den _jävla_ våndan som svärmade i hans bröstkorg.

Kanske han till och med älskade…

Han visste inte, och vad som än flödade i hans ådror var det helt främmande för honom. Att sätta en etikett på det med något överanvänt ord som så vårdslöst kastades mellan främlingar nuförtiden verkade otillräckligt för de känslor som hade fått honom på knä. Det påminde honom om den underliga känslan när eld är så het att det känns som is, eller när is är så kall att det känns som eld. Naturens paradox.

Om det här _var_ kärlek, så kändes det som galenskap. Det kändes som tortyr. Eller salighet. Allt på samma gång.

Han ville bara återvända och göra…någonting. Någonting för att förlänga deras sammanflätade hjärtslag.

Hans stav. Hon hade lagt den i hans ficka.

Hans hand skyndade för att greppa den, och kände det lugnande pirret av länge efterlängtad magi kittla hans fingertoppar. Han höll den i sitt knä och försökte stilla sina tankar innan han försökte transferera, men så kom det en hand på hans axel, och han frös till.

"Skyddsbesvärjelserna kommer inte låta dig återvända," sa en mjuk, feminin röst. "Och hon kommer ha åkt därifrån vid det här laget."

Draco snodde runt och kravlade sig upp på fötter, och lyckades knappt behålla fotfästet när han blinkade bort den salta dimman ur ögonen. Misstanke och chock rynkade hans ögonbryn när han insåg vem som stört honom, hennes ansikte var bara igenkännligt för honom från ett oavsiktligt möte i Diagongränden och ett slitet foto han hittat i sin mammas handväska när han letat efter en galleon till en chokladgroda. Ansiktsdragen var också bekanta; de aristokratiska linjerna och spåren som var så lika Bellatrix, men ändå märkbart mer späda och utan det hotfulla bettet som alltid gjorde honom obekväm.

"Du?" väste han, för uttömd för att riktigt lägga någon kraft bakom det. "Skickade de mig till _dig_?"

"Ja," nickade Andromeda obekvämt, och behöll sin varsamma blick på hans stav. "McGonagall-"

"Har en sjuk humor," avslutade han. "Jag behöver inte din hjälp."

Mostern som han aldrig känt höjde ett smalt ögonbryn. "Du underskattar hur hemskt det har blivit, Draco," sa hon långsamt. "Tro mig när jag säger att du _visst_ behöver min hjälp-"

"Varför i helvete skulle du erbjuda mig den ändå?" ifrågasatte han och smalnade blicken.

"Jag var motvillig till en början," erkände hon med en suck. "Men trots ditt förflutna, hör du ändå till familjen, Draco. Och tydligen så har du och jag någonting gemensamt nu-"

"Vad pratar du om?"

Andromeda tvekade. "McGonagall berätta för mig om ditt…förhållande med Hermione-"

"DU VET INGENTING OM MITT FÖRHÅLLANDE MED GRANGER!" skrek han och sträckte ut sin stavarm. "INTE ETT JÄVLA DUGG!"

"Lugna dig!"

"SÄG INTE ÅT MIG-"

"Sänk din röst!" skällde hon. "Du får inte väcka de andra! Du kanske inte gillar det, Draco, men jag var i exakt samma position som du för många år sedan, så jag vet hur du känner-"

"Du har inte en jävla aning-"

"Och om McGonagall inte berättat för mig om ditt förhållande med Hermione, skulle du inte vara här," sa Andromeda med en jämn röst. "De verkar båda säkra på att du har förändrats i viss utsträckning, och jag är villig att se efter själv-"

"Så storsint av dig-"

"Men jag var tydlig med att om du klantade dig," fortsatte hon. "Skulle du få klara dig själv. Jag vill hjälpa dig, Draco, men jag har andra personer att hålla i åtanke."

"Det här är skitsnack," fnös han.

Andromeda klickade med tungan. "Har du någon aning om vilken tur du har?"

"Tur?" spottade han bittert. "Tycker du det är tur att Voldemort vill se mig död?"

"Jag pratar om människorna som försöker hjälpa dig," sa hon med rynkad panna. "Med tanke på det du gjort, tycker jag det är en väldig tur."

Dracos blick vacklade och föll tillbaka till gräset. "Du känner inte till allt som hänt-"

"Jag vet tillräckligt," avbröt hon honom, och hennes uttryck mjuknade något. "Och jag förstår att du sattes i en fruktansvärd situation, men det är ingen ursäkt för dina handlingar."

Sanningen kan vara som blekmedel; det gör allting bart och tar bort smutsen. Men svälj för mycket och det kommer förstöra dig inifrån. Och kanske döda dig. Trots hans försök, kunde han inte riktigt få sig själv att avsky häxan framför honom, kanske för att det helt enkelt inte fanns något utrymme inom honom för fler skadliga tankar. Kanske för att han visste att hon hade rätt.

"Jag vet att det här inte är lätt för dig, men jag lovade McGonagall att jag skulle se till att du var i säkerhet," sa hon och släppte ut ett uppretat andetag. "Och det skulle göra dig gott att komma ihåg riskerna som Hermione tog för att få hit dig."

Ett skarpt mothugg gjorde sig redo på hans tungspets, men någonstans i bakhuvudet kunde han höra Hermione tvinga honom att acceptera omständigheterna. Han gnisslade tänder när ännu en våg av längtan efter sin älskare dunkade i hans mage. Han sänkte staven, och hans ögonlock kändes plötsligt som bly.

"Vad är haken för din…gästfrihet?"

"Ingen hake," försäkrade Andromeda. "Allt jag ber om är att du respekterar de andra och mitt hem."

"De andra?"

"Du får se," sa hon. "Jag ska förklara allt ordentligt på morgonen när du fått en chans att göra dig hemmastad. Jag har ett rum färdigt åt dig."

Det var först då Draco insåg att han var i en trädgård, och att bakom hans moster fanns en ganska stor men blygsam stuga, dränkt i mörker förutom en fladdrande glöd på undervåningen. Frestelsen att fortsätta grälet med Andromeda kokade på hans tunga, om så bara för att greppa lite flyktig värdighet, men hans behov av en säng och lite isolering för att gå igenom de trummande tankarna fick honom att vackla.

"Okej," mumlade han motvilligt och sänkte huvudet. "Bara…okej."

"Bra," nickade Andromeda, fast hennes ton antydde att det var långt ifrån _bra_. "Kom då, Draco. Du ser ut att behöva lite vila."

För sliten och trött för att stå emot längre, rörde sig hans fötter på egen hand, och Draco insåg frånvarande att en del av Hermiones doft dröjde kvar i tyget på hans rock. Rocken som hon gett honom i julklapp. Det plågsamma och obevekliga begäret efter Grangers närvaro intensifierades och fick honom nästan att vika sig dubbel, men han spände käken och rätade på ryggen, och sjönk djupare in i rockens foder.

Han kände Andromedas handflata vila mot hans rygg medan hon ledde honom in i sitt hem, och fast att han visste att han borde skaka av sig den, lät han den vara.

.

* * *

.

Hennes armar blev slappa, och Krumben landade klumpigt på hennes tår.

Hermione såg blint på ingenting, läpparna var lätt särade, och varje muskel spändes för att hålla henne stående. Godric visste att hon försökte samla sig, men hennes kropp vägrade samarbeta, och hon vågade inte röra sig.

"Hermione!" ropade en välbekant röst och bröt hennes trans. Plötsligt slöts armar runt henne, en lugnande chock av lila hår mot hennes kind och en bebismage som böjde sig in mot hennes buk. "Tacka Merlin att du är okej. Var har du varit? McGonagall skickade sin patronus för evigheter sedan."

Den yngre häxan försökte finna sin röst. "Jag…jag gick lite vilse," mumlade hon och föll in i omfamningen. "Jag hade svårt att hitta transfererings-platsen."

"Men du är okej?" frågade Tonks och drog sig bak för att studera sin vän. "Du är inte skadad eller nåt? Inget illa ment, hjärtat, men du ser för jävlig ut."

"Jag mår fint," ljög Hermione, för hon visste inte vad hon annars skulle säga. "Jag mår fint. Jag bara…jag ramlade, men jag mår fint."

Det är lustigt; hur repetitionen av ett ord kan göra det opålitligt och motsägelsefullt.

"Är du säker?"

Trots att Hermione visste att Tonks var omedveten om hennes affär med Draco, var hon rädd att det stod skrivet mellan varje oros-rynka i hennes uttryck. Hon kände sig genomskinlig. Hon fixade trotsigt sin hållning och gjorde läpparna till ett tunt sträck, och antog skenet av en häxa i kontroll.

"Jag är säker," nickade hon.

"Alright," sa Tonks, uppenbarligen inte övertygad men hon kvävde sina frågor. Hermione kände en betryggande arm läggas om hennes axlar, och hon guidades mjukt till sin väns ödmjuka hem. "Nu går vi in i värmen."

"Okej. Var är Lupin?"

"Han åkte till Kråkboet när vi fick varningen," förklarade hon, hennes ton var tung av oro. "Han tänkte att Arthur kanske behövde hjälp med att sätta upp fler skyddsbesvärjelser. Vi försöker kontakta alla, men det är svårt."

Hermione bad att hennes nästa ord inte skulle låta för hoppfulla. "Finns det några nyheter om Ron och Harry?"

"Nej," suckade Tonks och kramade Hermiones axel. "Jag är ledsen."

Hon blinkade inte. "Jag trodde inte att det skulle finnas det."

"Jag är säker på att de mår fint." Det ordet igen. Krumben gled förbi mellan deras ben när de gick in i huset. "Jag har lite te, om du vill ha?"

"Nej, tack," avböjde hon och märkte knappt surret av en nygjord värmande besvärjelse när hon klev över tröskeln. "Jag vet att vi måste diskutera vad som händer, men jag är väldigt trött-"

"Självklart," sa Tonks sympatiskt. "Vi kan prata efter att du fått lite sömn. Kommer du ihåg var gästrummet ligger?"

Hon nickade och tog tag i trappräcket. "Första dörren till vänster. Jag bara…jag behöver använda badrummet först."

"Ta för dig av vad du behöver. Det här är ditt hem nu."

Hermione visste att Tonks menat att vara lugnande, men hon var tvungen att hejda en tom grimas när hon gick uppför den klagande trappan. Det här var inte hennes hem. Allt var så overkligt; lika ömtåligt som molnen, och bara en förvrängd verklighet som hennes hjärna inte kunde ta in.

Hon vandrade stumt in i badrummet, böjde sig över handfatet och stirrade på det rena porslinet en lång stund. När hon lyfte huvudet för att konfrontera sin reflektion, immade hennes flämtning spegeln. Hennes ansikte var insmort i sprucken lera och smulat blod, hennes ögon svullna med grå kanter, och läpparna var i en isigt lila nyans. Regnet som hon lämnat bakom sig i Skottland hade bara gjort fläckar i röran som färgade hennes drag, men hennes lockar och kläder var slickade mot hennes hud som tjära. Hon kunde inte bestämma sig för om hon såg ut som en av de där krigarna som märkte sin hud innan en strid, eller om hon såg ut som en bruten själ som dröjde sig kvar vid efterdyningarna.

Hon kammade sitt ostyriga hår åt sidan och vred på kranarna, kupade händerna och dränkte sitt ansikte med vattnet. Det var iskallt, och hon drog in luften mellan tänderna, men hon ignorerade det och rensade bort den rödfärgade smutsen med desperata och darrande händer. Hon pausade mellan ansträngda andetag och såg på framstegen i spegeln, och hennes upprörda rörelser lugnades när centimeter för centimeter av hennes ljusa hud renades, tills det bara fanns små fläckar av lera kvar som blandades med hennes fräknar.

Hon petade på dem med sina fingertoppar när hennes ögon föll till ett litet märke på hennes hals; det bleknande tecknet av ett kärleksbett. Ett hugg av längtan slog henne, och hon vinklade hakan för att få en bättre titt. Hon dolde vanligtvis dem med en besvärjelse, men hon skulle inte dölja det här. Hon hoppades att det skulle vara kvar ett tag.

Godric, vad hon saknade honom.

Bara minuter hade gått sedan de skilts åt, inte ens en timme, men hon kände vikten av milen mellan dem.

Solen måste ha brutit fram över horisonten, för en stark explosion av strålar trängde sig in genom fönstret och träffade spegeln. Ljuset var i samma färg som lågor, och det lyste upp hennes ansikte likt krigets eldar.

Hennes blick föll tillbaka till porslinet, och det var i samma färg som rost.

.

* * *

.

Med ett sista svep med den fuktiga trasan, studerade Draco bistert sin askgrå hud i spegeln. Han hade varit frestad att lämna sitt och Hermiones blandade blod där det var, men han hade avskytt smutsen som blandades med det, och den mörka undertonen i den tanken gjorde honom illa till mods.

Han sökte efter tecken på Granger i sin spegelbild; en lätt utbuktning på underläppen från en kyss, ett litet rivmärke bakom hans öra från en lustfylld kyss, och ärret från tredje året. Hon var överallt och ändå ingenstans.

Ännu en tillbakablick från deras sista sekunder tillsammans fick hans ögon att pulsera bakom ögonlocken.

 _Petrificus Totalus!_

 _Jag vill ha dig i mitt liv._

 _Jag älskar dig._

Han stönade och vilade pannan mot spegeln. Han var så jävla arg. Arg på henne för att ha tystat allt han kunde och borde ha sagt. Arg på sig själv för att inte ha gett henne något annat alternativ än att förstena honom. Arg på McGonagall för att ha skickat honom hit. Arg på sina föräldrar för att de föreskrivit hans fördomar. Arg på Potter och Weasley för att hans älskare förmodligen var med dem nu. Arg på omständigheterna för att ha slitit isär dem.

Och under allting fanns en farlig längtan som genomborrade allt inom honom.

Ilska kunde han hantera, han kände den väl, men smärtan i hans bröst var en annan sak. Han kände sig trasig; knappt mänsklig och i konflikt med situationen.

 _Hör inte hemma här. Hör hemma med henne_.

Han gav sin spegelbild ännu en äcklad blick, skakade på huvudet och gick tillbaka till rummet som Andromeda visat honom tidigare. Han tvekade i den långa korridoren och undrade frånvarande vem som egentligen var bakom de andra sex eller sju dörrarna, men han var för distraherad för att ge frågan någon uppmärksamhet.

Hans nya rum var litet och enkelt, bestående av en trekvarts-säng som tog upp det mesta av utrymmet, en byrå, och några sneda hyllor som var i ett brådskande behov av en _Reparo_. Hermiones frånvaro hånade honom från varje hörn; inga av hennes små prydnader fanns där, inga bokhyllor som bågnade under vikten av en armé av böcker, och ingen pepparmint eller körsbärsdoft.

Hans hjärtslag stapplade igen, och han drog långsamt av sig sin rock, hängde den försiktigt på dörren och lät fingrarna glida över tyget när han insåg att det här var allt han hade som direkt kopplade honom till henne. Han stoppade in staven under kudden, klädde av sig sina kläder tills han bara hade kalsongerna kvar, och lade sig tillrätta på madrassen, och samlade de kliande och skrovliga filtarna runt sig.

Han höll sin kropp på den vänstra sidan av sängen, och stirrade frånvarande på den tomma platsen bredvid honom innan hans ögonlock slöts.

Han hade alltid sovit på den vänstra sidan i Grangers säng.

.

* * *

.

Hermione stod i gästrummet och stirrade slött på väggen medan hennes händer fumlade framför henne. Hon var nästan rädd för att lägga sig i sängen, medveten om att dagar bröts av sömn, och minnen blev mindre levande medan tiden förflöt. Men hennes kropp var en viskning ifrån att ge efter för den mentala och fysiska utmattningen, och hon behövde vara utvilad imorgon. Det skulle inte finnas utrymme för hennes tårar bland diskussionerna om kriget och Ordens planer. Imorgon, skulle hon vara den förberedda Gryffindoren. Imorgon, skulle hon må fint.

Hon skalade av sig tröjan och kastade den vid sängens fotända, fortsatte till nästa lager, men hejdade sig när hon insåg att det var hans T-shirt. Hon drog in ett skarpt andetag när hon fångade ett spår av Dracos morgondoft; maskulin mysk med en antydan till mintig krydda, och någonting som påminde henne om nya böcker.

Hon var så lättad över att ha den här lilla symbolen för deras förbjudna förhållande, och hon lade en snabb torkande besvärjelse som inte tog bort mumlet av hans doft. Hon glömde bort pyjamasen som låg i hennes förtrollade väska och tog av sig jeansen, gav efter för tröttheten och sjönk ner bland lakanen, lugnad av att hon skulle vara invirad i hans tröja.

Hon gned näsan mot kudden och kände de få sista tårarna glida nerför hennes kinder. Hon somnade hopkrupen till en hård boll med händerna över sitt blåslagna hjärta.

På högra sidan av sängen.


End file.
